Have We Met?
by Cresenta's Lark
Summary: Sam/Scam "I know you don't see it right now but I promise you, that very soon Samantha you will see that NO ONE... rejects ME."


So was anyone wondering where I went for like 2 months?

Lol well I was working on this erm…SUPER HUGEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ONESHOT GIFT. That's why I haven't updated my other works as of late but not to worry, starting next I WILL be adding chapters (possibly more than one) to ALL my chapter stories :D So please keep an eye out for those. =) ty

NOW onto this fic! This is obviously (trust me I noticed) the longest oneshot possibly in the history of oneshots and definitely my longest. I never anticipated for it to be so long but it happened. So..yea. I hope you guys will still read it and not let the longness scare you. :(

I kinda like it regardless of the length. So…I hope those of you who **DO **read it all (because you are awesome :D ) will** review **to let me know **what you thought about it!**

_Okay I should probably shut up now and let you read lol. _

**Disclaimer: Totally spies isn't mine, okay? Sheesh! Jk. :P**

_Note: _This fic makes a lot of heavy references to the episode: The New Jerry, which was Tim Scam's first appearance on the show (YAY!). :D So if you haven't seen that, I hope I did a good enough job of explaining things. :( If I confused anyone, tell me, though I hope it didn't.

Note 2: This fic is rated M for one, tiny scene. Don't worry too much. :P

_:::__Dedication_:::: To **Poison's Ivy****. :D **This fic was for her birthday on July 19th but I'm about a month late due to writer's blocks, multiple family problems and etc. :( I'm really sorry Ivy, I hope you can forgive me for being this late. Ugh. ANYWAY! Thanks for being such a wonderful friend to me. Seriously. You're always there when I really need you and I feel I can tell you anything without any fear and that's sooooo hard to find in a friendship. I know over recent years we've had our ups and downs (thanks to circumstances that suck and are not our fault -_-) BUT despite that I know you're still my bestest friend EVAR! (and _always _will be :D)Thanks for being so nice and so awesome! (ooooh new word! NIESOME! Jk. :P)

So this is for you, my best friend and sister. I love ya! :D Hope you like this! Sorry in advance if I messed anything up lol. :)

K now, to the story! **Enjoy :D I HOPE!**

* * *

><p><em>"That's gonna leave a mark,"<em> Sam thought with a sigh as she rubbed her arm and threw the man before her a glare, the same man that had just clawed his nails through her forearm during their fight. Tim Scam was standing there in battle stance, his posture ready to strike, that of a predator, his eyes flickering with rage as he silently challenged them to take him down. Clover, Alex and Sam exchanged tired glances while rubbing their bruised bodies and trying not to wince at the cracked sounds of their stiff bones that filled the quiet WOOHP warehouse while they moved towards each other discreetly, backing away from Scam and desperately needing a moment to form a plan before he got away. "What do we do?" Clover hissed through clenched teeth as sweat rolled down her face making her glare harder at how her skin was quickly becoming dry and chapped. Her moisturizer was simply not being able to keep up with the mad chase Scam was putting them through.

Taking deep breaths to try and recover her oxygen Sam narrowed her eyes into slits of concentration as she watched him standing there while trying to figure out how they could get him in handcuffs again. It was beyond frustrating. Scam had broken out a while back (Scam had been out of his cell and giving them a run for their money for nearly a month now) and had finally been spotted today, entering this exact warehouse where they were currently standing. But despite being face-to-face with him again, they still had, had no luck in catching him so far. This cat and mouse game was beyond aggravating. Heaving out another sigh Sam looked at Scam with curious eyes because she didn't know what his motives for showing up like this today were when he had been hiding successfully for the last month. Why had he come out in the open? Why today? _"What are you up to Scam?" _she thought, trying to get her answer out of his expression only to get no where when he started to walk away.

"No!" Sam hissed out while running after him with her friends in tow. They could NOT let him get away this time. They just had to catch him. Jerry had told them that a month ago Scam had taken something from the experimental gadget room that was still in the works. While Jerry hadn't been able to track down exactly what it was as Scam had made that impossible by destroying several experimental gadgets (just for fun) during his visit, and he wasn't sure what he had actually taken, he was still dead concerned. And for good reason.

Racing after Scam with a glare on their faces the spies knew that whatever it was it was he had stolen it was now in danger of being exploited and being used by Scam for his own malicious deeds. Jerry had told them that Scam , being an intelligent man would complete the gadget on his own, possibly add to it to make it more dangerous and then use it against WOOHP, or mass produce whatever it was and put it on the black market or sell it to warring nations. There were just so many bad things he could do with it that just the possibilities made the tiny, leftover hairs on Jerry's bald head stand up, and that was why they had one and only one goal right now. To stuff Tim Scam back in jail so the guards could attempt to interrogate him and find out what he had stolen and how to find it before he used it. Pushing themselves to run faster Clover, Alex and Sam kept going after him despite their tiredness and fatigue. He couldn't get away. It would be a major failure on their part and a disgrace if he slipped away AGAIN. They had messed up once, a month ago and he had gotten away with stealing from WOOHP. They could NOT let it happen again!

"Stop!" Sam screamed after him, seeing that Scam was nearly at the exit. Scam didn't listen to her simply running faster and faster and reaching out towards the doorknob. "Stop right there Scam!" Clover screamed while frantically searching her pockets for a gadget to help them and quickly drawing out her Quick Slick. Pressing the button she let the floor before Scam be filled with oil preventing him from running any further. Letting out a hiss of anger Scam turned around sharply and gave them all a glare. "You think you can stop me?" he spat while a trickle of sweat ran down his forehead and he took deep breaths. Sam rolled her eyes at his needlessly challenging tone. Sure Scam may have giant ego and be strong and fast but he was stuck. Crossing her arms over her chest she smirked. "We already have. You can 't run, so just give up already." Looking at her with a small smirk Scam shook his head slowly. "I never give up," he spat before lunging towards them, his face filled with hatred and anger letting them know he was ready to rip them apart with his bare hands.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Clover screamed when Scam's fist hit the side of her face making it sting as she went flying back and hit the wall. Slouching against the wall with a moan of pain Clover winced while muttering every insult she knew at Scam. Her face was throbbing and she knew that she'd soon have a bruise on her beautiful face. "Clover, help!" Alex screamed as she battled Scam, trying to throw punches and kicks towards him but Clover could see that they were doing nothing. Pushing herself to stand back up because Alex needed her she was left screaming when Alex's body came hurling back into hers, knocking her off her feet again and they both fell to the floor in a heap of tangled arms and legs while they moaned painfully.

A gasp left Sam as she watched her friends laying there howling in pain. "Clover! Alex!" she screamed while ignoring Scam for the moment and running to move towards them to make sure they were okay. "Strike," Scam muttered from behind her, a chuckle escaping him and Sam stopped short on her spot. Skidding to a halt she felt her fists curling with rage at his rude remark. Scam had just been treating Clover like a bowling pin and Alex like a bowling ball. Enough was enough. She couldn't take it anymore. She was going to take him down. NOW.

"You're a dead man Scam!" Sam screamed, whipping around and racing towards him. When she got close enough she launched out her arm, her hand curled into a fist ready to hit his abdomen in a painful blow but she stopped when Scam suddenly broke off a large chunk of a metal pole from the column next to him. Holding it in his hand tightly Scam smirked. "You were saying?" Gritting her teeth and forcing herself not to be scared of his makeshift weapon Sam charged towards him again, her arm already to strike when Scam sidestepped her letting her step where he was standing, before the oil-slick floor and go reeling off. "AHHHHHHHH!" Sam screamed as she felt her heels being dragged along as her body was helplessly carried off towards the door, ready to crash into it. "Sammie!" Clover and Alex screamed in panic, watching her about to become a squashed pancake and struggling to try and stand up so they could get to her in time.

A moment later Sam hit the door, face-fist with a sickening crack. "Ow...ouch," she moaned in pain, biting her lip and trying to push herself off the door despite how her head was pounding and the hurt that was travelling through her body in waves of intensity. She couldn't let it get to her, she had to stop Scam. But before she could even regain her balance she was grabbed roughly from the back. Sam gasped when she felt what could only be Scam's strong, muscular hand on her shoulder forcing her to turn around. Whipping her around to face him, Scam gripped her shoulder tighter, keeping her in place while she weakly struggled to get his hand off. He looked her up and down for a moment before his gaze locked onto her angry, emerald one. "I think..." he started, amusement in his eyes as he raised his hand, the one still holding the metal pole. "You're the one..." he drawled. "Who's dead, Sam," he smirked before bringing the pole down in a quick swipe of his arm, hard on her scalp and leaving her to scream in pain as she felt the impact of the blow head on. She bit her lip as her forehead split open and she felt blood messily pouring down the side of her face.

"Sammie! Sam!" She could hear her friends screaming in the background but their words came in jumbled whispers that she couldn't understand as her eyes began to close and her senses lost their strength. Wincing, she blinked her eyes as she felt her body growing weak and soon it was rocking back and forth on the spot. Through blurry eyes she watched Scam smirking victoriously as he let her shoulder go with a sudden jerk removing his support altogether and leaving her to deal with the weight of her body by herself. Then she was falling back, unable to stop herself as her awareness of her body left her and darkness swallowed her whole. A second after, Sam's unconscious body hit the cement with a deafening crash.

* * *

><p>Sunlight peeped through the curtains of the large bedroom hitting the person sleeping there on the bed straight on their face. Feeling the light seeping inside her sealed eyelids a moan of discomfort escaped the girl as her eyes started to flutter open. When the cobwebs of sleep began to lift from her vision Sam let out a small moan still half asleep. Blinking a few times to wake herself up, and when she could feel her body again Sam's hand automatically reached up and clutched her forehead. "God, what a awful fight," she murmured to herself as she lay there thinking about the man that had knocked her out with a single blow. She could only hope that after she had been taken out cold her friends had managed to lock him up.<p>

A smile touched her lips as she let out a small laugh. "But then again...seeing that I'm safe and sound and tucked into bed, they must have succeeded," she said to herself knowing that if Scam had won then she wouldn't be alive right now. It was obvious her friends had won the battle. Smiling to herself at that she soon let out a small sigh, feeling embarrassed at her lack of support yesterday. Her poor friends had had to handle Scam by themselves. _"I'll have to make it up to them later," _she thought. Curious as to how long she had been asleep after being hit Sam's eyes crawled over to the wall clock, a frown forming on her lips when she saw it was 8:40 am. She had slept from 5:00 pm yesterday when the mission had been to now. 15 hours. And counting. "Bastard," she mumbled angrily before moving her hand and reaching up to touch her scalp to feel the swollen bump that she knew would be there. Her hand touching her scalp where she remembered the hit Sam froze suddenly. _"What the-"_ she thought in confusion. She couldn't feel any bump.

Confused as to how that was even possible Sam raised her other hand and slowly felt around her entire scalp, looking for the swollen part because she had clearly forgotten where she had taken the hit. But she was left dumbstruck when there was no bump anywhere whatsoever. Slinking back against her mattress Sam bit her lip. "That's odd," she whispered knowing she had been a hundred percent sure that Scam's blow would have left a permanent bump or cut yet there was nothing there. Chewing on her lip in thought for another few moments, searching for some kind of explanation for this she stopped suddenly and shrugged. "I must be a fast healer," she breathed out as a soft smile formed on her lips. This was good, she didn't want to walk around looking like she had a pylon attached to her head anyway. Seeing that she had class today she'd only have gotten laughed at badly.

The sudden ringing of her phone made her slightly jump in surprise. Who was calling her this early? Curious she reached over and turned on her phone. "Hello?" she said. "Are you still in bed Sam, you sound sleepy," a familiar voice muttered on the other end. Sam's eyes widened in confusion. "Cl-Clover?" she breathed out in shock as she gripped her phone harder. "Yes me, are you up yet? You better be!" the blonde screeched loudly. Sam only blinked in further confusion as she sat on her bed completely lost. _"What the hell?" _she thought. _"Why is Clover calling me? Why didn't she just barge in like usual and force me to wake-" _Sam's thoughts stopped short when her eyes fell upon the walls of the room she was currently sitting in. And her body quickly stiffened on the spot. "What the heck?" she whispered quietly as her eyes ran along the walls. What was she doing in her parents' home? She had moved out into a villa with Clover and Alex 2 years ago.

Blinking in confusion Sam struggled to figure out how she had gotten here when Clover's voice shot through her eardrums again. "Hellooooooo! Sammie, you there!" she shrieked making Sam jump. Holding the phone tight Sam nodded her head. "Yea I'm here," she said quickly before deciding to ask her best friend what was going on. Maybe she could explain how she had gotten here. "Listen Clover why-"

"Why did I call?" Clover cut her off sounding annoyed. "Seriously Sam. You're still not up and ready, and it's the most important day of the school year!" Confused even more because she couldn't recall any important events happening today and she always kept up with school Sam spoke in a small, lost whisper. "What?" She soon heard Clover mutter an "Oh my God" in an irritated tone on the other end in a low whisper before she heard her scream in full volume. "Duh Sammie, photo day!" Gripping her phone even harder Sam felt her face twist in shock. "Photo...photo day?" she asked knowing Clover wasn't making any sense. It was nearly the end of the school year and photo day happened in September. It always had. Why would their school be suddenly having a photo day in May?

"Yes Sam, photo day. P H O T O D A Y," she said, spelling out the words as if to make sure Sam got it but Sam remained deep in confusion. "But Clover..." Sam started needing to know what on earth was going on. First her strange healing recovery, then waking up in her parents' home and now this? This was too much. "How can it be-"

"Gosh Sam, studying is killing your brain," the blonde interrupted before letting out another sigh. "Just get over here already, or you'll be late and we won't get our group shot. Bye," she said before hanging up and leaving Sam holding the phone in her pale hand with the disconnected dial tone. "What the hell..." Sam breathed out as she couldn't understand any part of what was going on. Closing her phone Sam sat there trying to make sense of things before she went crazy. Why was she in her parents' home? Why was it photo day? And why wasn't her head aching as if it had been smashed with a sledge hammer right this moment! Biting her cheek Sam thought and thought but no clear answer came to her and when she noticed it was nearly 9 am, Clover's reminder that they weren't going to get their group shot came rushing back leaving Sam to shoot out of bed and scramble to get dressed. As she raced into the bathroom joined to her room Sam was surprised to find her favourite green towel there, as if she had left it there after a shower last night. Running her hand over it Sam wondered how it had gotten here along with her but she found herself smiling as she remembered how her mother had told her she'd keep her things as is in case she felt like visiting or moving back in. She must have bought another green towel for her. _"Aww...mom," _Sam thought in happiness, glad that her mother cared so much.

Picking up the towel she cuddled her face into it and soon things started to make sense. After rescuing her from Scam yesterday Clover and Alex must have brought her home instead, thinking that her mom could look after her better after she had been hit. Her mom was an excellent caretaker and good enough to be a doctor, she had always cured her while growing up so she must have handled her injury just as expertly. That did explain why she had no trace of a mark anywhere where she had just bled last night. Smiling Sam mentally thanked her mother, making a note to personally thank her when she got back from work this evening. Quickly moving to take a shower Sam threw one last glance to her scalp in the mirror. Her eyes roamed her head and she bit her lip still finding it a little odd that there was no damage whatsoever. But she shrugged a moment later not really thinking much of her miraculous recovery because she had already come up with a satisfactory explanation for it. Everything was okay.

Reaching her school a half hour later Sam quickly found her friends who were standing there outside the entrance waving at her. When she reached them Sam smiled apologetically. "Sorry I'm late guys," she breathed out trying to catch her breath from her rampant run. Clover sighed before smiling. "It's okay, the photographer is still here so we're good," she said before turning and leading them towards the room where the photos were being taken. Following her quietly Sam found herself frowning a little. She knew Clover loved getting her picture taken and all but...

_"She doesn't even seem to care about my injury. She didn't even ask!"_ Sam thought feeling a little annoyed only to realize that even Alex, the most caring and sweetest of them all hadn't asked if she was okay. Blinking in shock at that she glanced at Alex who was smoothening out her hair and smiling as they neared the photo room. _"Okay, what the hell?"_ Sam thought not understanding why she was being treated like this. She stayed silent trying to think of an explanation and soon she found herself wondering if it wasn't just her mother who had helped her. Maybe WOOHP had somehow sped up the healing process. _"That would make sense seeing that none of them look even the slightest bit concerned," _Sam thought, accepting that explanation and calming down. There was no reason to be annoyed over her friends not asking about her health if they already knew she was okay because of WOOHP. Smiling to herself and thanking Jerry for his concern and care Sam forgot about the mission and her spy job and glanced around the long line of students that were lined up to be photographed. Her eyes trailed over their outfits, spotting the trends and colours like she did every year on this day.

Hearing a smooth "hi" in a male voice, Sam glanced around looking for who had spoken and she grinned when she saw David standing there smiling at her. HE mouthed the words "You look great" making her blush and she was about to thank him when she stopped short at the sight of his face. Was it just her or was David looking...younger? Blinking in confusion Sam stared at his face noting how David's eyes looked brighter and his hair was slightly longer.

In fact...Sam blinked. _"It looks just like the style he had when he came to this school for the first time,"_ she thought remembering how he had looked back then. She could only wonder why he went back to his shaggy look after telling people that he was into cropped hair now. She shook her head. _"He must have changed his mind," _she reasoned knowing people did that all the time only to freeze again when she saw how David's frame seemed a little less muscular than she last remembered it. Narrowing her eyes Sam looked at the green sweater he was wearing and she could see only a small trace of muscles, as if he had stopped working out long ago or had just started. _"But that makes no sense," _she said to herself knowing David well. David was into athletics and worked out all the time. How could he suddenly lose his muscle tone? That too in just one day? He hadn't looked like this yesterday in Chemistry class. She would have noticed, she had been his lab partner after all.

Blinking in confusion at this strange observation Sam looked away from David and glanced at a few other faces only to feel more and more confused as she saw several other people she knew well also looking a bit younger. Her friend from Calculus, Brianna had her hair in her old, somewhat nerdy set of braids when she could have sworn Briana had opted to straighten her hair and wear it lose a year ago, Marcus was clean shaven when he had started to sport a stubble in Grade 10 and Rachel was wearing glasses when she had gotten contact lenses a few moths ago._ "...__Déjà vu__ much," _Sam thought in confusion, lost as to how all these people looked so young, as if fresh into this high school. While she was trying to figure that mystery out a sharp, shriek-like voice snapped her out of her trance and Sam heard her best friend Clover mumble. "Great, HER again."

"Nice outfits. Where did you get them from? A garage sale? Hahahahahahah," came Mandy's nasally voice accompanied with her familiar snort. Sam shook her head having recognized that voice. At least Mandy was as still as unbearable as always. She hadn't changed. Everything was obviously normal here. Looking up to join her friends in giving Mandy a hateful glare Sam threw a quick look at Mandy's clothes wondering as she was sure Clover was, just what was so great about her clothes that made her laugh at them. But when she saw Mandy's outfit for photo day Sam found herself raising an eyebrow in surprise before she burst out in a small laugh. "What's so funny?" Mandy snapped angrily. Getting a hold on her laughter Sam glanced at Mandy's outfit again. Mandy was dressed in a dark purple off-the-shoulder tunic and white skinny jeans with a gold belt and high heels. The exact same thing she had worn back in Grade 9 for photo day._ "She's even got the same earrings on," _Sam thought with another smirk, easily remembering because of the photo in the yearbook, Mandy had after all flaunted it around for no less than a year, before deciding to jog Mandy's memory. How could she forget? Mandy obviously thought she was wearing the next big thing when this trend had died out 3 years ago. After all she had made a huge, big deal out of this exact ensemble three years back. And she thought wearing it again was somehow fashionable? _"And then she has the gall to make fun of our clothes?"_ Sam thought with a small glare before speaking.

"You think you can get away with wearing the same outfit twice on photo day?" Sam smirked. "What happened? Was your credit card taken away? Your mom ground you again?" she laughed leaving Mandy to gasp sharply. Throwing Sam a glare Mandy pointed her finger at her slightly shaking from rage. "You're crazy! How dare you say that to me?" she shrieked. Sam only shrugged. "What? Don't like to be brought back down on the ground off your high-horse? Sorry then." Mandy's jaw dropped in shock before she turned to Clover. "She's lost it," she muttered. "Take your nerd friend here to a doctor and while you're at it, to Très Chic as well!" she screamed before stomping off in a huff.

Sam raised an eyebrow at her words as she watched Mandy storming away. "What's her problem?" Sam said glancing at her friends only to find them looking at her with their jaws open. Sam blinked in confusion. "Guys?" she said slowly and Clover looked at her with open concern on her face once she got her jaw to move back up. "Sammie what was that about?" she asked sounding shocked. Sam raised an eyebrow in confusion. It was beyond strange that Clover wasn't bursting with joy right now as she had just insulted Mandy their arch nemesis._ "It's also strange that she didn't realize Mandy wore the same thing over again," _Sam thought in confusion knowing that Clover was the one with the best eye for this stuff and was always out to make fun of Mandy Luxe. How come she hadn't noticed?

"Clover, didn't you notice what Mandy was wearing?" she asked. The blonde let out a sigh. "Yea I did," she said sounding annoyed for some reason. "I tried not to notice but like always..." she glared a little slightly kicking the ground. "Mandy alwayssssssssssss gets her hands on things I want first!" Sam blinked in confusion. "I thought you said you didn't want that dumb outfit anyway," she said remembering something along the lines of the conversation Clover and her had had in Grade 9 over it. Clover let out a loud gasp that caught her attention. "When did I say that?" she squealed with her hands flying around her. "Sam, you KNOW how badly I wanted that outfit! How can you say that?" Sam frowned slightly not getting why Clover was making such a big deal over something she had gotten over so long ago. "You're the one who said it," she protested leaving Clover to glance at Alex who looked equally lost. They both glanced at each other for a long moment before looking at her as if she was an alien they didn't know. "Sammie...what on earth are you talking about?" Alex slowly said. "Clover didn't say that." Sam let out a small sigh. Clearly her friends' memories were not as good as hers were but thankfully she knew she was right about this. "You said that when she wore that outfit three years ago and-"

"What?" Clover cut in loudly making Sam stop. Clover's eyes were wide as saucers as she slowly marched over and shook Sam's shoulders as if to bring her back to her senses. "What are you talking about?" she screamed. "That outfit wasn't even out three years ago! It just came out like a week ago!" Sam's jaw dropped open. "..What?" she said slowly as confusion pounded away at her mind. That didn't make any sense. She could clearly remember Mandy showing off the exact thing in Grade 9. Cover shook her harder. "And WHEN did Mandy lose her credit? I've been praying for that to happen!" Sam bit her lip as she felt herself go slightly pale. Why didn't Clover remember one of the greatest days of her life? Mandy losing her credit had been a huge thing and she still remembered Clover throwing a mini-party for it. How could she forget something like THAT?

Seeing Sam's pale-looking face Alex took a step towards her before holding her shoulder and looking at her in worry. "Sammie are you okay?" Blinking a few times Sam slowly nodded her head knowing she was okay but she couldn't help but feel that something weird was going on. Her friends were acting off. And this day so far had been weird ever since she had gotten out of bed. Shaking her head she smiled letting it go and not wanting to look stressed for her photograph. _"I'm probably imagining things and thinking they already happened," _she reasoned, blaming the hit Scam had given her for messing up her mind. She was sure she'd get over it soon enough. Hearing it was time for their photo Sam went in with her friends and got her snaps taken. When they were done she turned towards her friends and smiled. "Sorry I was almost late this morning," she said still feeling bad but her friends only smiled letting her know it was okay. Glancing at her watch Sam noted it was 8:55 am, 5 minutes to her first class. "Okay so I'll see you guys at lunch," she smiled before turning to go to her class until Clover spoke from behind her making her halt.

"Uh Sammie...where are you going?" she asked making Sam turn and raise an eyebrow. "Chemistry class," she laughed at the odd question before turning to go only to hear Clover speak again. "Whoa Sammie!" she shouted before coming to stand before her with a small sigh. "How can you go to Chemistry class? You're not in grade 12 Chemistry yet," she giggled as she looked at the classroom her best friend had just been about to walk into and missing Sam's confused face. Glancing back at Sam she let out a small sigh before smirking. "I know you're a nerd and all..." she said, poking Sam in the shoulder and smirking harder. "But you kinda need to take the basics first." Her face scrunching up in confusion Sam shook her head. "What...what do you mean?" she asked in a hushed, lost tone. Clover sighed heavily while looking at her teasingly. "Don't you remember? We are all unfortunately in Grade 9 General Science class together!" Sam's jaw dropped open entirely. A little memory loss was one thing but this? Clover was acting like she had amnesia. Looking at Alex and seeing her nodding at Clover's words Sam wondered if Alex was suffering from the same problem. What was wrong with them? Why were they acting like this?

"I can't wait till Science becomes optional next year and I don't have to study icky stuff and can take fun classes like fashion and drama and fashion..." Clover prattled on excitedly as Sam just stood there completely and utterly lost. How could they be in Grade 9? She distinctly remembered working on a lab report for her Chemistry class before that mission yesterday. This didn't make any sense at all! Opening her mouth to protest and try to bring her friends back to normal Sam stopped when she felt the ground under her rattle suddenly. Feeling the ground under her feet shift around and open up Sam heard Clover and Alex sigh and mutter the words 'Jerry again' as they all began to fall through the familiar tunnel with her friends complaining but Sam was breathing in relief. Maybe Jerry could help her and explain what the hell had happened to her friends. She couldn't help but feel hopeful because she knew that if anyone would have any explanation for Clover and Alex's weird behaviour it would be their boss.

Landing roughly onto the red couch the three girls untangled themselves and scrambled to sit up. Getting her back straightened Clover felt a static cling in her hair and she raised her hands and brushed it off only to make all her hair stand up. "Ugh!" she screamed. "Seriously Jerry! Can't you find a less dangerous way to get us here?" she roared. From next to her Alex nodded. "Yea! Something a little more dignified? Like a car or a portal we can walk into or-"

"Those sound like excellent ideas," a deep, smooth masculine voice said suddenly leaving them to fall silent because it didn't sound like Jerry at all. While Clover and Alex exchanged confused glances Sam gulped on her spot because while that voice didn't sound like Jerry it still sounded familiar. Eerily familiar and she had a bad feeling in her gut. "Jer-Jerry?" Sam said hoping it was her old boss with a strange throat infection and not someone else but when the large, leather office chair whirled around letting her see the man sitting there Sam's jaw fell open in shock as her eyes flew open threatening to fall out of her sockets. _"No..."_ she thought in shock as her heart beat faster and faster and her lungs went dry.

The man let out a small, happy chuckle as he lazily uncrossed his left leg from over his right one and stood up from his chair. "Hello girls..." he smiled, making eye contact with their shocked gazes.. "I'm your new W.O.O.H.P guardian." Sam's heart nearly fell in her stomach as her breaths came and went quickly. Her eyes remained wide as she heard his words, his voice now matching with that face that was before her right now and recognized it immediately, the face that had never left them alone for the last three years. Her shocked eyes dripped up and down his form spotting the familiar broad, muscular build that was decked in black pants and a deep, dark black shirt with a few buttons lose showing hints of a muscular chest and the sleeves rolled up halfway on his tan, strong arms stopping at his elbows. Her gaze stopped on his face, on the high cheekbones, strong clean-shaven jaw, strong nose and rare sea-foam eyes. _"Ti-Tim Sc-Scam..."_ she stuttered in her thoughts before she found her lips moving shakily. "Y-you?" she stuttered out in confusion. What the hell was Tim Scam doing waltzing around in Jerry's office? The man before her raised an eyebrow, puzzlement on his features as he glanced back at her with a small smile. "I'm sorry...have we met?"

Sam's jaw dropped even more than it already had upon finding him in here, her mouth now beginning to hurt from it's inability to move back up just because she was so shocked at his words just now. _"What's he saying?" _she thought angrily knowing he wasn't making sense. Obviously Scam was suffering from the same amnesia her friends were but why was he here in Jerry's office? Shooting up from the couch and clenching her fists defensively Sam screamed. "What the hell? Of course we've met!" she shouted angrily hoping a good lecture would set him straight. But no such thing happened and he simply looked more confused as he gave her a little shrug. "Really?" he asked softly leaving her to roll her eyes at his act. "Yes really!" she snapped not getting why he was acting so clueless. He slowly crossed his arms over his chest and bit his cheek looking as if he was deep in thought as he stared back at her and Sam could feel his eyes roam her face as if he was trying to remember her. He shook his head a moment later. "I'm sorry I don't remember ever meeting you," he said quickly before turning his head away from her and leaving Sam there with her mouth wide open in a gasp and a vein on her forehead pulsing with frustration. Why was Scam pretending he didn't know her? They had just battled each other 1 day ago! Her thoughts all over the place Sam stopped and froze on the spot when she realized her friends weren't screaming in protest and anger right now despite having seen Tim Scam.

_"What the-" _she thought in confusion as she turned to face them to get some answers only to have her eyes widen all over again when she just saw Clover and Alex looking at Scam with curious smiles on their faces. There was no trace of anger anywhere. Lost she screamed to get their attention. "You guys! What's wrong with you?" she shouted slightly waving her arms and trying to get them to look at her instead of Scam. Clover slowly turned her head and looked reluctant as she let out a small sigh. "What is it Sammie?" she asked with confusion on her features. Sam blinked as she put her hands on her waist. Her friends were really starting to scare her. "Uh hello? You don't get what's wrong here?" she snarled as she glanced at her friends calm faces then back at Scam who was just standing there behind Jerry's desk as if he belonged there. An image that was so wrong that anyone should be able to tell it was out of place but for some reason they weren't seeing it. What was going on?

"No Sam, I don't get what's wrong with you," Clover said suddenly making her gasp and snap her gaze back to the blonde who was looking at her like she was a basket case. "Seriously you've been acting a bit weird all day," she said waving her hand airily and then leaving Sam there gasping after her as she stood and walked over to Scam with Alex next to her. Sam let out another gasp when Clover held out her hand towards Scam and smiled somewhat flirtatiously. "Hi, I'm Clover, and this is Alex," she said jerking her head towards the raven-haired girl who was grinning. He took her hand and shook it with a soft smile on his lips that made Sam nearly faint on the spot as confusion filled her up like the plague. Why were her friends saying hi to TIM SCAM? Why were they acting like they didn't know him? The same man they all had hated for the last 3 years? Her eyes flew back to Scam when he spoke suddenly.

"I take it you haven't met me like your friend says she has," he chuckled making Sam grit her teeth at his words. Sure Clover and Alex were acting weird but now Scam was playing along too? He was taking advantage of their strange state? She wouldn't put it past him for one second. She wouldn't put anything past him. No she knew Tim Scam was capable of anything! Her eyes widening even more at that thought she went pale as she thought about her boss wondering what he had done to Jerry to take over his office like this. Whatever it was it could not have been good.

But her face lost all it's leftover colour at his next words. "It's nice to meet you girls. I'm Mac Smit, Jerry's replacement." When those words hit her ears Sam felt all the air fly out of her lungs in shock as her stomach panged like an alarm bell. "Wha-what?" Sam squeaked from behind them making them all turn in her direction as she fell back on the couch and stared dead ahead at the man who had spoken unblinkingly_. "...Mac Smit,"_ she thought shakily as she instantly remembered the plot Scam had made three years ago where he had fooled them all into thinking Jerry had retired and had handed his company over to him. Was he trying to do that again? After having failed once? That didn't seem like a smart idea and Scam was sadly an intelligent man. Why was he repeating a plot that had blown up on him so badly and landed him in jail? Did he think he could get away with it this time? Opening her mouth to tell him he'd never get away with this and remind him of his past failure Sam threw him a vicious glare. "You're not getting away with this!" she screamed, pointing her finger at him before bouncing up on her feet. "You may have Clover and Alex under your mind control but not me!" she hissed blaming Scam for the way her friends had been acting because he was more than capable of causing it.

Her glare grew angrier as she looked at him through narrow slits of hate. "I know what you're trying to do here, and it's not happening!" she shouted while shifting into a battle stance and ignoring her friends shocked, confused faces. Clover and Alex blinked a few times before moving towards her. "Okay Sammie, what the hell?" they said in unison, reaching out to calm her but Sam jumped back now worried that they weren't even her friends. They had been acting so out of it all day that she couldn't help but think that maybe they hadn't won the battle last night and Scam had killed off or trapped her friends somewhere, cloned them and sent their clones in their place. _"Scamlar.." _she thought while going even paler as she remembered that invention of his. _"Oh my God, he used it again!" _she thought in panic before quickly charging towards Clover and aiming a high kick at her chest expecting her foot to go right through her. "Ow!" The blonde whined falling back a step and rubbing her shoulder where Sam's heel had hit it. "What did you do that for?" she screamed as Alex stood by her side, inspecting her shoulder while giving the redhead a wide-eyed, concerned and slightly freaked out look.

Standing in her spot Sam took deep breaths not believing what was going on here. Her foot hadn't gone through Clover and a clone of her was not standing before her. That meant that..._"They are my friends.." _she thought as fear crawled up and down her body. What had Scam done to them? Had he taken away their memory? Was it permanent? Would Clover and Alex always be stuck like this? "No..." she whispered in panic before locking her gaze back on the man who was standing there staring at her in just as much concern as her friends were. "No!" she screamed slightly making him jump as she charged over to him like an angry tigress. "Okay this isn't funny! What did you do to them? Bring them back! Make them normal!" she demanded while slamming her fists against the desk Scam was standing behind stiffly. He said nothing keeping his mouth close for a moment before he moved and slowly began to walk over to where she was standing. A gasp escaping her as he almost reached her Sam feared for her safety and took a step back. "No!" she screamed while backing up and flailing her arms towards him. Was he going to get away with attacking her while her friends watched carelessly? When the backs of her knees brushed the couch Sam gasped louder as she saw him almost catching up to her.

She screamed. "No! Don't come near me! Get away!" she roared only to freeze when Scam simply raised an arm and pressed his palm against her forehead, touching her brow as if to take her temperature.. Sam blinked in confusion at the strange gesture. "Hmm..." he said while his eyes narrowed in thought. "Well...you don't have a fever but you're definitely not well," he said with a sigh before he dropped his hand and walked back to the desk and sat down. He shocked Sam even more with a gentle smile. " I think you should take a day off." When his words settled in Sam's eyes widened as her face clenched up in fury. How dare he act like she was crazy and needed rest when it was HIM who was acting one hundred percent out of his mind? _"Unless he has an evil plot underway which involves him acting like this, which I know he does!" _she thought furiously before she crossed her arms over her chest and glanced at her friends who were murmuring amongst themselves and looking at her in concern. Sam sighed knowing Scam was obviously the reason for their current state and now he was trying to get rid of her so he could make easy kills of Clover and Alex while they were brainwashed and then come after her in his quest to destroy W.O.O.H.P. He was just so predictable.

"Why?" she sneered. "Why should I take a day off?" she asked angrily before steam began to blow out of her ears and her face turned red with rage. "So you can destroy W.O.O.H.P. while I'm gone?" she screamed accusingly. "I don't think so!" His face went slack and his kind smile disappeared being replaced with a small frown but he said nothing to her in response. Watching him sitting there saying nothing Sam put her hands on her hips and took a step closer to him. Silence wasn't going to get him out of this. His plot had been discovered and now he had to fix things before she put him back in his jail cell. "WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?" she spat while placing heavy emphasis on the words and looking at him seriously letting him know the time to be messing around and playing games was long over and her patience had reached its end. Her eyes narrowed angrily when he still said nothing, her words not having any effect towards pushing him to admit his guilt. All he did was sit there rigidly while his fists slightly clenched atop the desktop. Deciding to try again because she needed to know how to fix this mess Sam screamed louder. "Where is Jerry? What did you do to Clover and Alex!" She screamed while glancing at her friends who were still looking lost staring at her like she was on drugs. She just had to find a way to bring them back before whatever damage Scam had done to their brains become permanent.

"Okay..." she heard him say and she looked at him expectantly thinking he was going to tell her what he'd done. But when she did she found him shaking his head and looking at her in disappointment, an expression that confused her down to her core. "...I've heard of some hostility towards a new boss..." he said slowly while giving her a small frown as he leaned back in his chair. "But this is a tad bit ridiculous," he muttered in annoyance. Sam's mouth dropped open in shock. He let out a sigh as he shook his head again, closing his eyes and muttering something under his breath along the lines of employees being a pain before he looked at them again with a stiff expression.

"Anyway, you don't have a mission today. I just wanted to introduce myself," he sighed heavily as he tapped his foot. "I was actually thinking of something a little less formal, and maybe some kind of treat for you guys because I heard that Jerry works you to the bone but..." he trailed off, looking at Sam and shooting her a small glare as he clutched his head. "Now I have a headache," he growled leaving Clover to jab Sam into her ribs from behind with her elbow. "Way to go Sammie," she muttered disappointedly, but Sam was too busy staring Scam in shock to even hear her best friend sulk over having lost the chance to get whatever treat that had been mentioned. She bit her lip as her thoughts became a tangled mess that rivalled spaghetti. And for the life of her she couldn't figure anything out. Why was Scam being like this? What had he done to her friends and how? Where was Jerry? Why wasn't WOOHP security rushing in to arrest him and dump him back in cell number 384527464625, his usual isolation jail cell where he belonged?

Her thoughts were cut short when he spoke again in an authoritative tone. "Anyway, I'll see you girls tomorrow," he said dismissingly leaving Sam to gasp in shock when he mumbled a quick 'bye', leaving her without any answers to her any of her questions. "Wait!" she screamed desperately but when he hit the button on the console on the desk, she was sent flying down with her friends, screaming and kicking and soon she had fallen out of the exit chute far below. Standing up Sam stretched her aching body as she tried to sort of her brain. How was Scam managing this? How had he accomplished so much in under one day? What was he up to and how was she going to stop him?

"Way to get on the new boss' radar Sammie," Clover said suddenly making her turn and look at the blonde in confusion. "..What?" she asked totally lost over her words and because her mind was still wrapped up in trying to sort out what Scam's evil plot was this time but Clover only smirked while looking at her in a knowing, teasing way. "I never thought you had it in ya," she said, pride forming on her face as she smacked her shoulder. Sam's confusion only grew as she saw Alex slightly smirking as well and she didn't know why. Clover let out a happy sigh. "Pretending you've met him before..." she drawled. "That was pure gold!" She clapped her hands together while Sam slowly blinked at her words still as lost as ever. Soon Clover was grinning joyfully, a cat-like devious expression on her face. "Now he'll have to keep thinking about you!" she exclaimed leaving Sam's jaw to drop open because she wasn't liking where this was going. Sure Clover and Alex had lost their minds and didn't remember meeting him but they HAD met him before! She hadn't pretended anything! Just because they didn't remember anything because Scam had messed them up it didn't mean she didn't! Racking her brain Sam thought of what to say to possibly snap them out of their brainwashing but Clover spoke again before she could figure anything out. "Good call though..." she whispered while her eyes slightly glazed over and she licked her lips as if thinking of her favourite candy. "Mac is shall I say...definitely yummy."

Sam's eyes widened in pure shock. How could Clover say that about Scam? He was their biggest enemy! He had tried to kill them so many times in the past! Just how deep did this brainwashing run? "Clover!" she screamed out in shock, voicing her concern and outrage at her friend's behaviour and hoping she would stop, hoping that this was all some kind of stupid joke no matter how unlikely that was seeing that Scam was involved and Clover not Alex would ever be in cahoots with him. Hearing Sam's panicked tone Clover let out a playful giggle. "Okay, okay..." she said putting her hands up in defeat and smiling. "I promise I won't look at him like that. He's yours okay?" she smiled innocently. "He's your type anyway, so scoop him up before I do," she said leaving Sam to nearly faint. "Oh my God Clover!" she screamed when she found her voice that had vanished momentarily from shock. "That is sooooo not it!" she screamed wondering how to find the words to tell her she was brainwashed and needed help severely for saying something like this. Clover didn't hear any of the worry in her voice as she held up a hand and shook her head. "Yea I'm sure that's soooooooo not it!" she said mockingly while she bumped her shoulder against Alex's and muttered, "Someone is in love at first sight," making Alex erupt into a fit of giggles while Sam stood there in total bewilderment too flustered and confused to even speak anymore. What was going on here?

"Anyway Sammie, Alex and I are going to go back to class," Clover said when she was done laughing. "Why don't you sit around here and daydream a little. Who knows?" she jabbed. "You might even get to catch another glimpse of him," she smirked. "And if not then I'm sure you'll see him when you close your eyes tonight." Sam's jaw dropped open even more. "Sweet dreams Sammie," she whispered before walking away with Alex and leaving Sam behind with a mask of shock glued to her snow white face and she felt like she was going to collapse right there on the spot. What in the name of HELL was going on?

* * *

><p>Sitting in her room the next morning Sam was holding her head and slightly pulling her hair as confusion and frustration pounded away at her brain giving her a monster headache. Nothing, nothing whatsoever... made any sense to her anymore. She let out a small shaky breath as she thought over how she had gotten in this place and time, so lost and confused that she didn't know what to think or do anymore. And her thoughts flickered over to yesterday. After getting back home from WOOHP where Clover and Alex had nicely abandoned her yesterday, Sam had gone off on a rampage. She had desperately looked for an answer to explain the bizarre events that were happening around her starting with how she had ended up in her parents' home that morning. She let out another breath but this one was a sigh of defeat and failure. Despite spending several hours trying to sort things out yesterday she hadn't gotten anywhere and she had ultimately driven over to the villa to confront Clover and Alex and tell them that they had lost their memory and Scam was up to something and needed to be stopped. Biting her lip Sam still remembered that what had happened next had nearly made her lose her mind altogether.<p>

When she had gotten there to talk to her friends she hadn't found a villa. There had been no villa there whatsoever and out of confusion she had re-checked the address despite knowing it by heart and then she had looked around madly for an answer only to find something that had jolted her down to her core. There on the lot where the villa was supposed to be, the same place where she had been living with her friends for years, she had found a sign from a builder stating that a villa project was under way and due to be completed by 2009...When it was 2011 now and she remembered moving into that same villa 2 years ago. Sam bit her lip harder, chewing on it as she felt her brain slowly melting from her intensive thinking over the crazy things she had witnessed yesterday. After suffering a major shock from not finding her home she had asked gone up and down the street and frantically asked anyone she could find what year it was and they, while giving her a glance that branded her as crazy for not knowing the year had told her it was 2008.

Sam's stomach twisted inside itself as she remembered how shocked she had been at that response but she still she hadn't believed them. No she had thought they were all in on some crazy prank and Scam was somehow thrown in the mix but she had been forced to drop that comforting thought when her mind had flickered back to several things from that morning. The incident of Clover pointing out that she was in Grade 9 General Science and Mandy wearing the same outfit over again, then Briana, Marcus and David looking as if they had just entered high school. And she had shakily accepted that it really was 2008 and not 2011 as she had thought. No she hadn't been convinced, still was not because the last three years were crystal clear in her memory, but she hadn't been able to find one person who had agreed that it was 2011 yet. And she was quickly growing hopeless. Extremely hopeless. And as she sat there tapping her foot in anxiousness, blind with confusion she was currently being forced to wonder awkwardly if it was even possible she had somehow imagined the last 3 years of her life no matter how unlikely that seemed.

Letting out a heavy sigh Sam rested her face on the palm of her hand and leaned on it while trying to make sense of things. "But if I didn't imagine the last three years...then how else does this make sense?" she wondered out loud knowing that everyone around her, including her best friends, her parents and every person she had spoken to firmly believed it was 2008. Even the calendar on her wall, her school photo and Day Planner was of that year and no trace of 2011 was any where to be found_. "Besides in my memory..." _she thought sadly feeling like she was going crazy. How was it even possible for her to have imagined something like that? In so much detail? How could she have dreamt up three whole years of her life? Of her friends' lives? It didn't make sense. It just didn't make sense for it to be 2008 and not 2011 even if she herself looked slightly younger. She still didn't want to believe her brain, something she trusted so much could be this messed up.

Heaving out another sigh and closing her eyes Sam tried to fall asleep again so she could maybe wake up in her room in the villa hours later and find this all to have been some crazy dream caused by the concussion Scam had given her. The same man that had introduced himself as Mac Smit, WOOHP's new guardian just yesterday. A sharp gasp left her and her eyes flew open at that memory. She sat up straighter and glared at herself. "What am I doing worrying over what YEAR it is? That's a matter for later! I have to stop Scam first!" she screamed before standing up and pacing around wildly while trying to think of what to do. She knew that whatever year it was, Scam was still a criminal and a hell dangerous one at that. He was capable of really...anything and that was the most frightening part. Knowing that Scam was prancing around at WOOHP was scarier than her world dissolving around her with the possibility that she had made up the last chunk of her life. It was scarier than anything. "After all..." she whispered, a frown on her lips as she thought about that man._ "Even if I had imagined three years... according to WOOHP records, as far as I can remember Scam has been a criminal since his early teen years."_

She stopped pacing and put her hands on her hips, a glare of raw anger forming on her face because she knew what that tidbit of information meant. It meant that he was still not the man he was claiming to be just as she strongly suspected. Her fists clenched at her sides in fury because she knew he was up to something and she had a pretty good idea what it was thanks to what was either a vision of the future she had seen or what she thought more probable, an actual plot that he had carried out that she still remembered. Shuddering as the memories flashed before her eyes Sam remembered finding her friends frozen solid, Jerry in a space shuttle nearly dead and the terrifying plot Scam had had of evaporating all the Earth's water to carry out his chaos. She still remembered the terror of it and it still made her arms jitter with goose bumps because he had been so close to winning. Her eyes narrowed into slits of rage as she realized that he was probably trying to change his defeat into victory now by doing it all over again. Why else was he posing as Mac Smit again? That had to be it.

Gritting her teeth together Sam vowed to herself. _"No matter what it is he's up to...I have to stop him." _She nodded her head determinedly ready to do whatever it took. And she smirked slightly at the feeling she had in her gut ,that as soon as she unmasked Scam as the villain he truly was all the other pieces would fall right into place. All the mysteries would be solved including that of which she remembered from memory as the past 3 years of her life. Catching Scam would reveal if they were really just strange illusions or reality that he was somehow masking for some unseen reason Whatever it was she knew one thing for sure. Despite everything, despite all the confusion she was facing right now she still KNEW Tim Scam. She knew him inside out and down to his core. He was a ruthless man, an evil man and a criminal for too many crimes to count.

"And he's certainly more than capable of being behind this entire mess," she spat through gritted teeth. He had to be behind this, just had to be! And for that he had to be stopped. He had to be stopped right now. "And I'll stop him," Sam whispered to herself firmly, taking on that difficult challenge herself because for what ever reason Clover and Alex didn't share her memories of him at the moment. But she would save them, she would bring them back to normal, fix things and set it all straight. After all she wasn't known as WOOHP's best spy for nothing. She had more than enough brains to take down Tim Scam. She scowled silently. No matter how good of a villain he was.

Sam stiffened on the spot, gripping the armrests of her chair when she suddenly felt the hardwood floor trembling under her until she saw the familiar tunnel stretching underneath and she knew she was being WOOHPed. Or in better words to match the current situation, she was being summoned by the demon that was Tim Scam. "Speak of the devil," she muttered knowing she had just been thinking of him as she felt herself falling but she quickly reminded herself that she had a job to do to defeat Scam and she couldn't do that by staying away from him anyway. Falling roughly on the couch, on top of her screaming friends Sam rolled her body off theirs and sat up letting her eyes fix on her enemy that was masquerading as a friend. And when she saw him sitting there elegantly posing in Jerry's leather chair she immediately threw him a hateful glare. Obviously having felt her eyes on him she watched him look up and see her and let out a small sigh as he shook his head in frustration. And she was sure it was at her heated glare that was directed at him while her friends were sitting there smiling cluelessly. But she was onto him no matter how much he hated it and there was nothing he could do about it but make the smart choice and surrender.

She rolled her eyes at that thought. "But knowing Scam, he'll never just surrender," she muttered inaudibly under her breath as her eyes remained on his face beadily. Seeing him still shaking his head and looking lost at as he glanced at her angry face again Sam found herself glaring harder at his innocent act. She couldn't believe the nerve of this man, that he still had the gall to pretend and keep up his act when she had already declared she was onto him. Letting out a huff Sam ignored Scam's ridiculous decision because she knew that she'd get him soon enough regardless. He'd mess up soon. He was Tim Scam after all, he couldn't escape his nature no matter what he did. And she? She could already see right through him.

"Hello girls," he said calmly a slight smile tugging at his lips as he brought his hands together and leaned forward with his elbows on his desk. "Ready to work?" From next to Sam, Clover let out a groan because she had been hoping this guy who Alex and her had already declared better than Jerry because he hadn't swamped them with work on the fist day, would be nice and would tell them that they had no missions today either. She sighed sadly. _"Well easy come, easy go," _she thought while shooting a small glare at her redheaded friend, remembering how she had given Mac a headache yesterday. She had a feeling maybe Sam was responsible for the work they would be given today, she hadn't exactly given their new boss a reason to like them. Hearing Mac clear his throat to get their attention Clover stopped sulking and looked up to hear what the mission was about only to gasp when she saw what he was holding out to them_. "It can't be..." _she thought before a small grin was forming on her face and she quickly glanced at Alex only to see her looking hyper as well.

Mac smiled as he placed three credit cards on the desk before him. "A small surprise for you," he said cheerfully. "Official WOOHP Platinum Credit cards," he said, smiling harder when he heard two excited squeals of pure joy. "Oh my God!" Clover screamed while jumping up from her seat with Alex right behind her. "We get credit cards?" Alex asked excitedly not believing this was true. Jerry had never given them money for anything as this was a more or less a volunteer job. He nodded slowly. "Yes, that was why I was asking if you girls were ready to work, after all..." he said, his mouth uplifting into a small smirk from one edge as he looked at them knowingly. "Shopping is hard work especially when you have to fly all the way over to Paris first."

Clover's eyes almost popped out of her sockets. "P-Paris?" She squealed in excitement. "We get to go to Paris to shop?" she asked and when he nodded she screamed and immediately hugged Alex who was just as excited as she was and soon they were already making a quick list of what to look for when they got to Paris. "Oh my God this is going to be so fun! Isn't it?" Clover asked and Alex nodded rigorously. "Definitely! And Sam's gonna have a blast, Paris is her favourite city-" Alex paused on her thought, her smile fading quickly as she realized Sam hadn't been jumping up and down in joy. She hadn't even said a word despite Mac telling them they were being sent to Paris to shop. Worried she pulled away from the excited blonde for a moment, giving her a nudge and making her look at Sam who was just sitting there looking completely pale like an ice sculpture.

Sitting on the couch Sam's eyes remained wide as she let what he had just said to her friends settle in. "Credit cards...shopping...Paris..." she whispered messily as memories of how he had done this last time came haunting back and her body jerked when she remembered how the credit card had been a weapon created to hurt them and the shopping spree has been a plot to kill them. He was trying to do it again. Sam gasped as her heart beat madly in her chest. Any doubts she had had on his plans vanished immediately on the spot. "_There is no questioning his motives now, he's trying to kill us again!" _she thought frantically before standing up and marching over to her unsuspecting friends who were holding a credit card each in their hands. She had to stop this before he hurt them again. "Let them go!" she screamed demandingly, reaching out and pulling Alex's card out of her hands and tossing it back on the table leaving her to gasp in shock. Ignoring her questioning look Sam gripped Clover's credit card next but the blonde only looked at her with a shocked glare while clinging onto it for dear life. "What the hell Sam? What are you doing?" she screamed while trying to keep the credit card in her fist. Sam huffed while pulling harder on the card while mentally cursing at Scam for using Clover's weakness. He knew didn't he? Clover would never pass up the chance for a free shopping spree.

_"Bastard, jerk, creep!" _she thought while pulling on the card and ignoring Clover's squeals for her to let go. Finally having had enough Clover pulled her hand free and held it behind her back. Giving Sam a glare she began screaming. "Okay Sammie, enough is enough! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sam glared right back at her. "Saving your life!" she snarled leaving Clover to look at her as if she was crazy before she exchanged a glance with Alex who gave her the same look. Seeing their lost faces Sam crossed her arms over her chest and sighed in exasperation. She was going to have to try and explain things to them even if they didn't remember anything. If she didn't tell them of their pasts then they'd continued thinking she was crazy and remain vulnerable to Scam's sneaky tricks.

Having made up her mind that this had to be done Sam looked at her friends with seriousness on her features. "You guys, this isn't safe," she started, about to tell them about the plot behind Scam's seemingly generous move when she was stopped by his voice. "You never use a credit card before? I assure you it's perfectly safe," he said making Clover giggle at little while steam blew out of Sam's ears. Annoyed and humiliated Sam ignored her friends and stomped over to him instead. "Shut up," she spat making his mouth part a little and she heard her friends gasping in the background. Giving her a frown Mac shook his head in disappointment. "Is that any way to talk to your boss?" he asked. Sam only glared harder. "That's the perfect way to talk to a criminal, Scam!" she screamed now unable to stop herself.

"Criminal?" Clover said questioningly in the back. "Scam?" Alex asked but Sam ignored them staring straight ahead at Scam because it was him she had to deal with first. She had to make him crack and when she looked at his face all she found was anger there_. "Good," _Sam thought triumphantly_. "He's getting angry," _she smirked knowing Scam and his vicious temper. He'd definitely give into that right now and mess up. Her smirk growing wider she spoke again wanting to make him angrier and she knew that wouldn't be too hard because he was already clenching his fists and taking deep breaths. "What's the matter?" She said teasingly. "Don't like being called with your real name?" she taunted. Watching him give her a deadly glare Sam braced herself for an attack but all he did was stay completely still while looking at her with what appeared to be hurt on his features and she couldn't figure out why. She had never seen Scam look hurt before but the emotion was there clearly on his face. As he stood there glaring back at her his jaw was tense and his eyes were narrowed into slits of pain while his lips were pulled down into a frown.

Blinking once Sam bit her lip and wondered why he looked like this when she stopped thinking and smirked widely having figured it out. _"He's upset because I figured out his little plan," _she thought. Opening her mouth to rub that in she stopped when he interrupted suddenly, speaking in an angry, low growl. "How dare you..." he hissed as his eyes grew even darker from rage making her take a small subconscious step back. "How dare you call me Scam?" he spat making her eyes narrow at his words. He was still trying to deny his reality? Honestly, this man could put up an act well. _"But he's not fooling me," _she thought angrily before walking right up to him, not intimidated by his fuming face and fists curled in rage. "You are Scam!" she screamed right in his face leaving his glare to grow even harder and soon she could feel it burning up her face. "No I am not!" he screamed right back at her but Sam only took a another step closer to him, her toes nearly touching his as she shouted again in a firm, confident voice that conveyed she was onto him. "Yes you are!"

"Sammie what the hell?" Sam heard Clover say from behind her, sounding absolutely flabbergasted. Alex took a step closer to her and bit her lip. "What's wrong?" she asked, concerned. "Why are you calling Mac, Sc-"

"You guys stay out of this!" Sam snapped leaving their jaws to drop open but she ignored that knowing they were not themselves right now. Giving them a pleading glance as if to tell them to trust her she brought her voice down a bit lower and spoke again. "You guys don't know what's going on here," she said knowing they needed to trust in her despite not remembering Scam. "I'd like to know what's going on too," a masculine voice spat making Sam turn and roll her eyes at Scam who was still pretending to be clueless. He crossed his arms over his chest and gave her a small frown. "Seriously, do you treat everyone who tries to be nice to you like this?" he asked, his voice soft and sounding hurt. He let out a sigh. "I had heard you liked shopping…why are you so against it then?" he said, confusion all over his features. Sam let out a gasp of shock. She could not believe he had the nerve to act so damn innocent and say those words. After he had carried out his little plot three years back it had taken her a month to look at a credit card without fear again and he was thinking he could put her through that again? Just because Clover and Alex didn't remember his plot? She wasn't going to let it happen!

Crossing her arms over her chest defensively Sam nodded her head. "Oh we do love shopping," she said calmly before giving him a hateful glare and screaming loudly," But not with razor-edged credit cards!" The room suddenly fell silent at her words and Clover and Alex let out small gasps of shock at what she was saying. Seeing the lost look on Scam's face as if she was mental and needed to be put in an institute in critical care Sam realized she would have to keep on explaining what was really going on here because Scam, being the irritating pig that he was, was still not cooperating. _"I'll make sure he stays in jail for good for this!"_ she thought furiously before taking a step towards her confused friends. "Clover, Alex, he did this before once, he gave us credit cards and they were killer credit cards and he almost did us in," she said urgently but her friends faces only twisted in further confusion as they glanced past her to look at Scam and shake their heads. And she knew they were still firmly grounded in the belief that they had just met him yesterday and his name was Mac Smit not Tim Scam. Taking a deep breath to try and stay calm no matter how bleak things looked Sam opened her mouth to try and explain again. "Believe me," she pleaded. "Those credit cards are not safe. They are dangerous-"

"Wow..." Scam's voice interrupted from behind making her turn again. And when she did she found him looking slightly amused as he shook his head. "Wow," he said again as he glanced at her with what looked like mockery. "So..." he started slowly while leaning back against his desk. "You think that those credit cards I just handed out have..." he paused and bit his cheek as if deep in thought before speaking again. "Razor blades in them ...that are going to...attack you?" he said awkwardly while giving her a pointed look as if asking if she was serious. Standing her ground Sam nodded her head. "Yes that's exactly what I think!" she screamed ignoring her friends whispers that she was not feeling well and should maybe lay down. The man before her only nodded slowly. "So like...the credit cards had razors? Actual razors, like sharp, killer, blades?" Rolling her eyes at how he was drawing out his own plan Sam nodded her head again. "Yes they did!" she shouted determinedly.

He bit his cheek before pressing his lips into a thin line and looking at her in curiosity before he spoke suddenly. "...Do you watch a lot of science fiction movies by any chance?" he asked leaving Clover and Alex to erupt into giggles at what he was suggesting about her. Feeling her veins pulse with rage Sam shot him an acidic glare. How dare he insult her like that? He was crazier than any mad scientist she'd ever find in a sci-fi movie! And he had created those cards!

Hearing him let out a small sigh Sam glared harder wondering if he was gonna insult her again but he only reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Shaking his head and muttering to himself he drew out a credit card and placed it onto the desktop. Glancing at her he smiled tiredly. "You have a problem with the WOOHP Platinum cards right? Here use my personal credit card," he said tilting his head towards it and sighing. "I just used it yesterday so if it had...killer blades," he said still sounding awkward before he shrugged. "Then I'd be dead by now," he said before flicking the card over to Clover who dropped the Platinum card and held onto the new one.

"Oh my God, thank you Mac!" she said, beaming at him being glad that Sam's sudden craziness hadn't made him rip her chance at a free shopping trip away. He smiled kindly. "You're very welcome. I hope you girls have a fabulous time," he said before waving a hand towards them, telling them they were free to go. But while Clover and Alex were walking out of the room excitedly Sam was still standing there growling under her breath and staring at him furiously. Keeping her eyes on his face as he ignored her and began reading a file Sam cursed under her breath and clenched her fists while her brain frantically worked to find a way to expose him now before this madness got any further. _"What do I do?"_ she thought while taking deep breaths. _"How can I fix this?"_

Feeling a poke in her shoulder Sam jumped because she had been so deep in her thoughts. Facing Clover who had poked her Sam saw her smirk and she knew the blonde was thinking she had been glued to the spot staring at their 'new boss' because she was crushing on him and was screaming and yelling at him as a clever way to get his attention. Something that couldn't be further from the truth but she knew Clover wouldn't understand that right now. She sighed in defeat. "Come on, let's go!" Clover said excitedly while pulling on her arm and tugging her to come along. Raising her hand Sam pulled Clover's off and shook her head firmly. "I'm not coming," she said, determined not to go along with Scam's plan.

Blinking in shock Clover let out a small gasp before glancing at the credit card in her hand and shrugging because she didn't care. If Sam wanted to pass up free things then that was her decision_. "I'm not that stupid," _she thought before nodding her head at the redhead. "Psh, fine, don't come," she said, cocking her eyebrow carelessly before she went and caught up with Alex who was at the doorway. "We'll just go without you," she said before turning and stepping out of the room.

Hearing her words Sam felt her mind fly in a panic. She had hoped her not going would have made Clover re-think this but it clearly wasn't going to happen. "_I should have known Clover wasn't going to give up free purchases,"_ she mumbled in her mind before running over to them before they left. "No, wait for me!" she screamed, joining her friends. Watching Clover smirk she knew she thought that she was only coming because she was greedy but she ignored that knowing her reason for going with them despite not wanting to was all about Scam and his dirty, little plan. Her friends were oblivious and open to his attacks, to the attack that was just waiting for them at the department store in Paris.

But she knew, she was armed against Scam with her knowledge and she had to use that. She had to go along to protect them. Leaving the room with them a moment later Sam bit her lip softly while thinking as she walked to the plane that was waiting for them, _"And who knows..." _She thought while buckling herself in and tracing the laser lipstick that was in her jean pocket, the one she kept on her at all times, one that she's have to use soon to take down the credit card that would be attacking them. _"Maybe after they see I was right about the credit card being a weapon meant to kill them...they might even get their memories back," _she thought, letting that thought comfort her as the plane took off for Paris.

* * *

><p>Their arms filled with shopping bags Clover and Alex walked in the hallway on their way to their boss's office to thank him for their all expenses paid shopping spree. They were chattering excitedly, discussing what they would be wearing out of what they bought starting tomorrow and how it would make Mandy jealous and having a great time while Sam walked alongside them in silence, slightly shocked over what had just happened. <em>"I don't understand.." <em>Sam thought while chewing on her lip in worry as her hands were bunched into her pockets and clenched in frustration. _"How come nothing happened?"_ she wondered knowing she had expected the credit card he had provided them with to come alive and attack them.

But it hadn't happened. In fact as much as she hated to admit it...nothing had gone wrong. Her friends had bought tonnes of stuff using the card over and over but nothing had happened. Sam narrowed her eyes wondering if she had missed something that had happened but she shook her heard in disappointment knowing she had kept her eyes peeled the entire time. If something, anything had happened, she would have seen it. But nothing had happened and now she was dead confused as to what was really going on. Had Scam chickened out because she had caught onto his plan?

_"No..." _Sam thought with a sigh. Scam and chickening out, those two things didn't go together._ "Then what...what happened? Why didn't he attack us as planned?" _she thought, racking her brains for an answer. She stopped a few moments later and glared having gotten just why he hadn't done it yet. It was obvious now that she thought about it, wasn't it. _"He's trying to fool me by making sure nothing happens at first," _she thought angrily knowing his calm, innocent demeanour so far was what had made her friends think she was a raving lunatic for yelling at him. He was just setting up the playing field and as soon as she let her guard down he would attack. But she wouldn't let it happen. No, she would stop him. She wasn't dumb enough to fall for his lame attempt at trying to wear her guard down. She knew something would happen that would reveal him to be evil soon enough. _"I can feel it,"_ she thought feeling the squirming in her gut as she stepped into his office, that was telling her she was right. Scam would be hurting her friends soon, she had to stay on her toes no matter what.

Seeing the girls that had entered his office he smiled while putting down his file and standing up. "So, had a good time?" he asked, smiling when Clover and Alex bobbed their heads excitedly. "Yes, thank you so much!" They said in unison. He smiled harder as he gave them a little, friendly nod. "Well I'm glad to hear it. Maybe you can do this again sometime," he said leaving them to squeal in excitement. "Oh my God that would be totally awesome!" Clover said while cradling her purchases while Alex grinned in joy. He let out a small chuckle in response before realizing that the redhead hadn't said a word since entering his office. Remembering that normally she was such a live wire, he turned his head towards her only to find her standing there seething silently.

"So..." he said, catching her attention when he spoke in her direction making her raise her head and glance at him. He smiled softly. "I take it that nothing like you imagined happened?" he whispered leaving Sam to grit her teeth together at his words. _"That...that asshole!" _Sam said to herself while glaring at him and wanting to rip out his hair. He was goddamn rubbing this into her face! Rubbing in the fact that so far he had her friends right where he wanted, trusting him and seeing her like a paranoid freak. Cursing under her breath Sam tore her gaze away from his slight smirk that she could see hidden in his smile and glared down at the floor. She reminded herself to ignore his nonsense. He might be partying about his success so far but she knew she'd get him soon enough. She'd unmask him and show her friends his real, vicious, criminal face. The one they couldn't stand_. "And then we'll see who's laughing when he's in a stinking jail cell!" _Sam thought taking comfort in that thought and knowing she'd put him in is place.

Slightly laughing at the redhead who was standing there staring at the tiles of the floor with her eye twitching and her lips muttering silent curses, Mac shook his head before letting out a long breath. "Anyway," he said turning back to Clover and Alex who were still smiling like the sun. "I bet you girls are exhausted," he said sounding thoughtful as kept his eyes on them. Soon a smile was pulling at his lips as he played with something in his pocket. "So walking home from here would be a real bummer..."

Hearing his words and the soft jingling of what sounded like pieces of metal nearby, Sam stiffened on the spot. He wouldn't...would he? She gulped dryly as she heard the sounds again and they sounded a lot like keys. Car keys to be exact. And that frightened her as another memory filled up her mind and she stood there as still as a corpse breathing deeply and hoping he wasn't going where she thought he was going with this. "..Mac?" Alex said with curiosity on her and Clover's features as they waited for him to continue and explain what he had meant by that. He let out a soft chuckle as he rolled back his shoulders in his tan-coloured leather jacket. "I was thinking you'd like to get home in style after such a perfect day," he drawled out before holding up a set of shimmering car keys and leaving them to gasp. "I'd love for you to take my Turbo Titan XT," he tilted his head and smirked." Just bought it yesterday. Still has that new car smell."

"Wow..." Clover breathed out while exchanging glances with an excited Alex. "Here," he said before tossing them the keys. Grinning joyfully because this guy just kept getting cooler and cooler, Clover reached up to grab the keys when Sam beat her to it and snatched them in her fist. Letting out a small sigh Clover looked at the redhead. "Okay, you wanna drive Sammie?" she asked hoping that was why she had taken the keys but she had a sinking feeling Sam was going to disapprove of something again. Hearing Clover's question Sam glared deeply. "No one is driving it," Sam said firmly leaving Clover to let out an exasperated sigh before she frowned in annoyance. She got that Sam was trying to make an impact on their hunk of a boss but wasn't butting into everything and anything he did a bit too much? He'd definitely get mad if Sam kept this up for too long.

Seeing Sam clutching the car keys and not giving them to her friends as she should be, Mac raised a questioning eyebrow. "Is something wrong?" Turning to face him Sam took a deep breath before letting it out. How long was he seriously going to act like this? Glaring she nodded her head strongly. "Everything is wrong," she spat before tossing the keys back at him. Catching them effortlessly he gave her a small frown. "So...you have something against cars too?" he asked before smirking slightly. "Let me guess, you think my car has razor sharp blades instead of seat belts and nails pressed into the leather of the seats?"

When Clover and Alex giggled softly Sam put her hands on her hips and scowled. "Ha Ha, very funny," she hissed before taking a step closer to him. "There is dynamite in your car," she said firmly leaving them to stop laughing. He raised an eyebrow at her words. "...Dynamite?" he asked slowly. Sam nodded her head rigorously. "Yea, DYNAMITE," she said, emphasizing the word so it would go into his thick skull and let him know she remembered every bit of his crazy plan from three years ago. When he had pretended to want to let them borrow his car for a nice drive home only to have it nearly kill them when it blew up into a thousand pieces of scrap metal. The fact that he had let his car just be destroyed like that solely to kill them spoke volumes of how far he would go to get what he wanted. Hearing him sigh Sam glanced at him to find him shaking his head again looking at her as if she was on drugs. "You have one, wild imagination," he said before throwing the keys towards Clover who caught them this time because Sam had been distracted.

"Clover no!" Sam screamed trying to convince her to give them back. Holding the keys in her fist tightly so that Sam couldn't yank them away Clover rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Seriously Sam stop it, it's perfectly safe," she muttered leaving Sam to glare and Mac to smile in a grateful manner. "Thank you for saying that Clover," he said while glaring at Sam because he knew she thought it wasn't safe at all. Ignoring the redhead who was still trying to get the keys off Clover he smiled. "I park my car downstairs, follow me," he said before leaving the room and leading them down to the parking lot underground.

Watching Clover and Alex follow him unsuspectingly Sam screamed in panic. "You guys no!" she shouted but no one heard as they left the room and just left her there. Worried and concerned Sam quickly raced after them wanting to get to them before something went wrong. Running frantically she finally got there just in time to see Clover about to get into the driver's seat. "Stop!" she screamed loudly making the blonde freeze in her tracks and before she could move again Sam ran and slammed the door shut before standing in front of the car with her arms out to prevent them from getting any closer. Seeing Sam standing there with a glare on her face directly in the path of the car Clover sighed heavily. "Okay Sammie, will you stop?" she shouted. "It's seriously getting annoying!"

Rolling her eyes at Clover's words Sam didn't hear them as she glanced at the car she was standing before. Her throat went completely dry when she saw that it was the exact same one she remembered, a large, red, sports car with a dragon etched into the silver near the make of the vehicle. She bit her lip wondering where he had gotten it when she distinctly remembered it blowing up into a hundred tiny pieces right in front of her eyes. Thinking for a moment she glared having figured it out. _"He probably bought another one just to mess with my mind," _she thought before hearing his voice that came out tired and strained. "Okay what's the problem now?"

Turning to him sharply Sam glared. "I told you what the problem was Scam! There is dynamite in your car!" Blinking for a moment his face suddenly turned into a concerned one. "You're not joking...you really think there is dynamite in my car?" he asked softly making her groan at the way he was acting. She hadn't thought Scam could possibly be any more annoying than she had always found him to be. _"I stand corrected," _Sam thought before nodding her head and glaring harder. "I'm not joking! There is dynamite in your car!" His face grew almost pale as he glanced at the car and then looked down looking almost worried and Sam knew that was because he knew she was onto him and wouldn't let her friends sit in this car while she was alive. It was game over for him.

"Is someone trying to kill me?" he said innocently a moment later making Sam cringe at how much, at how well he was playing a clueless man who didn't know anything and was reacting just as a person should when they were told there was dynamite in their car. She was sick of his act. Scowling she shook her head. "No one is trying to kill you," she said even though she knew she felt like doing just that right now. Glaring at him hotly she pointed a finger at him. "It's YOU who is trying to kill us!" Mac blinked as his jaw dropped a little and Alex and Clover gasped at the heavy accusation she was laying on their boss. Why was Sam being like this? Seeing the shocked, lost and slightly disgusted faces her friends were greeting her with Sam shook her head and sighed. "So you guys don't believe me, right?" she asked not surprised when they said nothing.

"Fine," Sam hissed. "You'll see I'm saying the truth when I show you the dynamite in his car with a control chip attached to it." With that Sam got into the car and began searching it. She took her time going through the compartments and searching the floor and looking under the seats trying to spot the dynamite she just knew was there. "Need any help?" she heard Scam's voice say, sounding concerned as if suggesting she needed mental help. Ignoring his mocking voice Sam kept going searching every inch, every nook and cranny of the car's interior. After a half hour of incessant searching she stopped and let out a sigh of frustration because she hadn't found anything. _"Where has he hidden it?"_ she thought before figuring maybe he had put in a less conspicuous place. Somewhere where her eyes couldn't reach.

Taking out her laser lipstick Sam turned it on and walked around the car in circle while studying it. Seeing her with the gadget in hand Mac let out a small gasp of shock and before he could stop himself he was shouting. "Are you going to rip my car apart now?" he snarled and standing next to him, hearing all the shock in his voice and feeling the anger ripping off him in waves Clover and Alex sighed sadly. They could sense the regret Mac was having right now over having lent his wonderful, posh car to them as Sam walked around it looking as if she was about to dissect it like an experimental frog. Seeing him glaring heatedly Clover had a sinking feeling he might just take it back and never let them see it again. Not wanting that to happen because she really liked this car Clover glared before going over to Sam and standing in her way.

"Sam, stop!" she protested while standing defensively in front of the car and glaring at her friend who was acting beyond weird. "This is ridiculous, stop it!" she said demandingly before looking over at Mac whose jaw was still twitching at he glared at Sam from his spot. "Sorry Mac," she said sincerely before walking past Sam and sitting in the driver's seat. Seeing Clover sit down in that place Sam let out a gasp and rushed over to her. "Clover get out of there! You're not driving! You were driving the last time too!" Sam screamed easily remembering it had been her who had been driving the killer car previously.

Gripping the steering wheel and looking at Sam with a raised eyebrow of confusion Clover spoke. "What last time?" she asked as confusion thrummed at her brain and her foot tapped at the accelerator just itching to drive. "Are you talking about this morning?" She asked remembering she had scratched the car before hers on the way to school by accident but she hadn't thought Sam would make such a big deal about something that small. But seeing the glare on her face she was forced to wonder if perhaps she had been wrong about that. Listening to Clover speaking about random things that she hadn't even noticed Sam wondered just how long her friend's memory was going to be gone. Answering these questions, trying to get them to remember that Scam was evil and not what he seemed was beyond annoying because she knew deep down they knew it already. Scam had hurt them too, really, really bad and it worried her that he was being able to fool them again so easily.

Sighing in frustration Sam shook her head. "No not this morning, this..."she sighed again while glaring at Scam who was just standing there looking at lost as her best friends despite knowing everything. Glaring at him harder she continued. "This has happened before. A few years back he gave us a car to drive home in and it blew up thanks to the bomb he had planted it just for us." Clover blinked in confusion while glancing Mac whose eyebrow had shot up at Sam's strange statement. Biting his cheek as he glanced at Sam oddly Mac shook his head as if trying to wrap his mind around things. "But..." he took a deep breath before running a hand through his hair to try and rid some of his frustration. "I just bought this car yesterday and I just met you girls yesterday," he said trying to prove his innocence. But Sam wasn't going to have it. Her nostrils flaring she glared at him hatefully. "Shut up!" she screamed making everyone gasp. Ignoring the shocked looks she was being given Sam stomped over to where he stood stiffly. "We'll walk," she said firmly leaving Clover to shriek in the background. "What Sammie? No!"

"Yes," Sam muttered cutting her off and reaching out to pull up his arm. Smirking she put his car keys in the palm of his hand and closed his fist around them. "Nice try," she said smirking harder at having saved her friends from Scam as she moved to walk away. But she only taken one step when his hand lashed out suddenly grabbing her wrist from behind. Sam let out a small gasp not having expected that. Was he going to attack her right now? Out of rage that his plan had failed? Twisting her arm in his hold Sam knew if he did do that he would be exposed to her friends for who he was. _"Just like I want," _she thought smirking as she struggled harder trying to feed his anger. Tightening his grip on her hand Mac spoke in a soft whisper. "Would it..." he sighed. "Would it make you feel better if I was in the car with you?" he said making her tense in her spot. Using her hand he turned her around and smiled gently. "If I drove you girls home?" Sam's mouth clamped itself shut at his words as she looked at him in surprise. This was not supposed to be how it went. He was supposed to make them take the car and walk away smirking but he was offering to drive?

That didn't make sense to her. Finding her silent he sighed softly before opening his mouth to clear her doubts. "If there is dynamite or whatever there then I'd die too," he whispered leaving her to blink wordlessly because she had not seen that coming. Hearing Sam's silence and taking that as her not having anything to protest Mac's suggestion, Clover grinned. "You can't say no to that Sammie! Come on!" she said cheerfully.

Biting her lip Sam kept her eyes on Scam's face trying to read it and figure out if he had a more elaborate scheme to kill them in the car that didn't involve dynamite. But all she could find was sincerity on his features as if he just really wanted to drive them home and make sure they were okay. Not knowing how to protest after what he had said Sam nodded slowly letting her friends get into the car with him. "You coming Sammie?" Alex said suddenly and Sam noticed she was just standing there in silence next to car's open door that he had opened for her. Seeing his smile as he waited Sam sighed before slowly getting in and buckling the seatbelt carefully. She said nothing as she sat next him tensely, not even hearing her friends usual chatter from the backseat. Her eyes remained on her enemy who was just smiling as he drove along in silence and she wasn't sure what to make of the smile on his face.

A half hour later Alex had stepped out of the car smiling as she thanked Mac and left Sam alone with him because Clover had reached home ten minutes back. Watching her friend walk away Sam waited until she was out of earshot before turning her head and looking at Scam, expecting him to yell at her or give her some kind of warning seeing that she was the only one in on his twisted evil plot. But when she looked at him all she found was a smile on his lips as he glanced back at her, confusing her down to her core. "So what's your address?" he asked making her sigh in exasperation. She was sure he knew her address because there was nothing he didn't know about his enemies, but he was still playing dumb. Looking at him annoyed and because she was alone with him and knew she could yell at him all she wanted without her friends getting in the way, Sam let out a little huff. "I'm not telling you my address," She spat.

He blinked a few times before resting his elbow on the edge of the window and turning in his seat to look at her more clearly. "But if you don't tell me your address how am I going to take you home?" he asked innocently leaving Sam to sigh and mutter under her breath before she gave him a glare. "2829 Nichols Canyon Road," she said giving him the address she knew he knew to humour him. He wasn't about to admit he knew it anyway. Feeling the car take off again Sam crossed her arms over her chest and said nothing simply watching him keep his eyes on the road and drive carefully. "Why are you doing this?" she asked suddenly not being able to stop herself and because she needed an answer from him. He only let out small chuckle. "Because letting girls walk home in the dark when you have a car is rude," he said shrugging and making her shake her head at his chivalrous response. "I wasn't talking about the car ride," she said frowning tightly. He frowned a little. "Then what were you talking about?" he whispered sounding lost and Sam sighed knowing she would have to spell it out for him. "Why are you doing this? All of this? Why are you pretending to be Mac Smit?"

He closed his eyes in agony, sighing to himself before he remembered he was driving and opened them again but his happy mood was long gone. Finding him saying nothing despite her serious questions Sam opened her mouth to ask him again only to stop when he spoke first. "I wish..." he sighed again as his eyes narrowed. "I wish you'd just give me a chance Sam," he said surprising her with his words and saddened tone. Biting his cheek and taking a deep breath he spoke again while making a turn and entering her neighbourhood. "I mean I get that you're used to Jerry and all but I'm not that bad, you should get to know me before you pass judgement." Sam sat there in silence, confused as to what he was going on about.

Stopping the car when he had reached her address he turned in his seat and gave her a small, almost painful smile. "I just wish you'd give me a chance," he repeated before opening the door for her with his remote and tilting his head towards it, gesturing that she could go. Sam sat there for a moment still lost as to why he hadn't yelled at her or threatened her. He was Scam, he must be getting tired of her interruptions in all his plans. Why wasn't he showing his rage? Biting her lip in confusion Sam slowly got out of the car and shut the door. Standing outside her home she looked at him still looking at her sadly. "Until tomorrow then, sleep well Samantha," he said before starting his car, backing up and then driving off into the night leaving her staring after him speechlessly.

* * *

><p>Sitting at the Groove at their favourite smoothie shop the next afternoon Clover and Alex were still talking about their purchases. Clover was beyond excited as she filled Alex in on how jealous Mandy had been over her new Paris exclusive heels when she had worn them this morning. "You should have seen her face, I thought she was going to cry," she said with a smirk leaving Alex to giggle as she imaged their arch nemesis' face. Staring down into her glass Sam played with the straw absentmindedly as she didn't even hear her friends talking. Her mind was stuck on Scam and what he had done in the last two days. She just couldn't figure him out. The way he had been smiling and kind and not expressing his hatred of them in any way. She sighed softly. <em>"He's acting like a real new guy," <em>she thought tiredly knowing he was doing a damn good job at it too. If she didn't remember what she remembered about him then she'd be thinking he was a new, good boss too just like her friends.

Noting Sam looking grim as she sat there in silence while they were happy Clover sighed before speaking to her. "Seriously Sam," she said, drawing the attention of the redhead. "I don't know why you didn't buy a thing yesterday, you should have," she said looking like she felt bad for her. "Gosh you missed out," she said sighing heavily knowing that even if Sam was trying to make a mark on their boss and prove she wasn't greedy he had requested for them to go shopping. He would have liked it if she had bought something. Seeing Clover's face looking guilty as if she felt bad for buying things when she hadn't, Sam sighed. Leaning her face on her hands she gave Clover a long hard look wondering if she honestly didn't have any recollection of Tim Scam left. She had to have some memory of him somewhere, didn't she?

_"Maybe I'm not trying to jog her memory hard enough," _Sam thought, knowing she hadn't really had an honest talk with her friends about what was going on for fear that she'd worry them too much. But she knew now that she had no choice. She had to tackle this problem head on before it got any further. Her friends had already forgotten about their poor, old boss in favour for Scam, the younger, seemingly nicer man. It had to be stopped now. Sighing tiredly she gave Clover a pointed look. "Clover, tell me something honestly, okay? And really think about it before you answer me..." she said seriously making the blonde bite her lip at her tone. "What is it Sammie?" she asked. Sam bit her lip. "Have you seriously never seen Ti-Mac before? Like before Thursday?"

Clover's mouth made a small "o" at the question and she wasn't sure why Sam was asking something so obvious. She let out a small giggle before nodding her head. "Oh Sammie, I'm absolutely sure," she said still laughing before a small smirk formed on her face. "You know that I don't forget guy's faces and Mac..." she said and a little drool could be seen coming out of her mouth as her eyes glazed over. "His face is beyond cute!" she said letting out a dreamy sigh and leaving Sam to slap her forehead and groan at her typical answer.

Seeing Sam muttering under her breath and shaking her head in disappointment Clover rolled her eyes. "Seriously Sam what is with you?" she asked confused. She really had thought Mac was the kind of guy Sam would really want seeing that he was smart, educated, handsome and sophisticated. But for whatever reason Sam wasn't seeing any of that. Nodding her head slowly Clover crossed her arms over her chest. "Okay, fine," she said making Sam raise an eyebrow because she had no idea what that 'fine' was for. Clover smirked softly. "If you don't want him, I'll have him," she said making Sam's jaw drop but Clover kept going. "I mean he's rich, stylish and he has a killer car-"

"Oh it's killer all right!" Sam snapped making Clover sigh in annoyance. "Would you stop?" she shrieked while giving Sam a tired glance but Sam only shook her head in disagreement. "Look I'm telling you he's evil!" she screamed hating how much of a broken record she was sounding like by now. Clover only rolled her eyes looking as careless as ever. "Oh and what makes you say that?" she asked. "What has he done to you, huh?" she muttered while studying Sam's agitated face and getting an idea that made her smirk deviously. "Or do we even wanna know?" she said making Alex giggle at her suggestive tone.

Seeing the stupid grin on Clover's face and knowing what she meant by that Sam groaned before shouting. "Ugh, stop it!" she demanded. Clover only smirked harder. "Me? You're the one who's always 'Mac this, Mac that'! Gosh Sam in the last two days you've said his name like two hundred times!" Poking Sam in her stiff shoulder she giggled. "Like I get that you have a crush girl but could you be a littttttttle less obvious?"

Her jaw falling open Sam bunched her fists together and glared. "I do not have a crush on him!" she screamed in protest but Clover and Alex just rolled their eyes. "Sure Sammie," they said together before going right back to laughing at her. _"Ugh!"_ Sam thought angrily while imagining Scam laughing at her too in her mind and that only made her madder. It was no use. If she talked to her friends about him and kept doing this they'd just keep on thinking ridiculously that she was in love with the evil criminal inhabiting Jerry's office. She had to find another way to do this that was less humiliating.

Thinking for a moment Sam figured out what she had to do. She had to get evidence of Scam's evil and then show it to them. _"They'll have to believe me then," _she told herself knowing they would have no choice in the face of concrete facts. That would bring their memory back too. Nodding her head she ignored her friends laughing and stood up, pushing in her chair as she walked away. From here on, she would deal with Tim Scam alone.

* * *

><p>Stepping into Jerry's office Sam glared at the man sitting comfortably in the boss' chair reading over a file. Moving her arm she shut the door, letting it slam to catch his attention and she smirked when he let out a sigh immediately upon seeing her face. "What do you want Samantha?" he asked, his voice sounding drained as he craned back his shoulders in his navy shirt and placed his elbows on the desktop. Staying silent Sam pulled out the chair right in front of his and sat down. Leaning her own elbows on the table she let her eyes stare at his face and she took her time studying it before she spoke. "Green eyes, huh?" she said while staring into his sea-foam depths and smirking. "Where did your brown contact lenses go?" she asked calmly, remembering how when she had met him as Mac Smit back then he had been walking around sporting brown eyes and lighter hair.<p>

Blinking in confusion he shook his head before speaking slowly. "…I happen to like my eyes," he said shrugging. "And I have 20/20 vision...why would I wear contacts? Sam rolled her eyes at his lame attempt at a good answer. Craning her face forward a little to be closer to his and trying to set him off Sam smirked. "To hide your identity," she said, giving him the right answer. He only stared back at her silently for a moment before letting out a small chuckle that confused her. Shaking his head in amusement he whispered, "Last time I checked I wasn't a superhero."

"You're a super villain," Sam spat, losing her calm demeanour quickly. Hearing her words he closed his eyes looking annoyed before he let out a small sigh. Staying quiet for a few moments he took deep breaths before standing up and turning his back to her. "Look..." he started sounding very exhausted. He turned and frowned deeply while looking at her determined face. "I get that you don't...like me for whatever reason but..." he sat down and gave her a pleading look. "Just try to tolerate me, okay?" Seeing her narrow her eyes and open her mouth to argue he gave her a little glare. "I'm tolerating you aren't I?" he said dismissingly leaving her to glare hotly.

Looking away from her and back at his work he read over the file for a few moments but he could still sense her glare digging into him. Not looking up he frowned. "If you're quite done, can you go?" he muttered. "I have files to read. Bye," he said rudely making her glare harder as she stood up slowly. Keeping her eyes on him Sam spoke in an angry, low, growl. "You can avoid me all you want," she said challengingly. "I will still expose you for WHO and WHAT you are," she declared. Taking his eyes off his papers for a second he looked up at her fuming face and smiled tightly. "Okay..." he said while giving her a small wave. "You do that." he said making her glare harden when he smirked a little. "If you need any help with that, just ask me," he said before rolling his eyes and focusing back down on his file and ignoring her altogether.

Growling under her breath Sam couldn't stand how he was acting. _"He's so goddamn confident!" _she thought angrily while clenching her fists at her sides and staring at him through narrowed slits of rage. _"I'm not going to stop bothering him until he cracks!"_ she vowed before marching out of the office and leaving him alone until she would come back in again this evening.

Waiting till almost everyone at WOOHP had gone home Sam quietly made her way back to Jerry's office where she knew Scam would still be as he was playing boss. Spotting him closing up some files and stacking them away neatly Sam slammed the door again announcing her entrance and making him look up. When his eyes were on her Sam smirked. "So...isn't it a bit odd how your name is Mac Smit, as in...Tim Scam spelt backwards?" Listening to her words Mac closed his eyes in torment before shooting her a glare. Running a hand through his hair he fisted it, trying desperately to get out his frustration and anger before he simply exploded. Seeing her standing there giving him a smirk, her posture alert and her face determined he knew he had to deal with her or else she would never stop.

Taking a deep breath he began talking, "Coincidence, Sam. I happen to have an uncle named David Smit." As soon as she heard his response Sam rolled her eyes and shook her head as she marched over to where he was sitting. "Sure," she spat when she was close enough, leaving him to raise questioning eyebrow. "Sure what?" he asked confused. Sam gave him a frown. "I'm sure you have an uncle named David Smit," she said sarcastically while eyeing his face. "I mean it's entirely possible even though I know you have no family whatsoever!" she screamed angrily. No she wasn't entirely sure if Scam didn't have a family at all but she was pretty certain she was right about this. As far as she knew Tim Scam had no one and was a lone ranger that lived on the run. It didn't really make sense for him to have any family at all.

He raised an eyebrow in annoyance as he looked at her with a frown on his lips, his jaw quickly growing tense as he put up with her. Unable to stop his anger he gave her a glare before hissing, "And who would know better about my life, hmm? Me or you?" Seeing her glare deepen he knew she was going to say she knew what she was talking about more than he did. Not giving her that chance he reached over and quickly opened a drawer in the desk. Pulling out his wallet he sifted through it and found a piece of paper, quickly pushing it towards her on the desk. "Here, take a look," he whispered firmly. "That's my uncle." Mac let out a small sigh. "It was my uncle who raised me after my parents passed away leaving me all alone in this world." He bit his cheek as if remembering old times as he leaned back in his chair looking upset. "Yea I'll admit, he wasn't the nicest uncle but...he did EXIST and he was a SMIT."

Blinking in silence as she digested his words Sam reached down and picked up the photograph before taking a long look at it, freezing on her spot as she did so. The man in the photo had dark, chestnut hair just like his and somewhat similar features that didn't really look exactly like his but the family connection could easily be seen even if he lacked the sea-foam gaze Scam had. _"He still looks like him," _she thought while biting her lip because she couldn't really ignore the similarities between the two men. She felt her heart fall at that because it was something that bothered her immensely just because she had been sure Scam had no family but Mac apparently did...

Not liking where that realization was taking her Sam quickly shook her head in denial. Pushing the photo back towards him she spoke in an angry hiss. "No, I don't' believe you!" she shouted while looking at him with her eyes filled with doubt. Seeing him glare she rolled her eyes and before she could stop herself she had slammed her palm down onto the desk making the papers fly around them. "Dammit Scam!" she growled. "Anyone can make up a dumb story and have a photograph ready!" she roared thunderously. "Anyone could do that much and YOU?" she said, snickering as she read him like an open book. "You're a known pathological liar," she spat before shaking her head again, letting him know his little display and story hadn't convinced her one bit. Glaring at him she snarled. "You'll have to do better than THAT."

Sucking in his breath Mac shook his head as he brought a hand up and tiredly rubbed his temples. After a long day at work he honestly didn't need this nonsense but he should have expected as much from Sam Simpson. _"She is after all, all about finding flaws in people and hating them for it," _he thought angrily, his jaw clenching as fury danced in his eyes and an acidic glare heated his face while his fists clenched together on his lap where she couldn't see how angry he was. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down he looked at her face again and nodded slowly. "Fine," he said, standing up. "You want more evidence? I'll show you some," he said before thundering out of his office and leaving her to catch up with him.

Running to make sure he didn't get away Sam screamed after him breathlessly. "Where are you going?" He didn't turn around only walking faster and soon Sam could see he was heading to the underground parking lot again where his car was. Catching up with him as she got into his car Sam quickly slipped in next to him in the passenger seat. Taking deep breaths to restore her oxygen she turned her head and looked at him. "Where are we going?" she asked. Turning on the ignition he threw her a sideways glance accompanied by a frown. "To meet my uncle," he said firmly before starting the car and taking off.

The drive was long and silent save for the few times Sam tried to ask him how much longer it would take and after an hour had passed the car finally came to a halt in an unfamiliar area. "Here we are," he said before taking off his seatbelt and stepping out of the car. Mimicking his actions Sam took off the seatbelt and moved out as well before she raised her head and glanced around looking for the house his uncle supposedly lived in. Looking left and right in the darkness she squinted her eyes not being able to see much in the pitch blackness but she knew that a house, an outline of one anyway should have been able to be seen no matter what. But there wasn't one anywhere to be find.

Turning to him she gave him a frown. "Well where is he?" she snapped while slowly curling her hand around her laser lipstick in her pocket. She wouldn't put it past Scam that he might have brought her here to this strange, empty-looking place with the excuse of showing her his uncle only to have plans to murder her in his mind. Hearing all the impatience in her tone he sighed before taking a step onto the grassy field. "Follow me," he said shortly before walking into the lonely patch of mud and grass. _"What the hell?" _she thought in confusion knowing she couldn't see a house for miles. Where was he taking her then? Her theory that he might have brought her here to kill in isolation where her screams couldn't be heard came rushing back and she called out to him, not moving an inch from her spot near his car. "I asked you where he is!" she screamed.

Letting out a deep breath he turned and cast her a stern look over his shoulder while his hair flew around in the cold, evening breeze. "He's in here, I told you to follow me," he said seriously before walking again. Biting her lip in apprehension, having a deeply bad feeling about this Sam reached into her pocket and took out her laser holding it tight in her fist. She knew she had to follow him to get some answers but that didn't mean she wouldn't be prepared in case he pulled a fast one on her. She knew better than to trust him.

Taking a deep breath Sam pulled herself together and quickly began walking behind him to see whatever it was he was going to show her. Walking in silence with her eyes on his stiff, broad back, her eyes glued to him in alertness Sam was so caught up in watching him that she tripped. "Ow!" Sam yelped before stumbling and almost falling down but she steadied herself while cursing at him for bringing her to such an unkempt place. About to yell at him because she was sure no living man would live in such a lonely place Sam stopped, her throat drying up completely and her lungs losing all their air when she saw where she actually was and what was all around her.

Tombstones, hundreds of tombstones. She was in a cemetery. Feeling afraid as to why he would bring her here Sam was about to croak out that question when he suddenly stopped walking before her. She shrank back, a little afraid that he had an axe or blade on him that he was going to attack her with and then bury her here. Turning on her laser she was about to blast him with it but she stopped when he spoke suddenly in a low, sad-sounding whisper. "Here he is," he said and Sam could see he was pointing at something. Confused, she turned off her gadget and stepped closer to him because he didn't look like he was going to attack at the moment. "What are you talking about?" she asked moving in front of him to see what he was referring to only to let out a small gasp when she did see it. It was a headstone. Her eyes wide she quickly read the inscription on it with her heart beating madly in her chest:

David Smit

A guardian, a dutiful uncle

who will never be forgotten.

September 7th 1952/August 19th 2000

"If I was making this up..." he said, noting that she had gone completely silent after having seen his uncle's grave. "Then how would I know exactly where to find this?" he asked softly knowing her wordlessness meant that she was starting to see things the way they should be seen. Still breathing deeply Sam wasn't sure how to answer the question he had posed to her. How had he known exactly where to find this grave? Finding her still silent despite moments having passed by Mac let out a small sigh while rubbing the back of neck to try and relax before he dared to ask her what he had to. "Convinced?" he asked tiredly.

Looking at her with honest, serious eyes he continued. "Are you finally convinced that you're wrong about me?" Chewing on her lower lip out of confusion and uncertainty, Sam wasn't sure what to say. Him bringing her here and showing her this was not something she had seen coming. This little incident had shook her but...She shook her head while thinking to herself. _"It's not enough to prove what he wants to."_ Him showing her this grave, as jolting as it was, it still was not enough to prove that he was not Tim Scam. Maybe Scam had had an uncle named Smit on his mother's side who had raised him and she had been wrong about his family life. Sam knew it made sense. Even if the thought of Scam having a family was weird she knew "Mac" claiming to be a different man just because he had an uncle was not enough.

A moment later she announced the conclusion she had come to. "I'm not convinced," she said firmly while looking at him with suspicious eyes, her doubt not reduced nearly enough for her to trust him. Crossing her arms over her chest she shook her head. "To be honest, this evidence isn't enough to prove anything." Letting out an exhausted sigh Mac raised a hand and rubbed his tired, stiff shoulders. Honestly, he had driven out here in the dark, at nearly midnight when he should be going home and sleeping after a long day at work. And that move, that decision to do this despite his obvious fatigue wasn't enough for her to be convinced he was innocent? That he wasn't the man she thought he was? He had really thought it would be enough this time.

Looking at her through droopy, sleepy, saddened eyes he spoke in a soft whisper, his voice barely audible over the sounds of the rushing wind and the grass it was ruffling as it moved to it swiftly. "Why..." he said slowly while looking at her unblinkingly with hurt and pain showing deeply in his sea-foam eyes. "Sam...why do you hate me so much?" he asked softly.

Her breath caught in her throat at his words and she was left speechless at his question. Glancing at his face Sam couldn't help but notice that he looked really upset, almost as if he was in pain. His face was slack as his strong jaw looked tight and his eyes were half-closed as they looked at her with emotion flickering in their depths. His fists were clenched at his sides, bunched up against the fabric of the black trench coat he had thrown on as he just stood there taking, slow, laboured breaths.

Looking down and away from his piercing gaze Sam bit her lip feeling an emotion gripping her heart. And she knew what it was. It was guilt. As stupid as it was, the way he was looking at her right now, tired and frustrated with sleepiness dowsing his features but hurt still flashing there was making her feel bad. She almost...she almost wanted to believe him. Narrowing her eyes Sam kept her gaze on the grass under her feet while she struggled to sort out her thoughts. Should she believe him? he hadn't exactly been acting like a Scam ever since he'd introduced himself as Mac. Was it possible she had dreamt up Scam all on her own somehow? Mac really was looking really innocent right now...

Her eyes widening Sam let out a small gasp before kicking herself for what she had just been thinking. "_How could I even think he's innocent?" _she thought knowing Tim Scam could never be innocent and logically speaking there was not enough evidence for her to even start thinking he was Mac, a different, innocent man. Then why had she been doing just that, right now? Sighing and feeling embarrassed Sam knew what it was that had given her those thoughts. _"It's his face,"_ she thought bitterly remembering how Scam had always had an abnormally innocent face for a criminal. It was his cute face that hid pure evil behind it. She had fallen for it once, hadn't she? She frowned sadly as unforgotten humiliation filled her conscience and she was reminded of the last time he had introduced himself as Mac Smit. Despite being the most alert, most logical of her spy friends she had missed all the clues he had shown of him being evil the first time just because of his face.

Cursing at herself Sam knew she still remembered the dumb crush she had had on him back then, how deep it had been and how she had drooled over him like he was her soul mate. She hadn't doubted him for a moment despite having known better and right now she had just been doing the same thing. Giving him the benefit of the doubt. Mad at herself for being so stupid Sam knew she couldn't let it happen again. Believing he was innocent had cost her once. She was not going to go through that again. _"But..."_ Sam thought letting out a small sigh. She had to admit his question had caught her off guard. He had asked her why she hated him. Scam knew just why she hated him, and he enjoyed it did he not? Then why was he asking her? Thinking it was probably to confuse her Sam chose not to answer throwing back another response instead. "You hate me too!" she shouted, her angry voice booming off the tombstones. Glaring at him furiously she continued breathing deeply. "You hate me for the same reason I hate you!"

Blinking slowly Mac threw her a confused glance. "I...hate you?" he asked slowly sounding completely lost at her words. "Yea," Sam said, sighing tiredly. Hearing her tiny sigh he smiled tightly while taking a step closer to her and reaching out to her. Using his index finger he lifted her chin, shocking her at the feel of his touch. It was so gentle and Sam had never thought he could ever be gentle with anything. And she was his ENEMY, how could he be gentle with HER? Disregarding her tense, shocked face as she looked at him with her eyes filled with confusion he smiled harder. "Sam..." he started slowly, taking a deep breath as he kept his eyes on her face. "I'll admit you have not been welcoming." He shrugged. "Actually you've been a bit..." he bit his cheek and sighed. "Unbearable," he said making her glare. Mac sighed again while giving her a sad smile. "You've been unbearable with your bursting into my office and accusing me in front of your friends ever since we met," he said clarifying what he meant. "And that has been annoying but... I don't hate you."

Sam's mouth remained sealed as she heard all the sincerity in his tone and out of shock all she could do was stare back at his oddly kind-looking face. He let out a small chuckle slowly releasing her chin and rocking back on his heels as he kept his gaze on her despite having let her go. "How can I hate you anyway?" he asked, confused as a small crease formed on his brow from incessant thinking. "It makes no sense. I don't even know you." He sighed deeply. "I haven't gotten to know you yet because you won't let me," he said looking sad again.

Shocked at his little speech Sam's jaw dropped open and it took her a moment to find her voice. "Oh my God..." she breathed out before looking at him sternly. "You do know me!" Mac blinked for a moment before putting his hands up in defeat. "Okay fair enough, yes I do know you," he said making her take a breath of relief, glad that he was finally starting to admit things. Giving her a shrug he spoke again. "For two to three days? Yes I know you for that long," he said leaving her to groan because they were smack on ground zero again. "No!" she snarled shaking her head rigorously and feeling like it was about to break by the amount of times she had done it by now. "Not for days, years! You know me for three years!" she shouted trying to make her point clear only to watch his face go confused again as he stared at her with a cocked eyebrow.

Holding her forehead which was panging with a headache Sam sighed, muttering to herself before she raised her head again and glared at him. "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about," she muttered angrily but his face didn't get any less confused than it presently was. Feeling her anger grow at how far he was dragging this Sam took a step closer and began screaming again, desperate from him to stop this nonsense before she went crazy. "You did so many terrible things in those three years!" she shouted disgustedly as his plans flashed before her mind over and over again. "I'd never forget them or YOU!"

"I did horrible things?" he said slowly looking confused as hell. "...Like what?" he asked, his face a little pale. Glaring because he had the gall and nerve to ask that with an innocent face Sam took a deep breath in before letting it out. It was okay, she would jog his memory because it seemed Scam was having a great time playing dumb. "Oh let's see..." she said sarcastically, pretending she really had to think hard to remember the most dangerous, life-threatening missions she had ever had.

Giving him a frown she decided on one. "Scamlar for one," she muttered but he still looked clueless. "You created a metal-based substance that was capable of taking the form of anything it came into contact with, including me!" she said explaining the invention. His eyes widening, Mac didn't look concerned as she had hoped he would have because she remembered everything. Instead he was just looking interested. "Hmm..." he said softly giving her a small smile. "Interesting idea Sam, that would be a great way to replicate spies…" He let out a small chuckle. "Not that I would ever replace my spies with metallic clones."

Ready to rip her hair out at his cute response Sam took a deep breath inward, counting backwards from ten in an attempt not to explode. "Fine," she spat a moment later, agitated beyond words when he just smiled at her. She returned it with a glare as her fists shook at her sides out of rage. "Act like you didn't do that!" she snarled. "What about when..." her mind quickly poured over his many plans and stopped on one that had cut her really deep. "What about when you created those mind control corsages?" Simply staring at her confused he shrugged. "What mind control corsages?"

Clenching her teeth at his irritating behaviour Sam found herself shouting again. "Oh come on, you HAVE to remember that one!" she screamed in disbelief while glaring at him. "You nearly made my own mom kill me!" she roared but he still remained lost. There was not even a speck, not even a hint of a smirk, pride, or anything on his face besides confusion and sadness. As if his very features were asking her why the hell she was saying this stuff to him. After what seemed like hours he finally spoke in a lonely, lost tone. " I have never met your mother …" he started and Sam knew he was just going to deny everything all over again. But lucky for her she had anticipated that move and had already prepared for it. Crossing her arms over her chest she smirked. "But my mother has met you, Scam," she said her smirk deepening because she knew her mother had a very sharp memory. She knew, she was sure her mother would easily remember the tour guide from their mother's day spa getaway.

Finding him silent Sam couldn't help but dance in her head. She had known Scam had forgotten all about her mother. Not wanting to give him the time he needed to squirm out of this she reached out and grabbed his arm before walking. "Let's go talk to her, shall we?" she said making him follow her to the car. "Now?" he asked, a yawn mixed into his tired tone but Sam didn't care how sleepy he was. He had already given her two sleepless nights and he could take a nice, long nap once he was back in his jail cell where he belonged. Reaching the car she pointed to the driver's seat and gestured for him to start driving letting him know she wasn't going to wait for him to meet her mother. Sighing tiredly Mac sat down and started the car. "Okay Samantha, if this will clear your doubts then let's do it," he said before starting the car and driving to the house he had dropped her off at the night before.

Sitting next to him Sam bit her lip now feeling a little worried because he hadn't really protested meeting with her mother. Had he already killed her or something? Praying that wasn't the case Sam stayed silent until he was pulling up in her driveway a half hour later. "This won't take more than a minute," she said knowing her mother was great at remembering faces. Watching Sam get out of the car and go to ring the doorbell Mac sighed while following her. When he reached her he looked down at her determined face and spoke softly. "Do you honestly think it's a good idea to have me meet you mother at..." he glanced at his watch. "1:30 am? She might get some wrong ideas," he warned but Sam refused to listen to him knowing he was just scared to confront her mother. Ringing the doorbell Sam didn't have to wait too long for the door to swing open and soon Gaby was standing in front of her.

Seeing her daughter Gaby let out a deep breath of relief. "Sammie where were you?" she asked in concern because it was very late and Sam never stayed out past 11:00 pm. Gaby frowned while looking at her seriously. "Your father and I were worried sick." Smiling sadly Sam gave her mom an apologetic look. "I'm sorry mom, I was just...trying to deal with something," she said before flickering her gaze over to the man that her mother hadn't noticed yet. Suddenly noticing the young man that was standing there at her doorway Gaby's eyes widened in surprise. "Sammie, who is this?" she asked and Sam let out a sigh. "He is what I was trying to deal with," she muttered confusing her mother. Not wanting to go into this any more than she absolutely had to Sam spoke in a serious whisper. "Mom, I need you to take a good look at him," she said while pointing to Mac. Looking at her mom pointedly Sam spoke in a urgent whisper. "I need you to tell me if you have ever seen him before."

Confused at the odd question her daughter was asking Gaby bit her lip before staring at the man standing there silently. Looking at him carefully Gaby's eyes widened almost immediately as she saw how handsome he was. This man, whoever he was, had the sharpest features. He had coppery, tanned skin, a strong jaw, a powerful, muscular build, height that towered well over 6' ft and... _"Oh my..." _Gaby thought as she noted the eyes he was staring back at her with. He had the most beautiful, piercing blue-ish green eyes, she figured they were sea-foam a shade she had never seen before. Biting her lip harder Gaby couldn't help but wonder why Sam had brought him here to meet her. Her daughter had never actually brought a man home to meet her before and-

Her eyes widening at that thought Gaby let out a small gasp before looking back at her daughter. "Sammie, is he...is he going to be my.." she couldn't help but grin as she saw how good of a couple they made. "Mom?" Sam asked, lost as to what her mother was going on about. Gaby smiled happily before finishing her sentence. "Is he going to be my son-in-law?"

As soon as those words left Gaby's mouth Sam's jaw fell open in shock and from next to her Mac was laughing under his breath as he whispered, "Told you she'd get wrong ideas," leaving her to blush in embarrassment. "Mom!" Sam screamed moving to get a hold on this situation that was already out of control. Glaring slightly Sam spoke again. "That's NOT why I brought him here!" she said firmly making Gaby sigh sadly because she had already been imagining her grandchildren. Frowning but letting it go Gaby looked at her daughter curiously. "Then why did you bring him here?" she asked, resisting the urge to add the words "And bring my hopes up for no reason". Sam sighed in annoyance. "I asked you if you had ever seen him before, please answer me," she said demandingly.

Looking at him one more time Gaby shook her head. "No, I haven't," she said making Sam's heart fall into a dark pit of despair. She had been counting on her mom to help her where everyone else had failed her so far in recognizing Tim Scam. Taking a deep breath, Sam willed herself not to give up her as she tried again. "Mommy, are you a hundred percent certain you have never seen him before? Take a good look," she urged but Gaby only shook her head. "I'm sure Sammie, I have never seen him before though..." she smiled while looking at him hopefully. "I would like to see him with you again."

Hearing him chuckle softly and knowing her mother was stuck on her prior misunderstanding Sam shook her head before turning to him. "You can go now," she muttered knowing her plan to have her mother identify him hadn't worked for some reason and now she needed to go make another plan to catch him. Nodding his head Mac moved to go but he stopped and threw her a look over his shoulder. "Care to walk me to my car?" he asked and Sam sighed before nodding and showing him out knowing he probably was going to rub his being right in her face. When they reached his car Mac turned and looked at her pointedly. "So, are you done accusing me yet?" he asked firmly. Looking away from him embarrassed Sam sighed tiredly. "Just go for now," she huffed. " I'm not nearly done with you yet though." Facing him again Sam gave him a warning glance. "Keep watching your back Scam," she hissed but he only let out a sigh as he moved to get in his car.

Sitting down he didn't drive yet, instead just looking at her. "I really don't know why you're being like this,' he mumbled. "And I'm not sure how much I can handle..." he whispered and Sam smirked when she thought she heard an edge in his voice that made his words sound like a threat. Putting her hands on her hips Sam smirked harder. "Oh? What are you gonna do then? Kill me?" she spat. A glare soon formed on his face. "I'm not some murderer SAM," he growled leaving her to throw her head back and laugh at the irony of that statement. Especially coming from HIS mouth. "You are so a mass murder!" she screamed when his laugher had calmed down.

She gave him another glare. "That's not even your only crime, she spat before listing off his crimes from his WOOHP file that she had read. "You have engaged in various counts of homicide, aggravated assault, attempted murder, fraud, instigation and torture, escape and other offences relating to custody, impersonation, theft of weaponry, illegal use of weaponry, threats against associated personnel, conspiracy, demolition, participation in criminal organization, failure to comply with restraint orders, and so much more!" she said cutting off the list because it was endless and she was tired.

His eyes as wide as saucers Mac was just sitting there gripping his car's steering wheel in shock. "...Wow," he said slowly after many moments had passed. Staring at Sam with a frown he glared. You really HATE me don't you?" he spat while his glare only grew hotter on his face. "First it was just fraud and conspiracy but NOW all this?" he shouted, sounding genuinely disgusted. "Wow..." he said again while shaking his head and moving to put on his seatbelt. Finishing with it he glared at her before speaking. "Thanks for that nice list Sam, I'm tired," he said firmly. "I'm leaving and I hope you'll come to your damn senses on your own..." Starting the engine he gave her a serious glance before saying "Because this is getting beyond unbearable. After this long, you'd think you'd just accept me as boss but I guess not," he sighed. "Whatever, hopefully you will accept me soon. I'm praying for it because it honestly looks like I'll need it," he growled before starting his car and whispering a quick 'bye' before leaving her staring behind him wordlessly again.

Upset and tired that she hadn't gotten anywhere Sam walked back to her home in slow steps. When she got to it she found her mother still standing at the door craning her neck out as if trying to find someone. Feeling eyes on her Gaby stopped incessantly looking for that handsome man whose name she hadn't gotten the chance to ask. "He's gone?" she asked not bothering to hide the sadness in her tone. "Will he be back?" she asked sadly. Hearing her mother's soft, sad voice and watching her still looking out of the open door as if looking for him, with a doting expression of pure awe on her features Sam closed her eyes in agony. Slumping against the door frame Sam sighed while ignoring her mother talking about how handsome this "stranger" was._ "Why doesn't anyone get it? He's evil!" _Sam said to herself as she stood there in silence. She could see right through him, right through his phoney act. He was Scam! He just had to be Scam!

Knowing she firmly believed in that Sam couldn't help but feel disheartened at the fact that so far she hadn't able to expose him and day by day Scam was looking more and more unlike "Scam" and more and more innocent. Sighing at that and feeling the urge to just believe him creeping up in her again, Sam stopped and cursed at herself for giving up like that._ "No..." _she thought. _"I can't give up, all I need is a plan. Evidence. Real, documented evidence that cannot be changed," _she thought and soon a small smirk was playing on her lips because she had figured out what she was going to do next. Tim Scam would definitely be exposed by the time tomorrow was over.

* * *

><p>Glancing at her wrist watch Sam let out a breath of relief before flickering her gaze back to WOOHP's entrance. It was 8:00 pm, the end of Scam's shift and any moment now he'd be coming out, getting into his car and going home. Just where she would be following him to. Sighing tiredly Sam stretched her back keeping her gaze on the doorway from her spot behind the edge of the building. She had been here all day, duking it out till night time just to follow him home. She knew his house had to have something, some kind of information that would reveal his identity once and for all, in a way that would be inarguable to her friends.<p>

"And_ then they'll know what I've been trying to tell them all along," _she thought before catching a tall, broad figure dressed in a dark, black suit emerging from the building from the corner of her eye. Gasping, Sam pressing her back harder against the wall not to be seen when she realized it was her target. When he was a safe distance away and getting into his car Sam carefully tiptoed out from her hiding area and got into her own car that she had parked half a block away. Putting on a pair of black sunglasses and a hat to disguise herself Sam waited until he began driving and was short distance away before she started her car and began following him.

Nearly forty minutes later she watched his car pull into the driveway of an extravagant mansion. _"This must be his place," _she thought from her spot outside the driveway. Watching him get out of the car and go inside Sam waited till he closed the door to rush out of her car and go after him. Finding the door locked Sam cursed under her breath, wondering how she was going to get inside without getting detected. If she blasted his door open with a laser she was sure he'd notice. "Damn it," she hissed before moving away from the door and walking around the white mansion, surveying the area and trying to find an entry point.

Almost giving up when she couldn't find any way in she stopped when she suddenly saw a figure moving from the corner of her eye. Taking a step back she gasped when she saw Scam clearly from the window she had just passed. Ducking quickly before he saw her Sam took a deep breath before lifting her head up past the window's edge and peering in to see what he was up to. Watching him closing the door and moving inside she quickly noted the furniture of the room, a gas fireplace, a comfortable-looking, brown leather couch, chocolate-coloured drapes on the windows and a carpet leading to a king-sized bed. It was then when she realized this was his bedroom. Nodding her head Sam smirked._ "If Scam has any secrets to hide, they have got to be in this room," _she told herself while keeping her gaze locked on the man inside.

Placing the file he had brought along from WOOHP to read on the bed, Mac stretched his shoulders feeling warm in his suit. Raising his hand he loosened his silver tie before taking it off and tossing it onto the bed. When that was done he unbuttoned a few buttons of his black shirt and stretched out the collar as he moved around and turned on the air conditioner. Sitting on the edge of the bed he picked up the file and began scanning the words. Still feeling uncomfortable he set down the file and stood up for a moment taking off his blazer and letting it join his tie on the bed's surface. From outside the window Sam gulped dryly as she watched him taking off each article of clothing.

Gripping the edge of the window Sam wondered if she should close her eyes as he was clearly changing but she decided against it knowing spying on him was exactly why she was here. She couldn't chicken out now. Keeping up her nerve she kept her gaze on him, panicking when he left the room and she couldn't see him but he soon returned with a glass of water. Taking a sip of the water, Mac took another few before placing the glass on his bedside table and moving back to sit on the bed. Still feeling a little stiff in his shirt he shrugged back his shoulders, frowning when he felt them crack and knowing he couldn't work like this he began unbuttoning his shirt in an attempt to relax. A moment later he taken it off completely. Tossing it to the bed he was about to sit down when he stopped suddenly. Watching him from her pace Sam let out a deep breath of relief when he froze in his actions. For a moment she had thought he was actually going to take off everything.

When he suddenly turned towards the window Sam let out a gasp of surprise before crashing her body down. "Ow," she hissed quietly having moved too fast and she could feel that her neck had snapped. Hearing his footsteps coming closer to where she was she kept her body down and just listened, hoping she had not been caught. His eyes narrowed, Mac walked up to the window in his bedroom. Running a finger down the pane he blinked before slowly pulling it open. Placing his hands on the base of the ledge he let out a sigh. "You know, you may be WOOHP's top spy according to what Jerry told me but I happen to be your boss," he muttered. "And I'd be pretty lame if I couldn't tell when I was being spied on."

Hearing small panicked breaths coming from just under the window on the other side Mac shook his head having a pretty good idea who was there. "Get up please," he said firmly and a few seconds later a figure stood up slowly. Not surprised to see Sam Simpson standing there slightly covered in grass stains with a frown on her lips and a blush of embarrassment on her cheeks Mac looked at her pointedly while crossing his arms over his bare chest. "Can I ask what you're doing, miss Simpson?" he said calmly even though his eyes were brimming with annoyance.

Not wanting to let her embarrassment over getting caught so fast mess this up Sam glared at him with her nostrils flaring. "Can I ask what you're doing?" she said, throwing his dumb question right back in his face even though unlike him, she was asking about the nonsense he had been doing for the last four days, playing Jerry's chosen replacement. Quirking an eyebrow at her response Mac looked at her impassively before speaking. "I am reading over a file, I was having water and was changing my clothes until I realized I had an audience." Blushing deeply at his last few words Sam looked down, chewing on her lip in humiliation before she looked back up and spoke in a low, embarrassed whisper. "...I wasn't talking about that," she said still red in the face because he was rolling his eyes in a disbelieving way.

Chasing her blush away and focusing on the task at hand Sam glared. "I was asking what you have done to Clover, Alex, to all the agents and to Jerry!" she shouted angrily demanding a response. "Not again," he breathed out tiredly while shaking his head and running a hand through his hair. Looking at her with exhausted eyes Mac spoke in a serious tone. "Know what Sam? I'm tired," he spat before a frown formed on his lips. "Really tired," he said giving her a glare that rivalled her own. Huffing at his words Sam glared harder. "So am I! So just spit it out already! What have you done?"

Letting out an exasperated sigh Mac looked down at the floor to calm himself before he glanced back into her eyes, his own looking irritated. "Okay, as funny as I think you are with your theories..." he drawled with frown. "I'm busy," he spat before ignoring her and turning to go back to his bed. Not wanting him to get away Sam reached in and grabbed his wrist leaving him to stiffen in her hold. Smirking Sam kept her hold where it was before speaking in a teasing, bitter voice. "Busy?" she hissed. "Or scared?"

Turning back around to face her he pushed her hand off his wrist and glared. "Why the hell would I be scared, huh?" he growled sounding beyond pissed off. Sam only smirked harder. "Of getting caught of course," she said leaving him to sigh and shake his head. Hearing him muttering the question as to why she wouldn't just leave him alone and stop it Sam spoke again. "If I'm wrong then let me in," she said making him look at her stiffly. Sam crossed her arms over her chest and smirked. "If I'm so wrong about you then let me search your house." His eyes widening, Mac let out a small chuckle. "Wow..." he said in disbelief while looking at her as if she was a raving lunatic before he nodded his head. "Okay Sam, if I let you do this..." he said while looking at her pointedly. "Do you promise to go away and stop this nonsense?"

"Yes," Sam said quickly knowing she was sure she would definitely find what she needed in here._ "Besides..."_ Sam thought, remembering how he had stiffened when she had asked him to let her in. _"I'm sure he's just bluffing, he'll never let me actually search his house-"_

"Fine," he said suddenly leaving her eyes to widen. She couldn't believe he was actually going to let her do this. Ignoring the shocked look the redhead was greeting him with, Mac moved to close his window. "Come on in, but not through here," he said gesturing to the window. "Come around to the front door, I'll open it," he said closing the window and leaving her shocked at his readiness to let her search his home. Narrowing her eyes in confusion Sam walked over to the front door while wondering why he wasn't protesting this. He had to know she was a smart girl and would find whatever he was hiding. Then why was he just letting her in.

_"Unless he's got nothing to hide..." _she thought shakily her heart beating in her chest as the possibility that maybe Mac hadn't been lying made itself apparent to her. She was pulled out of her thoughts when the door suddenly shot open and he stood there calmly before her. "Go ahead," he said pointing to the interior of the mansion. Still in deep shock Sam slowly nodded her head stepping inside. She couldn't let her confusion ruin this opportunity. Maybe that was what he wanted, perhaps that was why he was being so willing. It could all be an attempt to throw her off his trail. Believing that explanation Sam began to move around his mansion searching for the evidence she had come here for.

Watching Sam moving about his home Mac leaned against the nearest wall and watched her in interest. "Exactly what are you looking for?" he asked the redhead who was busied with opening cabinets and drawers everywhere and scanning over each and every document she found. Not looking at him because she didn't want to be distracted in any way Sam whispered quickly," I'll know when I find it." Nodding his head at her response Mac didn't bother her as she took her time searching every inch of his mansion. He might as well let her get all her doubts of her head, it was important to him to have that happen. After searching the office, the living room, the study, and the library Sam stepped into his bedroom. Sifting through the contents of the bedside drawer Sam sighed feeling her hope dying because she hadn't found anything of any use yet and this was the only room left she hadn't looked in.

Closing the drawer Sam leaned back and carefully ran her eyes along the walls of the bedroom trying to see if she had missed any place something may be hidden. Pausing when she saw a cabinet next to the wardrobe that had a combination lock on it Sam's eyes widened in interest. walking over to it she turned her head and glanced at Mac who was just standing there watching her. "What's in here?" she asked with her palm against the metallic surface of the lock. Mac shrugged not looking bothered in any way. "Personal information," he said calmly. "Like what?" Sam asked with narrowed eyes of concentration. Mac sighed. "My IDs, my passport, that stuff," he said. Nodding her head knowing that was exactly the kind of stuff she had been hunting for she pointed to the lock. "Open it," she said watching him stiffen and feeling hopeful at that.

Looking at her crossly Mac's lips curled into a frown. "Aren't you being a little too intrusive?" he asked. Glaring furiously Sam looked at him with her emerald eyes filled with frustration. "Open it!" she screamed, sick and tired of his antics. Glaring at her because of her outburst he moved quickly and entered the combination, snapping the lock open. "Here," he spat while his glare hardened and he removed the lock and dumped it in her palm. "Knock yourself out."

Still frowning deeply Sam quickly pulled the cabinet open and looked through the contents. Spotting a card in one corner she picked it up and saw the words "Birth Card" written at the top. Her eyes moving across it her eyes widened when saw the name Mac Smit written where Tim Scam should be. Shaking her head and refusing to believe it Sam kept looking and soon her eyes landed on a passport. Knowing that would be harder to fake or steal Sam opened it. Seeing his familiar face in the place of the photo she took a deep breath before flickering her gaze to the name written next to it. But when she did she felt her mind clouding over in shock. "Mac Smit..." she read again while gripping the small booklet tightly as disbelief poured through her. How could this be? How was this even possible?

"I think three pieces of ID makes it official," he said suddenly making her jump and look at him only to find him holding out another card towards her and frowning. "My driver's license, hope this helps," he said before shoving the card into her hand. Biting her lip Sam glanced at the name only to find Mac Smit written there again. _"What the hell?" _Sam thought blinking rapidly and re-reading the name just in case she was hallucinating but the text didn't rearrange itself and form her enemy's name. Chewing on her lip in frustration and pure shock as she stared at the evidence before her that declared him innocent Sam didn't know what to do.

How could this be? How could she have imagined a Tim Scam, a criminal who looked just like him and the last three years of her life?_ "No.." _she thought knowing it didn't make sense, those memories were way too clear in her head to be dreams. Looking at the IDs before her doubtfully Sam frowned before speaking in a low, growl. "I don't believe any of these," she said before snapping her head up and glaring at him hatefully. "You prepared all these in advance!" she screamed accusingly knowing Tim Scam was more than capable of creating fake ID cards. That kind of stuff was child's play for him and she'd be damned if she let herself forget that.

Hearing her angry scream Mac slapped his forehead before running a hand down his face in exasperation and taking slow, deep breaths to calm himself. He honestly felt like he was going to explode at any second. Looking at the redhead who was breathing deeply and glaring at him with her emerald orbs narrowed into hateful slits Mac frowned. "I really don't know what you want from me..." he started, frustration clear in his tone. Taking a step closer to her he frowned harder, speaking in a strained, angry tone because he had, had enough. "I've opened my home to you..." he hissed, his eyes looking pointedly at her as they danced with raw rage. "I've answered all, every single one of your ridiculous questions…" he spat slightly making her gulp but he didn't let that stop him as he came closer to her and raised her chin forcing her to look right into his dead angry gaze. "What do you want now, Sam?" he growled. "And I want a straight answer."

Gulping dryly at his close proximity and at the almost aggressive hold he had on her chin Sam tried to remain brave despite all the anger she could feel rolling off him in waves. But his angry look wouldn't let her speak out of fear. "I asked you a question Sam," he hissed again when she hadn't spoken for a while. Looking down, away from his piercing gaze and ignoring his grip Sam took a deep breath to calm herself while she thought quickly. _"Come on Sam, think! What else will prove he is Tim Scam?" _she asked herself while thinking desperately for an answer. Suddenly her yes widened and hope filled her. _"WOOHP Prison records..._" she thought knowing WOOHP had always kept a record of the criminals that had gone up against it with a sample of their DNA to identify them upon re-offending. And Tim Scam...he had to be in there as well.

Suddenly knowing just what she needed Sam looked up at him, looking him in the eye. "I need a DNA sample from you." Hearing her request Mac's eyes widened as he dropped his hold on her out of shock. "This is outrageous," he muttered looking disgusted at how far she was taking this and making Sam glare. "It's necessary," She spat before looking at him pointedly. "If you'd just admit you are Scam I wouldn't be having to do this," she hissed knowing her time was being wasted here as well. Mac rolled his eyes and shot her a glare. "You mean pretend your weird accusations against me are true? No thanks," he spat before taking a step closer to her and looking her in the eye seriously. "So what kind of DNA sample would you like?" he asked wanting to get this over with. "Blood? Hair?"

"BOTH," Sam glared demandingly. Muttering to himself in annoyance Mac raised a hand and swiftly plucked a hair off his head before handing it to her. Noting her looking at the strand oddly and with doubt he sighed. "What now?" Sam bit her lip while looking at the brown strand in between her thumb and index finger. The fact that he had so readily given it to her made her think that maybe, just maybe he had picked this particular piece of hair on purpose. Wanting to be sure that wasn't the case Sam flicked the strand away and smirked. "I'll be taking my own samples," she said making him sigh heavily. Putting his hands up in defeat Mac shook his head. "Fine," he spat before coming closer to her and lowering his head while the expression on his face clearly told her how ridiculous he thought this was. Not caring about his opinion, Sam reached out and slowly moved her hand into his hair. Biting her lip she ran her fingers through it feeling the texture and softness of his brown locks and studying it silently. _"His hair is definitely the same style as Scam's," _she thought knowing that from memory. _"And the same length and colour-"_

"Are you done yet?" She heard him ask gruffly and she blushed because she knew she had been touching his hair for a several moments, longer than needed and it had looked like she was enjoying running her hands through his hair. _"As if!" _Sam thought with a huff, fading her blush away as she moved fast, selecting a strand at his bangs and pulling it out. Mac winced once she had pulled her hand away and rubbed his head to get rid of the sting of pain he was feeling. Dropping his hand a moment later he sighed. "Blood sample, now right?" he asked before frowning. "Did you bring something to take it? A needle? A knife?" he growled leaving her to roll her eyes. "No, but I'm sure you have one," she said knowing Tim Scam was all about weapons. He nodded his head slowly. "Yea...follow me," he said before turning and walking, leaving her to follow him. Sam blinked in surprise when she entered the kitchen behind him.

Picking up a regular paring knife he turned and handed it to her. "Here you go," he said before holding his arm out to her. Seeing her looking at the knife he had given her in a confused way he rolled his eyes. "What now? Were you expecting a hunting knife?" he hissed. Sam glared at his question. "Yes, actually," she spat. He smirked slightly, looking bitter. "Sorry to disappoint you then," he said with sarcasm oozing out of his tone before he pushed his arm closer to her. "Now can you get on with it?" he urged. Staring at his bare arm held out to her Sam gulped while studying his tan skin and turning the knife in her hand. She wasn't really comfortable cutting a guy like this and it didn't help that she was still lost after the fact that he was actually allowing her to do this to him. Not being able to stop her thoughts Sam bit her lip harder. _"Would he have let me if he was Scam?" _she thought knowing Scam would probably strangle her first with his love of violence and lack of tolerance.

Dismissing that thought because she couldn't let such an idea sit in her head and declare him innocent and herself crazy she glanced at his arm again._ "How do I this?" _she thought nervously. Looking down at her lowered head Mac smirked before hissing. "If you've already made up your mind to do this, you can't be such a girl about it," he said making her blush in embarrassment. "Go on," he spat.

Sighing Sam shot him an annoyed glance because as easy as she was sure he found it to make a person bleed she didn't. "Okay! Okay!" she shouted, agitated before she reached out and put the blade of the knife against his skin. Growing nervous again Sam bit her lip before slowly, carefully pressing the blade into his forearm but not enough to even leave an imprint let alone draw blood. Growing tired and annoyed Mac sighed before he moved his forearm in a quick jerk of his arm leaving the blade to enter his skin and leave a nice, large gash. Seeing blood seeping out of the wound he smirked. "There," he said firmly.

Staring at the blood that was falling onto the white, tiled floor Sam just stood there with her jaw wide open in shock at what he had just done. Holding his bleeding forearm with the palm of his other hand he controlled the blood before moving around his kitchen and searching for something to give her a sample in. Finding an empty jar he held his hand over it and filled it halfway with blood, making sure she had enough. Turning back to her he put the jar in her hand. "Enough in there for you?" he hissed. "Anything else you need from me?" he asked angrily.

Still in shock as she stared at the jar in her hand filled with his blood that he himself had shed Sam bit her lip before managing to breathe out a response. "...No," she said before shakily meeting his eyes. "That's all I needed." Nodding his head Mac only frowned harder. "So I can put my shirt on then?" he huffed. Blinking Sam suddenly became aware of the fact that she had made him parade around shirtless all this time. Blushing hotly she looked down from his gaze and nodded. "Yea, I'll leave now," she said knowing she had surprisingly gotten everything she had needed without even having to struggle for it. And when she moved to the door and stepped out of it she heard him mumble a "Thank God" before he slammed the door shut and locked it behind her.

* * *

><p>Sitting anxiously before her laptop Sam bit her lip while waiting for the results of the DNA scan she had done for a match between Mac's and Tim Scam's DNA to finish processing. Her face was pinched in concentration and her body was tense as she watched the word 'Processing' flash off and on only making her chew her lip out of nervousness. She knew that this scan would be the answer to everything and would put everything in place. "It'll reveal if he's been telling the truth or if I've been right all along," she whispered under her breath as she kept her eyes on the screen unblinkingly.<p>

Hearing a small beep letting her know the scan was complete Sam's heart jumped in her chest as she quickly looked at the result only to freeze in her place when she did. The word on the screen left her with her eyes wide and her heart beating madly in her chest:

**NEGATIVE**

Blinking slowly Sam rubbed her eyes and re-read the word knowing it was way past midnight and she was tired and possibly seeing things but even after she had rubbed them multiple times the word still flashed there, unchanging. "W-what..." she whispered in confusion. _"H-how?" _she thought as her brain clenched and unclenched in the confines of her head out of disbelief. Mac's DNA hadn't matched with Tim Scam's. Not ready to believe that she quickly cleared the scan and re-entered the information, re-scanning the samples and trying again. Ten minutes later the result was ready again. Taking a deep breath Sam let herself read the answer:

**NEGATIVE**

Lost beyond words Sam slumped back in her chair and took deep breaths as shock seized her mind leaving her unable to even think. How could this be? Mac Smit...was just Tim Scam backwards. He was the same man! Shaking her head to try and sort out her thoughts Sam bit her cheek and thought madly. _"It just doesn't make sense..." _she thought knowing she remembered Mac's reality too well to forget. It had broken her heart after all. How could she have imagined something like that? How could he not be Tim Scam? _"They look exactly identical,"_ she thought breathlessly knowing Mac and Tim looked one in the same down to every little detail including the rare, breathtaking shade of sea-foam eyes. This just didn't make sense.

Tired and confused Sam absentmindedly clicked on Scam's WOOHP criminal profile to try and see if she was remembering his face a little differently than it had been. But as soon as the image loaded next to the name Tim Scam, Sam was left lost even more than ever. Gripping the sides of the computer screen Sam brought her face as close to it as she could while she peered at the image in shock. The man in the photograph had black hair that was slicked back, a narrow face with dark, brown eyes and a slim, narrow build from what could be seen of his shoulders. Blinking in extreme shock Sam shook her head before croaking out. "Who the hell is this guy?" she said breathlessly as her eyes remained peeled at his image that looked nothing like the man she remembered as being Tim Scam. He was nothing like him. He lacked everything!

The tough, muscular build.

The tanned skin.

The brown hair.

The high cheekbones.

The strong nose.

The sea-foam eyes.

The handsome face.

Nothing matched from this profile picture to the man Sam had in mind associated with the name written in front of her. Feeling her brain aching and throbbing Sam sat there in shock with her eyes still as wide as saucers. "Mac was telling the truth?" she whispered out weakly, the shock having drained her volume. "He's...he's not Scam?" she asked the silence around her. "I don't even KNOW Scam?" she said in shock while looking at the unfamiliar image before her that she had never seen before in her life.

Looking at the list of crimes listed next to his name Sam was shocked to find the same list she had told Mac that he, he being Tim Scam had committed. But he wasn't Scam. Not according to his DNA or his profile picture. _"But...this doesn't make sense,"_ Sam thought as she rubbed her temples and soon she was forced to think back to the last few days to try and get some answers. She was forced to reluctantly remember how Mac had been so open to everything she had asked him. Yes he had been a little annoyed but he had always given her whatever she had asked of him no matter how hard it was.

Biting her lip as the memories replayed in her mind and she looked at the blood in the jar he had given her Sam was reminded of how he had just shed his own blood just to prove himself to her. Feeling her heart clench in her chest as sadness and guilt began to fill her Sam remembered how he has just let her humiliate him by letting her pull out his hair. How he had answered all her angry, demanding questions over and over again. How he had let her into his house and let her search it like he was some convict with no privacy or dignity. Biting her lip harder as he face grew sadder she couldn't help but feel bad and she knew she wasn't sure of anything anymore. She was just tired. Lost, confused and tired.

Taking a deep breath she thought over what this meant, what Mac's innocence really meant. "Could I have made up those three years? she asked herself softly as she thought over the time she remembered from Grade 9 to 12. She bit her lip harder as she thought about that possibility. _"Could I have imagined meeting him as Tim Scam? Imagined him being evil? Everything I know about him?" _As she sat there she knew it certainly seemed like that in the face of this overwhelming evidence. It honestly seemed like the last three years had just been some kind of heavily detailed, long dream. But...she still wasn't sure. It was so hard to be sure.

Knowing she needed to know for certain before her head burst from this torment Sam forced herself to think of a way to get a definite answer. And soon she was remembering the day Mac had introduced himself as Jerry's replacement. He had called himself Jerry's replacement, meaning that Jerry had technically put him in power. Her eyes widening Sam realized that unlike what had happened the last time she had met Mac Smit from her memory , this time there had been no video clip of Jerry shown to her or her friends. In fact Jerry hadn't been present in any way for the last four days not even in a video recording.

_"Jerry..." _Sam thought before worry seized her. What had happened to Jerry? Had he killed him to remove any evidence of him taking over WOOHP by force? Killing jerry was something she knew Scam wouldn't think twice about doing. Biting her cheek in thought Sam blinked slowly before a thought came to her. _"If Mac is truly innocent, and this isn't like what I remember..."_ she blinked again while her brain wrapped itself around the possibility. _"Then Jerry won't be in a space shuttle somewhere," _she thought easily remembering that was where Scam had placed him last time._ "But if Mac is saying the truth then...Jerry should perfectly fine. He'll be home, at peace enjoying his retirement." _She shook her head knowing she doubted that heavily that Jerry was actually okay and Mac wasn't Scam. But when she finally went to sleep that night, closing her eyes and thinking of visiting Jerry tomorrow morning to clear things up, she knew deep down she wasn't sure anymore.

* * *

><p>"Ah, hello there Sam," Jerry said smiling when he saw his favourite agent standing there when he answered his doorbell. "How nice of you to visit," he said cheerfully. Biting her cheek at his relaxed, happy demeanour Sam noted that Jerry looked happy and healthy and was at home and not floating in outer space like she had been expecting him to. Keeping that realization in the back of her mind she spoke in a slow whisper. "...Can I come in?" she asked knowing she still had questions to ask Jerry to make sense of things and just seeing him was not enough to determine everything was okay. "Of course," he said, smiling harder as he let her into his home. Stepping inside Sam noted a stack of suitcases near the door along with an open one on the living room table with some things in it and other things strewn about. Wondering if Jerry was going somewhere Sam decided to ask her questions quickly. Turning to him she looked at him concerned. "How have you been Jer?"<p>

Jerry's face burst into a happy grin as he sat down on the couch while gesturing for her to take a seat as well. "I've been great," he said still smiling as he looked at her happily. "I have been easing into my retirement though, really just been lazing around the house. I'm thinking of going on a long vacation now..."he paused and blushed looking embarrassed as he noted how messy the house was with things laying around everywhere. "That's what all the suitcases are for," he said chuckling. Smiling back at him Sam couldn't help but notice how calm and happy Jerry looked. In fact...she had never seen him look this happy. At WOOHP he'd smile but he had always had this worried look about him filled with the stress that came with running such an agency. But right now? Right now he looked genuinely happy. He looked carefree as if all the world's weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he was really retiring after having worked for so long_. _

_"In short..." _Sam thought while biting her lip. _"Jerry doesn't look hypnotized or mind-controlled in any way." _She bit her lip harder as that thought settled in and she was reminded of Mac and his word's when she had seen him five days ago, when he had told her that he was WOOHP's new guardian and Jerry's replacement. And as she sat here watching Jerry smile and relax she couldn't help but think that Jerry had indeed put him in that place by will. Taking a deep breath to try and shake off her tenseness Sam looked Jerry in the eye. "Jer…can I ask you something?" she said slowly. Jerry nodded with a smile. "Of course." Blinking once Sam sighed knowing this question she was going to ask had been bothering her and to some extent even Clover and Alex. "How come you just retired? I mean without telling any of us and so suddenly?" she asked knowing that if Jerry had really signed WOOHP over willingly then him having done so, so quickly was a little strange.

Nodding at her question Jerry shrugged. "Well to be honest I didn't even think I was going to retire any time soon," he said honestly knowing he had always seen himself running WOOHP till his health would no longer permit him. "In fact it didn't even occur to me that I would ever retire until..." A smile crossed his lips as he looked at her with softness in his eyes. "Until I met Mac."

Blinking in confusion Sam focused on his last few words. "You just met him recently?" she asked quickly growing worried. If he had just met Mac recently then why would Jerry give his company to him so soon? WOOHP was Jerry's life's work. He wouldn't give it to just anyone. Seeing concern on Sam's face and knowing what she was worried over Jerry smiled. "No, not exactly. Mac had been working for me doing a secret mission I had given him at some time. He's always worked diligently," he said and Sam saw all the strong pride showing on his old face as he talked about the man in question. His smile growing harder Jerry continued. "But what made me notice him really was the fact that he saved my life."

Her eyes widening at that sentence Sam let out a small gasp of disbelief not believing what she had heard. Scam had saved Jerry? "...He did what?" she breathed out. Nodding his head Jerry whispered, "Yes, I had an accident and Mac came to my rescue." Her eyes widening even more at this new, unexpected information Sam looked at Jerry with concern on her features mixed with surprise. " Why didn't you tell us you had an accident?" she asked knowing he had never mentioned anything to them about it whatsoever. When Jerry said nothing for a few moments after her question Sam noticed him looking almost tense as if he was deep in thought over something as he spoke. "I didn't want to bother you..." he said his eyes still narrowed in thought before he shook his head and smiled calmly. "But it was nothing really, as you can see I'm okay now," he said joyfully before a look of gratefulness formed on his face. "It's all thanks to Mac though," he said as he leaned back against the couch and smiled. "It's all thanks to him that I'm alive...and that was why I had to thank him," Jerry said, explaining to Sam exactly he had given him his company.

Looking her in the eye he smiled harder. "Sam, I had to reward him for his outstanding loyalty and courage," he whispered softly. "After what he did for me, after how much he was there for me like...like..." Struggling to find the right word Jerry finally spoke with a look of awe on his face. "Like a son, and knowing I didn't have my own son to pass WOOHP onto and probably never would, I gave it to him," he said firmly as Sam sat there speechless with wide eyes in reaction to Jerry's heartfelt words about Mac Smit. _"About the same man I__'__ve been doubting for being an evil villain," _she thought still unable to speak as guilt slowly began to grip at her heart.

"And I know made the right decision," Jerry said confidently leaving Sam to bite her lip at how sure he sounded with no trace of doubt whatsoever in his tone. Smiling Jerry slowly brought his eyes to rest on the small photo frame that was sitting on the table before him, next to his suitcase. Seeing Jerry looking at it fondly and growing curios, Sam glanced over at it and gasped when she noticed it was of what appeared to be the WOOHP transfer ceremony as Mac and Jerry were in the photograph smiling while shaking hands before a hoard of agents. "Mac is perfect in every way for this job..." Jerry said, speaking again as he kept his eyes on the photo never once stopping smiling or looking away. "I know he'll make me proud."

Hearing Jerry last words Sam bit her lip as her eyes lowered in shame, down away from the photograph Jerry was now holding as she found she couldn't even look at the man in it without feeling guilty. And as she sat there staring at the carpet of Jerry's living room while listening to him point out more wonderful things about Mac Smit, the new WOOHP guardian that he adored so much she felt only one thing. She felt like complete and utter crap. After meeting Jerry she had gotten the confirmation she had been looking for all this time. And she couldn't deny it now. Tim Scam was a different man, a criminal and Mac Smit...he was a good man, a WOOHP agent. Nodding her head to herself Sam pushed all her defeated doubts out of her head and accepted it. She accepted what she had been putting off for far too long now.

Mac Smit was innocent and somehow her mind, maybe her subconscious had taken a name she had heard or read in a file, taken the name Tim Scam, of a man she had never really seen in person as she remembered from his unfamiliar photo and twisted it with another man that was a good agent. That was Mac Smit her new boss that she had been accusing relentlessly. She had dreamt it all up. Pressing her lips together in thought Sam knew she still didn't know what it was that had caused all those visions of three whole years but...she knew now it couldn't have been real._ "It can't be..."_Sam thought silently. _"Not with my friends, Jerry, and all the facts proving that it was all false." _No there was no more denying or protesting that fact anymore. She had imagined everything and she had been dead wrong about Mac Smit. She was wrong, completely wrong. _"Mac isn't Scam," _she told herself as her guilt flared in her mind and made her feel like an idiot. Mac wasn't evil. He wasn't evil in the slightest. He was a good man and she had been bothering him regardless.

Sighing heavily as she remembered her unwelcoming attitude towards him and her appalling behaviour Sam bit her cheek hard in nervousness knowing she had to do something to fix this. She had to make amends with her new boss. She had to do it now. Standing up from the couch Sam fought to keep a smile on her face which was difficult to do because she honestly just wanted to slap herself for harassing an innocent man endlessly. Looking at Jerry she smiled tightly. "I have to go now. Have a great retirement and wonderful life Jerry," she whispered leaving him to grin. "I will, thanks to Mac," he said perkily before standing up when he saw Sam moving to give him a hug. Giving Jerry a hug Sam whispered that she'd miss him as all of WOOHP would before quickly running out to go find Mac and apologize before her guilt simply ate her alive.

Reaching WOOHP Headquarters an hour later Sam sped though the halls trying to get to him as soon as possible while thinking incessantly, trying to figure out what words to use to apologize for the terrible treatment she had given him. She was nervous beyond words but remembering how nice Mac had been, always answering her questions and letting her annoy him she had a feeling if she just honestly said sorry he would hear her out and give her another chance. Something she desperately needed with him. Skidding to a sudden halt when she saw Clover and Alex in the hallway Sam walked over to them wanting to ask them if they knew if Mac was busy or not before she went in.

_"The last thing I want to do is give him more reasons to be mad at me,"_ she thought sighing before she approached her best friends. But when she got close enough she was surprised to see them both looking at her with glares on their faces and frowns on their lips. Confused because she'd never seen them look at her like this and wondering what she had done Sam slowly spoke. "Hey...is something wrong?" she asked hoping she was just imaging all the anger on their faces.

Clover let out a huff before looking down and mumbling under her breath while Alex just shook her head towards Sam disappointedly. Biting her lip, now worried because they really looked pissed off and weren't saying anything Sam took a step closer to them. "Clover, Alex?" she said questioningly. "What's wrong?" Unable to take anymore Clover snapped her head up and glared hotly before speaking in an angry, hurt tone. "Because of you Sammie, we're losing the best boss we could ever have!" she screamed leaving Sam's mouth to part in confusion. "Wh-what?" she asked in confusion not understanding what her friend was talking about. Why would they be losing Mac?

"Why?" she asked softly leaving the blonde to roll her eyes as she huffed again while looking at Sam crossly. "It's all over the place, everyone saying it," she muttered bitterly. Biting her cheek as a sinking feeling filled her heart she hoped this wasn't going where she thought it was "What is everyone saying?" she breathed while chewing on her cheek harder from nervousness. Alex let out a small sigh before looking Sam in the eye pointedly. "He's quitting…" she mumbled. "And there is no need to explain why," she said leaving the redhead to gasp at the clear meaning in her words. Mac was leaving WOOHP because of her. _"No.." _Sam thought in disbelief as her face grew saddened and she felt like a loser for driving him to this_. "He's quitting... because of me," _she realized grimly before she found herself screaming, "No!" and running off towards Mac's office to stop him before he walked away from WOOHP and left her here with her guilt to devour her. She already felt like garbage, she wouldn't be able to take WOOHP losing a perfect leader just because of her stupidity.

Bursting into the office room a moment later Sam gasped when she saw Mac there moving back and forth about the room as he put his things in a small case. And she knew right then that her friends had been right. Mac was quitting. "No..." she whispered, her heart beating madly as she quickly raced closer to him. "You're resigning!" she screamed in shock leaving him to finally look up from the bag he had been packing. And when he saw her he immediately frowned. "It's really funny that YOU of all people should ask that," he spat before giving her an acidic glare as he secured the latch he was closing. "Yes, I am resigning," he said making it crystal clear for her.

"But...but why?" She asked coming closer to him and looking at him confusedly because even though she had been annoying, he had only been here for five days. Her behaviour, it couldn't have been that bad to make him want to quit already... Right?

Hearing him grunt when he picked up his bag, Sam's eyes widened when she saw the white, cloth bandage on his left forearm. And she bit her lip immediately as guilt poured into her as she remembered just why he was injured. Just yesterday she had obnoxiously forced him to give her a blood sample. Blinking sadly Sam let out a small sigh of distress as she shifted from foot to foot and fiddled with her fingers nervously. _"My behaviour has been bad enough to make him want to run away," _she told herself while feeling tears of remorse filling up her eyes. This was all, entirely her fault. After all it had been her who had been pointing fingers at him and calling him names and forcing him to undergo all kinds of humiliation while her friends had been accepting and enthusiastic. It was all her fault. She was completely to blame for causing this.

Feeling her guilt nearly choking her as she stood there watching him picking up his bags with effort thanks to his injury and moving to go, Sam took a deep breath before gathering up all her courage and speaking. It was now or never. "I'm sorry," she whispered while keeping her eyes downcast knowing she didn't have the will to face him after what she'd done. "I'm so sorry," She said with regret on her face as she bit her lip and twisted her fingers together. "I feel so bad for doing this to you," she said talking about every stupid, idiotic thing she had done to him since day one. She could only hope he'd forgive her.

"You feel bad?" he said suddenly making her take a quick peek at his face only to regret it when she saw how doubtful he looked. Smirking he shook his head before speaking in an angry growl. "Well, if it's not too much trouble maybe you can treat your next boss better," he said as he picked up his final bag and juggled it in his arms. That might alleviate some of your guilt," he hissed before moving right past her on his way out the door. Sighing sadly as she heard his footsteps moving away from her Sam knew he hated her and that he wouldn't stop. He would not accept her apology and he'd never get to know the real her. The dedicated, good spy that she had always been, all because of her stupid mistake. Feeling her lower lip quivering as she felt shame hitting her from every corner of her conscience Sam knew she was losing a boss that everyone else had liked while she had been busy doubting him. And now, by the time she figured out he was good and right for this agency, right for everyone... He was leaving.

"No..." she whispered sadly knowing she didn't want him gone. She'd never be able to live with the guilt and she'd never forgive herself if he left here today. Desperate to stop him Sam raced over to where he was just about to step out of the room. "No, stop!" she screamed before reaching out and grabbing his arm. Feeling him tense in her hold Sam bit her cheek nervously before working up her nerve and using her hold to turn him around. Seeing the hatful glare he was looking down at her with as she clutched his arm Sam drew her hand away before looking down at her feet and speaking softly. "Please don't go," she said pleadingly hoping he'd hear all her desperation and forgive her.

"Why?" he asked a moment later making her look up and when she did she saw him glaring even harder. "So you can run more tests on me? Put me through more humiliation and shame?" he spat. Gasping at all the venom in his voice Sam shook her head before she took a nervous step towards him. "I'm sorry," she said with apology in her tone and all over her face as her eyes shook with the tears that were going to fall. "I swear I won't ever do it again, I don't know what came over me," she said honestly while looking him in the eye. 'Please, please forgive me?" she begged feeling lower than she had in her life for hurting this perfect man.

Finding him just staring at her silently despite what she'd said so far, his eyes narrowed as if judging her Sam let out a small sigh knowing now was the time to speak from her heart and maybe he would hear her. Gulping dryly she started talking again. "I'm really sorry, I can't even put it into words how sorry I am for mistreating you," she said with honesty in her tone. Looking him in the eye she frowned sadly while guilt made itself clear on her face. "I was so stupid, I was confused and I was so wrong," she admitted knowing she had been. "And I know I don't deserve a second chance but..." she looked down, scared of what his response would be at her next words. "But can you please still forgive me?" she begged. Not hearing a word out of him even though she had just begged him, Sam felt her heart sink in her chest and her skin go pale. He wasn't hearing her out, was he? Blinking to keep her tears away Sam slowly, carefully glanced up at him only to find him looking down at the floor, his jaw tense and she could tell he was trying to block her out.

Knowing she needed him to let her in, to let her redeem herself Sam let out a sigh before trying again. "Please?" she urged softly. "Please Mac? Can you just give me one, little chance? I promise I won't mess it up," she said determinedly but he still said nothing only standing there stiffly in his place. And after several more moments had passed Sam realized he wasn't about to forgive her. Feeling all her hope disappear Sam bit her lip as she looked away, staring at the floor as she felt her eyes watering. What had she expected? That after all the hurt and misery she had put him through he'd forgive her? That he'd give her a second chance to make a first impression? She sighed heavily while a tear rolled down her cheek. "_What right do I have to even expect anything from him after what I did?" _she asked herself knowing accusing a good man, WOOHP's leader of being a hardcore criminal was no small thing. She had messed up big time and now she was going to pay for it as was the rest to WOOHP when they lost a good leader.

_"And it's all my fault," _she thought sadly as she stroked away her tear not wanting to use her tears to pressure him into staying but they kept falling anyway out of shame and guilt. And soon she found herself speaking again, making one last ditch effort to make him stay. "I'd do anything, anything to make you forgive me and forget what I've done...anything..." she whispered brokenly but with honesty and determination in her tone while choking on a sob. Sniffing she whispered again. "Anything."

"Stop saying sorry," his voice said suddenly leaving her to snap her head towards him and look at him with her eyes widened in surprise. . Was he tired of her saying sorry? Did he think she was being fake? Feeling her heart panging with fear that that was it Sam spoke in a gentle whisper. "Wha-what?" she asked needing to know what he meant by those words. Mac nodded slowly as he looked her in the eye. "If you want me to forget this then stop apologizing" Falling completely silent at his words Sam could only stare at him as she wondered if he was actually going to do it. "_Is he actually going to...forgive me?" _she thought in shock knowing she didn't deserve it.

Seeing the confused look on her face, Mac sighed before slowly bending down and putting down his bags. Standing back to his full height he took a step towards her while speaking firmly. "What's done is done, we can't erase the past we can only move forward," he said as he walked to his desk and pulled a Kleenex out of the tissue box. Walking back to her he leaned down, making her gasp when he slowly, carefully dabbed away the tears on her face before leaning back stiffly. Looking her in the eye he sighed tiredly. "Go home," he whispered. "Get some rest, I'll be here tomorrow." Hearing his words Sam's eyes widened in surprise. "You-you're staying?" she stuttered out not believing he was giving her another chance.

"Yes," he said while nodding his head stiffly. Sam's lips burst into a happy grin, not being to stop herself as she looked at him in awe. "Oh thank you...thanks so much." she said sounding grateful. "It's... fine,' he muttered before looking away from her face. "Anyway..." he said as he crumbled up her tear-stroked tissue in his fist and absentmindedly aimed it at the waste bin next to his desk, smirking when he got it in, in one try. "It's late, you should go home. You could have a mission tomorrow and I want my spies well-rested," he said before tilting his head towards the door, signalling her to leave.

"Goodnight Samantha. "Nodding her head and obeying him quickly Sam walked to the door about to leave before she stopped at the threshold and smiled happily, her lips automatically jumping into a grin unable to stop themselves because she was so glad he wasn't going to punish her for her mistakes and wasn't leaving. Turning her head over her shoulder Sam smiled while looking at Mac who was already busied with reading a file. Studying his face for moment or two Sam blushed realizing she should be leaving before she made him angry again. "Night..." She said gently, her gaze still on him she spoke. "And thanks again."

Taking his eyes off his file Mac looked up for a second and for some reason Sam felt her heart skip a beat when he looked at her with those eyes of his. "Don't mention it," he said and hearing his response Sam left for home with a bright smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Laying on her bed in the middle of the night Sam was staring up at her ceiling as she found herself unable to sleep. There was just too much on her mind. Despite having left WOOHP hours ago her brain was still wrapped up around one person. The same person who she had judged so wrongly and had just forgiven her at her request. Her boss, Mac Smit. She just couldn't stop thinking about him. <em>"He has so much tolerance and patience," <em>Sam thought smiling softly, remembering how he had put up with her and been so good to her despite the terrible treatment she had given him. Most bosses, Sam knew would not have taken all that she had thrown at him. Most of them, anyone else would have hated her for accusing them so badly. Anyone else would have fired her.

But Mac...he hadn't done any such thing. He hadn't even thought to fire her, when things had gotten bad he had decided to quit on his own but he had never made her deal with any consequences for her actions. _"Why didn't he fire me?" _Sam thought to herself as she bit her lip in thought, trying to figure him out. Mac had no reason not to think she wasn't a raving lunatic. After what she had said and did to him, he should hate her, hate her with every fibre of his being. But he didn't, he just didn't. If he did then he wouldn't have stayed back for her like he had. "Why doesn't he hate me?" Sam whispered quietly as she remained in awe over his decision to just stay at WOOHP because she had asked him. Who was she? Just a spy, a girl who had insulted him but he had still considered her feelings? He had stayed so that she wouldn't feel bad for having driven him away?

_"What else could it be?"_ Sam thought knowing a man like Mac, with so much talent and skill (he had to be talented to be already leading WOOHP at this age) could get a job anywhere if he wanted it. He had to have stayed just for her. Her eyes widening at that, her smile grew and she couldn't help but be more fascinated by him. _"How can anyone have such a big heart?" _she thought while her heart slowly fluttered in her chest. He had just forgiven her, he had just let this go when he had every right to hold a grudge. _"He didn__'__t even really hesitate to hear me out..." _Sam thought, smiling even more and remembering how he had listened to her apology and had taken it to heart and given her a second chance. One that she didn't even deserve.

Her eyes slightly glazing over Sam couldn't help but remain deeply enthralled over him. How could anyone be so nice? So perfect? How on earth had she ever thought a man like Mac, a man with so much integrity that he had shed his blood to prove his innocence to her could be a sociopathic, cold-blooded, heartless killer? Killers didn't forgive or put up with annoyances or give second chances. Killers didn't hurt themselves. Killers weren't so kind. Clearly she had not been thinking straight when she had mistaken him for one. "But now…" Sam whispered under her breath as a blush slowly warmed her cheeks. "I finally know how wrong I was…"

Her blush growing harder Sam couldn't help but think of that strange dream, that vision she had had where she had met Mac and had instantly gained a crush on him. She knew it wasn't real but as she lay here thinking about how wonderful Mac was she could easily see how it could happen. How it had happened. Feeling her heart beating harder than normal in her chest and her stomach curling inside itself as she thought about him constantly, Sam was starting to think she had already had a crush on him. _"This is so weird for me..." _she thought knowing she had only met Mac days ago, and liking someone this way never happened this fast for her but...

Sam let out a small sigh. "But in these short few days he's already left such an impression on me that..." her heart beat faster in her chest as her face burned from the extent of her blush. "That I can't help but feel this way." Playing with her hands nervously and chewing on her lip Sam knew this was happening way too fast, that she should try to get a handle on her feelings before they went out of control but as she tried to scold herself for feeling like this she quickly found that her mind wouldn't listen to her because it was too wrapped up around Mac to even hear her own thoughts right. Shaking her head to try and get a grip she found herself gasping when his face suddenly flickered before her eyes, forming itself on her ceiling from her memory. Sam could only stare with widened eyes as she remembered his features. His handsome face, with soft-looking brown hair, his full lips, his tanned complexion, those gorgeous sea-foam eyes that could penetrate anyone down to their core-

She blushed deeply and stopped herself before her thoughts went any further but she could not do anything to still the rampant panging of her heart as it drummed in her eardrums. And it was clear to her now that she did have a crush on him. A monster crush that she wasn't sure she was going to be able to ignore. Letting out a sigh Sam shook her head at her impulsive feelings, having never felt this way about anyone save for in that one strange vision which had ended with him being evil. Which had ended with heart break. Biting her lip Sam's eyes lit up with excitement and joy_. "But Mac's not evil," _she told herself happily knowing that meant that there was no reason she couldn't feel this way about him. The man in her prolonged dream, Tim Scam had been evil and scarred in the soul. She glared when she thought about that memory while being glad that it had all been fake. Mac was not scarred in the soul or corrupted with darkness, he was pure. Pure, good and perfect without any flaw anywhere. Everything that she had ever wanted in a man.

Blushing again Sam wondered if maybe her feelings in her visions had been a foreshadowing of some sort. _"Maybe it was a sign that I was going to meet a man that looked like that and fall for him... that I was going to find my soul mate in him," _she thought, her smile too wide to even describe as she lay there curling her fists at her sides in excitement. She had to admit Mac was just her type. He was smart, sophisticated and classy. _"Just like Clover said," _she thought smiling again as she thought about what the blonde had said right after meeting Mac the first time.

Smiling in the darkness of her room Sam felt invigorated and refreshed and more alive than she ever had. Was it possible that Mac was the man she had always been searching for? _"Could I have finally met my soul mate?" _she wondered knowing she already felt this deep connection with him that she had never felt before with any other man. Then again...no other man even came close to Mac's total perfection. Blushing deeply Sam turned to her side and took a deep breath trying to calm down even though she was too hyper. This perfect man had become a part of her life and thanks to her job she would be seeing him each and every day. She could hardly believe her luck. Unable to stop herself Sam found herself thinking back to the short visit she had paid him in his office today and smiling at his forgiveness.

But a moment later Sam found her mood dampening a little when she remembered that he had been a little uncomfortable with her as he had talked. He hadn't said much and had been relatively stiff and tense from her arrival to her exit. Pouting sadly Sam knew that while he had forgiven her out of the kindness of his heart he still remembered how badly she had treated him. And it made sense, she had put him through hell in the first week of his new job... he wouldn't just forget that.

A sad sigh left her lips as her happy mood vanished altogether. It would take him a while to trust her, to even be neutral towards her let alone like her. Sighing again Sam wondered if he even knew that her apology today had been genuine. What if he found her fake?_ "He'll never like me then," _Sam thought her face falling at the thought of Mac, her potential soul mate, her definite crush not ever liking her. Sulking for a few moments Sam stopped and shook her head while mentally kicking herself for giving up so fast. _"I have to do something, I can fix this," _she told herself, hope growing inside her.

Racking her brains Sam smiled a moment later as her eyes lit up as an idea came to her. Maybe if she made a grander gesture to show him she meant her apology...then he'd believe her. Maybe he'd understand that she actually was sorry from the bottom of her heart. She wanted, no needed him to believe her and she knew she'd do anything to fix this mess she'd made. Nodding her head in determination Sam took a deep breath. "Now I just have to figure out what…" she said softly, narrowing her eyes in thought for a few moments before a small, excited gasp left her. And suddenly she knew just what to do.

* * *

><p>The next day Sam walked into WOOHP nervously on her way to Mac's office with a wrapped box held carefully in her hands. Biting her lip Sam took a shaky breath. <em>"I hope he likes it<em>_…__" _she prayed before her face grew pale at another disheartening thought_. "I hope he accepts it,__"_she hoped knowing that it was very possible he wouldn't even look at it let alone keep it. Her hands clutched the box harder as her hands began to grow sweaty in fear. It was very possible that he didn't like her at all after all she had done. What if he threw her out of his office and told her he didn't want to see her unless it was for a mission?

Biting on her lip harder as her face crumbled in sadness because she knew she wouldn't be able to bear that Sam slowly shook her head and smiled while pushing those thoughts away. _"__No I can__'__t think like that," _she told herself, remembering what Mac had said about not dwelling on the past and feeling more positive. Smiling harder when she noticed she had reached his door, she took a deep breath about to go in when she stopped and changed her mind. She couldn't help but remember how many times she just charged in and bothered him and feeling bad at it. Knowing she didn't want to ruin her chances and blow this she carefully balanced the box in one arm and knocked on his door, waiting for him to say it was okay for her to come in.

"Who is it?" Came his smooth voice a second later. Sam gulped a little, moistening her throat because it was completely dry form the nervousness she was feeling before she spoke in a soft, shaky voice. "S-Sam, Samantha Simpson." Sam gulped dryly when he fell silent right after she had said her name and soon no sound whatsoever could be heard from inside. And after a few moments had passed in quiet she became afraid that he didn't want to see her or hear from her ever again. Taking a shaky breath, her face falling because she had been so hopeful, Sam slowly started to walk away. She might as well just let him be. He stayed at WOOHP and hadn't quit. _"That's more than I deserve," _she thought sadly as she kept walking away while trying not to cry at the fact that she had ruined everything.

"Come in," he said suddenly filling her with hope and stopping her in her tracks. Her heart beating quickly Sam gulped again before turning back in the direction of his office. _"Here I go__…"_she thought, putting on a confident smile before she walked in to talk to him.

Opening the door and stepping inside she found Mac standing there, leaned against his desk with his arms crossed over his chest as he stared at her. And all she could do was stare back. Instantly all her words, everything she had been thinking to say to him was instantly lost at the sight of him. If she thought she was handsome yesterday night in her thoughts, she had to say he was downright gorgeous right now as he stood there in black jeans and a brown shirt with the sleeves bunched up to his elbows revealing his strong, tanned forearms and a few buttons lose revealing a hint of his strong, muscular chest while his beautiful eyes glistened in the morning sun that was highlighting his hair and pouring in through the large windows behind him. Sam bit her lip, her eyes not even able to blink as she just kept her eyes glued to his perfect figure, trying to take it all in. _"I've never seen such a beautiful man in all my life," _she thought, her jaw slightly parting in awe as she appreciated his image in silence never wanting to take her eyes off him.

"Well what is it?" he said suddenly, getting straight to the point and snapping her out of her trance. Blushing in embarrassment that she had just been staring for the past while Sam sighed at the fact that he hadn't even said hi. That proved that she was right about him being tense and uncomfortable around her. She let out another unhappy sigh before opening her mouth to speak and hoping she could fix this discomfort he felt with what she had in mind. "Hey, I just wanted to talk to you..." she started slowly while looking at him nervously. Mac only shrugged. "Well get on with it then," he said quickly making Sam sigh again because she could feel how tense he was. The atmosphere in this room was so thick as she stood before him that she could cut it with a knife.

Wanting to change that, Sam mustered up her courage and tried again. "I-I..." she exhaled deeply before biting her lip. "I- um…I wanted to say sorry again." Mac let out a tired sounding sigh before he shot her a small frown. "I already told you it was fine, I didn't leave did I?" he muttered making her bite her lip harder in sadness at how withdrawn he sounded. Knowing she didn't want this tenseness to last she ignored his frown that was still on his face and spoke again, hoping he'd hear her out. "I'm Sorry Mac," she said with apology in her tone. Seeing him opening his mouth Sam knew he was going to tell her it was okay but she cut him off with a small sigh because she didn't want him to just be OKAY with her. She wanted him to like her. To see her in a positive light.

"We got off to a bad start…" she said, mustering up her courage again and taking a shaky step closer to him while gripping the box in her hands carefully for fear that she might drop it out of anxiousness. Reaching him she smiled nervously as she looked him in the eye. "Can we start over?" she said, holding out the box to him. Looking at the brightly wrapped gift box Mac raised a questioning eyebrow. "What's that?" Biting her lip softly Sam tried to keep up her smile and not falter. "...Just a little something from me," she whispered while watching him with eyes filled with hope. Mac took a long look at her then the box before he let out a sigh. "No Sam, I don't think I should-"

"Please take it?" she urged knowing he was hesitating. She took another step closer to him and smiled sadly. "Think of it as an apology present…please?" she pleaded. Mac fell silent as he closed his mouth and ran a hand through his hair before looking down and narrowing his eyes he if she was trying to make up his mind.

A moment later he glanced up at her for a long moment before he slowly nodded and took the box from her shaky hands. Placing the box on his lap, Mac unwrapped it slowly while Sam looked on nervously. A few moments later he pulled out a light, blue, cashmere sweater.

Seeing him looking at her questioningly as he held it up Sam knew it was odd to give a sweater in summer but she had always wanted to see him wear this. Blushing softly, she knew he didn't know this but it was the same type of sweater she remembered getting him in her weird dreams and that was why she had gone around all morning and tried to find the same one. Noting that he was still quiet despite several moments having passed she soon grew worried that he wouldn't accept it. Knowing she needed him to forgive her Sam opened her mouth to persuade him only to have him speak first. "You trying to bribe me?" he said suddenly, giving her a pointed look as a frown tugged at his lips.

Sam's eyes widened in shock and a gasp left her. "No!" she screamed desperately wanting him to believe her that that was not what this was about. She could see why he might think so after all she'd done and he was her boss so it made sense for him to think she was trying to bribe him to not fire her. Shaking her head Sam spoke in a soft, desperate-sounding voice. "No...it's not bribe. Honest!" she said honestly while looking at him frantically. Her panic only grew as his face looked angrier and his frown grew on his face. Looking at her with that same angry frown for a few moments and making her squirm Mac suddenly let out a small chuckle.

Blinking in confusion at why he was chuckling Sam bit her lip when he laughed harder while shaking his head. Looking at her with amused eyes Mac smiled. "I'm just joking Sam, apology accepted," he said before going back to laughing at her shocked face. Blinking in surprise Sam soon found herself grinning at the fact that he had just forgiven her. He was even in a good mood and laughing! Listening to him chuckle Sam bit her lip and smiled, noting that she really loved the sound of his laughter. _"It's almost like music," _she thought as she took in the sound. It was soft and so melodious to listen to. Sam could feel a blush creeping on her face at her next thought. _"He looks so good laughing too, I've never seen him actually laugh," _she thought happy that she had gotten him to laugh like this, while watching him slowly stop and smile at her leaving her legs to nearly melt into goo. _"His smile is cute too," _she thought before she struggled and managed to keep her blush off her face. She didn't want him to know her thoughts yet. It was too soon.

Smiling brightly she focused on the matter at hand and spoke in a happy, excited whisper. "Thank you, thanks so much!" she said thanking him for have finally, truly forgiven her. "I promise I won't let you down!" she said cheerfully. Mac smiled harder as he looked her in the eye. "I know you won't," he said making her even happier at his confidence in her. Mac crossed his arms over his chest and nodded his head in an self-assured way. "From here on things will go as I envisioned," he whispered softly.

"Absolutely!" Sam said happily while beaming and making herself a promise that she would always keep up her end and not give Mac any reason to complain. Seeing his happy smile again Sam looked down to try and not melt at it as she vowed to never, ever let him down again. _"__I want him to always look at me like that, with that same perfect smile__…"_ Sam thought blushing again. Biting her lip to try and contain her grin and blush knowing she hadn't ruined her chances with Mac, she swore to herself to do whatever it took to keep him happy, to never disobey him. And because she was too busy looking down at her feet and trying to control her rampant blush and racing heart Sam missed the slight smirk that was stretched onto Mac's lips.

* * *

><p>"Hello girls, unfortunately I have a mission for you today," Mac said sighing as he looked at them straightening their bodies up from the WOOHPing. "It's okay Mac," Alex said, smiling sweetly. "What is it?" Clover said happily, both of them more than ready to help such a polite boss that assigned them much less missions that Jerry ever did. In fact, for the last month and a half, ever since Mac had become their leader they had barely had any missions at all. And the reason for that made them swell with happiness because he had told them when they had asked why their work load was suddenly so low, that WOOHP's best agents shouldn't be called in for every little mission and deserved to relax until WOOHP couldn't do without them. Before, Jerry had called them in for everything basically destroying their social lives, but not Mac, and so it was obvious why they were much happier (as was every other person with a working brain at WOOHP) with this new, younger guy that gave them so much more time to enjoy their lives instead of face dangerous villains all the time.<p>

Smiling back at Clover and Alex, Mac pointed to the screen behind his desk where information about the missions had already loaded. "Well today, you'll be headed off to..."

As Mac talked about the mission, Clover and Alex paid attention and listened to what he was saying while Sam sat there next to them just staring at him unblinkingly with awe in her gaze. She wasn't really paying attention to his words, in fact she was just watching his lips moving as he dished out facts about the mission and she knew she'd have to ask Clover and Alex for details later because all she was doing right now was watching him and enjoying the moment. Biting her lip Sam trailed her eyes up and down his tall form before settling them onto his face. She quietly noted how his eyes, still fascinating to her despite seeing them for weeks, were filled with concentration and focus as he spoke. As he talked one of his bangs slowly shifted and hung low into his left eye making her want to get up and brush it away for him.

But before she could even think to act on that crazy desire he brushed it away and walked over to his desk to distribute gadgets. Sighing in agitation Sam quickly folded her hands in her lap and kept them there so that they couldn't reach out to him as they had just been so eager to, before she went back to staring at the man her eyes just wouldn't leave alone. Looking at him longingly, like a lovesick puppy Sam watched how his full, soft-looking lips moved as he spoke and how his muscles bunched and eased with every, little move he made, his strength showing nicely despite the suit he wore. _"White looks good on him,"_ Sam thought with a small smile as his eyes roamed his frame taking in how good white looked against his tan skin, while remembering how Mac rarely wore the same suit over letting her see him in many colours. White, dark brown, navy, black, and after several weeks she had found that no matter what he wore Mac always looked gorgeous.

Somehow, if it was even possible, Mac only looked more and more handsome every passing day. Smiling while her eyes remained glued to him, Sam felt her stomach curling inside itself and butterflies flutter when he glanced at her and gave her a smile while explaining the mission. Blushing softly she looked down and took a small, shaky breath, trying to control herself even though she knew she couldn't.

It had been weeks. 7 whole WEEKS, but very time she saw him for that one fleeting moment that it took to assign a mission or to congratulate them for a job well done at the end of one, her heart would literally jump up and down in her chest at the sight of his handsome face. Blushing harder Sam's face burned as she peeked back at him with timid eyes even though she knew that would only add to the irregular thumping of her heart. _"God, I just can__'__t stop staring at him," _she thought knowing it was a problem she had been having for a while now and she felt her friends were beginning to notice because she had to constantly ask them for details over what their boss had said when he explained the mission to them because while would be doing that she would always be busy staring at him and not focusing on anything else. But... she couldn't help herself.

Despite the odd looks her friends gave her when SHE, the once most attentive spy asked for how to use a new gadget or the name of the criminal they were chasing because she hadn't been listening at all, she just couldn't stop herself from drowning everything out at the sight of Mac's face.

Looking down again and fiddling with her hands nervously while her blush only grew as she listened to his smooth, rich voice in the background Sam knew she had never been this way before about any guy, but in these weeks she had discovered that Mac was so perfect. He was smart, beyond smart, charming, kind and just so handsome. In fact, Sam thought blushing again, her new boss had everything she had ever wanted in a man. And it was precisely because of that it was pure torment to just sit here and be close enough to him without being able to ever make a move because sadly he was her boss and she couldn't just ask him out. Sam let out a heavy sigh of despair.

But despite knowing that he was pretty much out of reach she knew she didn't want to stop trying. She wanted to maybe find a covert way to somehow let him know just what he did to her. After all, lucky for her Mac wasn't evil as she had earlier imagined, and so there was no real reason for her to have to hold back her feelings. She was justified and allowed to feel this way because he was a good man and she thanked god each day that that everything she had thought had all been a lie. Sam smiled knowing she liked feeling this way and didn't want it to stop.

Letting out a small contented sigh she looked back up at the recent object of all her desires as he stood there talking to her friends about how to use a new weapon and she caught herself wondering if he knew that little dent that formed in his forehead when he was thinking hard was cute. Blushing she tore her gaze away with heavy reluctance and smiled to herself as she thought about how much she was enjoying her job now. No, it wasn't like she hadn't loved being a spy under Jerry's rule but Mac...Mac was special. _"There is just something about him," _Sam thought while watching her friends smiling at him and she knew that they loved him too._ "I just happen to be a lot more crazy about him than them though," _she thought knowing she was the one out of all her friends who wanted to be WOOHPed down that surprise tunnel more now (something she used to loathe, and Clover still loathed because of the mess it made of her hair) just because she knew that at the end of the ride, no matter how painful it was sometimes, Mac would be there smiling and waiting for them to explain a mission. Just because after every WOOHPing she got to see his face.

Biting her lip softly as her heart fluttered in her chest Sam knew the stress of missions was nothing compared to the high she got from seeing his face, the joy she felt when he said well done. Keeping herself from letting out a dreamy sigh Sam flickered her eyes up and noted how Clover and Alex were picking up their gadgets and moving to go on the mission and instantly her happiness faded. It was time for her to go as well meaning she couldn't just sit and stare at Mac anymore. _"I'll only get to see him one more time today," _Sam thought sadly as she walked over and picked up her jetpack and other supplies. "_And that's when he congratulates us on a job well done," _she sighed as she followed her friends out of his office to go hunt down another villain. Unable to resist she glanced over her shoulder and cast Mac a longing look that he didn't see as he was already on the phone tending to another task.

Hearing Clover calling her name Sam sighed and followed her out of the room but her thoughts remained on her boss. This was torture. She wanted, no NEEDED to see him more than this. _"Just saying hi and bye sucks," _she thought grumpily knowing that was all she had gotten so far. She had been suffering with just that for MONTHS and she really couldn't bear it anymore. With the way she felt about him she just needed more time with him. How else was she going to express her feelings if she never even got to see him?

_"Think Sam think!" _she thought as she pushed her brain to work harder. "_What excuse can you use to see him besides missions?" _Her eyes narrowed in thought as she kept thinking but she quickly realized grudgingly that besides missions there was no real reason for her to ever see Mac. Growing sad at that thought, at how limited of a reason she had to be around him Sam bit her lip wondering if she could just drop in to see him on a whim_. "He won__'__t mind right?" _she thought nervously as she got into the WOOHP jet that was waiting for them. She bit her lip as she buckled herself in knowing dropping in on a man as busy as Mac might be a little annoying. It was possible he wouldn't like it.

She sighed hoping she had a reason to go see him each day but knowing that there really wasn't one. It wasn't like she was Mac's secretary, that was a job of a lower rank than hers and she knew if she asked him for it he'd wonder why she wanted to be demoted. _"And then he'll think I'm crazy and creepy if I say I want that job just so I can stare at him all day," _she sighed in frustration feeling torn as she sat there unable to find even one way to help herself in this situation._ "I'm supposed to be smart..." _she thought, agitated. _"Then why can't I figure this out?" _she asked herself in annoyance but she knew the answer. Whenever it came to Mac her brain simply stopped working.

Leaning back in her seat and chewing on her lip harder Sam went back to the idea of just dropping in on him. It wasn't the best idea but if she did just go for a random visit at least she'd get to see him more, maybe even really talk to him. She blinked while remaining deep in thought and thinking over her plan incessantly, not wanting to screw this up. "_I know he's a busy guy but...but..." _she sighed knowing a random drop in would make him suspicious and could waste his time.

Blinking sadly Sam wished she had some reason for knocking on his door that wasn't so obvious. Suddenly she stopped thinking, her eyes widening when the perfect idea came to her that would let her meet him today if the mission ended before noon. Soon, a small smirk of deviousness formed on her lips as her eyes sparked with joy. _"Mac may be a busy guy..." _Sam thought smirking harder because she knew this was perfect. _"But he still needs to eat." _Grinning at that fact Sam spent the rest of the plane ride mentally thinking up what Mac might like to eat. If all went according to plan, if they took down this villain and she got to go home even an hour before 12 pm, she smiled brightly as a soft blush formed on her face that was hidden from her friends by the rays of the sun that poured in through the jet's windows. Blushing harder she thought to herself happily. _"Then today, I'll be having lunch with the man of my dreams..."_

* * *

><p>Pausing outside his door for a moment Sam took a moment to smoothen out her hair before she went in to meet Mac. Smiling softly Sam gripped the picnic basket she held tighter as she glanced over it one more time. <em>"Lemonade, Sandwiches with mayonnaise just like I like them, a light potato salad and oatmeal cookies," <em>she blushed hoping she hadn't gone overboard with this lunch. Taking in a deep breath Sam bit her lip before moving to knock on the door only to find it unlocked.

Thinking it was okay to go in because Mac didn't hate her anymore Sam carefully held her basket before slipping into his office. Closing the door behind her Sam took another deep breath before turning to face him and let him know she'd brought him lunch because she suspected he hadn't eaten yet. But when she turned around to talk to him she gasped slightly, a blush forming on her face and her hands almost dropping the basket she held when she saw Mac before her, bare to the waist as he trained with what appeared to be a training robot.

Her eyes widened in awe as she watched him tackling it expertly as he landed punches and kicks against it moving faster than the machine itself and she had never known a man could even be that fast. "_He's like a cheetah," _Sam thought blushing softly as she glanced at his face and saw all the concentration in his eyes while his hair, damp from sweat hung low into them making her fingers ache to brush them away again as they just had this morning. Resisting her urge she watched small trickles of sweat pool down his bare back, his chest and abdomen before settling at the band of his black sweatpants. Moving her eyes up to his chest when he launched a kick at the robot's side Sam bit her lip as she noted how his abs and muscles moved with every powerful attack. If she had thought Mac had a nice body while he was donned in a suit, now, after seeing him like this, she found him to be a downright work of perfection.

_"He's incredible," _she thought blushing harder. Letting out a small, dreamy sigh she leaned against the frame of the door and just stared at him with a small smile on her lips, letting herself take in his beauty and skill. And because she was too wrapped up in him she never noticed when he swung his leg under the robot's metallic feet and sent it crashing down, ending the training session in a win and noticing her standing there silently with drool practically coming out of her mouth.

"Sam?" he said finally waking her from her trance. "Huh? What?" she said before blushing horridly when she saw Mac looking at her curiously as he stood there still shirtless. Fumbling with her basket she fought not to drop it as she struggled to speak. "I'm uh, s-sorry for b-barging in." she stuttered nervously while cursing herself for sounding like a total moron. Mac smiled shaking his head. "It's okay Samantha," he said, giving her shivers when he said her name in breathless whisper as he was still catching his breath from training. "So.." Mac said as he walked over to his chair and picked up a towel, using it to wipe off his sweat before he put it aside and smiled.

"What can I do for you?" he said politely as he moved about trying to locate his shirt. Watching him getting closer to the white material that was sitting folded near a file on his desk Sam knew she'd much rather him not wear it. Hoping a conversation would distract him she smiled brightly while nervously raising the basket she was holding. "I brought you some lunch," she whispered, blushing when he froze on the spot and gave her a look of surprise. "You...brought me lunch?" he asked, coming closer to her with a raised eyebrow and Sam bit her lip hard to keep from letting out a squeal of joy when she could see his bare abdomen up close when he stopped just two feet away from her.

Knowing he wanted an answer, she reluctantly tore her gaze away from his torso and blushed before nodding her head to answer him because she knew words wouldn't come out right now as he had left her speechless. "Wow..." he said while looking at her with awe on his face. "You're amazing Sam, do you know how often I end up skipping lunch because I'm so busy?" Blushing at his words Sam nodded her head and struggled to speak. "I-I..." she took a deep breath before trying again. "I had a feeling you didn't eat lunch often," she said before handing him the basket. "I hope you like it," she whispered nervously as she watched him lay out the food she had brought. Mac's eyes widened when he saw all the food she had brought him. "Wow," he said again as he glanced at everything before looking up and giving her a smile. "Why don't you join me? I can't eat all this myself," he said before gesturing to the chair before him and Sam tried not to do a fist pump that he had actually gone along with her plan and asked her to stay.

Sitting down on the chair Sam smiled, unwrapping a sandwich as she watched him unwrap a sandwich and bite into it, chewing on it and swallowing before he gave her another smile, his eyes looking amazed when he looked at her. "This is delicious Sam," he said, taking another bite. Beaming at his words Sam bit her lip in excitement, beyond glad that he enjoyed her cooking. "Really?" she asked, trying not to melt when he gave her another smile. "Yes," he said before leaning a little closer to her and setting down his sandwich. "Where did you get this food?" he asked. "I'd love to have it again," he said making her blush and fiddle with her fingers as she smiled to herself. "Well...I kinda made it myself," she whispered timidly before glancing up at his face to see his reaction. And when she did she only wanted to grin because Mac looked beyond impressed.

"Wow," he said for a third time as he looked at her with awe on his features. And soon there was another smile tugging at his lips. "Not only are you an amazing spy, you're a great cook too," he said making her eyes widen as a blush coated her face at his compliment. "Thanks," Sam mumbled shyly while trying to still the beating of her heart. Mac smiled harder as he finished up his sandwich and moved on to the salad. When he was done eating he looked at her with a small smile. "This was absolutely delicious," he said before letting out a sigh. "I wish I had some kind of reward to give you," he said sounding grateful but Sam knew him being impressed with her was honestly more than enough. "I don't need a reward, really," she said, still blushing as she smiled. 'I'm just... glad you liked it."

Mac smiled deeply while looking her in the eye. "I loved it," he said adding to her smile. Sitting there for another moment Sam finished up her lemonade before realizing the lunch was over and she had no reason to stay. Trying not to sigh at that, and grateful for the moments she had shared with him she put a smile on her lips and stood up, neatly putting the containers back in the basket and turning to go before his voice stopped her in her tracks. "So…tell me more about yourself," he said suddenly.

Gripping the handle of her basket Sam stood frozen in place as a blush slowly crept up on her face. Keeping her back to him so that he wouldn't see her grin of joy she spoke slowly. "...You want to know about me?" she said before turning around and watching him nod. "Yes I do," he sighed. "It's a pity I only see you for a moment or two each day and don't really get to talk to you much," he sighed sounding upset and leaving Sam to smile because she had had the same complaint for months but had never been able to say it to him. He gave her a smile while pointing to the chair she had stood up from. "But now that we have the opportunity, let's not waste it," he smiled harder. "Tell me all about yourself."

Biting her lip nervously Sam sat down before looking at him shyly. "Well...what should I say?" she asked softly, her brain too fuzzy to think because she had been with him for the last while. Narrowing his eyes in thought for a moment Mac rocked in his chair before he smiled. "How about your favourite things? Your hobbies?"

Nodding her head Sam smiled. "Favourite things..." she said before putting her basket on her lap and holding her chin in thought. "Well my favourite colour is green..." she said starting with the basics. "Season would be summer and favourite place has to be Paris," she said smiling as she thought about her favourite city even though she only got to see it minimally during the rush of a mission. "And my favourite thing..." she paused in thought before letting out a small sigh knowing she was going to sound dorky. "Books..." she started slowly while blushing in embarrassment. "Are probably my most favourite things, unlike most women," she said letting out a small, nervous laugh before she looked at him apologetically. "Makes me a little nerdy doesn't it?" she asked, looking down and blushing because she knew it did make her seem like one.

"I think it makes you a perfect woman," Mac said suddenly making her look up at him with wide eyes in surprise. Speechless when she saw dead seriousness on his face Sam found herself unable to speak. Had he just called her a perfect woman over something that many thought took away from her femininity? Seeing the confusion on her face Mac smiled softly as he leaned a little closer towards her and looked her in the eye. "Beauty isn't everything Samantha…." he whispered as he watched her with an intense gaze making her want to melt. "It's intelligence that gives a woman that extra bit, that makes her special..." he said thoughtfully leaving her to nod her head and blush because he didn't find her nerdy after all. Opening her mouth to tell him that she agreed with all he was saying, Sam was left gasping when he suddenly reached out and touched her cheek. Sam's eyes widened as she looked back at his face in surprise while his fingers traced the side of her cheek, staying there as he slowly cupped her face.

"M-Mac..." she stuttered out, her heart beating a hundred times faster and her eyes closing a little when he leaned even closer and she could feel his nose almost upon hers. She watched him smile through half-lidded eyes. "Not that you lack in either brains or beauty Samantha," he breathed out leaving her eyes to snap open fully. Sam's jaw dropped open as a blush spread across her cheeks in reaction to his statement. _"Oh my God..." _she thought, staring at his face unblinkingly. _"Did he just say I was...beautiful?" _Her eyes glued to his face she watched him staring at her, his gaze travelling all over her face, making it burn before it stopped at her lips. Watching his eyes darken a little Sam curled her toes in her sandals from under her chair and slowly leaned closer to him only to have him clear his throat and pull back. "Now tell me your hobbies," he said with a smile.

Biting her lip for a second Sam tried to fight off her disappointment. For a second there, she had thought he was actually going to kiss her. Sighing slightly she rolled her eyes discreetly while mentally scolding herself for getting her hopes up too high. _"Why would he kiss me? I__'__m just a spy, he knows a hundred girls like me!" _she told herself, even though part of her didn't buy that because the words he had said about her being beautiful and intelligent were already glued to her memory where they would stay forever. Where she would replay them a hundred times in that same smooth voice of his.

Brushing that off with a small sigh she remembered the question he had asked and pushed a smile on her face when she saw him waiting patiently for her answer. "Well I enjoy music, skating, dancing, reading, swimming, shopping, painting, and archery, just to name a few," she said. "Wow...that's a nice range of hobbies," Mac said and Sam smiled at the compliment. "Thanks..." she said before looking at him and biting her lip wondering if he wouldn't mind her asking him about himself. Mustering up her courage she whispered, "What about you?" Mac raised an eyebrow. "What about me?" he asked before letting out a small chuckle, the same chuckle that made her melt. Keeping her blush off her face Sam explained her question. "Tell me about yourself…if you don't mind that is, "she said timidly hoping he wouldn't mind. Mac shrugged and Sam silently watched his bare shoulders clench and ease. "Why would I mind sharing my life with you?" he said chuckling.

Her eyes widening Sam bit her lip and tried to keep from going completely hyper. But she hadn't been able to help but notice it. The way he had said that had made it sound like he was ready to marry her but she knew that was not what he meant._ "Well I can dream though," _she thought, consoling herself with those thoughts before she smiled softly. "So…you'll tell me then? Mac nodded. "Of course, now let's see. Hmm…" he said while thinking before he smiled. "Well my favourite colours," he said staring with what she had said. "Would have to be black and red…and my favourite season is probably summer." He paused and sighed. "I don't really have one favourite city since I travel too much but Paris is lovely," he said making her smile because they had so much in common.

Leaning back in his chair Mac smiled. "Well my hobbies, hmm. I enjoy , reading, swimming, skiing, horse riding, rock climbing, martial arts, Sparring in particular," he paused and shrugged. "Yea…just working out," he said making Sam grin because she could see that he enjoyed working out. How else did he have such a perfect body? _"Must be because he's so athletic," _she thought in awe, biting her lip when he let out a soft, chuckle again drawing her eyes back to his face. "You know typical guy stuff," he shrugged, cutting his list of hobbies short with a small, sheepish sigh.

"But you're not typical Mac!" Sam blurted out before she could stop herself. Her eyes widened when she heard her own voice and she gulped when she saw that Mac was looking at her curiously now, searching her eyes for an explanation for her strange statement. Knowing she had to explain herself Sam began speaking messily. "I…I mean you're not typical because...because..." Sam bit her lip while racking her brains to come up with something other than her thinking he was unlike any man she had ever met before because he was too perfect. "Because you run a spy agency while doing all that athletic stuff," she said, letting out a breath of relief for having come up with something no matter how dumb it sounded. She gave him a nervous smile. "Not many men lead spy agencies Mac," she whispered, hoping he'd buy that was what she had meant.

Looking at her pointedly Mac nodded his head. "Thanks..." he said slowly, making her calm down but he kept looking at her with suspicious eyes. "You know for a moment..." he said suddenly. "I thought you were actually talking about something else…" Hearing his words and feeling his penetrating gaze digging into her face Sam's throat went dry. "..Like what?" she croaked out while her heart beat rampantly in the walls of her chest. Mac blinked slowly before leaning closer to her again and keeping his eyes on her face as he spoke in a low whisper. "Like you had never met a man like me before and I was special somehow." Her eyes widening at his words Sam looked down and bit her lip in shock. _"That's exactly how I feel.." _she thought nervously wondering how he knew that only to hear him let out a small chuckle, making her look up in confusion. "I was way off," he said shaking his head. "I'm like all bosses, all men," he said still laughing as he leaned back into his chair.

Biting her lip in embarrassment Sam hoped she had the guts to say he had been right on the first time. Sighing at her lack of courage she shook her head at what he had just said. "No you're a lot nicer than most bosses, and definitely more than most men.." she said, saying the last bit in inaudible whisper because it gave too much away. Nodding, Mac smirked. "Well I'm glad you think so Sam." He smiled softly. "Now if only everyone would love me the way you do."

Her eyes widening Sam gasped at his words as she looked at him in bewilderment. "L-love?" she spluttered while nervously gripping the chair's armrests and going pale. Could he see right though her? _"Oh my God...Oh my God! Does he know how I feel?"_ she asked herself in shock only to see him shrug lightly. "As a boss," he said slowly while watching her gulp dryly. Blinking at the sight of her pale face Mac frowned looking a little upset. "Wait...You don't love me as your boss?" he asked sounding a little heartbroken. "I thought you did," he sighed while looking disappointed. "Unless I'm still losing to Jerry," he said while looking her innocently. Letting out the breath she had been holding Sam released the chair's armrests and exhaled slowly.

He hadn't meant the word 'love" in the way she had been thinking. But for two seconds she had thought that...she had actually thought that he already knew how she felt about him and she wouldn't have to suffer any longer. That she could just jump into his arms and kiss him already. Biting her cheek Sam mentally kicked herself. _"Of course I would think that's what he meant, I'm in love with him!"_ she thought sadly before letting out a sigh that was heavier than intended. Having heard her sigh Mac blinked sadly. "Am I wrong Sam?" he asked. "Do you not love me?"

Her eyes widening at the phrase even though she knew he didn't mean it the way she wanted him to mean it Sam bit her lip before breathing out a small, "I do..." and watching his eyes light up with joy while secretly feeling glee at the pit of her heart because she had just kind of told him her feelings even if he didn't get it yet. Nodding his head Mac smiled looking proud. "Well I'm glad to see I wasn't wrong about your feelings towards me," he said before looking away from her and glancing at the clock. Biting her lip Sam blushed hard at his words. _"If only he knew what that sounded like," _she thought before hearing him let out a tired sigh and looking up at him. "Well lunch is over...I should get back to work," Mac said, sounding reluctant but moving to pick a file to read before finally spotting his shirt.

And when he picked it up and began to put it on Sam felt her heart fall sadly because she knew their little lunch meeting was over. Trying to keep her sadness off her face because she had to leave him now Sam stood up and smiled briefly. "Oh, okay I'll leave you to your work then," she said, quickly turning around and moving to leave before he caught onto her sadness over having to let him go. When she reached the doorway and was about to step out he suddenly called out to her. " Sam?"

Placing one hand on the doorframe Sam turned her head over her shoulder to glance at him. "Yes?" she asked softly. Mac smiled while buttoning up his shirt and pushing up the sleeves to his elbows again. Looking her in the eye Mac smiled harder. "I really enjoyed this," he said clearly talking about the lunch they had shared together. Her body freezing at his words Sam dug her nails harder into the door frame and bit her lip. He had enjoyed this? She slowly tightening her grip on the door so that she wouldn't just faint out of happiness right then and there. "You...you did?" she asked softly.

She watched Mac nod his head as he smiled at her again. "Yes, I did." He picked up a file and opened it but paused and gave her one more glance before he started reading. "We should do this again sometime," he said and soon a bright smile erupted on Sam's face. Looking down at her feet Sam bit her lip and blushed deeply while she felt her heart drumming in her eardrums._ "He wants see me again..." _she thought while her eyes widened in joy._ "Mac wants to see me for more than just a moment to say hi and bye..." _she thought in disbelief before she found herself grinning._ "All right!" _Sam thought while mentally patting herself on the back for a job well done. Things were going swimmingly. When she had gotten a hold on her blushing she gave him one more glance from the corner of her eye, studying his face and smiling at it before she spoke in a soft, shaky whisper. "I-I'd... like that," Sam said before walking out his office with shaky legs, a huge grin on her face and butterflies buzzing around in her tummy.

* * *

><p>Standing in her shower under the showerhead as water soaked her body Sam sighed contently as she took her evening bath. Even though it had been hours since 12:00 pm she could still feel the grin sitting on her lips refusing to fade away for even one brief second and she knew exactly why. All day, every moment of her day, that time she had spent with Mac Smit had been playing over and over in her mind. She had been thinking about how well it had gone, how nice he had been to her, how comfortable he was around her and how open he was to her. To her it had felt like they had talked a hundred times before that. Smiling Sam remembered how Mac had complimented her on her cooking and her hobbies. How he had complimented...HER.<p>

Closing her eyes for a moment Sam heard his voice in her head again. _"Not that you lack in either brains or beauty Samantha." _Blushing heatedly for a moment, Sam opened her eyes and got on with her shower before her mom knocked on the door and asked her what was taking her hours. She couldn't tell her mother that she was fantasizing about her boss who was everything she had ever wanted. Everything she had ever wanted in a man. _"Mac is perfect..."_ Sam thought while biting her lip in excitement as his face flickered before her eyes. Mac was perfect with his intelligence, his power, his leadership and his beauty. Sam blushed harder as she continued to think about him. He was just perfect from head to toe and inside out. Just perfect. And it was because of him that for the first time in her life she was happy to be wrong. She was well over her false memories of him being evil. Mac could never be evil, he was just too perfect to have a flaw anywhere.

Turning off the tap and wrapping a towel around herself Sam sighed contently. And this perfect man was part of her life, and he liked her, he actually thought she was smart and pretty. He actually noticed HER in the crowd of faceless WOOHP agents. She was so happy right now that she couldn't even describe the grin on her face and when she saw her face in the mirror she really couldn't find the words to describe it. Staring at the girl in the mirror Sam saw all the excitement in her eyes, how that smile of joy wouldn't leave her lips. Raising a hand and touching her smile Sam bit her lip softly. "I've never felt this way about anyone…" she admitted to the silence around her as a blush grew on her face.

"I-I think I'm in love.." she whispered but it wasn't really a matter to doubt because she couldn't seem to stop blushing around Mac or being nervous around him. She couldn't stop dreaming about him , staring at him, and wanting him to always be near her. Like right now… part of her just wanted him to show up right here in her bathroom so she could just stare at him all night long. A deep blush covering her cheeks as if Mac was really here Sam tightened her grip on her towel and took a deep breath in before exhaling softly to try and calm herself. But feeling the incessant beating of her heart she knew it was no use. _"He__'__s driving me crazy__…__" _Sam thought slightly agonized from the rush of passion that was flowing through her right now. Something she had never felt to this degree before. "I just…I have to get closer to him. I just…" she sighed. "I have to have him."

Biting her lip Sam knew it was her weird memories of her old crush that had made her notice him right away, after she realized he wasn't evil but…it was so much more than a crush now. After getting to know him her feelings had quickly become stronger and she had realized that she couldn't ignore how she felt about him no matter how much she tried to just stick to work at WOOHP. She just couldn't. Despite all her efforts...she just couldn't. _"Mac__'__s always on my mind__…__" _Sam thought with a small sigh knowing it was true. He was always on her mind at every waking moment, even when she fell asleep and it was pure torment. Sighing again as she dressed herself Sam knew she wanted this longing to end. "I just…God I just want to go up to him and tell him how I feel," she frowned sadly. _"__If only I had the guts to do it,"_ she thought knowing she didn't and possibly never would. Sighing again and feeling hopeless Sam wondered what to do. If she couldn't tell him maybe there was still another way for him to know her feelings.

_"Maybe I can be discreet," _she thought as she switched off the light to the bathroom and walked into her bedroom. Sitting on the edge of her bed she remained deep in her thoughts._ "I can show him I care about him...Maybe my feelings will be shown through that?" _she wondered only to remember what he had said about how busy he was in his life. How he didn't even have the time to eat because of his workload. Feeling bad for him and the burden that Jerry had placed on his younger shoulders Sam knew she wanted to do something to help. _"Maybe if I can take some of that load away his life will be easier,"_ she thought before her eyes lit up as she got the perfect idea. Files, Mac had to read so many files each day in fact she was willing to bet that was where most of his workload came from. If she helped him with those files it would make a difference, possibly a huge difference in his day, in how much he got to relax. Possibly enough to make him feel like questioning why she was helping him and maybe just maybe that would lead him to her feelings.

Feeling hopeful with that course of action Sam quickly decided that from now on she would go in and help him read files in the evening. Yes it was extra work at WOOHP but extra work showed devotion. _"And besides..." _Sam thought as she laid herself down and smiled. _"It's a win, win situation for me. This way I get to see Mac at lunch and in the evening, with proper reasons both times so I won't be making myself obvious," _she thought before biting her lip in concern. At least she hoped she wasn't making her intentions obvious by finding ways to be close to him for most of his day.

Knowing that trying to spend hours with a guy showed clear interest Sam sighed knowing she was going to look obvious if she did go through with this but she knew she would do it anyway. Because she was already hopeless with it came to Mac anyway, she honestly didn't mind him thinking she was a little obsessed with him if it let her be close to him. Blushing at that thought, smiling softly Sam closed her eyes to sleep only to hear her cell phone ringing in the darkness. Blinking in confusion as to who would be calling her this late Sam sighed before picking up her cell and checking the caller I.D. only to gasp when she saw who was calling. Mac Smit.

Her eyes wide as her throat grew dry and her heart began to beat fast in her chest Sam clutched her phone tighter and kept staring at the name._ "Mac's calling me...am I dreaming?"_ She asked herself, slowly pinching herself but the phone kept ringing, the name not changing letting her know this was no dream. Grinning in excitement Sam took the call, taking a deep breath before speaking to him. "H-hello?" she breathed softly while waiting to hear his voice. "Hello Sam, I'm sorry to have disturbed you this late," he said and Sam had to work hard not to swoon at the sound of his smooth, rich voice. Holding her phone closer to her ear Sam bit her lip. "It's okay, I don't mind," she said while blushing because she knew she'd never mind hearing his voice no matter what time of day it was.

"Thanks Sam," he said, sounding relieved. "I just wanted to say thanks for what you did for me today. Thanks for that lunch, it was very sweet of you." He let out a small sigh on the other end. "If only all agents were like you Sam," he said making her blush heatedly and she was glad he couldn't see her face right now because it was a dead giveaway, her blush being a blaring sign that she was in love with him. Shifting her feet around on her mattress Sam bit her lip before smiling and speaking in a soft whisper. "..Thanks." "No problem," Mac said politely before there was a long silence that lasted several moments. Frowning because he had stopped talking Sam wondered if he had forgotten to hang up and had just left without even saying goodnight when he suddenly spoke again making her smile. "So..." There was a soft chuckle on the other end. "Can I count on lunch from you tomorrow?"

Sam's eyes went wide as his words and a grin quickly formed on her face. He hadn't forgotten about their lunch meeting either! He wanted to do it again tomorrow! Feeling like she had won a million dollars Sam nodded her head. "Of course!" she said excitedly, too excitedly leaving him to chuckle on the other end. "If it's not too much trouble for you of course," he said, clearly thinking she would mind cooking for him which couldn't be further from the truth. Not wanting him to have such thoughts about her Sam quickly cut him off. "It's not trouble at all I'd love to!" She said before blushing at how eager she sounded. Clearing her throat and getting a grip on herself Sam tried again in a softer tone. "I mean…I wouldn't mind it at all," she said, stopping herself from totally giving her feelings away.

"Thanks Sam, Good night and sleep well. Sweet dreams," he said sweetly before hanging up and leaving her there with her phone still pressed against her ear and her heart panging in her chest. "Sweet dreams indeed," Sam whispered, blushing because she knew she'd be dreaming about him. Getting up she tossed her phone on her bedside table before she twirled around and landed on her bed with an excited squeal of joy. As soon as she closed her eyes she could see a brown-haired, sea-foam eyed man in front of her eyes._ "Goodnight...My dear Sam Simpson," _he said giving her smile from behind her closed eyelids, leaving her to blush and smile happily before she buried her face in he pillow and smiled until she finally fell asleep that night.

* * *

><p>Walking through WOOHP's halls in the evening Sam smiled at the few agents that passed by her on their way out of the building, their shifts being over by now. Seeing the looks on their faces she could tell they were tired and eager to home after a long day as any agent would be after a day full of missions and stress. Any agent but her.<p>

Blushing Sam saw the strange looks the agents exiting WOOHP were giving as she was the only one walking in the wrong direction and going inside. And she knew they were wondering what was wrong with her and why she was back here to do more work when she was allowed to go home now. But she knew that was just it. She may be allowed to go home because her shift was over but her heart, her heart would not allow her to go away because it was stuck here with Mac Smit. The same man she knew would still be here hard at work while others went home. The same man that barely got any time to relax because he had so much to do and that was why she was here to try and help him. Because while other agents were busy trying to do just do their spy jobs she was hard at work trying to win Mac's heart. Something she needed and wanted so desperately that a few extra hours of work hardly bothered her._ "Especially when they come topped with seeing Mac's face," _she thought blushing as she entered the corridor that led to his office.

Turning the corner she mentally thanked her mother, being glad that she had been okay with her going out this late to help Mac. She giggled to herself remembering how at first her mother had wanted to know where she was headed at 7 pm, all by herself but when she said it was to help Mac and described what he looked like to jog her mom's memory her mom had agreed right away. Smiling to herself Sam remembered how her mother had once mistaken Mac for her future-son-in-law, something that had mortified her back then when she had mistaken him for being evil but now that thought made her grin and smile as bright as the sun.

If she could ever have Mac for her husband...it would make her the happiest woman on earth. Blushing horridly because she was dreaming of marrying a man when she was only 16 and had just met him, Sam shook her head knowing this was very unlike her before she stopped and bit her lip remembering how she considered Mac her soul mate. Keeping that in mind, wanting to marry him made perfect sense. _"Or as much sense as I make about anything nowadays," _Sam thought with a small, shake of her head knowing her lovesickness was not letting her think clearly at all.

Blushing when she reached the door to his office Sam reached out to open it and go in before she paused and looked down at her outfit one last time making sure she looked perfect. Her eyes trailed down the clothes she had gone home and changed into after having lunch with him earlier today. A small smile touched her face when she saw the rose print, mid-thigh, mini dress she was wearing complete with black criss-crossed heels on her feet. _"Red and black,__"__ she_ thought smiling harder because she knew those were his favourite colours.

At noon she had been too busy making lunch perfect for him to spend too much time on her appearance but now she had gone home and taken out the time to dress herself up. She could only hope it would pay off. Blushing softly and feeling a little desperate Sam shook her head and justified herself. "I just want him to notice me like I notice him," she muttered under her breath to the voice in her head that was nagging that she was trying too hard and he'd be able to tell and trying to shut it up. _"But then again..." _Sam thought with her lower lip between her teeth. _"Mac would look good even if he was wearing a potato sack." _

Blushing deeply Sam shook her head, shaking off her tomato blush before she pulled the door open a crack and poked her head into his office. "Can I come in?" she said smiling when her eyes landed on him where he was sitting at his desk surrounded by files, one in his hands sadly blocking his face from her while he sat leaned back in his chair with one leg crossed over the other, a favourite pose of his as she had noticed some time ago. Moving the file away from his face Mac looked up in surprise when he heard her voice. "Sam?" he said curiously as he spotted the redhead at his doorway. Smiling and setting his file down for a moment he gestured for her to come in. "What a lovely surprise, I wasn't expecting you. Come on in," he said leaving her to walk forward.

Straightening out her dress and putting on a dazzling smile Sam entered his office after closing the door behind her. Seeing that he had already gone back to reading his file again she sighed knowing that as much as she loved his work ethic she wanted his attention on her right now. Clearing her throat loudly she caught his attention and soon he was looking up at her again. Watching his eyes widen Sam bit her lip softly as she saw him trail them down her figure and she knew he had noticed her dress. Looking up at her face Mac smiled. "Well…you look very pretty this evening," he said making her blush. Looking at her curiously he smiled harder. "Are you going somewhere? A party maybe?"

Hearing his words Sam had to work hard not to roll her eyes and groan at his innocence. Sighing she looked at him longingly as he just looked back at her cutely_. "Damn it Mac, who's gonna make you understand that seeing you, being with you IS like a party to me?" _she asked herself in agony before muttering a small 'no' to answer his question. Looking down at her outfit again she couldn't help but wonder if she had messed something up. He hadn't even noticed she was wearing his favourite colours. Feeling silly she decided to change the topic. "Don't you want to know why I came here?" she asked softly. Mac blinked slowly pressing his lips into a thin line.

"Right..." he said as a soft smile quirked at the corner of his lip. "Sorry I got...distracted," he said a hint of sheepishness on his features before he shook his head and smiled at her. "Why are you here?" he asked. "To help," Sam whispered while watching his eyebrows bunch together in thought and she knew she'd have to giving him an explanation. Taking a deep breath she ran a nervous hand through her hair and smiled softly. "I...I couldn't help but remember what you said yesterday about not even having enough time to eat so…"

His eyes widening as he quickly saw where this was going Mac shook his head. "Oh Sam," he said with a small chuckle. "I was just complaining, it's quite all right. I only have..." he looked at the files towering on his desktop and bit his cheek. "..These files to get through." Seeing Sam look over the mountain of papers and then look at him pointedly Mac sighed. " … It's less than it looks," he said smiling softly. " Once I get into it, I'll finish quickly." Looking at him in awe Sam couldn't figure out how Mac could be so perfect, so willing to work tirelessly when he had so much to do. But his denial that he didn't need help, his will to try and tackle this all on his own only made her like him even more. And she wasn't about to leave him alone at all now. "Let me help?" she said, smiling gently as she took a step closer to him. "Please?" she said while looking at him hopefully.

Looking at her with heavy reluctance Mac sighed. "Sam it's Friday evening. You should be out having fun, not being not cooped up in this office," he muttered. Shaking her head Sam walked right up to his desk and smiled. "Well neither should you then," she said smiling as she watched open his mouth to protest. "And I'm honestly right where I want to be…" she said cutting him off as she blushed at her own words that spoke volumes of her feelings for him. Picking up a file she hid her blushing face behind it. "Is this one you have to get through?" she asked, talking about the file. "Yea...I was reading that one," Mac said leaving her to blush in embarrassment. "Oh," she said before forcing her blush off her face and passing the file to him. "I'll get another," she said before smiling, flustered as she walked around his desk and went to get another file off a pile.

Her heart beat fast in her chest a moment later as she heard his footsteps coming behind her and a small gasp escaped her when his body suddenly pressed up against her from behind her. Feeling his strong thighs pressing into the bare backs of her own Sam bit her lip to keep in a moan as a blush heated her face. She was about to moan out his name when his hand reached out suddenly, accidentally brushing her waist as he reached out and picked up a pen. "I was wondering where I put that," he mumbled before backing away from her and going back to his chair. Letting out the breath she had been holding Sam sighed in frustration before she quickly picked up a file and sat down in a chair while hiding her face behind it.

The blush on her face wouldn't die down as her heart continued to race in her chest. She could still feel his body up against her from behind and her skin was still burning at the brief, pleasant memory. _"If only he knew what he does to me,"_ Sam thought sighing as she bit her lip and peeked at him from over the edge of her file only to find him smiling at her. Blushing deeply Sam forced her eyes back on the file knowing she was here to help him and really should be reading but she couldn't stop her eyes from sneaking glances at him the whole time. All evening long she smiled as she watched him reading as he remained in deep concentration never taking a break, with her eyes glazed over with longing, wanting so badly to just reach out and touch him but each time severely scolding herself to focus on work before he noted the look of undisguised hunger on her face and threw her out.

When the clock was close to hitting 9 pm they finally closed the last two files and smiled finally being done. "We make a pretty good team," Mac said chuckling while Sam blushed at his statement. Glancing at his watch he smiled harder. "I get to go home a half hour early today. Thanks Sam," he said making her smile proudly. Watching his face for a moment Sam took her fill of it knowing it was time for her to sadly leave. Masking her need to complain and groan she simply gave him a smile. "I'm glad I was able to help you," she whispered before getting up to leave, not wanting to actually go away but at the same time wanting him to be able to use the thirty minutes she had saved him to get some rest.

"I'll see you tomorrow Mac," she said moving to go only to gasp, stopping in her tracks when she felt his hand gripping her wrist tightly from behind. Biting her lip as she felt her arm burning up at his touch, Sam gulped to moisten her dry throat. ""M-Mac?" she stuttered out, not daring to turn her head and face him because she was blushing much too hard right now. "Wait Sam..." he said as he tightened his grip on her hand and pulled her back a step. "Would you..." he paused before speaking in a quiet whisper. "Would you like to...join me for dinner?"

"..What?" Sam breathed out as her heart began to pound even harder in her eardrums. Was he actually...asking her out? This was too good to be true! Mac sighed. "I haven' eaten yet... and I know you haven't either, so…" Using his hold on her wrist he turned her around and smiled while looking at her in her widened eyes. "Shall we?" Sam could only blink slowly as she stared at his face in disbelief. Slowly a small grin of pure joy began to erupt on her face._ "Oh my God...is this like a date?" _Sam thought as her breaths came and went quickly and a blush grew on her cheeks.

Excitement rushing through her Sam opened her mouth to say yes, eager to finally score a date with him without even having had to ask only to stop and sigh when she remembered what time it was and how Mac had been in his office working all day long. She let out a small sigh knowing she wanted to go out with him, really, really badly but she didn't want to push him to do anything either. He was tired and the last thing she wanted was to have him drag himself around just for her. Looking at him with a sad smile she sighed. "Maybe later, you're so tired-"

"I would have been if I had done all this work alone," he said interrupting her. Smiling Mac whispered. "But you helped me, let me at least thank you for it." Biting her lip Sam sighed. "But-but-" Mac's chuckle cut her off . "No buts Sam., you're coming with me...Besides," he said while looking into her eyes and smiling just slightly. "You already look absolutely stunning tonight, why waste that? I'd love for you to give me company." Sam's face went red at his words and she bit her lip before moving her hand to try and run it through her hair and calm her heartbeat down only to notice that for some reason Mac hadn't noticed his hand around hers and was still holding her right hand within his. Blushing even harder Sam left her hand where it was not wanting him to let it go and instead ran her free hand through her hair, shakily tucking a lock behind her ear.

Feeling his fingers massaging hers softly she bit her cheek to keep from telling him how good that felt and smiled up at him nervously. "Okay, I'll join you," she said making him smile. Not bothering to release her hand Mac quickly walked out of the office, switching off the lights and locking the door. Walking to his car downstairs and getting inside he stealthily watched the girl blushing next to him like a newly-wedded bride from the corner of his eye with a sinister smirk on his lips that he knew she wouldn't ever see.

After a forty minute drive Mac's car finally came to a stop. "We're here," he said before taking off his seatbelt and exiting his car leaving Sam to sigh as soon as he turned his back to her because she had been having fun studying his sideways profile while sitting next to him. Shaking her head like a lovesick puppy Sam mimicked Mac's actions and slipped off the seatbelt before going over to him. "So where are-" she stopped asking the question she was about to when she recognized the name of the restaurant in front of her as her jaw dropped open. "Cicada..." she breathed out while remembering having heard about this place. From what she remembered Cicada was one of the most expensive, most romantic and architecturally dramatic dining venues in L.A. Her jaw still open she couldn't believe he had brought her here. She had always wanted to come here but seeing that it was known as a couples' area she had never come because she hadn't wanted to have looked silly coming all by herself. Sure she could have come with a boy from high school but none of them had never been sophisticated enough and any dates she had had, in the past had been at much less expensive venues unlike Mac who had brought her somewhere this nice just to thank her. And seeing how nice this courtesy dinner was she honestly couldn't help but wonder how wonderful an actual, legitimate, date with him would be.

Blushing softly at that thought she slowly picked her jaw up off the floor and turned to look at him in awe. "Isn't this one of the most expensive restaurants in L.A?" she asked while looking down at her dress and feeling a little subconscious only to stop worrying when she remembered how he had told her she looked perfect. Mac smiled giving her a little shrug. "Yes, only the best for my favourite agent," he said before letting out a chuckle and moving to walk inside the restaurant leaving Sam there blushing with wide eyes._ "Favourite agent?"_ Sam thought as her heart fluttered in her chest at his words. _"I'm his favourite agent?" _she asked herself before biting her lip in excitement knowing she could die of happiness right there. "You coming?" she heard Mac's baritone voice say leaving her to look up and find him holding the door open for her to enter first. Blushing at how much of a gentleman he was, she went inside and followed him to the table a waiter showed them. Sitting down in the chair that Mac pulled out for her, Sam blushed again, shyly thanking him before she studied the atmosphere with widened eyes.

Her eyes roamed past the happy couples all around her and filled up with awe as she noted the carved maple columns, the gold-leaf decorated ceiling, and expansive dance floor that stretched out at the centre. "You like it?" Mac said pulling her gaze to his face again. Blushing Sam nodded her head. "Yes, it's beautiful. Thanks for bringing me here," she said leaving him to smile. "Don't mention it Sam." Picking up a menu his eyes scanned the golden card for a few moments. "Hmm...what would you like to eat?" Sam who had been studying his face silently jumped at the question. "I dunno, I guess what ever you're in the mood for," she said before studying her nails to keep the blush off her face. Nodding his head and gesturing to a waiter Mac smiled. "I'll get us my usual then," he said as he spoke to the waiter and ordered their dinner.

When dinner arrived a short while later Sam was left with her eyes wide at all the food. Sitting in front of her was smoked chicken salad, fettuccine arrabbiata, and for desert crème gateau. Feeling her mouth watering Sam couldn't help but silently commend Mac's taste in food. _"I wonder if he knows that crème gateau is my favourite desert,..." _she thought, biting her lip and blushing knowing that was unlikely but this coincidence that he had ordered it anyway made her feel just one more step closer to him than she already felt. For the next while they ate in silence with Sam stealing glances at Mac throughout the meal. Sitting there she quietly dripped her eyes up and down his form noting how his shirt was a bit ruffled and his hair was a bit scruffy from a long day at work but when she glanced around her and looked at all the other men there she quickly realized that even tired and in a bit of a mess, Mac was still a hundred times more gorgeous than anyone else.

Blushing at that observation Sam poked her gateau with her fork before slipping a piece into her mouth while her eyes landed themselves on his face, widening when they saw how his eyes looked, if even possible, more beautiful in the soft candlelight. Looking at them in awe Sam watched the dark, sea-green flicker in the flames and reveal the light blue hidden in their depths. Feeling her stomach curling inside itself she knew his eyes always got to her all the way down to her soul. Keeping her gaze on them she lost herself in his eyes never noticing when Mac finished eating and was talking to her until he snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Hello, Sam!" he said making her jump in her chair and blush heatedly. "You were saying something?" Sam said trying not to sound like a moron. Mac only smiled. "Yea, I was asking..." he leaned back in his chair and smiled harder. "If you'd like to dance?" Her eyes widening Sam blushed. "W-what?" Mac let out a small chuckle. "I asked if you wanted to dance? You DO dance right?" he said while looking at her expectantly. Biting her lip because her formal dancing skills were famous for being bad Sam wondered what to say. She didn't want to end up stepping on Mac's toe and making him think she was an idiot but at the same time she didn't want to pass up the opportunity to dance with her dream man. Nodding her head before she could stop herself she watched Mac smile as he got up and she gulped nervously while looking at the dance floor. But when Mac took her hand in his Sam felt all her worries fade away and she followed him onto the floor.

Slowly taking Sam to the floor where some other couples were Mac placed his left arm around her waist holding her carefully. Biting her lip Sam's right hand reached up, placing itself on his shoulder nervously while he slowly held her left hand in his right. And then their bodies began to gently sway to the music. Staring in Mac's eyes Sam's body unconsciously traced his lead, not believing how easy it was when she wasn't even trying. And throughout the song she could feel nothing but sheer joy coursing through her veins as she danced with Mac feeling like she was a princess and he was her prince charming. When the song ended some moments later Sam was shaken out of her trance with the sound of applause from around her and she had to work hard not to sigh that she had to let go of his body because the dance was over.

Smiling at the people who were clapping she walked back to table and sat down while staring at the hand he had just been holding. She could still feel it burning up. "You're a wonderful dancer Sam," Mac said suddenly leaving Sam's mouth to form a small grin. Blushing and looking for a distraction to stop herself from resembling a tomato she absentmindedly glanced at her watch only to gasp when she saw the time. Time had just flew by and she could hardly believe she had been with all evening and night. "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned, obviously having heard her gasp. Looking up at him sadly Sam knew she couldn't stay any longer. It was 11 pm and as much as she wanted to stay she knew her mother would be worried. _"Why couldn't this have lasted forever?" _she asked herself sadly as she looked at Mac's handsome face longingly. "I gotta go," she said before standing up and sighing. "Thanks for the wonderful dinner," she said, smiling and leaving quickly so that she wouldn't give into her urge to just ignore the time and sit here with Mac forever.

Reaching outside Sam shivered as she stepped into the darkness. It had gotten much cooler and she was somewhat shivering in her short dress. Biting her lip when she realized she didn't have a mode of transport because Mac had driven her here and she had raced out on him a moment ago Sam sighed wondering if she'd be okay walking home at night. _"Or I could always call Clover or Alex..."_ she thought before sighing knowing she didn't want to disturb her friends this late. Trying to figure out what to do as she rubbed her arms to try and fight the chill of the night Sam froze when she felt a warm fabric drape around her shoulders. Glancing down at the navy, suit jacket Sam blushed when she realized it was Mac's. Turning her head and seeing him standing there behind her Sam smiled and held it closer around herself, snuggling into the cloth that was still warm from his body. "Thanks," she mumbled shyly before moving to go only to have him place a hand on her shoulder and stop her. Looking at her in concern Mac spoke in soft whisper. "It's late, I should drive you." Smiling at his concern Sam slowly shook her head. "No, you must be tired by now," she said while looking at his slightly droopy eyes. Thinking he was still being so nice to her because of her help today Sam looked at him and sighed. "And you've already thanked me fo-"

Her eyes widened when he suddenly pressed his index finger against her lips and silenced her. "Sshh," he said. Looking at him unblinkingly Sam watched him shake his head in determination. "I won't have such a pretty girl walking home alone this late. Call me paranoid but..." He sighed before looking her in the eye. "I think any man out there would be tempted." Blushing heatedly at his words Sam thanked the darkness surrounding them for him not really noticing it. _"He wants to protect me..." _she thought smiling as she looked down at her toes and let out a contented sigh. Already tonight he had proven himself to be her prince charming and now he was her knight in shining amour. She wasn't sure how much more she could take without screaming out her feelings for him. Biting her lip and controlling herself she breathed out a small thank you. "Thanks," she whispered before blushing again when she felt Mac wrap an arm around her shoulders and lead her to his car.

The drive to her home was silent with her taking sidelong glances at him as she studied his face and how eager he was to get her home safely despite how tired he was. _"How can anyone be so nice?"_ she thought as she kept her eyes glued to him the whole entire time unable to look away for even one second because she was completely enthralled by the man beside her. When the car finally came to a halt some time later Sam sighed feeling bummed again because she knew it was time for them to go their separate ways. Slowing getting out of the car with reluctance Sam kept her eyes on him as long as she could before she had to turn her back so she could walk to her door. Sighing she began walking away only to feel the extra fabric on her body fluttering in the wind. Remembering she still had his jacket she turned and walked back to him quickly where he was already moving to drive away. "Mac wait!" she said, catching her breath when he stopped and let her come to his side. Smiling she slipped the jacket off her shoulders and held it out to him. "Your coat-"

"Keep it," he said cutting her off and smiling. "You can bring it back later," he said and Sam could tell he didn't want her freezing even on the short distance to her door from here. Feeling overwhelmed by his care for her Sam tried not to burst out grinning. "O-okay," she said shakily before managing a flustered smile. "Thanks Mac," she said while looking into his eyes as she stood next to his car just watching him smiling. Unable to stop herself Sam found her eyes settling on his smile, on his lips and she found herself taking in their soft colour, their fullness and she began wondering if they felt as soft as they looked. Her eyes going a little hazy she slowly flickered her eyes up to Mac's face to see why he hadn't driven away yet only to find him just sitting there with his hands on the steering while he stared back at her unblinkingly.

Feeling the wind rushing by her ears gently when Mac didn't break the silence by driving away Sam found herself lowering down towards him slowly. Fluttering her eyes shut she slowly, inch by inch began to lean closer him. Encouraged when she felt him leaning in as well she kept going until she could practically taste his lips against hers. About to press her lips against his she stopped when he spoke in a low, rough whisper. "I..." he said leaving her lips to tremble in anticipation when she felt his warm breath hitting her face. "I should go, night Sam. See you tomorrow," he said suddenly before craning his head back and driving away leaving her standing there staring after him with her fists clenched at her sides in frustration and with her heart still racing in her chest.

Letting out a sigh Sam could feel how riled up she was as she could still feel his heady breath on her lips and sense his body heat from the jacket around her. Clutching it closer to her as an attempt to hang onto him Sam sighed again as she watched his car disappear from sight leaving her cold and alone. Licking her lips and tasting his breath still hanging onto her mouth despite it having been moments Sam knew she was disappointed. _"Why..." _she sighed knowing she really shouldn't be thinking about it but couldn't help herself. _"Why didn't he kiss me?" _she thought sadly as she reached up and touched her lips feeling disoriented. He had been so close to kissing her, they had both been so close that she could feel the kiss coming yet it hadn't happened. And she had honestly felt like this time he was actually going to do it.

Letting out a heavy sigh Sam remembered how this was the second time in two days that she had thought Mac was going to kiss her but hadn't followed through. And try as she might she couldn't understand why. She wouldn't have complained if he had, she was more than willing to kiss him. _"I'm dying to kiss him," _she thought sadly while chewing on her lower lip and trying to figure Mac out. Why did he, for the second time now, get her all riled up and then leave her alone? Why was he tormenting her like this?

_"Maybe it__'__s because he__'__s my boss,"_ she whispered to herself thinking that could be it. Maybe Mac didn't want to have a relationship with a spy because he didn't want to mix business with pleasure. Maybe he didn't want things to get awkward at work in case something went wrong. Sighing deeply Sam felt torn as she wondered if that was his reason for not kissing her. He had known her for a while now so it couldn't have been that things were moving too fast. Knowing that the best explanation was their difference in roles at WOOHP Sam blinked sadly, wishing there was some way for her to get him to see her as more than just a regular spy. That way he'd notice her more than others and possibly feel something for her past this relationship they had of boss and employee. _"That's something I want sooooo badly," _Sam thought as she slowly trudged towards her home and sighed.

Opening the door and going inside Sam quickly apologised to her mother for being so late before she went into her own room and started to get ready for bed. But even though she was about to go to sleep her mind was still busy trying to come with a way to get Mac to really notice her and get past this line of boss and worker that he had drawn between them. _"What can I do that other spies can__'__t? That will make me stand out to him?" _she thought as she picked up her nightgown and changed into it. Deep in thought she thought over everything he had said that he liked about her so far and her brain stopped at what he had said about her being perfect because she was intelligent. Dwelling on that for a moment Sam suddenly gasped, her eyes lighting up and a smile growing on her face, bright enough to light up her dark room when she knew just what would make Mac notice her above all other spies working at WOOHP. Grinning to herself she got off the bed and walked over to her desk. Turning on the lamp she sat down and pulled out a stack of papers and some pens before she wrote the night away.

The next morning Sam woke up with her head on her desk. Sitting up she rubbed her eyes tiredly while trying to wake herself up. Sitting up straight she felt her bones cracking from her having dozed off while she was in her wooden chair. Gasping when she realized she had fallen asleep Sam opened her eyes fully and frantically looked down at the paper before her to see if she had finished what she was working on first. Seeing that she had finished and had just passed out from exhaustion Sam let out a breath of relief before going to get ready. She wanted to get to WOOHP as soon as Mac did so she could see him first and show him what she had spent hours on last night. Knowing this could potentially change things between them Sam couldn't help but smile as she dragged her tired body to the shower. Sure she was aching all over but there was nothing a hot bath couldn't fix. _"And if he gives me the reaction I want after he sees what I've come up..."_ she thought smiling as she turned on the tap and blushed while thinking of her handsome leader. _"Then my sleepless night will be well worth it." _

* * *

><p>"Can I come in?" Sam said as she stuck her head into Mac's office and smiled when she saw him sitting there looking as gorgeous as he always did. Today he was dressed in a short-sleeved, high-collar, white polo shirt and dark jeans and Sam could see how the fabric was stretched across his broad chest almost making his muscles visible and making her nearly drool in delight. Looking up from his laptop Mac smiled as soon as he saw Sam. Leaning back in his chair he looked at her in curiosity. "Well you're an early bird this morning. What brings you here?" he asked. Biting her cheek in nervousness Sam took a deep breath before walking into his office.<p>

Closing the door behind her she carefully held onto the white shoulder bag she was holding as she walked over to him. "I wanted to show you something..." she said while watching the curiosity on his features grow. Looking at the bag she was lugging along Mac raised an eyebrow. "Whoa, that looks heavy. What is it?" he asked leaving Sam to take a deep breath in before she smiled and put the bag up on his desk. "It's something I've been working on for a while," she said as she pulled out the huge stack of papers she had worked on last night and placed them on his desktop. Biting her lip in nervousness for a moment she soon pushed the pile over to him.

Looking at the stack before him Mac's eyebrows rose in surprise. Looking up at the redhead he saw her nodding her head as if telling him to take a look. Nodding his head Mac slowly turned the first page and began reading the words before him. Sucking in a nervous breath Sam rocked back and forth on her heels. She could only hope he would like what she had prepared. She had put a lot of thought and consideration into this before deciding to do it. Before deciding to give him a list of suggestions and changes for WOOHP. She knew this would make her stand out because while other spies had tonnes of changes they wanted made from a more dignified WOOHPing to scheduled days off, she knew no one would actually go and say it, especially not to a new boss but if she tried to tell him ideas and he actually heard her out then she knew, she just knew he would never see her as any other spy again.

She knew how seriously Mac took WOOHP and if someone made the move to tell him what he could do to make it better, she knew he'd at least respect them for the effort. She had seen him after all, working tirelessly hours on end, taking care of every little thing at WOOHP and she knew that this would make him see her as someone who took WOOHP just as seriously as he did. Then maybe he'd see her as an equal. As more than just another spy. As someone who he could approach to because she wasn't afraid to approach him. _"And then he won't hesitate to kiss me..." _she thought blushing as she waited for Mac to realize what she had put before him.

A few moments later, when Mac's eyes widened Sam blushed harder knowing he had figured out what this was all about. "Wow..." he said as he blinked slowly then looked up at Sam's nervous face. Looking at her in awe he spoke in a low, soft whisper. "You came up with all these on your own?" he asked. Biting her lip Sam tried to contain her blush at the sound of pride in his voice as she nodded her head, too happy for words at the moment. Blinking again his eyes only grew more wide and surprised. "Wow..." he said again as he turned another page and then another, reading everything with interested eyes. "How long did it take for you to do this?" he asked after reading a good chunk of the stack. "A few hours," Sam said before letting out a yawn and blushing when he heard it and looked up. Looking at her with knowing eyes Mac whispered. "You spent all night on this didn't you?" he said gently. Biting her cheek Sam slowly nodded her head not really knowing how he was going to react to that. Watching his eyes widen all over again and hearing him whisper another 'wow' Sam could fell knots forming in her stomach. She whished he would say something more. Was he saying 'wow' because he was impressed, or because he thought she thought she was stupid for being dumb enough to bring her silly ideas to him, her boss.

Growing worried and feeling like she had overstepped when he said nothing and just kept reading Sam took a shaky breath before speaking. "Never mind, I know it's silly," she said before reaching out to grab the papers before he read anymore and thought any worse of her. A small gasp left her when he pulled the stack back and gave her a confused look. "I'm not done reading," he mumbled. Sam let out a small sigh as her panic grew. "I know," she whispered before twisting her fingers together in nervousness and looking down. "Mac...I'm sorry," she said quietly. "Sorry... for what?" he said sounding lost and when Sam looked up to face him she saw him looking completely confused. Sighing Sam leaned over his desk and carefully drew the papers out of his hands, biting her lip when he didn't let them go. "What's wrong Sam?" he asked, looking at her pointedly. Sighing again Sam pulled at the papers as a sign he should let them go and a moment later he slowly did.

Holding the papers in her hands Sam looked down and stared at the floor before speaking in a small, guilty tone. "I should never have shown this to you," she said quietly before quickly shoving the papers back into her shoulder bag, hoping that would help him just forget about them. "Why not?" Mac asked, standing up from his chair and watching her pointedly. Feeling embarrassment creeping along her face Sam said nothing only clutching the bag close to her and keeping her head down, not wanting to reveal that she had felt like she could show these to him despite being just a spy and nothing more.

"Sam?" he said again when he realized she was saying nothing. After another moment passed Mac walked over to where she was standing silently. Looking at her in concern he reached out and slowly lifted her chin with his index finger forcing her to look into his eyes. "Why not?" he asked gently, repeating the earlier question. Blinking sadly Sam let out a small sigh knowing he'd want an explanation for her wasting his time. Mustering up her courage she spoke in a small whisper. "I should never have shown you these because I'm just a spy. It's not my...place," she said, her face growing sadder. "To tell you ideas on how to improve WOOHP. It was wrong of me."

Watching his eyes narrow and his jaw clench Sam bit her lip and looked away knowing she had made him angry by doing this. _"Way to go,_" she said to herself, cursing at herself for going and messing everything up between them. She had been so focused on trying to get closer to him as fast as possible that she had ruined everything by trying to be too smart. And now Mac would never even think she was intelligent like he used to let alone fall in love with her. Letting out a small sigh Sam felt disheartened and like a failure as she stood there wanting to cry.

"Who told you... that you're just a spy Sam?" he said suddenly making her eyes widen and freeze on the spot. Staying completely still Sam took deep breaths wondering over the meaning of his words only to let out a small gasp when he used his hold on her chin to turn her face back towards him. And when she saw his face she was left stunned at his expression. Mac's jaw was tense and his eyes were narrowed as he looked at her with clear hurt in his beautiful eyes. Biting her lip and wondering if she hadn't apologised enough and that's why he was so upset, Sam opened her mouth to try again only to have him speak first. "You're not _just _a spy to me Samantha," he breathed out and soon Sam had clamped her mouth shut as she stared back at him wordlessly, her bag slowly dropping to the floor from the shock she was feeling right now.

Seeing all the shock on her face Mac sighed heavily before pulling her face a little closer to his and making sure she was looking right into his eyes. "Listen to me. You have every right to come in here and talk to me," he whispered leaving her eyes to widen even more. Cupping her cheek Mac looked her deep in her eyes as he continued with heavy amounts of seriousness in his tone. "I value your council and your advice. You are WOOHP's best spy and I am honoured to be working with a girl like you." Listening to his words Sam felt her jaw part in shock. She couldn't believe he was saying all this to her, HER! When she was just a spy.

"B-but..." she stuttered out while looking at him in disbelief. Mac only shook his head before placing a finger against her lips and silencing her. "I'm HONOURED Sam," he said, emphasizing the word and making her eyes widen as wide as saucers. "Hon-honoured?" she breathed out against his finger. Hearing all the shock in her tone a small smile began to tug at a corner of his lip. "How can I not be honoured?" he said, speaking again as he took another step closer to her and Sam felt his feet nearly brush her own leaving her knees to go shaky. Feeling her grow wobbly Mac smiled harder before wrapping an arm around her waist to steady her. Holding her carefully he moved the hand that was holding her chin and slowly cradled her jaw.

_"Oh my God..." _Sam thought, a blush outlining her face as she felt how close they were with her chest nearly resting against his and his strong arm wrapped around her waist. Feeling her heart thundering in her chest Sam did nothing but stare into his eyes and listen to him speak. "You put so much energy into WOOHP," Mac said while never taking his eyes off her and looking at her with admiration. "You give it so much care, loyalty and devotion. You're-" he stopped suddenly and looked away for a moment before taking a deep breath and looking back at her with piercing eyes. "You're like none other Sam."

Sam's eyes went wide and a shuddering breath escaped her when his words fell on her ears._ "I'm like...none other?" _she thought while her blush only grew on her face and her heart began to pound even faster and faster making her feel like she was going to pass out right then and there. Mac thought SHE was like NONE other? _"I could die of happiness," _she thought as she looked at him with her mouth dry and butterflies flying everywhere in her stomach. Did he honestly mean that? Did he really mean what she thought he meant? No...no it had to be too good to be true! Wanting to get to the bottom of this she found herself saying his name shakily. "M-Mac..." she whispered in surprise as she looked at him unblinkingly while searching his eyes to see if he meant this only to gasp lightly when she saw nothing but honesty in his gaze letting her know he meant every word.

Hearing her gasp Mac smiled softly. "I meant what I said Sam, you're like no one I've ever met before," he said making himself perfectly clear. Another gasp left her as she stared back at him speechlessly not believing those words had left his mouth. Ever since she had fallen for him she had been praying endlessly for him to see her as someone special. She had been working so hard to become that person but...it had actually worked? Staring into his eyes again she looked deep within their depths only to find endless respect and admiration for her shining there along with another emotion that she didn't want to name for the sake of her own sanity. Mac couldn't feel the same way about her...could he? Feeling her eyes grow heavy because his warm, steady breaths were washing over her face Sam closed them halfway before unconsciously taking a step closer to him leaving their faces to be less than an inch apart. When he didn't move away she grew braver and slowly began to lean her head up to close the short distance between them and finally kiss him the way she had been waiting to.

Her eyes closing all the way Sam could feel his hold tighten around her waist and his other hand leave her jaw to allow her mouth to come closer to his. Smiling when she could feel her lips slightly brush Mac's, Sam felt her heart leap with joy and a blush spread across her cheeks. This was it. She was finally going to get that kiss and her prince charming. The man that she had been yearning for, for nearly two, long months. He was finally hers.

"So...can I look at the papers now?" Mac suddenly said leaving Sam to stop dead, half a millimetre away from his mouth and snap her eyes open. "...What?" she asked, her brain fuzzy as she stared at his lips, the same lips she had been expecting to be entangled with hers in a deep, passionate kiss right about now. Moving his arm off her waist and stepping back Mac gave her an innocent look. "The papers, you know? The list of improvements for WOOHP that you wrote for me?" Biting her cheek Sam could feel frustration boiling inside her as a deep blush of embarrassment coated her face. He had done it, again. He had led her all the way up to a kiss and then pulled back. Looking at him longingly Sam couldn't help but pout a little. She had honestly, with every fibre in her being thought that there was going to be a kiss.

Sighing Sam looked away from his face to try and control her agitation. Staring at the tiled floor she took a deep breath then another as she counted to ten to try and calm down. "Is something wrong Sam?" Mac's smooth voice uttered softly making her bite her lip because she knew he could tell she was frustrated over something. Not wanting her boss to find out she was upset over him not letting her kiss him and becoming hers, Sam quickly faked a smile and looked up to face him. "Wrong? No, nothing's wrong!" she said kicking herself a little at how perky she sounded, a dead give-away that she was lying.

Looking for a fast escape before he caught on Sam swiftly bent down and picked up her bag, dusting it off and never seeing the amused look in Mac's eyes as he watched her every move silently with satisfied eyes, a hint of a smirk dancing at the edge of his lips until it vanished behind a kind smile when she looked up at him again. Handing him the papers Sam smiled softly. "Here, I hope you can use some of these to make some changes at WOOHP," she whispered before realizing she may be overstepping. "Not that you have to," she said quietly only to watch him shake his head. "I want to use them, and I will," Mac said firmly as he walked over to his desk and sat down to read, leaving her to blush and study her toes at how sincere he sounded.

Listening to him turning pages and seeing him looking very impressed whenever she wagered a peek at his face Sam smiled feeling elated with glee. Mac was just so...cool for letting her give him ideas and actually looking at them and thinking of using them. It made her feel like she really mattered. That her opinion mattered and that meant the world to her. Taking another glance at Mac she noticed how focused he was while reading her notes. She couldn't help but smile, her heart melting in her chest at how nice he was. Mac had tonnes of work he had to do, in fact he had been working on something before she arrived and still he had set it all aside just to see what she wanted to show him. Just to make her happy._ "How can he be so good to me?" _she thought while staring at his face and blushing at the fact that he always made time for her. She had noticed it for a while now, that whenever she came in he never told her he was busy or asked her to leave. Instead he just dropped whatever he was doing and gave her his full attention.

That and there were his constant compliments that made her melt into goo whenever he said them to her in that rich, masculine voice of his. Mac told her she was intelligent and beautiful. He thanked her for her effort and devotion, for doing even the tiniest things for him. Standing here she remembered the hundreds of times he had already thanked her for bringing him lunch each day and helping him with his workload in the evenings. Heck, he had even taken her out to dinner to the best restaurant in Los Angeles just to thank her. He was just so good to her that it was almost unbelievable.

_"Is there any wonder why I'm so crazy about him?" _she thought, a small, dreamy sigh leaving her as she bit her lip in excitement. Sure, getting to Mac was annoying seeing that he was her boss and that made it hard for her to act on certain urges but at least this perfect man was within her reach. No, she had never thought she'd actually find a man like him, so dedicated, so wonderful and so perfectly perfect. To be honest she hadn't even thought such a man, a man with zero flaws whatsoever could even exist. But here he was right in front of her proving her wrong every moment by being himself and being more perfect with each passing day. And that was why she was devastatingly in love with him, this man that simply left her speechless with a single glance. And she knew now even more than she had two months back, that this man was her one and only soul mate. She would never love anyone like the way she loved him again.

"Very nice," he said suddenly making her blush deeply again because she had just been fantasizing about him right now. "Thanks," Sam mumbled when her blush died down a little and she was able to face him again. Fiddling with her hands she let out a small breath. "I'm glad you liked them." Putting the pile down on his desk Mac smiled. "I more than like them Sam, I love your ideas," he said while looking into her eyes and Sam could feel her need to blush rising again. "Thank you," she whispered quietly while biting her lip to contain her grin. Slowly crossing his arms over his chest Mac said nothing for a few moments simply sitting there and staring at her. Feeling his gaze boring into her Sam bit her lip harder and could no longer stop her blush as it exploded onto her face.

Feeling silly Sam took a deep breath in and decided to ask him why he was looking at her like that with those piercing eyes of his. "What?" she asked, blushing harder and looking down leaving him to chuckle. "I'm sorry," Mac said honestly. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. it's just that I've never seen anyone so hardworking before,," he chuckled making her blush even harder at his words and shuffle her feet while she kept staring at them. Letting out a small, helpless-sounding sigh he shook his head and spoke in rough, rushed whisper. "I guess I just can't help but stare at you."

Sam's breath caught in her throat when she heard what he said. Letting out a small gasp she slowly, carefully looked up at him to find him looking at her with widened eyes and his jaw just slightly parted as if he had let something out of his mouth by accident. Working up her courage Sam called out to him. "Mac?" she said questioningly, wanting desperately to know if he had indeed said what she had heard. Blinking once Mac looked away from her and narrowed his eyes in thought. "What I meant was...what I was trying to say was..." he trailed off and bit his cheek.

"What WERE you trying to say?" Sam urged quietly as she took a small step towards him where he was sitting at his desk and looked at him with curious, wide eyes. She could see how nervous he looked and that made her feel hopeful that she hadn't imagined the words he had said right now. When he said nothing for another moment Sam took a deep breath before trying again. "Mac-" she started only to be stopped when the sound of a phone buzzing filled the room. Glancing over for the source of the sound Mac's eyes stopped at the phone that was vibrating on his desk. "Excuse me," he said before getting up and walking to the side of the room to answer it. Sam let out a sigh silently cursing the person who had chosen to call right now when she was in the middle of getting a very important answer out of Mac. She could only hope the phone call wouldn't last long. Her eyes lighting up when he hung up a short moment later Sam quickly seized the chance and opened her mouth to ask him what she had been trying to ask before they got interrupted. "Mac, what were you trying to-"

"I'm sorry Sam," he said, cutting her off with a regretful sigh. "I have to go." Closing her mouth Sam looked at him sadly biting her lip out of frustration before she spoke again. "Right now?" she asked, trying her luck and hoping he'd say it could wait only to have him nod his head. "Yea, right now," he said firmly as he moved to put on the black, leather jacket he had hung on the coat stand in the corner of the room. Putting it on and tucking the collar of his polo shirt under it Mac glanced up at Sam and smiled. "I'll finish reading the papers you gave me by noon today," he said before a small chuckle left him. "Unless Veronica keeps me longer than planned in which case I'll finish it by tonight."

Sam who had been silently sulking over the fact that he had to leave stopped and froze at his recent words. _"Veronica?" _she thought, her ears having picked up on the female name too clearly for it to have been a mistake. Her heart immediately fell in her chest and her fists clenched at her sides as her mouth turned into a frown of sadness. Who was Veronica? Glancing at his happy face as he finished putting on his jacket, Sam bit her lip trying to keep her lower lip from trembling as she quickly realized that there was only one reason he could look so happy to be seeing this Veronica person. _"He likes her doesn't he?" _she thought sadly as she watched him with thirst-filled eyes. She could feel her heart breaking in her chest as she just stood there struggling not to burst into tears. All her hopes, all her dreams of being with Mac died on the spot. He was in love with another girl and he had no room for her in his life.

Biting her lip harder Sam stared down at the floor and struggled not to let her tears out. She had been so stupid, so damn stupid for thinking it would ever happen. She had foolishly been thinking they were getting closer to one another, that he even had feelings for her when he wasn't even interested in her. Remembering how Mac had gone all nervous after telling her that he couldn't help but stare at her Sam sighed sadly now realizing what his nervousness had been about. It hadn't been because he was trying to reveal or hide his 'feelings' for HER, it had been because he had accidentally said something that made her think he liked her too much and he had realized it and felt awkward. It made sense didn't it? He had another girl in his life, he couldn't go and let her think he was available. Sighing again as she felt her eyes filling up despite all efforts Sam's face crumbled as she remembered her vision of having met Mac before and having him turn out to be evil. Now she saw it in an entirely new light.

_"Maybe the vision meant to show me that there would be some kind of obstacle that would not let me be with the man I want,"_ she thought sadly knowing another woman was an obstacle that could not be overcome. She would not throw herself at a committed man no matter how badly she hoped he was committed to her instead, She wouldn't do it. She would just leave him alone and hope in time that the aching in her heart would go away.

Taking in a breath to calm herself she spoke with her head still down. "Okay...I'll leave then," she said quickly, cringing at how broken she sounded before turning and walking away. She couldn't bear to spend another moment looking at that handsome face of his that she knew now would never be with her the way she wanted. _"God, how I am going to work at WOOHP now?" _she thought sadly, a tear trailing down her cheek as she kept walking. She had no idea how she was going to ignore her burning feelings for Mac Smit, her boss and continue working at WOOHP like any other spy. _"Maybe that's why you shouldn't mix business with pleasure," _she thought bitterly as she reached the door knowing she had brought this pain onto herself. She had made the mistake of falling for him and now she'd have to be the one dealing with it for the rest of her spy career and possibly her life. She just wasn't sure she'd ever be able to get over the man she considered her soul mate.

Brushing that thought off and knowing she shouldn't be thinking of him that way because he was someone else's man Sam went to open the door only to hear his voice speaking behind her. "You okay Sam?" he said suddenly and Sam's breath hitched in her throat when she realized he had seen her saddened face and heard her broken tone. Not wanting him to know why she was upset because it would make her a laughing stalk Sam quickly brushed away her tear and shook her head making sure not to look at him. "I'm fine," she whispered before opening the door and walking out desperately needing to go find a place to cry her sadness out. A gasp left her when she felt Mac suddenly grab her hand from behind and pull her back into the office and before she could even think to hide the sorrow on her face he had turned her around to face him.

Sam gulped when he looked at her hard for a few moments as if studying her face and she struggled to make herself appear neutral. After a few moments passed Mac suddenly spoke. "Veronica is my doctor Sam," he said leaving Sam's eyes to widen. "Wh-what?" Sam breathed out as her heart began to reassemble itself in her chest. Looking at him hopefully and about to smile she paused and bit her lip._ "But why'd he use her first name? Don't people usually call doctor's by their last name?" _

"She's a college friend of mine as well," he said, as if having read her mind and soon Sam was blushing in embarrassment over how much she had assumed and how wrong she had been. "Oh..." she said awkwardly while her blush grew deeper and she bit her lip feeling beyond dumb. She could only wonder what was going on in Mac's head right now. Still looking at her Mac slowly crossed his arms over his chest as he studied her carefully. "What were you thinking Sam?" he whispered leaving her blush to flare even harder because the tone of his voice clearly indicated he had some idea what she HAD been thinking. Embarrassed and flustered, and not knowing how to explain to her boss why she had nearly burst into tears at the thought of him having a woman in his life without revealing her feelings to him, Sam quickly turned her back to him and stared at the door in an attempt to hide.

"Sam?" she heard him say pointedly a moment later letting her know he wanted an answer. Blushing harder she shook her head. "N-nothing," she stuttered. She bit her lip when she felt him hold her shoulders and soon he had turned her back around to face him. Shyly glancing up at his face Sam only blushed harder when she saw that he looked amused. "Really?" he said teasingly as a small smile tugged at the edges of his lips. Feeling her blush nearly burning off her face Sam bit her lip and tried to summon the will to say 'yes' but all she could do was stare at him wordlessly as her brain turned to a pile of mindless mush.

"Sam?" she heard him say softly but she didn't really register it as she lost herself in his sea-foam depths. _"His eyes are so beautiful..."_ she thought as her own closed halfway and before she could stop herself she had stepped closer to him and was leaning her mouth up to meet his. She felt her heart skip a beat when she felt his arms slowly encircle her waist and pull her closer and soon their lips were inches apart. The space between their lips grew smaller and smaller and nearly touched before the ringing of his phone left them both to pull back. Clearing his throat and looking down at Sam's blushing face Mac took a deep breath and shook his head before moving away from her. "I gotta go," he whispered before pausing at the doorway and giving her one last glance from over his shoulder. "See you around...Samantha," he said before disappearing out the door and leaving Sam there breathing hard and blushing deeply.

Holding a hand over her heart to calm it Sam's mouth quickly burst into a grin before a squeal of joy left her and she twirled around. Mac wasn't in love with Veronica. _"That means he could still fall in love with me...,"_ she thought, blushing hotly and smiling to herself. And because Sam was so caught up in enjoying the moment and celebrating she didn't see the narrowed, dark eyes watching her from the door that had opened a crack. And she missed the triumphant grin on _his_ lips as he turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>Watching Sam with a small, devious grin on her lips Clover nudged Alex from next to her drawing her other best friend's attention. "What?" Alex hissed quietly, annoyed because she had been trying to pay attention to what their boss was saying at the mandatory elite spies meeting for this month. Rolling her eyes Clover leaned a little closer to Alex and smirked. "Oh come on you know you hate these meetings," she said trying to make her interruption valid and making Alex roll her eyes because as annoying as it was at times to attend the mandatory meeting Mac had set for each month it kept them in the know on what was going on at WOOHP and personally she found it to be a very good idea. Besides only elite spies were required to come and while that made them have extra work it still made her feel a little more special than other, regular spies because Mac clearly noticed the hard work his top spies put in compared to others. She knew Sam and her appreciated it a lot and she wasn't sure why Clover didn't think the same.<p>

"I don't hate them," Alex mumbled while watching Clover roll her eyes. Growing annoyed Alex shook her head. "It's two against one Clover. Sam likes these meetings," she said while glancing over at the redhead who was diligently taking notes. Hearing Alex, Clover nearly burst out laughing. Looking at her with a amused glance Clover shook her head and sighed feeling pity for her best friend. Sometimes Alex just missed what was right in front of her because of her naivety. Lucky for her though, she always kept her eyes open and kept in on everything and that was why she was having a hard time not laughing at Alex who clearly didn't get that, that determined look in their Sammie's eye and her total concentration at this meeting had nothing to do with WOOHP or work. It had to do with the gorgeous man at the front of the room who was talking while standing leaned comfortably against the front desk, dressed in dark blue jeans and a dark gray, open-neck polo shirt. Their wonderful boss, Mac.

Biting her lip as she studied him Clover knew it was easy for any girl to gain a crush on this guy but Sam? Sam didn't just have a crush on him. No, after quietly watching Sam for the last months, noting her staring at him all the time, noting how she always looked like she was in la la land ever since that day when Mac had forgiven Sam for nearly pushing him to quit, watching how she always blushed at his name or brought him up in nearly all their conversations , how she hadn't gone out with another guy, hadn't even looked at another since he had arrived Clover was convinced that it was more than a crush.

_"Much more than a crush,"_ Clover thought smirking as she saw Sam visibly beam when Mac smiled at her while talking and she knew exactly why. After watching the redhead for months Clover was convinced Sam was hopelessly in love with him. And she had decided to do something about it because it was obvious by now that Sam was waiting for Mac to make the first move, a foolish thing to do in her opinion because for Mac, their boss, their well-known to be rule-abiding and decent boss it was highly unlikely that he would just go up to Sam and tell her that he loved her. Yes she had a feeling Mac really, really liked Sam seeing that he was always singing her praises and complimenting her but that still wasn't going to just come out his mouth. And that was why something had to be done to cure Sam's lovesickness before it made her more weird than she already was acting always spacing out and not hearing details on missions. She wanted their old Sam back, the one who was focused and paid attention and always knew what to do on missions because it sure as hell made her life easier.

That and then there were the obvious perks to having a close friend married to your boss. If she ever needed a day off or a favour all she'd have to do was have Sam 'convince' Mac and she'd get her job done._ "But for all that to happen..." _she thought with a sigh as she watched Sam get all flustered when Mac asked her for her opinion on something._ "Sam needs to get her man." _And watching how Sam had trouble even thinking straight in front of Mac, Clover knew something had to be done to help the poor girl admit her feelings before she simply exploded. And the first step to that was to make sure others were seeing what she was, namely how addicted Sam was to Mac Smit before she confronted Sam and had no one to back her up.

Looking over at Alex who was still watching her oddly as she had been when she had muffled her laughter a few moments ago Clover smirked before speaking. "You honestly think Sam likes the MEETING?" she asked with her smirk widening when Alex grew more confused. Knowing she had to spell things out for her Clover cocked her eyebrow in Sam's direction. "Take a good look at Sammie, Alex, does it really look like she's paying attention to work at all?" Lost at Clover's words because Sam always paid attention to work Alex looked at Sam to confirm she was right only to find the redhead nearly visibly drooling as she sat there with glazed over eyes. Knowing plans for the new WOOHP prison system couldn't be making her this excited Alex slowly followed her friend's gaze to see where she was looking only to have her eyes soon stop on the man at the head of the room. "No way..." she breathed out silently as she glanced at Sam then Mac and saw how happy Sam looked.

And suddenly she knew just what Clover was talking about. Trying to bottle up her need to scream out of excitement (because she had never seen her best friend look this lovesick before) Alex looked at the blonde next to her with wide eyes. "Oh my God, Sam likes Mac? THAT way?" she whispered leaving Clover to bite her lip and bob her head up and down in excitement. "You see it don't you?" she muttered still smiling leaving Alex to nod her head rigorously. "Duh, I can't believe I didn't see it before!" she said, a little too loud leaving Mac to glance at her questioningly. Blushing in embarrassment she flashed him a smile and waited till he went back to talking before she went back to gossiping to Clover about their wonderful discovery in a lower tone that wouldn't be heard. "I can't believe HE doesn't see it," she said talking about their boss as he stood there right in front of Sam and she was clearly watching him with adoring eyes while glaring at the girl across from her from time to time, Lily, another top agent who was talking to Mac a bit too much during the course of the meeting. It was blatantly obvious that Sam cringed every time Mac smiled at Lily because she was jealous and she wanted all his attention on her.

Seeing what Alex was talking about Clover sighed. "Some guys are just clueless," she muttered before letting out another quiet sigh. "But I think there is more than that going on here." Blinking in confusion Alex nudged Clover again wanting to know what she meant. "Like what?" she whispered. Clover shrugged before speaking silently. "Mac is Sam's boss, even if he does notice her seeming like she has a thing for him he won't do anything about it unless he's absolutely sure." Alex nodded her head slowly seeing where this was going. If Mac thought Sam liked him and made a move and ended up being wrong then Sam would have grounds to have him fired. He probably didn't want to take that risk.

Feeling bad for who Sam had set her heart on because of the power pyramid that sadly existed at work Alex looked at Clover desperately. "So what do we do then?" she asked wanting to help Sam out because in her eyes there was no doubt that Sam was heavily crushing on Mac and needed that man desperately. Watching Sam for a long moment Clover smirked before leaning in closer to Alex and speaking in a sneaky, evil-sounding whisper answering Alex's question. "Simple... we make Sam's feelings obvious."

* * *

><p>Waiting outside the meeting room Clover and Alex glanced at their watches and sighed realizing they had been out here for a half hour waiting for Sam to come outside. She had apparently stayed back to ask Mac some important questions about today's meeting a she had told them and it had taken a lot out of them to not burst out laughing when she said that because she had obviously told them a very bad lie. It was clear she had made a dumb excuse to hang back and spend more time with Mac like she always did and they both knew and it was high time they let her know they knew about her relentless fixation with their boss. Hearing the door creak open Clover smirked while glancing at Alex. "Here she comes," she said making Alex smirk as well because they were about to begin their rigorous questioning session on their best friend.<p>

When Sam emerged from the room with a dreamy look in her eyes they both cleared their throats and made her freeze in her tracks. And when they caught her blushing deeply and looking at them flabbergasted they just knew she hadn't expected to face them after spending her special, question period with him. "...Y-you guys s-still here?" she said shakily a moment later leaving both of them to exchange glances before they muttered under their breaths and sighed while shaking their heads. Originally they had intended to tease Sam and pester her until she blurted out the truth about her feelings for their boss but they knew now that there was no point in doing that. There was no need to glean the truth out of her because honestly her face right now was like a billboard which clearly said the words "I'M HOPELESSLY IN LOVE WITH MY BOSS, HELP ME!" right on it with that deep, dark blush that stained her white face.

Seeing her friends looking at her like she was hopeless and feeling nervous Sam blinked her eyes and bit her lip. "Whaaaaaaat?" she said in annoyance only to make Clover take a fast step towards her and soon she was practically in her face. "Okay Sam, fess up!" Clover said unable to take anymore. "Why haven't you told Mac you're like desperately crushing on him yet?" she screamed leaving Sam to let out a loud gasp of shock. "Clover!" she hissed when he jaw moved back up and she had soon dragged the blonde well away from the door to the room where Mac still was. she could only pray he hadn't heard Clover just now, that would ruin everything.

Glancing back at the door nervously, she relaxed when Mac didn't emerge from it yelling and screaming and demanding that they needed to talk now. Knowing he hadn't heard Clover, Sam exhaled loudly before moving to scold the blonde for saying something like that here only to see her grinning victoriously. And it was then that Sam realized that her reaction of going nervous and gasping at the question, her pulling her friends away from the door had revealed what she had been trying to hide for a while now. Her feelings for their boss. Blushing deeply because she wasn't able to control it under Alex and Clover's pointed gazes Sam looked down at her feet and sighed.

"So I'm right then?" Clover asked teasingly but it wasn't a question at all as her tone indicated and soon Sam was squirming in her spot. Had she really made herself that obvious? Letting out a small sigh and wanting to know Sam bit her lip before slowly looking up at Clover with a small pout. "How'd you find out?" she asked quietly leaving both her friends to erupt into a fit of giggles. When the giggle fit ended a few moments later both of them shook their heads. "Oh Sammie," they said in unison before Alex took over. "Anyone who sees how you look at Mac knows how you feel about him," she said making Sam blush even more in embarrassment.

"Wha-what do you mean?" she asked softly making Clover smirk as she poked her in the shoulder and spoke in a teasing tone. "You look at him like you're looking at a giant pile of your favourite candy, or your prince charming..." she said before her smirk widened. "Actually you look at him like he's candy and your prince charming all mixed up into one," she said making Alex giggle and Sam blush horridly. "That obvious, huh?" she mumbled biting her lip and making her friends laugh even harder. "Aww Sammie..." Alex said when her laughter died down, giving her a hug while Clover poked her again and grinned. "Why don't you just tell him how you feel?"

Chewing on her lower lip at the question Clover had asked Sam frowned sadly remembering how many times she had thought to just tell Mac how she felt only to lose her nerve every time. And she knew why it happened each time despite her rehearsing the words she wanted to say to him a hundred times before her bathroom mirror before going up to him. She knew why no amount of rehearsal ever helped her because her memory wasn't the problem. She never forgot what she wanted to say to him. She just couldn't get the words out of her mouth when she was in front of him. Sighing sadly Sam soon heard her friends saying her name questioningly and she knew they still wanted to know why she couldn't just tell Mac what was in her heart. "I can't tell him..." she started slowly while her face grew sadder and she felt like a moron. "Why not?" she heard Clover say and she sighed harder before looking her friends in the eye knowing she might as well tell them or they'd never stop bugging her. "I can't," she said firmly before frustration filled her normally calm tone. "Every time I get around him my throat just gets all clogged up, and my tongue gets all tied up and my palms get all sweaty and my head starts to spin and all I CAN do it stare at that perfect face of his!" she blurted out in agitation before she realized what she said, how clearly it revealed her feelings and blushing at it leaving Clover to giggle.

"Wow Sam..." Clover said when her giggle fit stopped. Walking closer to her Clover placed her hand on her shoulder and gave it a little squeeze pushing Sam to look at her and when she did Clover grinned. "You know this crush of yours on Mac doesn't sound like just a crush..." she said before her eyes gleamed with mischief and she looked at her friend with a cat-like grin of deviousness before saying what she had been dying to for a while now. "It sounds like you're actually, helplessly in love." Seeing Sam's blush grow triple fold Clover and Alex gasped in excitement. "Oh my God Sammie!" They said while looking at her knowingly because her expression gave everything away even clearer than before. "You ARE in love!" they said making Sam bite her lip and chew on it before she decided that denying it would do nothing because her friends could read her like a book anyway, and nodding her head slowly.

Seeing her nod Clover and Alex squealed before throwing their arms around her in a hug and smiling feeling beyond happy for her because they had never seen Sam like this about anyone. This wasn't a little crush like Sam had had on some classmates during the years, this was mondo serious. Pulling away from her and smiling while looking at Sam's red face Clover spoke in an excited whisper. "Gosh Sam, go tell him you love him already!" Looking at her best friend's happy, encouraging faces Sam sighed sadly. "I can't," she mumbled. "Why not?" Clover demanded. Biting her lip Sam knew she didn't know much about Mac personally. For all she knew he could very well be with someone else. It wouldn't be shocking seeing that Mac was such a wonderful guy. Letting out another sigh Sam spoke in a small whisper. "What if he already likes someone else?"

Rolling her eyes at Sam's excuse for not telling Mac her feelings Clover crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "Sam, have you ever seen him with another girl?" Sam shook her head at Clover's question. "No I haven't," she said before sighing.. "But he doesn't have to be dating someone at WOOHP," she said knowing that non-WOOHP people were not allowed in the building so if Mac had a normal girlfriend or fiancée he would never bring her to work anyway. But that didn't mean she didn't exist.

Nodding her head because she could see where Sam was going Clover spoke again. "Okay but if he is seeing some random girl you still have an advantage," she said firmly before a smirk crossed her lips. "I mean you're with him all day, everyday. You could easillllllllyyyyyyy beat the competition!" Letting out a sigh because Clover made it sound so simple when it clearly wasn't Sam shook her head in protest. "Clover, I don't want to make a fool out of myself," she said firmly leaving the blonde to raise a questioning eyebrow. "How...would you be making a fool out of yourself?" she asked looking and sounding completely lost. Rolling her eyes because Clover just didn't get it Sam found herself screaming out of frustration. "Oh come on! I'm not the only girl who has feelings for Mac, I'm sure there are others!"

Putting her hands on her hips Sam kept going needing to get her point across. "He's done so much for WOOHP and people...girls have to have liked that!" she said through gritted teeth. Raising her hand she began counting off her fingers. "I mean he's already given us scheduled days off, pay for difficult missions with the promise to change WOOHP entirely from a volunteer agency to a paying one, and he's also improved the prison system so much that in the last months no prisoner has escaped!" she said, reminding them of Mac's accomplishments in his short reign, the same things that she just knew made him even more irresistible to female agents. "And he's so charming and handsome and perfect," Sam said continuing as she gave her friends a pointed look. "I'm willing to bet 90% of the girls at WOOHP like him!" she screamed before lowering her head and taking a deep breath before speaking in a small, sad whisper. "Why would he return my feelings when...when he could have anyone?" she mumbled feeling hopeless.

Placing a hand on Sam's shoulder Clover made her look up. Smiling she gave her encouraging look. "Because Sammie, you're special. You're WOOHP's top spy," seeing Sam about to protest that Clover held up a hand and cut her off. "Mac said so himself many times so you can't argue there," she said shutting her up. Smiling she continued. "And he always says nice things about you and welcomes you when you need to see him." Listening to Clover, Sam thought long and hard over her words before shaking her head and shrugging. "So what?" she said sadly. "Mac could just be being polite and kind to me. It doesn't mean he loves me or something," she said before letting out another distressed sigh. "It's not like he's made any move towards me," she mumbled remembering he never did and also that every time she had tried to make a move he had just avoided it leaving her more frustrated than she already was. Sighing again Sam shook her head and spoke in a heartbroken tone. "Gosh, he could already have a girlfriend or even be married-"

"Whoa Sam!" Clover screamed while looking at her with wide eyes of disbelief. "He is NOT married!" she said not believing how far ahead of things Sam was getting. Seeing the doubtful look Sam was giving her Clover rolled her eyes. "I don't get the 'married' vibe off of him," she said determinedly knowing that when it came to guys she was usually right about these things at least 99.9% of the time and she doubted that Mac was an exception. Sighing Sam shook her head. "But you don't know that for sure," she protested leaving Clover to roll her eyes. "Well then find out then," she muttered. Sam's eyes widening she looked at Clover in shock. "How? I can't just ask him!" she said in annoyance feeling like that was what Clover was telling her to do. Smirking the blonde only looked at her pointedly. "You totally can," she said smirking harder. "After all you two are real...cozy are you not?" she said with a suggestive undertone in her voice leaving Sam to blush and Alex to giggle in the background.

Fighting off her blush Sam shook her head furiously. "No, weren't not!" she protested and soon Clover was waving a hand in an airy way. "Oh puh-lease Sammie, do you think Alex and I are blind?" she said before smirking and crossing her arms over chest while looking at Sam knowingly. "We saw you packing a lunch for Mac every day and know where you have been going during evenings," she said making Sam blush guiltily. Smiling at Sam's lovesick face, Clover nodded her head in understanding." But I get it you don't want to push him...hmm," she said before holding her chin in thought. "You just have to find a way to ask Mac without actually asking him," she whispered while her eyes remained narrowed in thought.

"How?" Sam asked, looking at her best friend anxiously and desperately needing help. Biting her lip Clover thought hard. "How about if...nah...hmm," she said before thinking for another moment before she stopped and her eyes lit up in joy. "I got it!" she said making Sam jump in her spot before she calmed down and looked at Clover questioningly. "What? What is it?" she asked urgently. Rubbing her hands together Clover smirked before whispering what Sam had to do in her ear and leaving the redhead to gulp in nervousness.

* * *

><p><em>"I can<em>_'__t believe I__'__m doing this," _Sam thought as she hugged the clipboard she was holding close to her chest and bit her lip. Clover had somehow, magically convinced her to do this, to go in and ask Mac of his marital status by bugging her all day long. She knew Clover was probably doing this because of the perks attacked to having one of your own friends dating, being close to the boss. And while that embarrassed her that she could possibly become a vessel for Clover's laziness in getting out of missions, at the same time she couldn't help but want to be that very same vessel. Because then it would mean that Mac and her…her and Mac…

_"We'd be a couple," _she thought, blushing at the thought and knowing that she wanted that more than anything in this world. And that was why she had agreed to do this, because while staring at him from afar was fun and admiring his talents, his wit, his skill like a secret admirer was nice...She wanted, she really wanted a future with him. Mac was no simple crush and that was why she just had to be closer to him. Letting out a small sigh Sam knew that watching him from afar wouldn't let her reach out and touch him. It wouldn't let her kiss him. It wouldn't let her wake up next to him in the morning a few years from now….

Knowing she was going too far Sam took a deep breath and mentally kicked herself, informing herself that Mac wasn't about to get down on one knee and propose to her anytime soon despite how bad she wanted it because for one, he didn't even know how she felt about him because she was too scared to say it and two, the scarier reason, it was possible, very possible that he was already married or engaged….in which case he'd never have a future with her. Feeling her heart drop at that possibility Sam paused and sighed. This was honestly killing her. This guessing game of whether Mac, a perfect, gorgeous man like him was available against all odds, or not. She just had to find out, she just had to do this for her own sanity's sake. Placing her hand on the doorknob, about to go inside Sam paused and prayed silently. _"Please, please don't be married!" _she thought nervously.

She really didn't know if she'd be able to take it if he was married. Remembering the 'Veronica incident' she shuddered remembering how her heart had nearly broken into two right then and that made it clear that if he was with someone for real, she wouldn't be able to cope with that. But she knew she had to find out anyway before she made the move Clover was pushing her to and told Mac she was crazy about him. Biting her lip in nervousness Sam knew she couldn't do that, even attempt it, before she knew he was clear to pursue. But the thought that he could be married or committed to another and that he'd tell her that today, broke her heart. Just the thought burned her heart even if she didn't know if it was true at all. Knowing she had to find out before anything else, knowing there was only one way to find out, Sam took a deep breath before turning the door knob and going inside to face her demons.

Not seeing Mac at his desk Sam bit her lip before calling out to him. "Mac? Are you here?" she asked while trailing her eyes across the office room and looking for him. Not spotting him Sam let out a small sigh thinking he wasn't here after all and she wouldn't get to ask him what she had finally mustered the guts to. Shaking her head in disappointment she was about to turn and leave before a smooth, familiar voice suddenly spoke from behind her. "Hi there Sam." Turning around rapidly Sam nearly squealed, startled when she saw that Mac was right behind her. Seeing her breathing deeply and looking flustered Mac gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry for startling you. I had just stepped out for a moment seeing as I hadn't been expecting anyone," he said before gesturing to the chair in front of his desk inside and signalling for her to take a seat. Gulping nervously Sam watched Mac walk around her and go sit in his chair before she went and sat down in front of him.

Staring at him for a moment Sam's eyes couldn't help but glaze over as she studied his face taking in just how perfect and handsome he was with his symmetrical features, and blazing eyes, pinched with mystery and warmth along with that heart-melting smile that he was wearing while looking at her. And her heart couldn't help but flutter at the thought that maybe one day, this amazing man could possibly be hers.

"So how can I help you?" Mac suddenly said leaving her to blush over the thoughts she had just been having. Remembering that she was for a reason other than to stare at him Sam mustered up her courage and spoke. "I'm just doing a survey," she said while holding up her clipboard so he could see that she really did have a reason to be here. Smiling at him and trying not to look nervous Sam continued. "I need to ask you some questions." Raising an eyebrow Mac leaned back in his chair and looked at her curiously. "For WOOHP?" he said, watching her nod her head. "What kind of questions?" he asked and Sam had to work hard not to flake out and run. She was never really good at lying.

"You know general census questions," she said while trying to sound convincing as she flashed him another smile. "So that WOOHP knows the people working in it well." Watching her for a moment Mac nodded his head." I see," he said leaving Sam to take a breath of relief only to stop when he cast her another curious look. "But I thought Karen down in management did those surveys."

Thinking quickly Sam smiled and gave him a little shrug. "Oh, she's a little busy so I'm just helping her out." Mac's eyes widened before a small smile formed on his lips. "You're helping her as well?" he said, sounding astonished as he looked at her in awe and smiled harder. "You're so helpful and dedicated Sam, I really love that about you." Hearing his words Sam's breath caught in her throat at the word 'love' and she instantly remembered what Clover said about Mac having feelings for her too. She could only hope that was true.

Clearing her throat to fight off her need to blush Sam placed the clipboard on the desk in front of her and glanced at the questions hoping he wouldn't figure out that this wasn't an official WOOHP survey but was something Clover and her had made them all up in a desperate attempt to know his marital status. Pushing that thought to the back of her mind in an effort to be positive Sam smiled as she asked him the first question out of the four questions she had. "This won't take long," she said. "The first question is, how did you end up getting recruited for your current job at WOOHP?"

Noting Mac not looking suspicious at all Sam mentally padded herself on the back for going against Clover's idea of just going in and asking Mac if he was married first and instead switching the order, putting the most work-related and WOOHP-like question first. "Well..." Mac started. "When I was recruited for WOOHP I was sixteen but unlike other agents, after I received my training I was put to work as a solo agent that received secret missions." Nodding her head Sam listened in interest and noted stuff down even though Jerry had already told her all this about Mac. She had to pretend this was an actual question she didn't know the answer to as were the rest of them if she wanted to get to the final, important one. "I did those solo missions up until a few months ago when Jerry asked me to be WOOHP's new leader," Mac continued before shrugging. "And then you know the rest," he said with a small chuckle that made her stomach do flip-flops.

"Yes I do," she said smiling, knowing she remembered every moment after that and remembered every, single day Mac had been tirelessly working at WOOHP like a perfect leader, being even more hardworking than even Jerry himself a hard feat but Mac had been pulling it off perfectly. _"He's just amazing," _Sam thought a small blush forming on her face until she saw Mac's questioning glance and she knew he was waiting for the next question. Embarrassed because she had been wasting his valuable time while drooling over him Sam fumbled with her clipboard, almost tearing the paper as she struggled to read the next question as fast as possible. Hearing the sound of tearing that filled the quiet room Sam straightened out the page and blushed in embarrassment when she heard Mac chuckle at her. Not looking up Sam bit her lip. "WOOHP should use stronger paper," she said while smoothening out the tear and laughing nervously.

"They should," he said, amusement in his tone as he leaned closer to her flustered form. "What's the next question?" Still embarrassed Sam took a deep breath calming down before looking at question number two and reading it to him. "What's your educational background?" she said smiling to herself because she knew that while she was only really doing to learn if Mac was committed to another woman or not she had always wanted to know how far he had studied and what he his field has been. He seemed so smart and confident and she had a feeling his answer was going to be impressive.

Letting out a small chuckle at the question Mac shook his head in amusement. "Well you're either going to classify me as a brainiac after this one or possibly a nerd," he said, pressing his lips into a thin line before sighing and Sam had to stop herself from saying that a man as cute-looking and charming as him could never, ever, in a million years be as unpopular and boring as a nerd. Mac looked to put it simply like a prince straight out of any girl's dreams or a male super model, only with a lot more brains and that was why she loved him so much more because intelligence meant a lot to her. Seeing that he was still silent and wanting her answer Sam smiled before speaking. "Well what did you study?" she asked, prodding him for an answer. Realizing he wasn't off the hook Mac chuckled before giving her a small nod telling her he'd answer her. "Well I ended up doing a double major from Oxford University in physics and aerospace engineering," he said, giving her a small smile.

Finally getting her answer Sam had to work hard not to have her jaw drop in awe and have drool pour out of her mouth._ "Physics and Aerospace engineering?"_ she thought in shock not believing one man could have the brain power to tackle both. She herself was going to go into Physics but Aerospace engineering was something she knew she couldn't do along with it. She didn't even think she could handle that all by itself._ "Wow," _Sam thought as she looked at him unblinkingly feeling herself falling even deeper in love with him than she already was. How was it even possible that just when she thought she couldn't love Mac any more than she already did, he always managed to do something to make her go completely gaga over him all over again? Staring at him with lovelorn eyes Sam gripped the clipboard she was holding tightly, nearly clawing her nails into it to try and control the risky impulse she was getting right now, namely to lean over, grab him by his collar and kiss him senseless until he just gave in.

"So did you write that down? What's the next question?" Sam blushed hotly when she heard Mac's voice and was snapped out of her inappropriate trance. She could hardly believe she had even been thinking that as she had never thought that way about any other guy. _"But then again...Mac's not just some guy, he's special,"_ she thought blushing even harder before quickly scribbling down his majors and moving onto question four before he got suspicious. "Who else is in your family, besides you?" she asked, her heart beating a little harder because she was on the second last question and the next was the one her life depended on. Stretching in his chair slightly Mac bit his cheek. "My family?" he said, looking at her pointedly and Sam knew why. It was because he had already told her very early his uncle had raised him and his parents had passed a long time ago but she had put the question in there as a transition from the other two general questions to the last, very personal one.

Pretending she didn't remember the answer even though she remembered every, little thing about him Sam looked at him innocently. "Yea, your family," she repeated leaving him to nod again. "In my family, it's just me. It's been that way for a long while," he said and Sam couldn't help but feel her heart clench in her chest when she thought she detected a small note of sadness in his tone yet at the same time part of her was smiling and excited because if there was no one in his family that meant that Mac wasn't married yet, her worst fear was over and dealt with. Looking at him shyly Sam thought to herself. _"Now I just need to figure out if he's dating anyone, or engaged,"_ she thought, slightly cringing at both possibilities before she looked at the last question and tried hard not to blush or reveal her intentions when she asked it.

Opening her mouth to ask Sam found her mouth growing drier than desert sand and her throat clogging up like a blocked drain. Kicking herself from under the chair Sam reminded herself that she had a legitimate survey and thus had an excuse to ask him this. _"He won't know you made it up!"_ she told herself before moistening her throat with a gulp, summoning all her courage and asking Mac the question she had been dying to have answered in a straight-forward, monotone voice. "Are you married, engaged or dating someone?"

Watching Mac's eyebrow shoot up to the ceiling at her question Sam struggled to keep up her straight face and look neutral. Feeling his eyes boring into her as if he was judging her or trying to read her Sam awkwardly cleared her throat and looked down at her nails, pretending to suddenly find the manicure she didn't really care for extremely interesting. When several moments passed and he still hadn't answered and the intensity of his suspicious gaze hadn't gone any lower because it was still digging into her skin, Sam bit her lip feeling afraid that he had figured out this survey was a lie and was onto her. Feeling herself squirming in the chair out of embarrassment, not knowing how she would explain herself Sam stopped when Mac suddenly spoke breaking the long, awkward silence between them.

"No."

Freezing on the spot as her eyes widened and her heart raced in her chest at what felt like a rate of a 200 beats per second Sam took deep breaths not believing his response because it was too good to be true. Biting her lip and wanting to be a hundred percent sure he had said what she had heard Sam slowly looked up at Mac's face. "..No?" she asked, repeating his answer in a shocked, hushed tone not believing that a man like him could really be up for grabs. Watching her for a long moment Mac gave her a small smile before nodding his head. "Yes, I said no," he said clarifying his answer to her. Hearing his answer Sam could feel her lips burst into a grin of joy despite all her efforts to control it. "You're not committed to anyone..." she whispered before blushing when she realized it had come out of her mouth.

Picking up the clipboard Sam used it to hide her joyful, flustered, hyper face as she pretended to be focused on jotting down Mac's relationship status. And even when she wrote down the word 'no' on paper she remained in shock not believing her luck. The man that she had been pining over for months, the man that was more perfect than the word perfect even described was available. He was actually available! Taking deep breaths Sam could feel her heart jump around in her chest out of excitement, a great burden having been lifted off of it. She no longer had to worry about not being able to have future with him because of another woman that was already there. No. he was hers to dream about. Hers to admire and love and pursue until he gave in. He was...HERS.

A smile broke out on her face all over again, one that she couldn't even describe and she knew she had to celebrate what she had learned right this moment before she exploded from happiness. Knowing she couldn't behave herself around Mac right now after he'd revealed he was completely single, Sam knew she had to get away from him before she did something wrong and messed this up. Drawing in a deep breath, calming herself down, Sam slowly brought the clipboard away from her face and smiled at Mac. "All done," she said, talking about the survey and letting him know they had reached the end so that she could leave.

Saying nothing Mac got up from his chair and slowly walked over to where she sat. Stopping right next to her watched her with small smile on his lips. "You sure you're done?" he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and watched her piercingly. Feeling his gaze eating into her again Sam bit her lip and blushed knowing she had to get out of here before Mac caught onto what this had really been about. Nodding her head in response Sam moved to stand up and leave only to stop when he spoke again only this time in a low, relaxed drawl. "Anything else you want to know about me?"

Gasping at his words and almost _suggestive_ sounding tone of voice, Sam clutched her clipboard harder to her and gulped when she felt how his shadow was looming over her as he stood there next to her at his full, daunting height of past 6 ft. And when he said her name again, letting her know he was waiting for her answer to his question Sam found herself stuttering. "Wh-what?" she nearly squeaked out while blushing like a tomato. Letting out a small chuckle Mac walked closer to her before pushing away some of the files on his desk and sitting down right in front of her. "For WOOHP. Is there anything else you want to ask me?" he said, smiling at her innocently but for some reason Sam detected a hint of teasing in his smile that told her he was starting to see her for what she was. A lovesick girl with who was very heavily into him.

Blushing deeply Sam shook her head quickly, looking like a bobble-head doll. "N-no, th-that's all I needed t-to know...," she said messily before realizing what that sounded like and adding, "For WOOHP!" at the end. Watching him smiling at her and looking at her as if she was a little bit crazy Sam closed her eyes for a second, catching her breath before opening them to look at him again. "That's all I needed. Thanks so much for your time," she said smiling softly, moving to stand up and escape before she said or did something and ruined this only to stop in her tracks when she suddenly felt Mac's strong, muscular hand running through her hair.

Looking at him in surprise Sam did her best not to melt into a puddle of goo and faint when he cupped the left side of her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "M-Mac..." she breathed out quietly while watching him smiling at her and she couldn't figure out why. Saying nothing for a moment Mac trailed his eyes across her face studying her silently before absentmindedly stroking his thumb against the bridge of her nose and nearly over her lips leaving her to gasp while her face burned up and her legs went shaky. It was a good thing that she was sitting down. Having heard her gasp Mac stopped his thumb where it was and spoke in a soft whisper. "Thanks for being so dedicated to WOOHP Sam..." he said before releasing her face and bringing his arms to his sides, pressing his hands against the edge of the desk he sat on, as if to force them to stay away from her but his eyes remained dead ahead on Sam's face. "I really appreciate it," he said making her blush and nod her head.

Standing up swiftly before she gave into her desires and simply jumped on him Sam walked out of Mac's office on shaky legs. She could still feel his hand running through her hair and his fingers trailing against her face making a pool of heat gather in her stomach and remain there. She couldn't help but be giddy with excitement at how well this had gone. Mac wasn't seeing anyone, he wasn't married and judging by today he really seemed to like her. _"I could really have him all to myself... I just need to find the right way to tell him how I feel, " _she thought pushing herself to walk faster because she knew if she didn't leave now she'd ruin all her hard work and do something sudden and impulsive that could possibly ruin her image in his eyes forever. She had a pretty strong feeling Mac wouldn't enjoy being glomped, tackled to the ground and smothered with kisses.

Blushing Sam bit her lip and consoled herself by telling herself that one day, if she played her cards right she would be able to kiss Mac to her heart's content and he wouldn't even mind. She just had to control herself and do this right. Smiling happily she rushed out of his office to call her friends and tell them the good news. Closing the door without looking back in case his face tempted her and kept her from leaving, Sam walked right out without noticing the icy glare that was watching her hatefully as she left.

Walking through the halls Sam grinned trying not to dance from joy. All her fears, all her reservations about Mac were gone in a flash. He was free and she was free to love him. Taking out her cell phone she began dialling Clover's number to let her know as she had promised to as soon as she found out. In all her excitement and happiness she nearly bumped right into the blonde that emerged from behind a corner. "So, did you find out yet?" Sam almost screamed in surprise when she saw Clover and Alex standing there. Holding her hand over her heart and taking deep breaths to calm herself Sam looked at them, flustered. "Were you guys hiding out here all this time?" she asked, knowing she hadn't expected to actually see them right now as they had agreed to go home and let her survey Mac.

Nodding her head Clover smirked. "Yep, someone had to be around to catch you and make you ask Mac 'the question'," she said making quotations in the air. "In case you chickened out and ran away." Blushing at her answer Sam looked down at her feet and nodded her head quietly. "Thanks you guys," she said knowing when it came to Mac she got nervous very easily. "So..." Alex said as she put her hand on Sam's shoulder and made her look up again. Alex smiled softly while looking at Sam with curious eyes. "Well, what did he say?" she said, asking the all important question. "Yea, what did he say?" asked an excited Clover as she held Sam's other shoulder. Feeling her friends' curious, impatient gazes boring into her Sam blushed and bit her lip before speaking in a small, joyous voice. "He's not married, engaged or seeing anyone."

"AHJHHHHHHHH!" Both Clover and Alex squealed in excitement before throwing their arms around an avidly blushing Sam and hugging her. "Oh my God Sammie, this is awesome!" Alex said feeling elated with joy for her best friend because she knew how much she loved Mac and deserved to be with him. "Yea, congrats!" Clover said grinning before she leaned back and looked at Sam with serious, business-like expression. "Okay now that you know he's available, you should make your move NOW," she said leaving Sam to gasp. "Now?" she said, her face going pale as nervousness took over her at the thought of actually opening her mouth and telling Mac her feelings. Rolling her eyes at Sam's reluctance Clover nodded firmly. "Yes NOW, you should move NOW," she said emphasising the word and letting her know how monumentally important it was for Sam to do this right away.

Seeing Sam still looking hesitant Clover put her hands on her hips in an authoritative pose and shot Sam a pointed look. "Do you want some other girl to scoop that gorgeous hunk up?" she asked making Sam sigh because she knew it was only a matter of time before that happened. Mac was just too good for girls not to go after him and she had a feeling that many of the agents at WOOHP were a lot more impulsive (a lot more like Clover) than she was and would say something to him about how badly they wanted him. Feeling upset at the thought of another woman making a move on him Sam nodded her head knowing it was time she finally tell Mac how she felt. She couldn't take it anymore anyway, being this close to him an not being able to do what she wanted to him. "I want to tell him..." she started slowly making her friends grin at the fact that she was finally stopping being a coward. Chewing on her lower lip she glanced at them, tormented. "I _want _to tell him but...HOW?" she asked in a frustrated, lost voice.

"Well that's easy!" Clover said smirking. "Just go and tell him!" Her eyes widening Sam gasped. "Clover!" she screamed annoyed that her friend didn't remember what she had said before. Looking at her with a small pout Sam muttered. "You know how I get around Mac! I can't JUST tell him!" Raising her hands in defeat Clover nodded her head. "Right, right, I remember," she said before giggling. "Throat clogged up, tongue gets all tied up, palms sweaty, and then you just stare," she said laughing at Sam's red face and earning a smack from Alex in the left shoulder. "Clover we're supposed to be helping!" Alex mumbled sounding annoyed when Clover just laughed again while saying through her fit of giggles that Sam was just too old-fashioned.

"Don't listen to her Sammie, we'll think of something," Alex said softly, smiling at her friend. Running a hand down her face in exasperation Sam looked at her anxiously. "Like what?" she asked leaving Alex to bite her lip at how impatient Sam sounded. It was obvious Sam needed a solution now before she simply self-destructed from keeping her feelings in. Narrowing her eyes in thought Alex thought through various ways Sam could tell Mac what was on her mind but each time she thought to say them to Sam she realized they were too direct for Sam who could barely talk around Mac. Sighing, realizing that Clover was right about Sam being old-fashioned and that making this a bit difficult Alex suddenly stopped and gasped having shockingly gotten an idea on what Sam should do from Clover's taunting. "Oh my God Sam, I know what you can do!" she said catching Clover and Sam's attention right away. "What? What can I do?" Sam asked, gulping and looking at her impatiently. Smiling Alex felt silly for not having thought of this before when it was so simple. "Write him a letter to tell him how you feel, that way you won't actually have to talk to him directly."

Listening to Alex's idea Clover burst into a fit of giggles again. "You mean like a legit love letter?" she asked laughing and making Alex frown. "Shut up!" she mumbled feeling embarrassed because she had just been trying to help. Getting a hold on her laughter Clover smiled. "Sorry," she said before looking at Sam who had said nothing after Alex's idea but the look on her face clearly indicated that she was in fact thinking of writing Mac a letter.

Knowing she had to do her part to encourage Sam, Clover smiled at her. "Write the letter Sam," she said gently. "Sure it's old-fashioned and something I would never do," she said unable to help herself and making Sam sigh. Walking up to her Clover held her by the shoulders and looked at her with a friendly smile. "But YOU are really good at expressing yourself through words," she said trying to tell Sam this would work for her.

Seeing Sam's hopeful face she went further. "Even our English teacher thinks so, so do it already!" she said, giving Sam a friendly smack in the shoulder to push her to make the move. Rubbing her shoulder and wincing Sam silently thought over the idea her friends had given her, afraid that she had to actually tell Mac only to remember how Alex had said she wouldn't actually be talking to Mac face-to-face. If anything went wrong and he got angry she wouldn't have to deal with the initial impact. "Okay," she said breathing deeply before looking at her friends' waiting faces determinedly. "I'll do it," she said having made up her mind, leaving her friends to cheer at her decision before she turned to go home to think and write down exactly how she felt about Mac Smit.

A few hours later Sam sat nervously in Mac's office with her written letter tucked away in her purse. She had come back to WOOHP a while back to help Mac read files as she did every day and while she had been nervous to come in here after having spent the last hours writing a lengthy love letter to him she had still come and helped him out because one, she didn't want him to have to do so much work alone and two, she had figured out that this was how she was going to get this letter to him. _"Mac almost always has a file or two he takes home to read..."_ she thought watching him close the file he was too tired to read by now and setting it on top of another he had said he was going to read tonight because it had to do with some new contract for WOOHP and he was too sleepy to look at that carefully enough right now.

_"And tonight when he opens those files, he'll find my letter_," she thought before waiting for him to look away from the files so she could put her letter in. When Mac got up to put on his jacket a moment later Sam seized her chance, picking up the bottom file. Opening her purse she took a deep breath before slipping her letter into it and closing it, putting it back before Mac saw her. "I should be leaving too," she said when she was done, quickly getting up to go because she was too nervous to even breathe by now. Picking up his files Mac smiled at Sam. "Goodnight Sam," he said before tucking them under his arm and missing how Sam gulped nervously. "...Goodnight, Mac," Sam said, nervously shifting her feet before turning around and leaving, hoping and praying for the best.

* * *

><p>The next morning when the sun came up, sunlight fell right into Sam's wide-open eyes. She hadn't sleep all night and had just lay here once she got back from WOOHP panicking and worrying over Mac's reaction to her letter. And now that it was morning her nervousness was at it's worst. "He must have seen it by now..." she whispered to herself gulping and feeling her stomach churn at the thought as her skin went cold. She couldn't help but be afraid. What if Mac hadn't liked what he'd read? What if at right this moment he was thinking of firing her or quitting himself? What if there were rumours spreading at WOOHP that she would hear as soon as she went there about how she had made moves on her boss in an attempt to gain more power at the agency? That she did it for the perks? Sam felt sadness grip at her heart at her scary thoughts. <em>"What if Mac hates me now?" <em>she asked herself knowing she wouldn't be able to handle that but knowing it was very possible he DID despise her now.

Panicking Sam bit her lip and kept thinking over what would happen to her now and growing more and more afraid before she forced herself to stop. "Stop it!" she said to herself as she sat up and frowned at her own, deeply negative thoughts. She had no idea how Mac had reacted to the letter yet she had spent all night dreading over it. She had to be more positive and look at this in another way. If Mac hadn't liked what she had said, wouldn't he have phoned her up to yell at her for it? To warn her to stop pursuing him before he fired her?_ "He would have done that," _Sam thought before sighing when she realized that maybe Mac wouldn't have called because despite her having angered him with her letter, he was still to nice too want to cause a commotion. Instead he could be waiting to give her a stern warning in his office right about now.

_"Ugh! This is torture!" _Sam thought knowing she had no way of finding out Mac's reaction without actually confronting him about this. She had to go see him. There was no other way. Telling herself to grow a backbone because she was in love with this man and needed to know how he felt about it, Sam pushed herself off her bed and went to get dressed so she could go see Mac before class started at 9:00 am.

Arriving at WOOHP not too long later Sam gulped nervously not being able to help but pause outside his door and feel like turning and running away. It took her a few good moments to convince herself this had to be done before she finally turned the handle and went inside with apprehension dancing in every corner of her mind. Sticking her head through the door Sam peeked inside and quickly saw Mac sitting at his desk reading a file like normal. Watching him carefully Sam was surprised to find that there was no trace of anger, hatred, joy or anything on his features. He was just calm as he sat there doing his work like it was any other day. Confused and needing answers Sam took a deep breath in, exhaling before finally making her presence known by speaking to him.

"Hi," she said making him look up from his file. And when his eyes met hers Sam couldn't help but gulp in nervousness as she waited for his calm demeanour to change into one of rage and resentment upon seeing face. But it never happened and a second later Mac was giving her a soft smile like he always did upon seeing her. "Hey Sam," he said before glancing at his watch and raising an eyebrow. "What brings you here at 7:15 am?" he asked, looking at her curiously because she never came in this early before.

Blinking in confusion because she had honestly been expecting some reaction from him over the letter she had written to him, whether positive or negative but hadn't gotten any Sam soon realized that it was possible Mac was avoiding the issue. Regretfully figuring out that she had to confront the issue by herself because she really needed his answer Sam took a deep breath before speaking. "Nothing really, I was just wondering..." She said trailing off as she looked at his desk for the large, navy file she had stuck her letter in last night but couldn't see it anywhere. Confused she continued as she nervously glanced at his face. "I was just wondering if you got though all your files last night?" Raising another eyebrow Mac looked at her slightly puzzled. "That's what you came in here to ask?"

Sighing because he was really making this harder than it had to be Sam nodded her head and decided to play along. "Yea I did...because we didn't get through them yesterday evening." Keeping her eyes on him Sam tried not to look downright agitated. "I was wondering if I should help in case you didn't get done." His eyes widening Mac shook his head and smiled. "You're amazing Sam but don't worry about the files," he said leaving Sam to discreetly roll her eyes because she didn't get why he didn't get that her life depended on this and was continuing to tease her. Trying to figure out how to ask him again Sam stopped when Mac spoke again with another smile on his lips." I got through all of them last night when I got home. They're dealt with," he said before returning his eyes to the papers he had been reading before she came in, thinking she had gotten her answers.

Now confused more than ever because Mac was saying he had read all the files yet still wasn't reacting in any way, Sam looked at him in uncertainty. "You did?" she asked wanting to make sure. "Yes," Mac said as he kept reading and flipped a page in his file. Biting her lip Sam remained confused because Mac still didn't look like he was surprised, shocked or acting different in any way. Now worried that somehow her letter had been left unread Sam thought for a moment before speaking again. "Even the file from Prestage Intelligence Service?" she said, now remembering that she had stuck her letter into the contract file from a private agency that Mac had said he would read over in detail last night, He should have seen her letter then.

"No not that one," he said suddenly leaving her to look at him in confusion. "Why not?" she asked, lost as to why Mac wouldn't read a file. He always did his work and never skipped a file. Letting out a small sigh Mac looked a little upset before he spoke. "I actually tore that one up without reading it," he said making her gasp and look at him in bewilderment. Seeing the shocked, lost look on her face Mac frowned knowing he should give Sam an explanation. "According to Jerry, Prestage mistreated the agents we sent to help them some years back. Needless to say, WOOHP didn't want to have to deal with them again." Slowly nodding her head in understanding Sam now saw how her letter had been missed. _"Me and my luck," _Sam thought, closing her eyes in agony and sighing sadly because the one time she had managed to express her feelings this had to happen.

Having heard her sad sigh Mac sighed himself. "Sam you shouldn't have to worry about that file," he said making her open her eyes. Sam slowly gave him a small, strained smile while her mind remained wrapped up in how badly she wished he had just seen her letter. Noting how fake her smile looked Mac bit his cheek and looked at her in concern. "What's wrong?" he said leaving Sam to stop moping because she knew if she kept going like this he would catch her. Forcing herself to smile, Sam shook her head in a reassuring way. "Nothing," she said, actually smiling harder when she realized how real the worry for her in his eyes was. Watching him for a moment Sam shook her head before turning to go. "I should let you work. See you later if I have a mission, if not then at lunch and in the evening. Bye!" she said cheerfully before walking out of his office having figured out what she would do. _"I'll just write him the letter again and deliver it personally tonight," she thought knowing that way it wouldn't be missed and hurrying off to do that. _

When Sam finally left, Mac turned in his chair and leaned to his left, opening a drawer and taking out a large, navy file labelled PRESTAGE INTELLIGENCE SERVICE. Putting it on his desk he opened it and pulled out the handwritten piece of paper sitting at the very top of the documents. Leaning forward in his chair he silently let his eyes read the words written there in neat, black ink:

_Dear Mac,_

_I know this is the coward's way of approaching the situation... but I had no other choice. I wanted to say this to you personally, but every time I get around you I just..._

_I can't speak. _

_Every time I see your face I just can't bring myself to say the words that have been on my mind for such a long time now. And it's so frustrating. So I want to tell you now because honestly I can't take it anymore. But even as I'm working up my courage and writing you this letter I'm scared. _

_I'm very, very scared._

_I'm scared that I'll say something to push you away, to make you want to push me away. I'm worried that by doing this I'll make you hate me. But, all I can do is hope for the best and tell you the truth. _

_And that's just what I'm going to do._

_You see Mac, the truth is I just can't seem to get you off my mind. I've tried and tried but I just can't. Ever since you came into my life, I've looked forward to each and every day. I've sat around waiting anxiously, longing for a mission, to be sucked down that annoying WOOHP tunnel, to be thrown onto that painful, thinly padded red couch (you know the one Clover, Alex and I NEVER actually land on?) just for the one thing. And that..._

_Is for the chance to see your face. _

_I don't know how else to say this but...seeing you, hearing your wonderful voice, watching you tirelessly run WOOHP day after day like the leader you are, looking into your beautiful sea-foam coloured eyes, the most hypnotizing I have ever seen...just being around you makes me feel so happy. _

_It makes me happier than I have ever been in all my life. Happier than I can, and will ever be able to put into words. Mac you...you amaze me. I've never met a more wonderful, intelligent, perfect man in my life. You're so dedicated and kind and you've done so much for WOOHP, for everyone...for me. You've left such an impact on me that I can't escape it. And I can't hide it anymore._

_To be honest, you just make me feel like no one ever has. You make me smile all the time and blush at random moments of my day. You make me feel like I'm special. When you say I'm WOOHP's best agent it means the world to me and...Do you remember when you told me, way back then, that I lacked in neither brains nor beauty? _

_I have to admit I had never felt more beautiful or intelligent in all my life than I had at that, exact moment. _

_And every day since then, I wake up feeling like the luckiest girl in the world. _

_Mac... there is a reason why I get flustered around you, I think you've noticed I tend to do that a lot._

_There is a reason why I stutter, why I blush, why I stare at you all the time when I think you're not looking. There is a reason why I keep finding ways to spend more time with you, why I keep randomly dropping into your office every, single day. _

_There is only one reason to explain everything that I feel when I'm with you and everything that I've written in this letter._

_And I know what it is. _

_And I'm going to say it even though I'm nervous, even if I'm shaking while writing to you... because you deserve to know the truth. _

_Mac, _

_I..._

_I've fallen in love with you._

_I never thought I could love anyone this much, this deeply, but I was so wrong. And even if you hate me after reading this...I just thank God, I will always keep thanking God for still having had met you. For the chance to have truly fallen in love with someone. _

_I'll always be thankful for this feeling you've given me..._

_Even if it can't be anything more._

_- Samantha _

Reaching the end of the letter, a dark, victorious smirk formed on Mac's lips. Glancing at the paper he kept smirking as he slowly rolled it up, crumpling it into a ball before he aimed it towards the recycling bin in the corner of his office. Watching it land straight inside Mac's eyes gleamed with malice as his smirk grew wider and he let out a low, morbid whisper. "Bullseye..."

* * *

><p>Knocking on Mac's door when evening arrived Sam held her letter tight in her hand knowing this was it. After she gave him this letter she would finally know how Mac felt about her. Knowing his feelings could either be positive or negative Sam felt uneasy but only for a moment because she had decided to get to the bottom of this once and for all. <em>"Worse comes to worse, he'll reject me," <em>she thought feeling upset but knowing that at least she'd have told him how she felt instead of pining away and never saying anything. That was better than not taking the chance at all to be with the man of her dreams.

Suddenly realizing that Mac hadn't told her to come in despite her having knocked a few moments ago Sam narrowed her eyes in confusion. Raising her hand she knocked again only to get no response. _"That's odd," _she thought knowing Mac always answered her. Feeling a bad feeling in her gut as if something bad had happened Sam shook it off knowing she was super paranoid only because she had to reveal her feelings to him now. Mac was probably just focusing on a file and was into his work and that was why he couldn't hear her. Believing that Sam turned the door handle and walked inside to see him and get this over with.

Seeing him standing with his back to her at his window, Sam blinked curiously wondering what he was doing. Taking a step closer to him Sam felt her bad feeling return when she noted that Mac looked almost stiff and tense as he just stood there staring out into the darkness of the night. Concerned Sam called out to him. "Mac?" she said going closer to him when he didn't answer. More worried because he wasn't answering her Sam walked right up behind him. Biting her lip she reached out and carefully touched his shoulder. "Mac?" she said questioningly. She took a small step back and gasped when he suddenly snapped his head towards her and looked at her with anger and resentment showing clearly on his face.

Her eyes widening and her throat growing dry Sam gulped wondering why he looked so upset. She had never seen him look this angry and to be honest it scared her. "Wha-What's wrong?" she asked not being able to take his biting silence as he just stood there and kept glaring. When he still said nothing Sam felt her heart fall and panic knot in her stomach. About to ask him if he was okay Sam opened her mouth only to be cut off when he finally spoke. "I can't believe anyone would do anything so ridiculous," he spat leaving her to blink in confusion. Lost as to what he was talking about Sam took a deep breath before deciding to ask him because his expression right now was seriously killing her. "What happened Mac?" She asked only to see him look down away from her and frown at the floor.

Worried now more than ever Sam gulped dryly wondering if she had somehow upset him. "Are you...are you mad at me?" she asked slightly crumpling the letter in her hand as her heart began to break. Having heard her heartbroken voice Mac looked up at her and slowly shook his head. "No, not you," he said, managing a small smile before he frowned again. "I am mad though." Letting out a small breath of relief because he wasn't mad at her Sam looked at him in concern knowing that despite her not being the issue she still didn't like Mac being upset in any way. She loved him and wanted to be there for him to hear whatever issue he was facing and maybe help him with it.

"What happened?" she asked again while looking at him urgently, hoping he'd open up to her. Looking back at her with hesitant eyes Mac opened his mouth looking like he was going to say something before he stopped and sighed. "I really don't want to go into it," he said while glaring at the floor again. Smiling at him lovingly Sam bit her lip and slowly reached out and held his arm, pulling on it and making him look up at her. Blushing when he looked at her unblinkingly Sam spoke in a small, encouraging whisper. "Please Mac? Please tell me what happened?" she said while looking into his eyes with nothing but care. "I just want to help," she said thoughtfully. Looking at her for a long moment Mac narrowed his eyes in thought before he nodded his head and started to talk. "You know Cindi Parker?" he asked.

Blinking in confusion as to why he was talking about his secretary Sam nodded. "Your secretary right?" Mac nodded slowly before his face became angry again and Sam realized that whatever had happened Cindi had a huge part in it. Not understanding what a girl, what a fellow agent could have done to upset him this much Sam looked at him curiously. "Mac, what did Cindi do-"

"She told me she was in love with me!" he hissed suddenly leaving Sam's breath to catch in her throat and her eyes to widen as wide as saucers. "Wha-what?" she breathed out in disbelief not believing what he had just said. Glaring heatedly he nodded his head." After you left at lunch she came in saying she had some urgent matter to discuss with me. Then before I knew it.." he said a his face grew both irritated and disgusted. "Cindi was trying to..." he trailed off and shook his head but Sam's jaw fell open because it was obvious Cindi had tried to make a move on him.

Crossing his arms over his chest Mac sighed "If there's one thing I can't stand, it's a woman who claims to love a man based on convenience," he muttered implying the obvious convenience Cindi would have in having him, her boss by her side. Gasping at his words Sam instantly dropped the letter she had been holding in her hands. Panicking when she realized what she had dropped Sam frantically moved to pick it up before Mac saw it only to have her forehead bump right into his as he had leaned down to pick up the paper for her. Holding the paper out to her as he rubbed his head Mac smiled. "Here," he said leaving Sam to take a fast breath and snatch up the letter quickly.

Looking at her in curiosity, noting her shakiness and sudden silence. "What is that?" he said pointing to the paper she was clutching onto tightly. Going pale at the question Sam shook her head. "No-nothing, it's nothing!" she said before crumpling her letter up in her fist knowing she couldn't let him see it. Not after how he had reacted after Cindi and while Sam knew she had just written him a letter and poured out her heart to him where Cindi had outwardly made an inappropriate move, judging by what he had said about hating women who liked men based on convenience Sam couldn't help but he terrified that he'd see her love in the same way. No she wasn't his secretary, she was a super spy but he was still her boss. There was still a long list of conveniences that were attacked to her being with him and she didn't want her love, something that she knew was pure and real to be looked at in that way.

She couldn't' do it even if she knew that even if Mac had nothing and was jobless, just who he was on his own would make her love him till the end of time and ensure that her feelings would never falter. She couldn't do it because she wouldn't be able to stand Mac thinking of her feelings as being phoney and fake. Crumpling her letter up harder in her fist and frowning sadly she knew she wouldn't be able to handle that.

Watching her destroying the paper she had previously been holding with so much care Mac looked at her curiously. "Sam what is that?" he asked again leaving her to panic and shove her hand behind her back, holding the messed up letter there where he couldn't see it anymore. "I told you it's nothing!" she said a little louder than intended leaving her to bite her lip hard and pray he hadn't noticed her tone. Looking at her with narrowed eyes Mac still looked curious. "You looked so eager to pick it up," he said still talking about the letter and Sam quickly realized she had to make him forget about it once and for all. "No I wasn't sorry...it's uh...just trash," she said, crushing the paper harder before holding it out. "See?" she said, smiling so that he'd buy it.

Looking at the crumpled ball for a moment Mac slowly shook his head. "I see," he said but still looked dubious. Deciding to change the subject Sam smiled. "So uh, what files do you have to read today?" she asked knowing reading would hopefully keep her mind off how frustrated she was feeling right now. Letting out small chuckle Mac shook his head. "There are no files to read tonight. I was so ticked off over Cindi I just ripped through everything on my own."

"Oh..." Sam said awkwardly tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear and feeling more frustrated than ever. She'd hoped for at least getting to watch him all evening while reading files even if she wouldn't be able to muster up the courage to tell him her feelings yet. But now she wouldn't even be getting that simple comfort_. "This just keeps getting better and better," _Sam thought sarcastically, letting out a deep sigh that caught Mac's attention without her realizing it. "I'll go then, night Mac," she said bluntly before walking away only to have him catch up and stand in front of her effectively stopping her from leaving.

"Sam wait..." he said as he looked at her in concern. "Is there something you needed to say to me?" Sam's eyes widened and she fisted the paper in her hands. "…Wh-what?"she asked, bewildered, hoping he somehow hadn't realized she had come in to tell him her feelings. Shrugging Mac let out a small sigh. "I dunno, it just feels like you've been trying to say something to me but haven't been able to," he bit his cheek and looked at her seriously. "It's my instincts telling me that...What is it Sam?"

_"Oh God,"_ Sam thought, a blush immediately forming on her face despite all her efforts and she gulped dryly while looking at Mac without blinking. Noting how she'd gone silent Mac looked at her in a worried way. "Sam, you okay?" he asked. Nodding her head slowly, Sam managed to speak in a small whisper. "Yea." Looking at her with narrowed eyes Mac took a step closer to her. "You look kinda feverish..." he said while watching her red face. Biting her cheek, inhaling and exhaling to try and control herself Sam nodded her head slowly. "I'm fine," she said hoping he'd stop looking at her like that but his concern never faded away. "You sure?" he said softly. "I really feel like there is something you were thinking of when you walked in here that you wanted to say to me. Something that's been on your mind for a while."

Hearing his words Sam gulped feeling nervous under his penetrating gaze and she wasn't sure how much longer she'd be able to hide her feelings from him. Gulping again Sam glanced up at his face only to notice how kind and caring he looked and she couldn't help but wonder if maybe, just maybe she could just tell him. _"Maybe I should tell him, I can't take much more of this torture," _she thought, looking into his eyes that she loved so much before her gaze travelled to his lips and stayed there and Sam knew that right at this moment she just wanted to press her lips against his so badly that it almost hurt. Realizing that she couldn't do this anymore Sam nodded her head slightly and began to speak.

"W-well... there is a little something I-" she stopped when he came closer and held her shoulders, peering into her eyes and giving her all his attention. "What, what is it?" he asked leaving her to bite her lip and look down as her nervousness grew again and she felt stupid. She hadn't been able to hand Mac a letter, how had she expected to actually say that she loved him with her own mouth? Letting out a sigh she shook her head. "It's nothing," she said leaving awkward silence to fill the room as she stood there hesitantly with his eyes looking down on her. Moving his hands Mac held the sides of her face making her tremble as he pulled her head up and made him look back into his eyes. "Sam is something wrong?" he asked seriously. "Is there a problem? Something you're going through? Something you need help with?" he said but Sam could only smile back at him in awe.

His concern, his worry for her despite how weird she acted around meant so much to her. And because he was looking at her with those eyes that always got to her Sam found herself speaking again. "Not something wrong but..." she trailed off biting her cheek. "But what, what is it?" Mac urged as he gently trailed his fingers against her cheeks and pulled her a little closer. "You know you can tell me anything," he said with dead seriousness. Looking at him in uncertainty with her lower lip caught between her teeth Sam tried to open her mouth and say what she was aching to but found that she just couldn't. She was too terrified of losing him. _"What if he hates me?"_ She thought going stiff in his hold as she remembered Cindi and going pale at the thought of Mac hating her in the same way. That would kill her. Pressing her mouth together and shaking her head Sam raised her hands and slowly pulled his hands off her face before looking down sadly.

Realizing Sam wasn't going to talk Mac nodded his head slowly. "Okay, I won't push you to talk to me but..." he said, reaching out and raising her chin with his index finger. When she was looking at him again Mac gave her a charming smile. "If you need help for anything just know..." he said, his smile widening. "You've got me." Blushing at his words Sam couldn't stop herself and blurt out, "You're the only person who can help me, Mac," she said before blushing harder at how desperate she sounded to her own ears. "What is it then?" he asked again and Sam realized her mistake in saying what she'd just said making him more curious than ever. Looking at a corner of the room Sam kept her mouth shut and ignored the way he was looking at her with so much curiosity on his features and when a few moments passed Mac let out a small sigh realizing she still wasn't ready to tell him. "Alright Sam, I just hope you'll tell me someday," he whispered before moving away from her and going to grab his coat so he could leave. Not looking up at her he kept talking. "Just know that whatever it is that you need to say, I wanna hear it, okay?"

Nodding her head Sam just watched him putting on his coat silently with a clear, longing look on her face that she knew he couldn't see but at she knew she was clear about her feelings for him. _"I love him so much," _Sam thought as she said a quiet, 'okay' in response to his words and turned to walk away, finding that she had to practically drag her feet because they didn't want to leave. And she honestly had no idea how much longer her fear of losing him was going to be able to keep her from surrendering to her desire of trying to have a future with him. And when she left his office and immediately found herself wanting to come up with some excuse to go right back in Sam knew she was very close to giving in.

* * *

><p>Placing the file she had taken home to read to help Mac with his workload back on his desk Sam let out a small sigh as she stared at the empty office chair he would usually be sitting in at this time. He wasn't here today and she knew why. Mac had told her last night over reading files that he would have a conference all day today and wouldn't be in, and that was why he wasn't here right now smiling at her and letting her see his handsome face like he did on every other day. Letting out a sigh Sam felt lonely standing here in his office all alone. She had missed him today, missed him more than she could even put into words.<p>

And as she stood there longing to see his face she was reminded how her idea of not telling him her feelings was in fact a good idea. Because if she was so miserable today, upon not seeing him for just one day then her confession came with the possibility of her never getting to see him again. It wasn't worth it. Letting out another sigh Sam knew that as much as she wanted to let him know, wanted to scream out her feelings it wasn't worth losing what she had right now. His respect, his friendship, the ability to come in and see him whenever she liked just so long as she had a valid excuse. And while she knew she pined for more, pined to kiss him, to wrap her arms around him and never let go, to just touch him, she knew she didn't want to risk losing him altogether.

"_As much as it sucks it just has to be this way,__"_she told herself but couldn't help but frown sadly at the thought of Mac never finding out how much she loved him. "_Will he never find out how I feel?__"_she thought as her face fell even more and she bit her lip sadly, wanting to cry. She had never felt this way about anyone, any man in her life. She considered Mac her soul mate and now that she'd found him and fallen deeply in love with him she couldn't bring herself to do what she had to, to actually make him hers. And to put it shortly she felt like a failure.

Cursing at herself for not having the guts to tell him Sam began wondering why Mac couldn't tell she loved him despite her saying nothing. Walking around his desk absentmindedly Sam wondered why he couldn't see the way she blushed around him? Why he couldn't see how she made up excuses to be near him? Why he simply couldn't see all the love and wanting in her eyes when she looked at him? Sighing in distress Sam sat down on his chair and leaned back into it. And instantly a small smile formed on her lips as she felt his presence around her as if he was holding her in his arms.

Blushing at that feeling Sam put her hands on the chair's armrests and smiled harder just thinking about the man that usually occupied it. She remembered how good he looked sitting here as if he just belonged, as if this place was made for him. To her eyes, Mac always looked like a king sitting on his throne when he sat on this chair and it didn't help that he even looked like one. Blushing harder Sam ran her eyes across Jerry's office, no longer Jerry's as it had been redecorated to suit Mac's tastes. And she knew that while she really loved what Mac had done to what had once been a boring room, without him here lighting up the room with his powerful aura it seemed bleak and empty to her. Another sigh left her as she listened to her own thoughts. "So this is what being hopelessly in love feels like," she mumbled. It had only been one day, not even a FULL day but she already ached to see his charming smile, to hear his smooth, deep voice, to look into his lovely eyes...

Sighing all over again at how badly she was missing him right now Sam absentmindedly rocked back and forth in his chair and closed her eyes. "I wish you knew how much I love you," she whispered, speaking to him in her thoughts. The need to see him growing too much to bear Sam found herself closing her eyes and trying to picture him in her mind and she smiled when it didn't take her too long to have his face flicker before her closed eyes. "Mac…" Sam whispered pressing her eyes tighter and seeing nothing but him in her mind, too engrossed in him to hear the door open until she heard footsteps approaching her. Confused as to who would be here when their boss was away Sam opened her eyes only to gasp when she saw the man that was standing there staring at her wordlessly. "M-Mac…" Sam stuttered, surprised at finding him here when he was supposed to be at his conference.

Running her eyes down his form Sam tried not to melt at how good he looked as he stood there with his arms at his sides, his hands resting in the blazer pockets of his close-cut, charcoal black suit that perfectly accentuated his tall, muscular build while he wore a calm yet piercing expression as he gazed at her with his brown bangs somewhat scattered over his handsome face, partly falling into his dark, mysterious, sea-green eyes. Blushing and wondering if she had just dreamt Mac up in her overwhelming desire to see him because he wasn't here, Sam raised her hands and rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming. But when she opened her eyes Mac was still there before her looking at her with intense, unblinking eyes.

Realizing he was actually here and she wasn't dreaming Sam flushed red immediately as she remembered she was sitting in his, in her boss' chair. Feeling embarrassed Sam got up quickly and moved away. "So-sorry," she breathed out, gulping as she tried not to sound like a total moron. "I was just bringing back the file I read for you," she said explaining why she had been in his office before she gave him nervous smile because he was still saying nothing and just looking at her. Gulping, hoping she hadn't made him upset because he wasn't saying anything Sam pointed towards the door. "…I'll go now, sorry again." she said before walking around him and trying to get away so she could go get over her embarrassment in private.

Sam had only taken a step away when Mac came and stood before her blocking her path. Looking at him nervously Sam opened her mouth to ask him for him for an apology, thinking he was mad about her prancing around in his office only to stop when he began walking towards her silently. "M-Mac?" Sam said questioningly, her eyes widening when he just kept coming closer and closer, his boots clacking slowly against the polished floor as his eyes remained glued to her and he looked at her with an unreadable expression. When she felt his feet brush against hers Sam took a small, shaky step back, her heart beating madly in her chest when he kept coming forward regardless and soon she was walking backwards.

Feeling the backs of her legs press against his desk a moment later Sam bit her lip and a small gasp left her when he stopped right in front of her and slowly placed his hands on either side of her waist, pressing down on the edge of the desk and trapping her against it. Feeling her face grow hot when she realized she was stuck between the desk and his body Sam took a deep breath, her knees going shaky as she felt him press into her and soon she could feel his harder, strong exterior touching her front. Confused and flustered at his close proximity, her heart fluttering inside her chest Sam slowly looked up at his face to try and understand what was going on only to gasp when she saw his face.

Mac's lips were slightly parted as he stood there taking slow, rough breaths as he looked at her with his eyes filled with fire and intent. And as Sam watched him trail his eyes all across her face unblinkingly she had no idea why Mac was looking at her with so much fervour in his gaze that it made her want to melt into a puddle on the spot. When he said nothing for a few moments and just stood there gazing at her face Sam found the silence to be unbearable and she slowly opened her mouth to ask him what he was doing only to gasp loud when he suddenly pressed into her completely and in the next second his lips had crashed onto her own.

Sam's eyes widened in surprise when she felt his lips moving fervently against hers, kissing her hotly and without mercy. Blinking in shock Sam's heart jumped up and down in her chest from disbelief that this was actually happening. Mac, Mac Smit, her dream guy was kissing HER? Why? Too happy to really care what his reason was and knowing she had been waiting for this forever, Sam's eyes quickly fluttered before sealing themselves and before her heart could even take another rapid beat Sam had thrown her arms around his neck and was kissing him back fervently.

She could feel him smile against her lips when she joined in and soon Mac was tracing her lower lip with his tongue asking for entry which she quickly allowed. Opening her mouth and letting him in Sam moaned against his lips when his tongue entered her mouth and ran along the insides of her cheeks before it met hers and quickly twisted around it, deepening their lip-lock. Tangling her tongue with his Sam moaned harder as she moved her arms and shifted her hands, running them through his hair and taking in the softness she found there before she moved her hands down his back, feeling his strength as he remained pressed against her form.

The kiss went on for several moments and soon Sam's head was spinning, her eyes fluttering in ecstasy as her heart danced inside her and when her legs lost all their power she was grateful for the support she was getting from Mac's body which was the only thing pinning her against the desk and keeping her upright. When they finally ran out of oxygen a few moments later Mac pulled his mouth away and took deep, rough breaths as he watched her standing there panting with his dark eyes swirling fiercely. When her mind was able to think again Sam raised her hand and slowly touched her lips with her shaky fingers and blushed deeply not believing what had just occurred between them.

Looking at him with her slightly swollen lips moving to smile Sam spoke in a small, rough pant. "Mac?" she said questioningly needing to know what this meant for them only to gasp when she felt him raise his hands and cup her face tightly in his hold and look at her with eyes filled with passion. "Sam…" he said huskily as he brought his face closer to her own and soon his lips were near enough for her to feel them brush hers when he spoke, his breath hitting her face making her close her eyes halfway and take a shaky breath. "Sam…I," he said, his fingers stroking her face as he whispered against her trembling lips. Realizing he had stopped speaking Sam looked at him desperately and said his name in a urgent-sounding whisper. "Mac?"

He remained paused for a moment longer before he took a deep breath, looking her straight in her eyes and finally finishing his sentence in a firm, strong voice.

"I love you."

"Mac…" Sam moaned quietly as she clutched her blankets close to herself and sealed her eyes tighter. "I love you too…" she mumbled softly before one by one, everything she was seeing began to disappear and when darkness filled her vision Sam snapped her eyes open in panic only to find herself staring up at the ceiling of her own bedroom. "What?" Sam said confused, her speech slurred from sleep as she began glancing around for Mac and only when she sat up and felt around her, finally touching the surface she was sitting on did she realize that it had all been a dream. Tensing at her realization Sam bit her cheek before leaning back against her headboard and letting out a heavy sigh. She couldn't believe it. It had all been a dream, just a dream.

Raising her hands Sam clutched her hair and shook her head as she could still, despite her dream having ended, feel his body pressing up against hers, his ethereal gaze looking deeply into her own and almost taste her lips on her tongue. Licking her lips Sam sighed again feeling tormented as her dream mocked her with its realness and she felt cold and lonely in her bed. It wasn't like she had never dreamt of Mac before in fact she dreamt about him often but no dream of hers had been that wonderful, that close to what she wanted more than anything in real life. And that was to have Mac's heart the way he had captured hers.

Letting out a shaky breath Sam rubbed her bare arms and bit her lip as she thought about him_. __"__What do I do?__"_ she asked herself knowing this had gone too far and she could barely handle it anymore. She knew she needed him, needed him with every fibre of her being, but she knew she didn't have the guts to make a move towards him.

Feeling like a failure and torn over her feelings Sam leaned over slowly and turned on her beside lamp. Reaching down Sam opened the drawer and pulled out her diary. Opening the lock Sam watched the glossy paper she had tucked away inside land on her lap and she picked up slowly turning it over and staring at the photograph of the man she was desperately in love with. Smiling at his image that she had taken out of his WOOHP agent profile, Sam took her time studying his perfect features by lamplight only falling more in love with him than she already was as she sat there staring. When she had gotten her fill of his image for now she set it aside and slowly turned the pages of her diary, flipping to the date September 12th when she had met Mac and skimming over the pages. A small sigh left her as she read them seeing how every single page since then was filled up with her feelings for him because she wrote about him every night.

"_Will he never know how I feel?__"_She asked herself the same question that had been haunting her since forever and frowning sadly because she knew that was more than likely to happen and it was all her fault. It was her who continually chickened out each and every chance she got to tell him and all she could do was dream of him night after night. Dream of him being with her, holding her in those strong arms of his, loving her the way she loved him, and falling for her the way she had fallen for him. Hard, deep and without any chance of getting out.

Sighing again Sam picked up his photograph again and slightly traced her index finger across his form just looking at him longingly and hoping there was some way for her to have him. "I can't take any more of this…" she whispered and when her cell phone rang in the next moment she nearly jumped out of her skin. Quickly grabbing her phone to answer it Sam couldn't help but foolishly hope it was Mac calling her to tell her the same words he had said in her dream and make all her dreams come true. A small sigh left her when she saw that it was just Clover. Shaking her head at her own wishfulness, Sam ignored the disappointment in her heart and turned on the phone to see what Clover wanted this late. "Hey Clover."

"Hey Sammie!" Clover said excitedly on the other end leaving Sam to blink in confusion because she couldn't understand what she was so happy about. Her curiosity only lasted a moment as Clover wasted no time and got right to the reason for her phone call. "So how'd it go? The letter you wrote?" she asked leaving Sam to bite her lip and frown as she was reminded of that failed attempt of hers at trying to tell Mac how she felt, something she had been trying to forget. Sighing, Sam shook her head. "Not good, he didn't see it," she said leaving Clover to sigh on the other end. "Damn that sucks," she mumbled before speaking again in a demanding tone. "Try again! He can't keep missing your letters!" she said and Sam bit her cheek remembering how Mac had reacted to Cindi trying to express her feelings to him.

Hearing that Sam had suddenly gone silent Clover spoke in a concerned tone. "Sammie…you're not thinking of not saying anything again, are you?" Hearing her words Sam sighed knowing she was going to be getting a earful from Clover soon because she had decided to do just that. Having heard her sigh Clover quickly realized that she was right and began screaming on the other end. "No Sam! You can't! I thought you were ready to tell him! You can't back out now!" Biting her lip again Sam slowly answered Clover in a soft, torn-sounding whisper that let her know just how upset she was about this as well. "Yea I thought I was ready too, but…" she trailed off and sighed leaving the blonde on the other end to scream again. "But what?" Saying nothing to answer her Sam quickly heard Clover muttering that she had no guts whatsoever.

Realizing that Clover wasn't going to leave her alone until she made her position clear Sam took a deep breath before she found herself speaking in an angry whisper. "He's my boss Clover! I can't mess this up, I could get fired!" she shouted, breathing deeply. "Yes I love Mac, I love him a lot! But I love my job too and I don't want to lose it!" she muttered giving Clover her fake reason for not making a move before she broke down and sighed deeply. "Besides…" she said, unable to stop herself. "I'd rather admire Mac from afar instead of try and say something and lose him altogether," she mumbled leaving the blonde on the other side to erupt into an angry rage of disbelief.

"And watch him date or marry someone else? What the hell Sam? You love this guy! I've never, EVER, seen you like this about ANYONE!" she screamed before forcing herself to calm down. "Look Sammie, just think about it," she said softly. "You could be married to him one day if you just tell him how you feel…Isn't Mac worth the shot? Even IF you do end up losing your job?" Biting her lip Sam knew she was fighting a losing battle here both with Clover and with her own heart. She knew she loved Mac and if he did end up with someone else it would burn her up on the inside and she'd never be able to bear it. "Yes," she found herself admitting slowly. "He is worth my job but-"

"No buts Sam!" Clover snarled cutting her off. Taking a deep breath Clover paused on the other end before speaking again in a firm, calm tone. "Look Sam, I'm sure you know Mac's birthday is coming up very soon. All of WOOHP is talking about it. That's the perfect day for you to make your move-"

"I can't!' Sam screamed, panicked at the thought of confessing her love to Mac in front of thousands of WOOHP agents to laugh at her once he fired her after finding out. Not bothered by Sam's nervousness Clover continued in the same, even tone. "Yes you can Sam, here is how you can do it," she sad making Sam close her mouth and pay attention. "Get him a gift that tells him how you feel about him. Then when you're giving it to him, when he's ALONE with you, you tell him how you feel, okay?" she said leaving Sam to close her eyes in agony because she knew it was going to be a hell of a lot harder to do this than Clover was making it sound. Drawing in a deep breath Sam nodded her head anyway because she knew she had to try to do this. She simply could not live like this anymore and she just had to tell Mac, at least make a decent attempt to tell him before she just gave up. "Okay, thanks Clover. I'll…I'll do that," she said , trying to ignore how her stomach curled itself into a knot at the very thought of confronting Mac about her feelings.

"Good luck Sammie!" Clover said optimistically on the other end leaving Sam to practically chew through her lip out of anxiety and nervousness. "Thanks Clover…" she whispered, gripping her phone harder and gulping as he eyes landed on Mac's photograph that was resting on top of her blanket face up, making it look like he was watching her. "I'll need it…."

* * *

><p>Stepping into WOOHP's conference room which had been transformed into party central, lit up with lights and with balloons floating everywhere, Sam took a deep breath as she slowly moved in her black heels through the huge crowd of agents that had shown up to celebrate Mac's birthday. There were gifts piled everywhere and it was easy to tell how much of a favourite Mac was as a boss and to how many people. She had never seen so many gifts at a WOOHP party before, not even during Christmas where agents were expected to take part in the Secret Santa exchange that happened each year.<p>

Glancing down at the box in her hands that was wrapped in red wrapping paper Sam couldn't help but be nervous as she wondered if what she had brought him was even good enough. She knew Clover had told her to find something that told Mac her unrelenting feelings for him but she hadn't had any idea what on earth would show him that. She had spent the last week looking for something and everything she found had been either too sappy or too embarrassing for her to muster up the guts to give and that was how she had ended up here, walking into Mac's party as just another agent who had bought him something she hoped was good enough for a guy. Letting out a sigh and feeling like the 'no guts whatsoever' goodie-two-shoes Clover had accused her of being Sam tried not to cringe when she saw the blonde waving at her excitedly from next to Alex in the crowd. And from where she was standing Sam could easily see how her eyes were glued on the gift box she was holding.

Not having to think twice that if she went over there Clover would demand to know what she had bought him and knowing that once she would learn it was just a watch that in no way told anything about how she felt about him, Sam quickly decided against it knowing Clover would berate her right then and there no matter who was listening. Not wanting to be embarrassed by Clover over her feelings at his birthday party in front of this many people Sam raised her hand and gave Clover and Alex a small wave before turning away from Clover's jaw that had dropped open at her ignoring her and quickly disappearing into the crowd to find Mac and wish him.

Shuffling through the happy, faceless agents it didn't take her long to find Mac because he was the most striking in the crowd, standing out easily being taller than most agents and by simply being the most handsome of them all. Seeing him standing there dressed in dark tuxedo with a caramel brown vest and tie Sam's eyes widened in awe as her mouth parted and she just stood there gawking at him as he talked to some agents that were wishing him on his birthday_. "How can he be so...handsome?" _Sam thought before shaking her head because the word handsome didn't do Mac justice. There was just something about him that made him so completely and utterly mesmerizing to her. So much so that she couldn't take her eyes off him and when she was looking at him she almost wished she didn't have to blink so she could just stare at him uninterrupted forever.

When Mac suddenly turned his head, spotted her in the crowd and gave her a charming smile Sam bit her lip and felt her toes curl in her heels and when he started coming towards her with that same smile on his lips she wanted to just let out a dreamy sigh and faint on the spot. Resisting the urge to do that Sam planted herself steady but couldn't stop herself from blushing when he came and stood right before her. "Hello Sam," he said sending shivers down her spine solely by his voice and for some reason Sam felt as if there was no one else besides him and her in the room. It made her so happy that he had noticed her in this crowd and had come over to talk to her, just her. And having his attention made her feel she was so special. Trying not to blush again at how much he got to her Sam returned his smile with one of her own. "Hi," she whispered quietly while her eyes never moved from his face.

Mac's smile widened as he looked at her. "You know I was waiting for you ever since this party started," he said before letting out a small sigh and frowning. "For a moment I thought you weren't going to come." Biting her cheek at his words Sam knew why he was saying that. She had arrived later, much later than others and he had noticed that. What he didn't know was that the only reason why she, she who was usually the most punctual person for anything, was because she was having a hard time convincing herself to come here and face him when all she wanted to do was jump him each time he was around. And having known that this was going to be his birthday party and a lot of people would be there Sam had had an even harder time because she knew that if she lost control on her urges here then they'd all see it happen. Blushing, knowing she couldn't tell Mac why she had been late Sam looked up at him with shy eyes before speaking timidly. "Mac, I'd never miss your birthday," she said, giving him a loving smile before she blushed hard at how lovesick she sounded and looked down.

Watching her with a small smirk on his lips because she was looking down Mac nodded his head. "I'm glad to hear that," he said before running his eyes down her form and smirking harder. "By the way...you look lovely, Sam," he said leaving her head to fly up as she looked at him with another blush on her face. "Thanks," Sam mumbled softly while she ran her eyes down her little, black dress that ended a little past her knees and hugged her body comfortably like a glove. "Black really is your colour," he said making her blush again because he had just said she looked good in his favourite colour. It honestly was the best compliment he could have given her. Wanting to stop blushing like a red party balloon, similar to the one dangling above her head Sam bit her lip before holding out her present to him. "For you," she said shakily trying not to drop the box out of nervousness.

Smiling at her widely Mac glanced at the box. "For me?" he asked making her nod quietly and look away to still her heartbeat because every time he spoke to her, her heart liked to race like car down the street in a street race. Seeing her looking away Mac smirked before moving to take the box out of her hands. Sam's body tensed when she felt him place his hands directly over hers where she was holding the box. Feeling his palms press into the back of her hands Sam tried not to gasp as she felt her body burning up at his simple, accidental touch. Squirming her hands under his, releasing the box so that he could take it Sam found herself sighing immediately when he did draw his hands away from hers and she had to clasp her hands together and hold them that way tightly so that they wouldn't reach out to hold his again and feel their warmth on her one skin one more time.

Fiddling with her hands awkwardly because they were still tingling despite it having been moments, Sam bit her cheek and spoke in an effort to distract herself. "I hope you like it," she said before letting out a small sigh and looking at him honestly. "Though to be honest... I really didn't know what to get you," she mumbled feeling slightly idiotic for not even knowing how to impress the man she loved.

Sensing all the sorrow on her face and in her sigh Mac held the box carefully in his hands and watched her with his eyes narrowed in thought for a moment before he spoke. "You're not happy with what you got me?" he asked leaving her to sigh again before she spoke. "No, it's not that, it's just-" she bit her cheek not knowing how to tell him that she was supposed to have gotten him something really special that proved her feelings for him. Sighing Sam looked up at him with a small frown on her lips. "It's just that I wanted to get you something...unique," she said choosing her words carefully. Mac's eyebrows rose and slowly he gave her a nod. "I see..." he whispered making Sam wonder if he really did see what she had meant by that but sighing in her mind and looking away because she knew he never would.

"Well..." he said a moment later pulling her eyes back on his face and when she did she found him smiling gently. "I know what you can give me," he said leaving her eyes to widen. "What is it?" she asked, knowing she was ready to give him whatever he wanted as long as it was in her power. There wasn't a thing out there that she wasn't willing to do for him. Looking at her with a serious glance Mac spoke again in a determined tone. "Something only YOU can give me Samantha," he said and Sam couldn't help but be curious as to what he was thinking of. Her brain flying to a million inappropriate options Sam tried not to blush as she looked at him urgingly. "What is it?" she asked, hoping he'd tell her so she could give whatever it was to him knowing she wouldn't hesitate for a moment in doing so.

Biting his cheek Mac looked around before reaching out suddenly and taking her hand in his leaving her to blush hotly, something he didn't see as he turned around and began walking. "Wh-where are you taking me?" Sam asked shakily feeling her hand burning in his hold and her fingers ache to intertwine with his. "You'll see in a moment," he said and Sam closed her mouth, deciding against questioning him further as she just enjoyed the moment, relishing in the warmth of his touch and followed behind him silently. A moment or two later Sam was left surprised when he slowly led her to a set of decorative curtains that had been hung up and pulled her behind them. Releasing her hand when they were hidden from the crowd entirely Mac sighed.

"Sam, you asked what you could give me right?" he said and Sam looked at him with a blush on her face before letting go of any inappropriate thoughts when she saw his dead serious face and how his eyes were filled with concern. She gave him a slow nod.

Still looking at her seriously Mac raised his hands and placed them on her shoulders leaving her to bite her lip because she could feel the warmth of his hands warming her bare shoulders making her skin burn and she looked back at him with glazed over eyes filled with wanting. "Sam," he said sounding worried making her snap out of her trance and look at him questioningly. "Sam..." he said again when he had her full attention. "The only thing I want you to give me..." he whispered, his voice tugging at her heart as he looked at her with the most piercing eyes she had ever seen.

Giving her a sad smile Mac sighed. "Give me your troubles Sam," he said suddenly leaving her eyes to widen at his words as she looked at him in confusion not really understanding what he meant by that. Seeing the confusion on her face Mac sighed before speaking again. "Sam, something is eating you up inside. I can..." He sighed again before speaking in a low, hurt whisper. "I can _feel_ it. What is it?" he asked leaving her eyes to widen again as she realized what he was talking about. Mac was obviously talking about the time she had told him that she had some kind of issue she was facing that only HE could help her with. _"My feelings for him," _Sam thought silently knowing that was the issue in question even if he didn't know it.

Staying silent, not knowing what to say Sam looked into his eyes and felt her heart flutter at all the concern and worry in them for her as he waited to hear what her problem was and help her with it. staring at him wordlessly Sam only felt herself drowning in his eyes and smiling because his concern for her, even though she was just a spy was so touching and part of her wondered if he cared this much for all his spies.

"Sam?" she heard him say firmly and she sighed, breaking out of her dream-state and biting her lip because she could tell by the tone of his voice that Mac really wanted an answer from her. Knowing that hadn't had the guts to tell him what her problem was before and still didn't, even though she wished she did with all her being Sam gave him a small, sad smile and shook her head. "It's nothing." she said making him fall silent and filling the space between them with awkward silence. Thinking that he was done asking her Sam turned to go, knowing if she stayed with him too long her defences would crumble into dust. But she was stopped in her tracks a quick moment later when Mac reached out and grabbed her wrist. Her eyes widening Sam let out a small gasp, gulping dryly when he turned her back around and made her face him.

Looking at her with firm, determined eyes Mac frowned. "You're lying Sam," he said reading her like a book and leaving her to look down in shame not finding it in herself to face him. Watching her for a long moment Mac sighed when he realized that Sam was clearly hesitating to speak to him. Reaching out, his left hand moved to her chin and he raised it slowly with his thumb and index finger to find her staring at him with frightened, embarrassed eyes. Wanting to make her feel better Mac gave her a small, encouraging smile. "Sam, you said you'd give me anything I wanted," he whispered before taking a step closer to her and looking at her with nothing but care in his eyes.

"This is what I want more than anything Sam. I want to know what's bothering you. Tell me," he said demandingly making her bite her lip before she let out a sigh and looked at him uneasily. Seeing all the hesitation on her face Mac slowly moved his hands and cupped her face, stroking his thumbs over her cheeks in an effort to relax her. He smiled when she let out a small, relaxed sigh telling him it was working. "Please?" he whispered pleadingly as he looked at her kindly. "Please tell me Sam?"

Trying not to moan at how his fingers gently caressed her face Sam struggled with herself, part of her wanting to just say it while the other part of her kept her mouth shut, scared to death that he'd never look at her kindly again if she said a word. Opening her mouth to speak she closed it again and sighed making Mac sigh as well. "Sam," he said tiredly as he let go of her face and held her shoulders again, squeezing them in pent up frustration and looking at her pointedly. "If I mean anything at all to you..." he started leaving Sam to gasp at the words he was using because he meant the world to her. "Then you'll tell me everything," he said firmly making Sam bit her lip hard enough to chew through as she knew she was stuck. If she didn't talk now Mac would think she didn't think of him as important at all, that he was an outsider, just another boss... things that couldn't be further from the truth.

Knowing she didn't want him to feel alienated Sam sighed before mustering up her courage and looking at him firmly about to tell him what it was when she stopped and found herself looking at him longingly, growing nervous again that her saying this would rip him away from her forever. Feeling torn and tormented Sam sighed heavily before she found herself saying her deepest fear to him. "You'll hate me for this," she whispered feeling wretched and looking down. Letting her shoulders go Mac crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her with a small frown. "Have you..." he sighed before speaking angrily. "Have you been cross-checking my DNA with some criminal's again?" he asked making her gasp and fly her head up. "No! Not that!" she said desperately as she shook her head furiously knowing she'd never do that to him now because she trusted and loved him with all her heart. Twiddling her thumbs anxiously Sam chewed on her inner cheeked and groaned. "It's something else that, if I tell you...you might hate me for," she said before frowning sadly and trying not to cry at how badly her heart ached at this moment.

Taking another step towards her Mac shook his head before lifting her chin again and looking at her with eyes filled with warmth and understanding. "I could never hate you Sam," he said making her eyes widen in awe at how sure he sounded of that, as if he trusted her as deeply as she trusted him. Seeing her looking at him and not shying away like she had been ever since they had started this conversation, Mac smiled knowing they were making progress. "Tell me what it is Sam?" he urged, seizing the moment. Looking at her with softened eyes he spoke again in a gentle, heart-rending whisper. "Let me help you."

Her eyes shaking with what he was saying, with the clear honesty in his tone Sam knew she couldn't keep him out anymore. Mac ruled her heart and she simply couldn't bear not having him know that anymore. _"I have to tell him," _Sam thought, breathing deeply as she watched him just waiting for her answer patiently. And as she stood there before him she remembered every night she had spent dreaming of him and mumbling his name in her sleep. She remembered every day she had prayed for him to want her the way she wanted him, every moment she had stolen glances at him, admiring him from afar while he was hard at work, every second she had pined to be closer to him, to reach out and touch him, to tell him she was madly in love with him.

Hearing him call out her name again Sam felt all her defences vanish as she was left completely vulnerable to him and before she could stop herself again she found herself saying the words she had never dared to say before. "I…" she breathed deeply while looking into his eyes. "Mac...I, I think I'm…" she took another breath and bit her lip. Realizing she had paused again Mac looked at her with curious, encouraging eyes. "Yes?" he said, stepping even closer and soon Sam could feel his feet brushing hers. _"He's so close to me," _Sam thought feeling her body reacting right away as he breaths became faster, rougher and deeper and her eyes began to darken and close halfway as she gazed at his perfect face. And right then all her words, the words she had finally gotten the courage to say got stuck in her throat as her mind turned to mush at his close proximity.

Knowing she needed to do something to tell him how she felt before it killed her Sam took a deep, ragged breath before moving on impulse, throwing her arms around his neck and crashing her lips against his. Feeling him tense immediately Sam knew what she was doing was sudden and unexpected and probably wrong but she knew she just had to do it. She couldn't have taken another moment being around him without knowing what his lips would feel like against her own. Taking a slow breath in through her nose and relaxing Sam shut out everything. She shut out how his body was tense against hers as she held him, how she might get fired after this, how very possibly there would be rumours flying. She shut out everything, pushing any consequences of this into the back of her mind for later before just concentrating on this kiss, something she had waited so long for.

Sealing her eyes tighter Sam kept her mouth close as she took her time pressing her lips against his over and over and taking in the texture of his lips and enjoying the feel of them against hers. Opening her mouth slightly she took a deep breath in before taking his lower lip between her lips and sucking on it for a moment. Feeling him tense more she ignored it and sucked on his lip harder before finally releasing it and letting it fall back into place. Seizing the brief second his mouth took to close itself again, Sam carefully pushed her tongue into his mouth and let it stroke his as she slowly moved her arms away from his neck and brought them down his body.

She took a few moments to trace over his strong shoulders before bringing her hands down to his chest roaming his muscular planes, feeling his strength before she dragged her hands back up and rested them at the base of his neck. Moaning deep in her throat Sam curled her tongue around his stiff one forgetting that she going too far and just reminding herself that this was the only time she'd ever get to kiss him as she kept going, tugging and teasing his tongue and pressing her body against his as hard as she could, pushing herself into him as she tried to absorb him in her senses. Feeling her head spinning and knowing she was running out of oxygen because she had made this kiss last for several moments Sam raised her hands and clutched his face keeping her lips there as long as she could against his before she slowly, reluctantly pulled away with small, gentle pecks until her mouth was fully separated from his and she had ended the kiss.

Feeling her heart racing in her chest and her lips tingling Sam blinked a few times, shocked at herself for the amount of passion she had just unleashed in that kiss, never having known that she was even capable of such a kiss until she had kissed Mac just now. Her daze quickly ending when she remembered him Sam glanced at him for a quick second only to see him looking at her with wide, unblinking eyes and she looked down immediately knowing what she was in for. Mac wasn't glaring yet but she knew that was because he was shocked and soon he would be yelling at her for what she had just done and seeing her as worse than Cindi. Wanting to get her feelings out before that, even if he wouldn't hear her now after what she had done Sam took a deep breath before saying the words she had been putting off for far too long. "Mac...I've fallen in love with you."

Keeping her head down Sam felt her heart dropping into a dark canyon when Mac said nothing and after several moments had passed she realized she had shocked him beyond words. Biting her cheek and feeling like crying, Sam held her tears back knowing this had been her decision and to be honest she didn't really regret it. Sure Mac hated her now but at least she had taken the chance to tell the man she loved more than anyone that she actually loved him. _"And even if he fires me..." _Sam thought with a small, sad smile._ "I'll always have my memories of him. Nothing can take those away from me,' _she told herself feeling a little happier because she knew no matter what happened to her now she would always have the pleasant memories of the brown-haired, sea-foam eyed male that had been her boss for the last several months, the best months of her life and she'd always remember falling in love with him even if it had led to nothing more. _"And I'll always love him," _she thought knowing her heart belonged to him even if he didn't want it. _"I'll never stop loving him-"_

"I thought I was the only one with these feelings..." Mac said suddenly pulling her out of her thoughts and making her breath stop in her throat as she simply forgot to breathe. When she started breathing again, Sam's head immediately flew up as she looked at him in shock with her eyes as wide as saucers as she wondered if he was implying what she was thinking he was. "What?' she asked loudly as her heart thundered in chest. Biting his cheek Mac let out a small sigh before he finally looked up at her and when he did Sam was surprised beyond words to see the same passion swirling in his eyes that she always felt for him while he looked back at her with clear longing on his face. He let out another sigh before speaking. "Sam I...I didn't want to make it look like I was using my position as your boss to pressure you into something, so... I didn't say a word despite how I felt about you."

Her eyes widening even more Sam's jaw fell open because she knew she had always thought him being her boss and her just being a spy was the issue between them but she had been shockingly wrong all along. Looking at him in disbelief it took her a few moments to get her tongue to move again and form words. "You..." she bit her lip and took a deep breath before taking a shaky step closer to him. "Mac you...you lo-love me?" she breathed out, her shock still clear in her tone. Looking at her with strong eyes Mac nodded his head leaving her to gasp again. Still not believing her ears Sam took another step closer to him and then another, stopping when she was right before him and could see his face up close. "Since when?" she asked quietly making Mac give her a small, shy smile. "Since...I first met you," he whispered.

Gasping, Sam blinked a few times before stepping on her toe to make sure she wasn't dreaming but after she felt the painful sting of her heel digging into her toe Sam was left with widened eyes, her heart drumming in her ears when Mac was still before her, looking at her with semi-darkened, loving eyes and a smile on his face.

This wasn't a dream.

_"Mac loves me..."_ Sam thought as her lips automatically burst into a grin. _"He really loves me!" _That realization finally hitting her, Sam moved quickly reaching out and grabbing his head before pulling him down for a kiss. Their lips met with a crushing force and soon Mac had wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him, keeping her close as he kissed her with the same unrelenting passion that Sam was kissing him with. Pressing her lips against his, Sam couldn't stop smiling as she felt him kissing her back fervently letting her know he wanted her as badly as she wanted him. Moving his hands Mac took his time feeling his way up her back, pressing his fingers into her spine from over her dress as he trailed them up to the back of her neck and down her form, touching her all over from over the material of her dress.

Moaning and pressing her lips harder against his Sam gasped against his lips as she felt his every touch, every subtle move of his fingers against her back, her waist, her hips, thanks to the figure-hugging dress she was wearing. Feeling his fingers brushing against the backs of her bare knees Sam's body trembled as she fell limp against him and moved her hands, gripping his shoulders and clinging onto him for support. She gasped again and again as his hands roamed her back, running over her butt before retracing their earlier path up her spine. Reaching her long, red locks and digging his fingers into her hair, Mac made a fist of it before he pulled her head back, separating their lips to give them the oxygen they desperately needed. A quick moment later after sharing a look of mutual, blazing desire their lips were back on each others' as they continued kissing recklessly.

Slowly Sam's hands held his face as she traced his cheekbones and moaned deep in her throat as she felt him pulling at the roots of her hair, fisting it and using it to keep her lips on his own even though she wasn't going anywhere.

They broke off again a moment later, breathing quickly before returning to the other's lips, kissing for a third time because they simply couldn't get enough of each other. Sam smiled breathing in through her nose as she took in his masculine scent and the feel of his body pressed so close against hers, his strong arms holding her close just as she had dreamed of but her reality was better than any dream. Feeling Mac's tongue tracing her lower lip Sam quickly opened her mouth more than eager to deepen their kiss. Entering her mouth, Mac's tongue traced the insides of her cheeks leaving Sam to melt in his arms when he traced the roof of her mouth with his tongue, tickling it before finally touching her tongue with his own.

Wrapping her tongue around his Sam kept her lips against his in a tight lip-lock while her hands began moving again and before she knew it she was pulling at Mac's tie in an effort to undo it and Mac was searching her back for the zipper of her dress. Pressing her eyelids shut tighter as their kisses continued Sam's mind shut itself off as she unravelled his tie and moved to dump it aside while Mac unzipped her dress halfway. Gripping each other closer they moved together unconsciously as they kept kissing aggressively while pulling on each other's clothes, nearly falling on the floor together only to stop and pull away groaning in frustration when they heard several murmurs asking where the man who the party had been thrown for had disappeared to.

Catching her breath Sam blushed not believing how far their kiss had gone as she looked up at him shakily. "You...you should go," she said in a breathless whisper, not really wanting him to go but knowing people were getting curious out there. Looking at her with his eyes still dripping with heady darkness Mac shook his head. "I don't want to," he whispered huskily before moving back to her lips for another kiss but she stopped him by placing her hands against his chest. "You have to," she mumbled. Watching him about to protest Sam smiled. "This party is for your birthday from all of WOOHP. You should be there."

Looking at her for a long moment Mac sighed. "Fine," he said, fixing up his tie and running a hand through his hair. Mac looked at her with a small smirk playing on his lips. "But I can't wait to have you all to myself again," he said, making her blush at the clear implication in his tone. Smiling he took her hand in his and pulled her closer before whispering against her ear. "Tomorrow then Samantha," he said, pressing his a kiss into her ear before he glanced into her eyes. "I love you," he said, his smile widening as she blushed. "I love you too," Sam mumbled, smiling at how good it felt to finally be able to say that to him as she leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the lips before he turned and disappeared through the curtains.

Pulling up her zipper and waiting a few moments Sam tried not to smile like a giddy, lovesick puppy when she emerged back into the party but as soon as her eyes fell on Mac and she saw him smiling at her while he talked to a fellow agent Sam's lips automatically burst into a grin as she remembered just what had happened between them and what this meant. She still couldn't believe it. Mac, her dream hunk, actually loved her too. Not being able to take her eyes off him Sam never noticed Clover come over until she spoke in an all-too-happy sounding voice.

"So I'm guessing it finally happened?" she asked not having to wait at all for her answer as Sam's blush gave it away. Smiling the blonde held her by the shoulder. "Congrats Sammie, I'm so happy for you!" she said, her smile widening when she saw Alex coming over to them looking just as hyper as she was. "Alex and I always knew Mac was the one for you," she said happily and Sam blushed and nodded her head knowing her friends had been right all along. Mac was without a doubt, her soul mate.

* * *

><p>Opening the door to her room several hours later Sam could feel the giant grin on her face as she walked in. She was so happy right now that it couldn't even be put into words. Mac was finally hers just as she had been dreaming of for such a long time. Letting out a dreamy sigh Sam thought about the party she had just come back from and her heart immediately fluttered as she remembered how Mac and her had admitted their feelings for another and then kissed. Blushing and touching her lips with her fingers Sam bit her lip in joy still being able to feel his lips on hers and taste them as she stood there in her bedroom thinking about him. Blushing harder Sam knew she didn't even want to take her evening shower just because she didn't want to get rid of any trace of his touch on her skin. She could still feel how his hands had traced down her back, across her hips, through her hair…<p>

Blushing even deeper Sam let out another happy sigh as her eyes glazed over from the sweet memories of today, a day she would never, ever forget and somehow she just had a feeling Mac would give her so many more days to remember. Feeling her mind going fuzzy at the mere thought of him Sam bit her lip and grinned in sheer happiness never having felt this good in all her life. The rush that was going through her right now, there was just no words to explain and she knew she was deeply, incurably in love with Mac Smit.

"I'm in love…" she breathed out before she spoke in a louder, happier squeal of joy. "I'm so in love!" she said before twirling around and falling back on her bed. Closing her eyes she knew it was going to be a long night because she couldn't wait for tomorrow when she'd get to see Mac again at some point just like he had promised._"__Tomorrow then Samantha,__"_she heard his voice in her head and grinned again as she buried her face into her pillow and blushed remembering again that Mac returned her feelings and all her dreams had finally come true. And right at that moment she just knew that her life? It just couldn't get any more perfect.

* * *

><p>Walking next to Clover at the mall Sam kept her hand in her pocket as she had been fishing out her phone all day, at any chance she got to see if Mac had left her a message. Seeing that Clover's eyes had been caught on a short, pink dress that was half off Sam seized the moment and checked again only to sigh when she saw that there was still nothing from Mac. Her lips formed a small frown and she let out a sad sigh not understanding why he hadn't called her yet or told her to meet him. <em>"It's already nearly lunch time," <em>Sam thought sighing again because while she knew she would be going in to meet him at lunch like she always did she had expected for him to want to see her sooner today.

Something in his voice yesterday had made her feel like he had something planned for her today like a date or something, but as the day kept passing by Sam wasn't so sure she had been so right anymore. Sighing as she shook her head for having jumped to conclusions Sam began berating herself. _"Mac's a busy man..."_ she told herself. "_He probably doesn't have time to breathe let alone take me out on dates!" _she thought, frowning sadly but knowing that was probably it. She had to remember the man she was in love with was the leader of WOOHP and had a full schedule. She couldn't expect him to make time for her when she was probably the last thing on his mind because honestly work came first-

As if on cue the floor beneath her and her friends opened up leaving Sam, Clover and Alex screaming and going sprawling through the void before shooting down WOOHP's tunnel. Ignoring Clover screaming about Mac having terrible timing for the first time ever as she had missed out her chance at buying her dress and Alex muttering about how she was too sleepy for a mission right now as Clover had dragged her to the mall too early, Sam had a smile on her lips because even if it wasn't a date, at least she'd still get to see Mac a little bit earlier than she had been thinking. And to her, every single moment of seeing his face mattered. Landing on WOOHP's painful couch a moment later in tangled positions the girls unscrambled themselves before sitting up straight and giving Mac a smile, Sam's being the brightest.

"Hello girls," he said returning their smiles but Clover and Alex could clearly see how his eyes were only glued to Sam and how there were sparks practically flying back and forth in between them. Clearing her throat to remind Mac that he was staring Sam blushed when he finally looked away and Clover and Alex nudged her in her elbows letting her know they had seen her their little exchange.

"Today you girls will heading off to Moscow to investigate reports of some mysterious occurrences that have been reported," Mac said getting on with business before he gave them a sad smile having heard their tired sighs. "I'm sorry this came up so suddenly but I'm certain this won't take up too much of your time, it's entirely possible these reports are based on some kind of misunderstanding," he sighed. "But in any case we have to investigate to put these people's minds at rest," he said sounding sorry for springing this on them. Never failing to notice how polite Mac was, Clover and Alex smiled. "We understand Mac, it's okay," they said leaving him to smile again before he quickly passed out their gadgets to them while explaining any other details.

When Mac finished explaining the mission Alex and Clover stood and walked out of the office heading out. Sam followed them until she stopped and looked at Mac with a small, loving smile unable to stop herself, her smile growing harder when he smiled back. Blushing and hearing her friends calling Sam turned to go only to stop at the sound of Mac's voice. "Not you Sam, you stay," he said suddenly making them all freeze. Looking at him questioningly as to why he didn't want her to go Sam caught him smiling and she looked down and bit her lip in joy realizing he wanted to spend some time with her. "Why is Sam staying back?" Clover asked, a hint of teasing in her voice and Sam blushed harder knowing the blonde knew full well what this was about. Clearing his throat and thinking for a moment Mac looked at them seriously. "I need Sam's help with a specific WOOHP project, I'm sure you girls understand," he said leaving both Clover and Alex to nod and contain their need to grin. "Okay, we'll get out of your way then," Alex said nudging Sam in the elbow and making her blush even more. "Yea," Clover said as she turned at the doorway with Alex next to her. "We'll just let you 'work' then," she said, placing heavy amounts of emphasis on the word 'work' and winking when Sam looked up before they finally left the room.

Trying to control her heavy blush Sam took a moment to take in a deep breath before she turned to ask Mac exactly why he wanted her to stay only to let out a small gasp when he was suddenly before her. And before she could say a word he had grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. Smiling against his lips and feeling her face burning, Sam returned his gentle kiss by pressing her lips against his softly before pulling away and wrapping her arms around his neck. "So..." she smiled brightly. "Why'd you want me to stay?" she asked tightening her grip on him and biting her lip in excitement. Pressing his forehead against hers Mac let out a small chuckle making her close her eyes when his warm, soft breath hit her face making her feel warm and light-headed. Holding her closer Mac looked her in the eyes with his own half-closed. "I have somewhere I want to take you." Her eyes widening in surprise Sam looked at him curiously. "Really? Where?" she asked leaving him to pull away from her and take her hand in his. "You'll see," he said cryptically giving her a small smirk as he began walking making him follow her.

Following him through WOOHP's corridors for a few moments Sam found her curiosity too much to bear. Giving Mac's hand a little tug to get his attention Sam sighed. "Mac, come on, tell me," she nearly whined making him laugh. "I told you, you'll see Sam," he said leaving her to pout but he only laughed again as he kept walking. "Cute pout but it isn't gonna work," he smirked making her roll her eyes and then blush at the fact that he had just called her cute.

Quickly getting over her blush Sam tugged at his arm again. "Mac, tell meeeeeee!" she whined making Mac stop and give her a small sigh. "Okay, close your eyes," he said suddenly making Sam raise an eyebrow. "Why?" she asked. Shaking his head and muttering under his breath Mac put his hand over her eyes and moved behind her so that he was walking behind her and pushing her forward. Raising her hands and trying to pull his away from her eyes Sam called out to him. "Mac why are you closing my eyes?" Sam jerked her head when he didn't answer. "Mac?" she said making him let out small chuckle. "Because you're the equivalent of a curious gerbil," he said making her blush and fall silent. Finding her finally quiet Mac smirked. "Now keep walking I'll tell you when to stop." Nodding her head Sam kept walking straight for a few moments with Mac guiding her and all the while her curiosity kept growing.

Several moments later Mac stopped his feet. "Okay stop," he said and Sam stopped walking. Realizing that his hand was still blocking her vision Sam let out a small questioning sound. "You can't open your eyes yet," he said answering her as he came around to her front and took her hand again while keeping one over her eyes. Letting out a small sigh when she felt him pulling her to walk again Sam spoke tiredly. "How much longer do I have to keep my eyes closed?" she mumbled a small pout growing on her lips again. "Not much longer, here, watch your step," he said making her narrow her eyes behind his hand in thought as she suddenly felt herself mounting a small fight of stairs.

When the stairs ended Sam was about to ask him how much longer because she honestly couldn't bear this anymore only to hear him speak in a clearly excited whisper. "We're here," he said, moving his hand away and letting Sam open her eyes. And when she did, Sam was surprised to find herself standing inside what looked like a private jet. Looking around for a few moments but not being able to figure out why he had brought her here Sam looked at Mac expectantly. Smiling at her Mac put his hands on her shoulders giving them a squeeze before running them up and down her arms. "Surprised?" he asked leaving her to sigh. Biting her lip to keep from telling him how good it felt when he touched her like that Sam looked at him seriously. "I would be if you told me WHERE you were taking me," she mumbled before biting her lip and pausing. "...Unless this jet is where you wanted to take me," she said making him laugh before he shook his head. "No I am taking you somewhere we'll just need this to get there."

Her curiosity growing again at his words Sam looked at him with wide, interested eyes, curious as to where they would need a jet to get to. "Where are you talking me?" she asked all over again. Giving her a smile and drawing her a little closer Mac kept his eyes on her face wanting to see her reaction when he told her. "Paris," he said. Sam's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened even more than before. It took her a few moments before she could even attempt to speak as the shock had simply stolen her words. "P-Paris?" she breathed out taking deep breaths while looking at him in complete surprise, never having seen this coming in a million years. Nodding his head Mac confirmed what he'd said before leaving her to squeal and throw her arms around his neck. "Oh my God! Oh my God! Paris!" she screamed as she hugged the stuffing out of him and left him chuckling as he hugged her back.

After she was done squeezing him Sam leaned back and looked him in the eye while blushing. "Paris..." she said as she placed her hands on his chest and smiled joyfully. "You remembered..." she whispered, looking at him in awe because he still remembered her having told him a long, long time ago that this was her favourite city. Running a hand through her hair and smiling back at her Mac nodded. 'I remember everything about you Sammie," he said making her blush even harder.

Leaning up against him Sam gave him a quick peck on the lips to thank him before she pulled back and grinned not even being able to find the words to describe how hyper she was right now. She had never had the chance to take her time and see Paris the way she had wanted to despite having gone on so many missions there. That was because whenever Jerry had sent her it had been after some criminal and that usually took up all the time she and her friends had in the city before they had to go back. And on those rare occasions when they had caught the enemy before the day was up they had found themselves too bushed to move let alone go sight-seeing in Paris.

_"But now..." _she thought smiling at Mac and pulling him a little closer_. "Thanks to Mac I get to see Paris without some enemy on my mind." _Moving to kiss him again because she couldn't thank him enough Sam stopped when she suddenly remembered that Paris wasn't exactly close by. "What's wrong?" Mac asked in concern having noted her stop her lips an inch away from his. Looking at Mac with a small sigh Sam spoke in a small, sad whisper. "But how can we go right now?" She bit her lip and sighed again before speaking. "The shortest flight to Paris is like ten hours," she said speaking from memory as her face grew sadder because she couldn't just go. "And I didn't even tell my parents so I can't stay over night and-"

Placing his index finger against her lips Mac silenced her before cupping her jaw and smiling. "Sam this is a special jet. It can take you to Paris in under one hour," he said making Sam's eyes widen and soon she was blushing again but this time out of embarrassment because she had been dumb enough to think Mac hadn't considered her issues already beforehand, something a caring, considerate man like her would always do. Reaching up and clutching his hand where it was cupping her jaw Sam gave it a squeeze and smiled. "Mac..." her smile widened as she looked into his eyes and saw all the love he had just for her shining there. "I dunno what to say... I'm speechless," she said breathing in slow, deep breaths as excitement and thankfulness flooded her. She'd never know what she had done to ever deserve a man like Mac Smit. "Say you'll come with me," he said answering her question with a smile on his lips as he stared down at her.

Biting her lip Sam thought long and hard. She knew she really wanted to go with Mac but since this trip had come out of nowhere she wasn't sure if she could. She had some schoolwork left and then there was the issue of Mac being a busy man and WOOHP needing him. Taking a day off might be a problem for him as she thought remembering how Jerry had never taken a day off from what she remembered. Feeling like she was coming between his work and duty Sam knew she wasn't comfortable with him missing an entire day at work just for her no matter how badly she wanted to enjoy Paris with him. Looking up at him lovingly Sam smiled. "I wanna go with you so badly Mac..." she said as she intertwined her fingers with his where his hand was still cupping her jaw and pulled it away a little so she could press a kiss into his palm.

Letting out a sigh she looked up at him sadly. "But I was going to work on my paper outline for a research assignment on Shakespeare's life and times today," she said feeling like a loser for having to cancel going to Paris just to go dig up books in a library and hating school for the first time in her life. Sighing again she shook her head. "And...and what about your job?" she asked in concern. "You're boss, WOOHP needs you and I dunno if it can run without you for even a day, and what if something goes wrong and WOOHP runs into trouble and-"

"Sshhh," Mac said silencing her as he gave her a smile. Moving his hand out of her grasp he held her shoulders and slowly massaged them leaving Sam to let out a small moan of relaxation. "Don't think about anything Sam, just relax," he said as he continued working her shoulders before moving to the back of her neck and rubbing his hands there making her let out a small, contented sigh from the gentle contact of his warm fingers against her skin. Sliding his hands down to her shoulders Mac held them before raising one hand and lifting her chin, making her look into his eyes. "Sam..." he started slowly. "I've been planning this since last night and I really want you to just enjoy yourself," he said looking at her with nothing but honesty and sincerity in his tone and Sam couldn't help but melt at how much he cared for her.

Holding her face with both hands Mac stroked his thumbs against her cheeks, tracing her cheekbones and leaving her eyes to flutter halfway close from the pleasurable feeling. "Sam..." he whispered, his voice tugging at her heart. "Please come with me?" he pleaded, pulling her face closer to his own and speaking against her lips that were slowly breaking out into a grin. "Please?" he said one more time and Sam quickly found that she just couldn't fight him._ "Besides I can do homework later, when I get home," _she told herself as she honestly couldn't believe how sweet and good Mac was to her. She couldn't just turn him down. Not when she wanted this as badly as he did.

Feeling that his lips were still so close to her own Sam smiled pressing her mouth against his gently for a moment, silently thanking him for being so wonderful before she pulled back and put her arms around his neck. "So...what are we gonna do in Paris?" she said smiling and letting him know she had made up her mind and had chosen time with him over everything else. Smiling because she had agreed Mac rested his hands low on her hips and held her closer. "Well I want it to be a surprise," he said before a small smirk played on the corner of his lip. "Just know..." he said as he leaned her even closer until her nose was touching his and he was peering deep in her excited eyes. "That you're booked all day," he said roughly leaving Sam's eyes to widen. "We'll be gone all day?" she asked not having realized that. "Mmhmm," Mac said giving her another small kiss and when he pulled away Sam bit her lip and looked down at her clothes nervously. She was currently dressed in a denim dress that ended at her knees, black tights under that, and speckled heels. And while she loved her outfit she wasn't sure if this was good enough for Paris. Paris was a city of culture after all and if she had known she was going there today she would have worn something a little more classy. "What's wrong?" Mac asked suddenly making Sam jump because he had noticed her sudden silence.

Giving him a small smile because this wasn't a big deal Sam shrugged, "Nothing, it's just..." she bit her lip and sighed "I dunno if I'm...dressed for Paris," she mumbled, looking down and playing with her hands nervously. Lifting her chin up Mac smiled as he looked her up and down, giving her a one over. "Well you look beautiful in everything Sam," he said making her blush. "But...since you're concerned, I already took care of it," he whispered, smiling harder. "What?" Sam asked confused. Mac released her chin and stepped away. "Wait right here," he said before walking to another part of the jet. A moment later he returned with a zipper garment bag. Holding it out towards her he smiled. "Go on, take a look," he whispered. Biting her lip as she glanced at the bag Sam let out a small sigh feeling like she was spoiled brat for making him get her things. Looking at him sadly she whispered apologetically. "Mac, when I said I wasn't sure if I was dressed for Paris...I didn't mean that you had to-"

"I know," he said cutting her off as he took a step closer to her. "I was gonna give it to you anyway..." he whispered before smiling at her surprised face. "Come on Sam, let me pamper you a little bit," he said making her eyes widen and fill with awe as she looked at him before a happy smile crossed her lips. Moving to kiss him to thank him again Sam was stopped when Mac pressed his finger against her lips and smirked. "Take a look at it," he said making her blush because she had forgotten all about the dress for a second while she had been staring into his fascinating eyes. Nodding her head Sam reached for the zipper and opened it with shaky hands. A moment later when she had gotten it open a gasp immediately left her when she saw it. There before her was the most beautiful gown she had ever seen, a silky, pure white, full-length gown with an embellished halter neck and delicate gold embroidery.

"Mac..." she breathed out when she could get her jaw to move again. "This…it's...it's…" she said still blown away as she gazed at the gorgeous dress. Mac smiled as he put it in her hands. "You like it?" Looking at the dress she was now holding with her eyes still wide Sam nodded. "Yea...it's so beautiful." Putting his hand on her shoulder Mac whispered. "I wanna see it on you. Go put it on," he said as he nodded towards the area he had previously gone into. Biting her lip and nodding Sam carefully carried the dress and went inside.

Coming out a few moments later she smiled nervously as she traced a hand down and straightened out the dress. "I feel like a princess," she said blushing and looking at Mac who was silently watching her. "You look even better than one," he said, deviousness in his eyes as he walked over and grabbed her hips, pulling her to him and giving her a sizzling kiss. Blushing and wrapping her arms around his neck Sam returned the kiss making it last a few moments before he finally pulled away. "So...let's get this trip started, shall we?" he said leaving to tell the pilot they could take off soon and Sam blushed behind him at his words._ "I can't wait to see how the rest of this trip turns out,"_ She thought smiling as she already felt like some kind of goddess and she could only wonder what else Mac had planned.

When Mac returned a moment later Sam's eyes were left wide again as she watched a flight assistant rolling in a food trolley with silver foot platters. Noticing her surprise Mac let out a small chuckle. "I thought you might be hungry," he said leaving her to blush as she thought over just how much Mac took care of her. She hadn't even had to tell him she hadn't had lunch but he had just known. When the assistant was done laying out the food and left to tell the pilot they were ready to go Mac smiled as he walked towards her. "And by the time we finish eating we'll be in Paris," he said filling her with excitement as he took her hand tightly in his and led her towards her private lunch as the plane finally took off.

* * *

><p>Two and a half hours later, after checking into a hotel for the day and taking a quick tour of the Louvre with Mac as her tour guide (something she had enjoyed endlessly as he just kept wowing her with his intelligence) Sam was now standing at the entrance of one of Paris' most famous cathedrals. As she waited to get inside she smiled taking a sidelong glance at the man standing next to her and remembering the playful banter they had had at the Louvre some half an hour ago as it was still stuck in her head. "<em>The famously popular Mona Lisa," <em>Mac had said with heavy amounts of boredom in his tone because it had been her who had forced him to stop by it. She had then defended her decision to see it by saying that it was fascinating.

The particular conversation that followed after that still made her heart flutter._"Mac," _she had said. _"The Mona Lisa is world famous. It's fascinating," _which had led him to ask her exactly why she found it fascinating and she had told him that it was for the very same reasons that most art enthusiasts did and how it was Da Vinci's famous technique of an illusion that made it look like the painting's eyes moved with the viewer when they walked by it. She had told him it was in the eyes and how they drew the watcher in. Blushing Sam remembered his response to that and bit her lip.

_"Well I'm more fascinated by the eyes I'm looking into right now," _he had smirked. _"Yours." _The blush on her face grew deeper at the memory of his serious-sounding voice and the way he had looked at her when he said that. Keeping her eyes on him Sam wondered if she should tell him that between him and her, she found his eyes the most fascinating of them all. "What are thinking?" Mac suddenly said making her blush glow on her face as she looked down and tried to control it. "No-nothing..." she said quickly. "How much longer till we get inside?" she asked desperately trying to change the topic. Chuckling under his breath because he doubted that was what she had been thinking Mac pulled on her hand and walked her through the stone-carved, double doors.

Glad that he hadn't pried her thoughts out of her Sam took a breath of relief as she glanced at the interior of the cathedral and her jaw dropped immediately at the sight of the high ceiling, intricate stain-glass windows and stone carvings. "Wow..." she breathed out as she tried to take it all in. Watching her with a smile Mac stood next to her with her hand held in his. "Paris' Notre Dame Cathedral is probably the most stunning gothic cathedral in the world..." he said making her turn her head and look at him in awe. Smiling harder he continued being her tour guide." It's definitely the most famous in Paris and was started being constructed in the 12th century, appropriately so as this was the high point of Gothic Architecture in France and it was finally completed two centuries later."

Blinking slowly Sam looked at him completely amazed. "How come you know...everything?" she asked, unable to help herself because Mac's intelligence seriously made her feel a little dull in comparison. And because she was busy thanking her luck that she had found a man that was so smart that she could actually learn something off him (unlike any other man she had ever met ) she didn't notice how Mac's hand went a little rigid in her hold. "I don't know everything..." he said softly making Sam smile at how humble he was, another quality she really liked in him. "There are some things that for the life of me even _I_ can't understand," he said frowning a little before hissing quietly. "And you're top of that list."

"...What?" she asked in confusion slowly looking at him with lost eyes. Noting that Sam was looking at him Mac blinked. "Hmm? Did you hear something?" he asked suddenly leaving her to bite her lip as she grew more confused. She had just thought that Mac had said something like... _"But why would he say that?" _Sam thought knowing it didn't make any sense. Mac and her were in love and he understood her completely, why would he ever say he didn't understand her at all? "Sam?" she heard him say questioningly and she looked back into his eyes with her own still narrowed in thought. "I thought you said something," she mumbled but Mac only shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't say anything," he said quickly before tightening his grip on her hand and pulling at it as if trying to make her go somewhere.

"Come on!" he said excitedly. "You gotta see the view from the Galerie des Chimères, you can see Paris' entire west from up there!" Feeling Mac leading her along Sam bit her lip remembering his edgy tone from a moment ago before she smiled and brushed it off realizing she must have misheard him. A grin on her face Sam followed him eager to see what he was so excited about only to pause and gulp when Mac stopped right in front of a giant set of stairs.

Running her eyes up the long staircase Sam could at least see a hundred steps and she was sure others were higher up. Seeing Sam looking scared at the long climb Mac let out a small chuckle. "Trust me it's worth it," he said before going ahead and mounting the stairs before her. After he had a good lead Sam looked at the stairs and grimaced knowing her feet were already starting to kill her and climbing all those stairs in heels wasn't going to be fun. Not wanting to be left behind Sam took a deep breath before quickly moving to catch up with him.

400 steps later, huffing and puffing Sam finally felt cool air hit her face letting her know she had made it to the top. Pausing at the top Sam took deep breaths trying to recover her oxygen as she watched Mac standing in front of her perfectly still not taking laborious breaths at all and it left her amazed since he had just climbed the same amount of steps as her and she was completely wiped out. _"He's unbelievable," _Sam thought never ceasing to be amazed by him as she heaved in a final breath before going to go see what it was he had been dying to show her. "So what did you want to-"

Sam's words were instantly lost as she saw the marvellous view of the city from where she stood upon the stone plateau. "Whoa..." she whispered and Mac turned and gave her a small smirk. "See what I mean?" Nodding her head Sam kept her eyes glued to the sight before her honestly never having seen anything like it. "It's like being on top of the world," she thought as she noted how people were barely visible from up here and passing cars looked like crawling ants. Walking over to where she stood transfixed on her spot Mac smiled. "Do you like it?" he asked making Sam nod her head. "I...I've never seen anything like it."

Crossing his arms over his chest Mac smirked. "Well if you've never seen anything like this, you've definitely never seen anything like what I'm about to show you next." Looking at him with narrowed eyes of curiosity, wondering what could be better than this Sam was left gasping when she turned around and looked up to where Mac had pointed behind her. She took a few steps back and gulped at the large stone gargoyle that was practically staring her in the face, bumping into Mac when she did so. "Relax Sammie, he's not gonna eat you," he said, chuckling and making her roll her eyes because she had just gotten startled and wasn't really afraid.

Putting his hands on her shoulders from behind and pulling her back Mac whispered against the side of her neck. "I might though," he said leaving Sam to blush deeply at the heavy implications in his words and in his suggestive, rough tone. A small gasp left her when Mac softly bit into the area of her skin where his mouth was speaking as if he was really trying to eat her. Blushing harder and breathing deep Sam smacked his arm where it was snaking around her waist making him chuckle as he pressed a kiss into her neck before releasing her.

Turning to face him Sam smiled as she draped her arms around his neck and let out a small, contented sigh. "It's so peaceful and beautiful up here," she whispered as she let her eyes scan the premises again and take in the wind ruffling both their clothes and hair. She had never felt this at ease before. Sighing again Sam pouted as she looked him in the eye. "I wish you had told me you were taking me to Paris..." she mumbled knowing now Clover and Alex would never get to experience what she was experiencing right now. Thanks to Jerry's missions they had never been able to see Paris properly either and now that she was finally getting the chance they'd never know how wonderful it was. Seeing him looking at her questioningly Sam continued sadly. "If I had known I'd have brought a camera so I could take pictures." Looking at her innocently Mac's mouth formed a small 'o' of surprise before he shrugged. "Well.. that's what _he's_ for," he said, pointing behind her again and when Sam turned around she was stunned to see what looked just like a professional photographer standing there ready to take their photograph.

"Oh my gosh," she breathed out in alarm while listening to Mac chuckle behind her. Turning to him with an open grin on her face Sam whispered, "You're the absolute best, you do know that right?" as she placed her arms around him again and posed for the camera. Smiling as the flash went off Sam posed a few more times before telling the photographer that she wanted some plain shots of the scenery leaving him to walk over to the side and take the pictures. When the photographer was finally gone Sam looked at Mac with a small smirk on her lips. "So..." she said as she ran a hand down his well-built chest and bit her lip before holding him by his waist. "Where to next?" she asked, smiling harder when Mac ran a hand through her hair and shifted her even closer until their feet were brushing against each others'. "I thought you might wanna shop," he smiled.

Letting out a small laugh Sam shook her head. "Mac, I can shop any day," she said knowing she had just been shopping this morning and would rather spend her day with him doing something more memorable but Mac rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Uh uh..." he protested. "Not in Paris you can't." He sighed as he looked at her thoughtfully and stroked her cheek lovingly. "I still remember that you didn't get anything the last time you were here... " he said frowning at that memory before he smiled gently. "So just think of this as your chance to make up for that, okay?"

Her eyes widening Sam was surprised that Mac remembered what she barely remembered at all now. The time she had come to Paris on that shopping trip he had given them upon his arrival that she had wasted in trying to prove he was evil instead of enjoy the free shopping spree as Clover and Alex had. Brushing off that thought because it reminded her of how stupid she had been to ever doubt Mac, something she was very ashamed of because Mac honestly couldn't be any more perfect if he tried, Sam bit her lip as she looked at him and tried to figure out if she should agree to go shopping. It was a dilemma because she honestly just wanted to spend the rest of the day looking into his eyes and kissing him as many times as she could to make up for their bad past that he had just reminded her of, to thank him for everything he had done for her today, and to try and show him how much she loved him.

Knowing that nothing on her list of things she wanted to do with him was allowed in public was what made it hard for her to just open her mouth and say yes to go shop and pay attention to something other than him. Blushing at her thoughts Sam bit her lip as she stared at him trying to make up her mind.

Noting that Sam was still wondering whether or not she wanted to go Mac shrugged. "Hey, if you don't want to get something for yourself... you could always get souvenirs for your friends? For Clover?" he said making his case and Sam couldn't help but burst out laughing because she knew that Mac knew( probably from the way the blonde had maxed out his credit card, on her shopping spree) that Clover could never have enough stuff and now he was using it to make her agree. _"It's kinda cool how he knows just how to use everything to his advantage and get what he wants,"_ she thought, blushing at the fact that she had just found yet another thing to compliment Mac for. She seriously loved everything about this man, inside out, and she was so happy he was hers.

Not wanting to make him upset because he clearly wanted her to get her chance at maxing out his credit card Sam nodded as she quickly linked her arm through his and held him close. "Okay, let's go," she said blushing harder when he looked at her before resting her head against his strong shoulder and closing her eyes being completely at peace as she walked ahead and let him follow next to her with a silent, unseen scowl on his face.

Not too long later Sam was standing right inside the biggest department store in Paris, the same one she had visited once before but she had been too busy being paranoid back then to really pay attention to it. But as she stood there staring at the many shops that carried practically anything and everything she could think of and the impressive, chic fashions on display Sam knew that Clover had been right about her having passed up her opportunity to shop here. Shaking her head at the memory, hearing Clover saying 'told ya so!' in her head and knowing the blonde would gloat if she told her she was right then demand a prize Sam quickly pulled out her wallet and checked how much money she had on her to figure out how much she could spend before she went into a store only to have Mac reach over and grab her wallet right out of her hands. Turning Sam looked at him in confusion wondering why he had done that.

"Mac?" she said questioningly as she reached for her wallet. Smiling Mac held it out of her reach before he stuffed her wallet into the pocket of his jeans. Confused now more than ever Sam let out a small sigh. "Mac, what are you doing?" Mac let out a small chuckle before he took out his own wallet and retrieved his credit card. Putting it in her outstretched hand he smiled. "It's on me." Sam's eyes went wide and she gulped as she stared at the Master Platinum Card in her palm. Sure Mac had said he wanted her to make up for the missed shopping trip before but she couldn't actually use his credit card.

After everything he had already done for her today, it was too much and she knew she wouldn't be able to bring herself to make Mac pay for this as well. Shaking her head Sam held the card back out to him again. "Mac no," she protested, sighing when she saw him looking at her in a lost way as if he didn't get why she was opposing this. Looking at him sadly Sam bit her cheek as she whispered, "Mac…" she started softly as she looked at him gratefully. "You've already brought me to my favourite city and taken a day off work for me and-"

"Ssshh! Hey Sammie," he said trying to silence her as he looked at her with a small, caring smile and held her by her shoulders. When she stopped talking and just looked up at him, giving him her full attention Mac smiled harder. "You love me right?" he asked slowly as he began to run his hands up and down her arms leaving her to moan out her response as she grew light-headed. "Yea.." Smiling again Mac nodded. "And you know I love you…right?" he asked as he pulled her closer and made her look straight into his eyes so she could see all his feelings for her clearly dancing in his gaze , leaving no room for denial.

A slow smile crawling across her lips when she saw the intensity in Mac's eyes after what he'd said, Sam nodded quickly knowing there was no denying how Mac felt about her. It was as clear of a fact as it was gravity that was holding her down to the floor right now, that Mac was in love with her as she was in love with him. Having seen her nod Mac smiled as he cupped her face and drew her closer. "Well then if YOU love me and you know I love you…" his smile widened on his face. "Then whatever is mine…is yours Sam." Gasping at all the sincerity in his tone Sam bit her lip not knowing how to say no to him now. Trying anyway Sam opened her mouth to protest. "But Mac-"

"It's yours," he emphasized looking at her with dead serious eyes and leaving Sam to close her mouth and blush at how deeply he meant his words because his eyes said it all. Nodding her head and knowing she just couldn't deny him, Sam held the card carefully in her grip before she gave him an adoring, infatuated look. "I don't know…what I ever did to deserve all this," she whispered. Smiling at her, Mac leaned in and gave her a short, sweet kiss before he pulled away and looked at her honestly while he walked her to the nearest dress boutique. "You're only getting what you deserve," he said leaving her to blush while a sales representative from the store bounced out to meet her. "Hi! Come on in, I've got lots of great dresses to show you Miss Simpson!" the brown-haired lady said excitedly and Sam shot her a quizzical expression not seeing representatives with any other customers only to catch Mac smiling when she saw him from the corner of her eye and she instantly knew he was behind her getting this royal treatment.

Ignoring the rep for a moment Sam went over to him and smiled. "Thanks," she whispered. "Don't mention it," Mac said as he stretched his shoulders. "You go ahead and shop Sam, I'll just get out your way," he said before turning to go. "Where are you going?" Sam called out after him curious as to where he was suddenly heading off to. Turning back around Mac gave her a small wave. "Just gonna take a look around. I'll be back by the time you're done okay?" Smiling Sam nodded her head. "Okay," she said letting him turn around and go and she watched him until he disappeared out of her line of sight with a happy smile on her face before she finally paid attention to the woman before her and let her lead her inside the store.

Twenty minutes later Sam smiled down at the bags she was holding in her hands. She had, even while trying to be modest, ended up buying five dresses apart from Clover and Alex's souvenirs. She had purchased a hot pink, vintage ball gown, a green chiffon, strapless, evening gown, a purple halter, beaded evening gown, a yellow silk, long sundress, and a marine blue and silver formal dress. Hoping that would be enough to let Mac think she hadn't been thinking of costs while shopping Sam moved to leave the store and meet him outside. She was walking away when she stopped and turned her head, a last thing having caught the corner of her eye. Walking over to the dress that was hanging there Sam ran her hand over it before a small blush formed on her face. Taking it off the rack she quickly went into a change room to try it on.

Finally coming out of the store Sam glanced left and right trying to spot Mac and she smiled when she saw him quickly. Walking over to him where he stood leaned against a wall Sam silently noticed how good he looked dressed in a tight black t-shirt that showed off his abs and his, tanned muscular arms as he had them crossed over his chest along with washed jeans that fit well on his strong legs. _"__He certainly knows how to stand out in a crowd,__"_she thought blushing as her eyes remained on him silently noting how women passing by were looking at him keenly but she had no reason to worry because Mac's eyes were fixed on her telling her she was the only woman he was interested in. Finally reaching him Sam smiled about to thank him for giving her such an awesome shopping spree when she stopped having noticed a brown, paper package sticking out from under his arm. "What's that?" she asked, her attention caught by the parcel.

Mac shrugged as he tucked it under his arm. "Just a little something," he smiled. "What did you get your friends?" Smiling Sam held up the two bags that held Clover and Alex's surprise presents. "Well I bought Louis Vuitton Bora Bora Sandals for Clover," she said, grinning because she knew Clover would just love the strappy, satin, leather sandals loaded with beads and sequins that she had purchased for her. "And for Alex I bought a Louis Vuitton Monogram Empreninte Petillante," she said, smiling again because she knew Alex would like the royal blue, leather clutch. Nodding his head Mac smiled. "Well I'm sure they'll like it," he said only making her smile harder as she imagined both her friends reactions. "I know they will," she said happily as she went over and took his hand in her own.

Smiling down at her and letting her twist her fingers around his larger hand Mac took her bags despite her protests and carried them in his free hand. "So…" he said as they walked out of the mall. "How are you enjoying Paris so far?" Smiling brightly as she held his hand tighter Sam looked up at him with her eyes sparkling with joy. "I haven't had this much fun in all my life," she admitted as she nuzzled her face into his broad shoulder while she walked next to him unable to stop smiling.

"Good, because it's about to get better," Mac suddenly said making her raise her head off him and look at him curiously. "..We're going somewhere else?" she asked confused as she looked at her watch confirming that the day was quickly coming to an end. She let out a small sigh. "It's 5 pm already." Nodding Mac smiled. "Yea, it's just one more little place in Brittany I want you to see." He shrugged. "Normally it would take a while to get there, a couple of hours at least," Mac smiled as he glanced at her. "But with the WOOHP jet it shouldn't take more than a half hour," he said as he continued walking to the place where he had a taxi waiting for them. Unable to fight her curiosity Sam bit her lip. "Well, what is this place?" she asked. Reaching the taxi and loading her bags into the car Mac looked at her with a small smirk. "You'll see," was all he said as he took her hand and pulled her into the taxi. A smile on her face, Sam got into the car letting Mac take her wherever he wanted to.

* * *

><p>"How much farther is it?" Sam asked wondering where Mac was taking her as they had gotten off the jet a while ago and had been walking since. Turning his head over his shoulder and looking behind him where Sam was dragging her feet along Mac whispered, "Not too much further," he smiled. "Just a short ten minute walk now." Biting her lip softly Sam nodded. Stopping his feet and turning all the way around Mac looked at her in concern having seen her bite her lip nervously. "What's wrong?" he asked softly. Blinking Sam looked at Mac wordlessly and smiled.<p>

It was funny that he could tell something was bothering her even if she had said nothing but then again Mac did know her inside out. Letting out a small sigh and returning to the question Mac had asked Sam knew she didn't want to be a complainer but her feet were starting to ache. It was a small price to pay for all the fun she was having but it was hard to ignore the tiny pinch her toes were feeling. Sighing again when Mac asked her if she was okay Sam knew she had to say something.. "Nothing…" she said before looking at him sheepishly. "I just wish I'd have worn running shoes."

Mac's eyebrows rose as he quickly caught Sam's drift. "I'm so sorry," he said looking at her apologetically. Feeling bad for how she had just sunk Mac's mood Sam shook her head and smiled quickly. "No it's okay, really!" she said, honesty in her tone. "You said it's a short walk and I really wanna see what was so special that you brought me all the way from Paris to Rennes by jet." Looking at him with a smile Sam whispered, "It must be something really special." Sighing Mac nodded. "It is, but nothing is worth your pain Sam." Smiling harder at his caring words for a moment Sam soon shook her head realizing what Mac had said and figuring out that he was thinking of not taking her to see what he had been going to just because her feet her a little. Taking a step closer to him Sam looked at him seriously. "But, I want to see it Mac," she said frowning while mentally cursing herself for opening her big mouth until Mac spoke again. "And you will see it, just without the pain."

Hearing his words Sam bit her lip and sighed knowing she didn't want to take the WOOHP jet for such a short walk. Opening her mouth to tell him exactly that she was surprised when Mac moved closer and quickly picked her up in his arms, bridal style. "M-Mac…" Sam said, blushing furiously as she felt him secure his hold on her and move to walk. Looking down at her face Mac smiled. "Better?" he asked leaving her to blush harder as she realized Mac would be carrying her for the rest of the way now. Nodding her head timidly she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close as he began walking. Keeping her eyes on his face Sam watched him adoringly, not believing how much Mac cared about her. _"__I only complained once that my feet were bothering me and he just took care of it right away,__"_she thought as her eyes remained glued to him in awe.

It wasn't like Mac wasn't tired, she knew he must be more exhausted than her but here he was just picking her up to make sure she wasn't in any pain regardless of anything. Smiling at him lovingly Sam nuzzled her head into his shoulder and kept close to him as she spoke to him while he walked at an even pace. "So, where are you taking me?" she asked. "On a little adventure," Mac said leaving Sam to pull her head out of his warm shoulder and look up at him curiously. "Where?" she asked, the need to know clear in her tone only making Mac chuckle. "You'll see," he said before looking away from her and letting her know she'd have to wait to find out. Deciding to just enjoy the moment Sam tucked her head back into his shoulder and closed her eyes in relaxation.

Not too long later Sam could feel the scent of sea-water washing over her senses while cool wind blew around her. Opening her eyes Sam turned in his arms and looked over to see where had brought her. Her eyes widened when she saw the beautiful , blue ocean stretching out before he for miles under a slowly settling sun. When her eyes landed on a boat that they were quickly getting closer and closer to Sam gasped finally figuring out what this was all about. Turning her head back to him Sam looked at him excitedly. "You're taking me boating?"

Letting out a small chuckle Mac shrugged. "Well sort of, see cars aren't allowed there so I thought a boat was fitting," he said before putting her down inside the small boat and letting her make herself comfortable in her spot. Sitting down in front of her Mac picked up the oars and put them in the water. When the boat started to move out into the ocean Sam looked at Mac in curiosity as she thought over what he had said about no cars being allowed where he was taking her. Her curiosity too much to handle she looked at him pleadingly. "Where are you taking me?" she asked again leaving Mac to shake his head and chuckle. "I told you, you'll see," he said making Sam fall silent but throw him curious glances while he manoeuvred the boat to their secret destination.

Fifteen minutes later, Sam was stepping out onto the most beautiful, unspoilt, beach she had ever seen in her entire life. "Wow…" she said as she looked around. "It's a lovely view," she whispered to the man next to her as she took in the white sands rolling out for yards and no one there under the pink sunset besides him and her. It literally felt like they were the last two people on earth as she stood there feeling the wind playing with her hair and hearing nothing but the sounds of the calmly clapping waves and the sounds of Mac and her soft, relaxed breaths.

Turning towards him Sam smiled. "Mac , this is absolutely beautiful," she said making him smile as well. Crossing his arms over his chest Mac nodded. "It is isn't it?" he asked watching Sam nod in response. "I love it," Sam said as she shifted her foot around in the warm sand and itched to ditch her heels so she could feel it on her skin. Watching her enjoying the surroundings with a peaceful expression on her features Mac waited, giving her a moment to take it all in before he spoke in a low, cryptic tone. "But there is a special reason I brought you here…" he said, catching the attention of the redhead who had been doodling his name into the sand with her toe.

"What is it?" Sam asked curiously at his mysterious tone. Smirking a little Mac whispered, "Sam… there is treasure hidden on this beach." Sam's eyes widened as she froze on the spot. "What?" she said before looking at him doubtfully not believing in pirates ever leaving behind buried treasure for others to find. Pirates were smarter, and definitely more selfish and greedy than that. Seeing all the doubt on her face Mac looked at her innocently. "Why else do you think this beach is so empty, hmm?" he asked. Looking at his cute face Sam found herself smiling instantly. She knew she felt that there is no actual treasure but instead another one of Mac's wonderful surprises.

Remembering how great his surprises had been so far Sam found herself quickly going along with what he was saying. "Well…" she said, giving him a little smirk as she looked at him interrogatingly. "What's in this treasure?" Shaking his head Mac let out a little sigh. "Well no one knows what's in it, but it's here on this island…" he said before looking at her with an open smirk on his lips as he reached over and grabbed her hand. "And we're gonna look for it," he said before breaking into a small jog. Running to keep up with him Sam let out a carefree giggle of joy. "But how will we know where to look?" she asked, looking at him questioningly. Smiling Mac glanced at her. "Well like most treasures, an X marks the spot," he said answering her before he ran full speed down the beach with a clearly excited and hyper Sam in tow.

Within moments Sam found herself roaming around the trees, looking around bushes and in the sand for this hidden 'treasure' Mac was talking about. "I don't see anything!" she whined, pouting after some time had passed leaving Mac to chuckle. Walking over and standing next to a large, irregular rock that had escaped Sam's excavation he looked at her innocently. "Maybe you're not looking hard enough," he said. Letting out a small huff Sam was about to tell him that he wasn't helping as he had done no digging and had just been standing there but she stopped when she looked up and saw him smirking at her while he stood on his new spot. Growing curious at his smirk Sam bit her lip, studying him for a moment before she noticed how once every few seconds he would glance down at the gray stone next to his leg. A gasp leaving her as she finally got his hint Sam rushed over and sat down before the rock on her knees.

Quickly putting her hands on its rough surface Sam picked it up and grinned immediately when she saw that there was a little X right under it. Looking up at Mac she caught him grinning as well and she knew this was the treasure he had been mentioning. "Go on," Mac said, cocking his head towards the mark and smiling harder.

Nodding her head quickly Sam used her hands to dig up the area marked off. Not caring about the sand that was slipping under her nails Sam kept going, eager to see what was hidden there and her hard work was rewarded about five minutes later when her hands brushed against what felt like polished wood. Pausing on the spot as she felt the smooth surface, Sam glanced at Mac again curiously only to find him smiling at her as if telling her this was it. Tuning back to the find, she kept digging with her hands and cleaning off the area for another few moments and she gasped, her eyes widening when she caught sight of the top of something that looked very much like an actual treasure chest.

Not having expected an actual chest Sam sat frozen on her spot until Mac let out a small chuckle and came over to her side. "Here, let me help you," he said before leaning down and using one arm to lift the chest out of the depression in the sand. When he put the medium-sized, oak chest at her side Sam couldn't help but gasp again as she trailed her eyes against it. "Go on, open it," he said, prompting her to finally move. Nodding her head slowly, Sam reached for the latch and wasn't surprised to find it unlocked as she already knew Mac was behind this as his many hints had indicated. Biting her lip to keep in her excited nervousness, Sam slowly lifted the roof of the chest and peered inside only to let out a loud gasp of surprise, her jaw dropping open when she did. And she knew that for her there was no better treasure than this.

In front of her, tucked neatly into the red, satin-lined chest were books. There were twelve of them. Twelve beautifully bound, leather-faced, gold-leafed, classic books sitting there before her. A few moments later, when Sam found that she could actually talk again she looked up at Mac with wide, awe-filled eyes. "You bought all these books…for me?" she asked, her voice slightly shaking from the impact of his gift because she remembered what she told him about loving books more than anything else and he had remembered that. Shrugging back his shoulders Mac shook his head. "Not ME Sam, the pirate who hid this here," he said. Rolling her eyes at his words, knowing he was making this up Sam pushed herself off the sand and stood up coming over to him as she gave him a small giggle.

"And I suppose…." she smirked when she was right in front of him. "That this pirate knows me as well as you?" she asked. When she saw Mac's lips break into a small smile at her question Sam knew Mac knew he had been caught red-handed. Smiling back at him Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and looked at him lovingly deep in his eyes. "Thank you…" she whispered as her smile grew on her lips while she gazed at him. "Thank you so much Mac…I love it so much," she said, glancing at the book again before she smiled even harder and whispered another thank you before leaning into him and pressing a small, chase kiss against his lips. When she pulled back Mac ran a hand through her hair while he looked at her with just as much love in his eyes as there was for him in her own.

"Don't mention it," he said smiling as he watched her smile and held her close for a moment before he raised his head and looked up at the sky noting how stars were quickly beginning to appear one after another. Keeping his eyes on the sky Mac spoke slowly to the redhead who was smiling in his arms. "We should be getting back to the hotel so we can rest a little before dinner, and then we need to start heading home," he said before pulling away from her and moving towards the boat to start it up again. Nodding her head Sam got into the boat, smiling as she watched him load up her treasure chest before taking off back towards the port.

In the whole fifteen minutes it took to reach the port, Sam was smiling and looking at Mac silently and thinking how sweet he was and how personalized he had made his gift to her. She knew she would have hours and hours of fun reading these books he had bought her. Sitting there quietly and trailing her eyes up and down Mac's perfect form as he rowed Sam blushed as she thought over all the wonderful memories they had made here today. And she knew right then that she'd never forget this day for as long as she lived. _"__After everything I experienced today__…"_Sam thought as she slowly bought her knees up and hugged them to her chest while she smiled in pure happiness as she watched Mac's handsome face looking even more gorgeous under the light of the moon. _"__This has to be, undoubtedly__…__the best day of my life.__"_

Finally reaching the port a few moments later Mac stood up and stretched before getting out and stepping onto the ground. Noting Sam standing there looking at the edge of the boat nervously as she twisted her feet in her heels Mac remembered how her feet were aching. Smiling he held his hand out to her so she could use it for support. "Here, take my hand," he said as he stretched it towards her kindly. Blushing Sam nodded her head slowly as she placed her smaller hand in his larger one. Feeling his fingers close around her palm Sam couldn't help but bite her lip at the pleasant feeling of Mac's hand on hers. Searing with warmth it felt absolutely wonderful on her evening wind-chilled skin. Using her hold on his hand Sam slowly moved to step out of the rickety boat. But because she was too busy looking into his eyes and taking in their beauty with the light of the stars glinting in them Sam, never noticed when her heel hooked onto the edge of the boat until she tripped and sent them both crashing into the water.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Sam screamed as she felt her body go down and hit Mac's making him fall back into the cold waves. Untangling his hand from hers, Mac struggled to steady them before they fell any further. Reaching down he grabbed hold of her waist at the same time Sam grabbed his shoulders and soon they were rolling around in the water, their bodies pressed tightly together as they fought to break the tide. Sitting up a moment later once they had gotten control on the cold water that was chilling them both they moved to get out of the water only to find themselves stopping and staring at each other unblinkingly.

Taking in rough breaths Mac couldn't help but notice how the water was soaking Sam's long, red hair making it stick to her body like some kind of halo while her eyes appeared smoky because of her smudged make-up and her white dress was nearly transparent and sticking to her every curve. Looking back at Mac, Sam couldn't help but notice how Mac's hair, now soaked was falling into his slowly darkening sea-foam eyes, while water dropped onto his forehead and mixed into his tanned skin and his black shirt was stuck to his skin clinging right to the hard, muscular body that was hiding underneath it.

Taking slow breaths as they studied each other their gazes slowly moved up and landed on each other's faces and a moment later they both moved on impulse and soon their lips were pressed against each other's in a rough, deep kiss. Mac's hands crawled down against Sam's dress, plastered to her body and grabbed her waist as he pressed her body into his while Sam's hands gripped his waist and held him as close to her as possible while they slammed their lips together over and over again, sucking and biting until they finally ran out of air. Pulling apart several moments later they sat there in the water looking at each other with their eyes as dark as the night around them while their arms remained wrapped around each other's bodies keeping them close as if they were one.

Taking deep breaths Mac kept his eyes on Sam's face and he soon found himself leaning in for another kiss. "I love you…" Sam breathed out as she pressed her hands up against his chest, feeling his muscles as she closed her eyes and smiled. "My dear Mac." Going rigid on the spot Mac stopped his lips an inch away from hers and glanced down at her peaceful, smiling face as she sat there with her eyes closed waiting for his kiss. A frown forming on his lips Mac shook his head before speaking and breaking the heady moment between them. "We should go now," he said, his voice husky, something he frowned at again before he let go of her body and got out of the water quickly. Opening her eyes and looking at Mac's turned back, Sam sighed knowing she had wanted another kiss but seeing how late it was getting she knew Mac had been right to stop them right now. A moment later Mac turned around and gave her a smile as he slicked a hand through his hair. "Here, let me help you," he said as he helped her stand and pull out of the waves. When he had her standing safely before him he silently watched Sam trying to squeeze water out of her dress.

His eyes automatically running down her form, still clear to see thanks to her dress that wasn't drying up soon enough Mac found himself quickly reaching over to the boat and picking up the trench coat he had brought along in case it got cool and giving it to her. "Here take this or…you'll get sick," he said making her look up and smile when she saw him holding out his coat to her. Taking the coat Sam smiled harder as she put it on while remembering the other time Mac had given her his coat when she had been freezing. Guiltily, she hadn't given it back to him even after all this time and it was hanging in her favourite part of her closet. Blushing silently at that Sam quietly followed Mac as she noticed he had began walking in the direction where they had left the jet.

"It'll only take us thirty minutes to get back to the hotel," he said as he kept walking for a moment before he stopped and turned to her with a small smile on his face. "Then…" he said as he came over to where she was and before she knew it he had picked her up again and was carrying her bridal style. "Mac…" Sam said, surprised at being in his arms again. Smiling at her again Mac turned and continued walking as he carried her. "Then…" he said continuing his earlier sentence as he looked down at her face. "You can take a nice, long shower and relax those aching feet of yours.," he said as he gave her a small wink.

Blushing as she realized why he was carrying her again Sam couldn't help but feel her heart beating crazily in her chest at the fact that Mac still remembered her tiniest of complaints. _"__He__'__s too good to be true,__"_ Sam thought as her lips burst into a happy smile at his clear display of care and concern for her and she leaned her head into his chest and let him carry her without ever seeing how he was sneering down at her as he carried her away.

* * *

><p>Shifting her foot around in the warm, soothing water Sam sat in the Jacuzzi of her hotel suite's bathroom. Her eyes were glazed over as her body relaxed and she just sat there daydreaming about Mac Smit. <em>"<em>_How perfect has today been?__"_she thought, smiling as she thought over her day. How she had been whisked away to Paris, her favourite city by her boyfriend just because he had wanted her to have fun. How she had been seeing and doing everything and more than she had ever wanted to do here. How Mac had been looking after her and treating her so well like a…_"__Queen,__"_Sam thought as a blush formed on her face but she knew there was no denying it. Mac was treating her as the most important person in the world to him and THAT truly made her feel higher than any queen_. __"__It__'__s one thing to love someone and another to be loved back,__"_Sam found herself thinking as her mind wandered back to her messed up vision of when she had had a crush on Mac and he hadn't cared one bit , simply choosing to ignore her feelings.

Brushing off that thought Sam knew it was fake and Mac would never do that to her in reality. He could never hurt her. After the way he had been treating her for weeks, months…today, Sam knew Mac loved her with all his heart. He had proved that today by bringing her here, taking time out of his busy day to spend it with her in Paris. How many other men could and would do that for a girl without an ulterior motive? _"__No one,__"_Sam thought, smiling again as she felt all of Mac's pure, honest intentions. He just loved her.

Letting out a deep, contented sigh Sam brought her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them as she bit her lip and tried to fight off the sadness she was feeling right now at the near end of this perfect day. She knew that all that was left of their time in Paris now was just dinner and it was almost time to head back home. Feeling her lips pouting slightly Sam knew she really didn't want to go. She would much rather just forget everything as she had today and just be with Mac all the time without any other care in the world. Sighing at her lovesickness Sam forced herself to get out of the tub knowing she didn't have much time left till she had agreed to meet Mac for dinner and she really needed to get dressed.

Wrapping her body in a towel and another around her hair Sam moved to her bedroom where she had already laid out her outfit. Reaching the bed Sam smiled as she saw the dress she had specially bought just for Mac. It was the last item she had purchased and it was a strapless, little black dress that ended above the knee with a crystal encrusted red bow at the top. She knew the slits it had were a little too risqué for her but she thought Mac might like it. Blushing Sam quickly dried off and put on the dress.

When Sam finally walked into the restaurant she was surrounded by gasps from several men and she blushed keeping her head down and not making eye-contact, letting them know that she wasn't interested in them. The man she was here for was the man that she was sure women were busy drooling over. Sure enough when Sam saw a table that most women's heads were turned towards she found Mac sitting there with his arms crossed over his chest as he looked down at the dinner before him in boredom. Smiling at the way he was avoiding the women's shamelessly hungry eyes, Sam bit her lip as she trailed her eyes down his form and took in how nice he looked dressed in a dark, dark gray suit with a black shirt under it that was unbuttoned a little revealing his tan chest and hints of his muscular torso while his hair, in its classic style shone under the light of the chandeliers. And feeling her own eyes darken a little Sam could understand why these women were so affected by him.

Blushing at her thoughts for a quick moment, Sam smiled before she shot the women a collective glare, not liking them staring at him regardless of the fact that he wasn't interested because he was her man. Successfully scaring off a good number of them Sam grinned as she walked over to Mac's table and cleared her throat to get his attention because Mac hadn't noticed that she had arrived just yet. When he looked up Sam melted at his stare and blushed when she saw him look visibly stunned as his mouth parted a little. Staring at her for a moment Mac shook his head to snap out of his trance before he stood and pulled out her chair for her.

"You look…beautiful, Sam," he whispered in her ear as she sat down. Smiling widely Sam continued blushing furiously, glad that he had liked her choice of dress. "Thanks," she said as she watched him sit down and smile at her. "You look wonderful yourself," she said before she could stop herself and blushed when he let out a small chuckle. "Why thank you Samantha," he said leaving her to quickly look down at her dinner to try and control her blush. Why was it that she had no sense of self-control around this man whatsoever? Trailing her eyes over her meal to control her blushing, a moment later when Mac started eating she picked up her fork and dug in as well. For the next while they ate in silence while stealing glances at each other through the warm candle light. When music started to play Sam set down her spoon and smiled before she stood up and went to Mac's side.

Looking at him shyly Sam whispered. "Shall we?" as she held out her hand. Smiling at her Mac nodded as he stood up and took her hand before walking them over to the marbled dance floor where other couples were dancing. When they reached the centre Sam quickly leaned up and wrapped her arms around Mac's neck and held him close to her while he placed his arms around her waist. She smiled while glancing into his eyes as she pressed against him knowing the last time they had danced she had had to control herself not to touch him despite how badly she had wanted to. "_But now?..__"_Sam thought, her smile only growing harder while joy erupted at the pit of her heart as she felt his body swaying against hers, lightly to the music. _"__Mac__'__s mine, and I__'__m free to let myself go.__"_

When the song ended three minutes later Sam slowly lifted her head from Mac's chest where she had placed it and looked up at him with a blush on her face and nothing but happiness in her eyes. Smiling back at her Mac took her hand and led her back to the table so they could finish their meal. Finishing desert quickly Mac looked at Sam with a small, sad smile. "It's time to go," he said leaving Sam to sigh but she smiled at the fact that the disappointment was mutual as Mac's sad smile told her, he didn't want to leave either. Standing up slowly Mac left a generous tip for their waiter before taking Sam's hand again and walking her out of the hotel on their way to where the jet was waiting for them. "I'll have you home in an hour as I promised," he said smiling but Sam couldn't help but wish it would take ten instead of one hour even if her mom would be worried because she had honestly had way too much fun today and she didn't want it to end. She never wanted to be away from Mac.

Looking down and sulking quietly Sam stopped when she heard Mac speaking again. "But there is one more thing I want to show you." Her attention caught Sam looked up at him with excitement in her eyes. Her mini-vacation wasn't over yet? "What…what is it?" she asked as she looked at him curiously. Smiling Mac slowly tilted his head forward as if to tell her to look to her other side. When Sam glanced the other way she quickly saw what was before her, the Eiffel Tower lit up at night. Blinking Sam wondered how she had missed it when it was right in her face but she stopped and smiled knowing she didn't see anything else when she was with Mac.

"Yep, the Eiffel tower," he said making her blush and snap out of her trance and look at the impressive structure. "It's 117 years old…" he started making Sam smile at his endless knowledge again. Shrugging Mac smirked as he continued. "And let's not forget, the country's biggest tourist cliché but it's still impressive especially when there are fireworks." Nodding her head Sam kept looking at the tower but she knew there would be no fireworks today_. "There isn't any reason for them to be there because it's not Bastille day or New Yea-"_

Her thoughts were cut off with a loud, sudden boom. "AHHHHHHH!" Sam screamed jumping on her spot at the loud sound as she moved quickly and hugged Mac out of fear while he laughed. Getting a hold on her startled heartbeat Sam blushed feeling like a moron for being scared because it had just been fireworks as she realized when she listened to the sounds of crackling in the air. Glancing up at him Sam looked at Mac with curious, narrowed eyes. "Mac, how come there are fireworks today?" she asked as she bit her lip in thought. "It's not even Bastille Day or New Year's," she whispered wondering what she was missing before she decided to just ask him. "Is there something special going on today?"

Looking at her with tender eyes as he trailed his fingers through her hair and tucked a lock behind her ear Mac smirked softly. "Yea there is…" he said as his smirk turned into a smile. "You're here in Paris…I thought a few fireworks were fitting for your farewell." Her jaw dropping open at his words Sam looked at him in surprise. "You did this?" Sam asked but she didn't have to wait for his answer when she soon saw her name light up the sky leaving her to blush hotly at how far he had gone to make this trip memorable for her. Looking at the show just for her Sam took his hand and clasped her fingers with his as she gasped at the display and smiled happily, enjoying the sights, too engrossed to see Mac glaring heatedly in her direction.

An hour later , as he had promised Sam found herself saying goodnight to Mac as she stood at the door to her home. Sam looked at him hesitantly, not wanting him to go as today had been perfectly wonderful. Knowing he had to go because he had work tomorrow and had been with her all day Sam let go of her selfishness and smiled. "Night Mac…I'll never forget this day," she said leaving him to smile back at her. "I'm glad to hear that Sam…" Mac said before he smirked a little and looked at her mysteriously. "But I have a little something more to help you remember it by he said before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue, velvet case. Opening it Mac revealed what was hidden inside and Sam gasped when she saw the gold, floral, Victorian-styled, antique emerald, and diamond bracelet that was glimmering in the darkness waiting for her to pick it up. Looking at Mac, Sam bit her lip when she saw him smiling and moving to put it on her.

Pulling her hand back Sam shook her head quickly. "Mac I can't…" she said shakily. "Not after everything you've done for me," she said quickly remembering him taking her to Paris, the trunk of books, the dresses she had bought and everything else. Smiling, Mac simply answered her protest with a finger to her lips. "I'm only giving you what you deserve Sam," he said repeating what he had said earlier today before he smiled harder at the hesitant look on her face. "Besides, it's just a little something to remember today by," he whispered before looking at her with hopeful, sweet eyes. "You won't refuse me right?" he said and Sam quickly gave up knowing saying no to him was something she was unable to do.

Putting the bracelet on her, Mac smiled as he kissed her hand. "It looks beautiful now that it's on you…" he whispered against her skin before he flickered his eyes up to hers and smiled. "My beautiful Sammie." Hearing his heartfelt words Sam let out a happy sigh before she launched herself in his arms and gave him a fierce hug. Pecking him gently on his lips Sam leaned back and looked at him adoringly. "I dunno what I did to deserve you," she whispered, making him smile and kiss her forehead before he stepped away. "Goodnight Sam," he whispered as he turned to go.

Smiling Sam nodded her head. "Night Mac, see you tomorrow," she said earning another smile from him before he turned and headed back inside the jet. Watching him with loving eyes, Sam found herself standing outside her home despite it having been five minutes since the jet had taken off because she had been too busy still in dreamland to notice he was finally gone.

Letting out a small sigh as she walked to her door Sam knew today was over but a grin quickly formed on her frowning face, washing it away because she knew Mac would give her more days just like this one.

Quickly going up to her bedroom after sneaking past her mom and dad's room, Sam closed her door and let out a deep breath while her grin remained glued to her lips. And she knew she didn't want to do anything but break out into a dance of joy to celebrate how happy she was right now. But her happiness faded the moment she saw her open binder on her bed, the pen still stuck in it as Clover had dragged her to the mall when she had been starting to work on her outline for her paper this morning on Shakespeare's life. Groaning as she realized she had to do it now Sam trudged her feet over to her bed and looked at the folder tiredly. She knew she didn't want to work on it at all after her perfect day, but knowing she had to she quickly changed into her pyjamas to get comfy and buckle down to work but she soon found herself putting away her things from her date first.

Looking down at the many articles in her hands Sam blushed knowing she couldn't stop looking at them because they reminded her of Mac Smit, Smiling Sam's eyes glazed over as she thought of him again. _"__Mac__'__s so good to me__…__So perfect for me,__"_she thought. After all, how many other girls had a man who could whisk them off to Paris just for a date? How many men treated their girlfriends so well? And this had only been their 1st date. Smiling harder Sam knew she couldn't help but wonder what was in store for her on the next dates he'd take her on. She just knew it would be better than her dreams. Her gaze falling on her folder again Sam sighed knowing she still, despite being in her room for a while and away from Mac, didn't want to research boring stuff on her computer and pull up information. _"__I__'__d much rather read a nice book from my treasure chest,__"_she thought, blushing again as the memory of him gifting that to her came rushing back.

Feeling the urge to look at those books again, and before she could stop herself Sam was quickly laying them out on her bed, smiling at the titles and authors some of them being her favourite classics and others she hadn't read but knew she'd love. Her eyes narrowed and she suddenly stopped when she saw one book that stood out amongst the rest.

Noting it's lack of gold-leaf printing and leather Sam bit her lip as she pulled it out wondering what it was because it clearly wasn't part of the set, and thinking maybe it had fallen in by accident only to have her jaw drop when she saw was it was. A French/English guide on the Life and Times of Shakespeare. "Mac…" Sam whispered, smiling in awe as she knew it was him who had done this after hearing of her project. She didn't have to think too hard to remember when Mac had gone off on his own while she had been shopping for dresses and had returned with a mysterious package that had looked like a book that he hadn't let her see.

Biting her lip Sam's mouth curled into a grin. "Is there any wonder why I love this man so much?" she whispered, blushing happily because Mac seriously took care of her every little need, her sadness and happiness, her likes and dislikes, her troubles and everything else. He handled her with the utmost care as if she was some kind of treasure. But as she left Mac a quick text thanking him, not phoning him as he was probably asleep by now, Sam knew that in her eyes Mac was her treasure and she was going to handle him with care. Smiling and feeling her heart beating quicker as she thought of him, she knew she was going to make sure she never hurt him or upset him again.

Sitting here now after spending a wonderful day with him Sam knew she was so glad that he hadn't quit WOOHP that day after being fed up with her accusations and had given her a chance back then. And it had been that generosity of his that had led to now and she knew she would always be grateful to him to that. Smiling harder as she opened the book and began her outline Sam knew she'd never made the mistake of misunderstanding him again.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, while sitting next to her friends at the large fountain to cool off from the scalding August heat before she headed home, Sam remained in the same dream-like state she had been in all day. Smiling to herself she knew Clover and Alex could see it, it was obvious that they had noticed her being in la la land all day by the whispers they had been passing back and forth and the grins they had been sharing at her blushing face when she snapped out of another one of her trances. <em>"<em>_Forget Clover and Alex,__"_Sam thought as she let out an embarrassed sigh and blushed deeply. Heck, even her classmates could tell something was different about her as she had been bouncing around ever since Mac had confessed his feelings to her.

A small smirk pulled on her lips as she remembered when Mandy had seen her bracelet and curled up in jealousy, something that had made Clover the happiest girl alive and had made her feel like she was the luckiest girl on this planet. Raising her hand she looked at her emerald bracelet and smiled as she watched it shine under the sun. And when the stones glinted in the light and appeared sea-foam she found herself missing Mac all over again. Even though she had been with him for nearly all of yesterday she knew she still wanted to be with again. It had been a long day at school and she knew nothing would cheer her up more than seeing his face. _"__I wish I could see him,__"_she thought with a small, lovelorn sigh.

The sudden sound of a car coming to a halt and gasps coming from around her made her look up to see a shining, green car stopping in front of their school. "Whoa…" Clover said, her eyes glazing over as she looked at the new vehicle. "That's a nice car," she drooled out and Sam smiled, nodding her head in agreement only to freeze on the spot and have her eyes widen when she saw who was coming out of that car_. __"__Mac__…"_ Sam thought, immediately recognizing his handsome face. Raising her hands and rubbing her eyes furiously Sam wondered if she had begun imagining him too now. There was no way Mac was at her high school. But when she lowered her hands she saw him waving at her as if telling her to come over. Still frozen on the spot it took a smack in the shoulder from Clover to wake her up again. "What's are you waiting for Sammie? Go on!" she said, pushing her on her feet. Realizing that Mac was indeed here as both Clover and Alex were smiling at him Sam wondered what he was doing here as she walked towards him.

She remained in thought for a moment before she blushed having figured it out. _"__He must have gotten my one hundred texts telling him I was missing him,__"_she thought knowing she had been guiltily, texting him during travel time in between classes. Reaching him Sam smiled. "Hi Mac," she said softly before looking at him curiously as he just stood there smiling at her in his dark red t-shirt and faded jeans. "Well this is a nice surprise," she said, taking a step closer to him and trying to read his face. "What brings you here?" Mac smiled harder as he placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "I came to see you," he said leaving her to blush deeply at his words that told her that he had been missing her as much as she had been missing him. Looking at him with love-filled eyes Sam found herself moving closer to him. "I missed you," she said leaning up about to kiss him when she remembered by the gasps in the background that everyone was watching them.

Growing shy Sam pulled back and cleared her throat before deciding to change the subject because she didn't want to give her classmates a show. "So…you got a new car?" she whispered, knowing that was the reason she hadn't recognized him until he stepped out into the open. Watching him nod Sam glanced at the car again. "When?" she asked remembering that the least time she had seen him not too long ago he had been driving around in his Turbo Titan XT. "This morning actually," Mac said before giving her a small smile. "Do you like it?" he asked. Glancing over the car again Sam noticed that it was a brand new, lime-green and black Chevrolet Corvette Z06. "Yea, I do," she said making him smile harder before she looked at him questioningly. "Why'd you buy it?" she asked wondering why he had ditched his car that was still new itself. Giving her a shrug Mac smirked. "Because it's cute."

Giggling at his response Sam poked him in the shoulder and looked at him with a small, devious smirk. "And since when are you into cute things, hmm?" she asked, knowing she had always seen him as a powerful, tough leader. Looking at her with half-lidded eyes filled with enough deviousness to overpower her own Mac whispered. "Well…" he said as he put his hands on her waist and pulled her to him leaving her to gasp, flustered. "I'm into YOU, aren't I?" he said innocently before giving her a small wink. Blushing horrendously Sam cleared her throat again because she could hear gossip in the background. Changing the subject again she let out a small sigh as she pulled away from him. "Well no offence Mac but I miss your old car," she said, shrugging. Seeing him looking at her curiously Sam continued to explain what she was talking about. "It was more you know…."she said, fidgeting with her fingers. "..YOU," she said leaving him to smirk. "Was it?" Mac asked with amusement all over his features and a smirk set on his lips and Sam knew he wanted to know why she had said that. Thinking for a moment Sam smiled as she looked at him. "Your Turbo Titan, with it's little, silver dragon insignia…" she said, blushing a little at how she noticed every little thing about him almost obsessively. "Was perfect for you." Crossing his arms over his chest and still looking amused while he glanced at her, Mac shrugged. "How so?"

Blushing because he was going to make her say her reasons after all, Sam sighed before speaking.

"Well Titans…" she said thinking of her ancient civilisation studies. "Were a race of powerful, ancient Greek deities, that ruled during the legendary Golden Age." She blushed when she saw him smiling at her in a knowing way and she knew he knew where she was going with this. Continuing anyway Sam tackled the symbol of the dragon. "And dragons are known in myth to be wise, fast, strong and powerful …" she bit her lip and blushed harder as she looked at him shyly. "Just like you." His eyebrows raising at her endless compliments he looked at Sam intently making her look away and stare at the ground to control the extent of her blushing. Watching her blush Mac let out a small chuckle before speaking. "I see," he said, getting her point and Sam looked up at him with a smile as she watched Mac smile back at her. "You're right, that car is more ME," he said before shrugging again as a small smirk formed on his lips. "Which is why this one is for someone else."

Blinking in surprise Sam bit her lip before looking at him in confusion. "It is?" she asked slowly only to feel even more confused when he just nodded letting her know she had heard right the first time. Feeling a little concerned over who Mac might be gifting cars to Sam looked at him with serious, questioning eyes. "For who?" she asked while trying to keep the defensiveness out of her tone. Smiling at her openly Mac took a step closer to her. "Isn't it obvious?" he said, smiling even harder as he slowly held out the keys towards her. A gasp immediately left her when she realized what he meant and suddenly the car being green in colour made a lot of sense. Looking at him with widened, bewildered eyes it took Sam a moment to find her voice. "Mac…I can't," she breathed out shakily as she looked at the shining automobile. "I cannot…" she whispered while listening to others gasping behind her as they had realized that this car that had gotten all of their attention was for her. A quick second later the sound of Mandy's shocked shriek filled the air followed by the sound of a thud in the background.

Ignoring the girl that had just fainted Mac sighed as he wrapped his arms around Sam's shoulder and pulled her close. "Hey, look at me," he said, raising her chin and making her stare into his eyes. "It's no big deal," he smiled but Sam shook her head in protest. "Mac, it's a new car!" she whispered loudly knowing it was way too expensive. Looking at her with a small smile, having figured out the problem Sam was having in accepting his most recent gift Mac sighed out his response, "It's not worth more than you are to me."

Her jaw dropping open as a blush crept along her face and her heart panged in her chest at his words Sam could clearly hear all the honesty in his tone along with her best friends saying 'AWW!' from behind her showing her just how much it was obvious to everyone that Mac loved her. Feeling herself blushing deeply she knew she was melting again and was tempted to just let him do whatever he wanted but a CAR? A car was really too much. Looking at him in a tormented way Sam sighed. "Mac…" she said, biting her lip and twiddling her thumbs, not wanting to have him give her such an expensive gift but at the same time not wanting to reject his obvious display of love for her either.

Sensing her dilemma Mac sighed as he took her face in his hands and held it while looking into her eyes. "Sam..." he started slowly with nothing but honesty in his tone and on his face as he looked at her piercingly. "I bought this car JUST FOR YOU...so if you don't want to keep it then..." he frowned before releasing her and running a frustrated hand through his hair. "Then I don't know," he said, hurt clear in his tone as he looked at her sadly. "Give it to someone else okay?" he said, frowning harder as he shook his head. "Because I don't have the heart to return it."

Watching him frowning and easily seeing how upset she was making him Sam felt her heart get hit by a thousands jolts of guilt. Mac was only trying to give her a present, how could she be so mean to him? "I'm sorry," Sam said quickly having made up her mind. If it made him happy to give her presents regardless of the price then she had to stop complaining about them because he was just doing it for her. And if she thought she was being selfish by taking everything he was giving her she knew she'd be more selfish to reject his love and kindness just for the sake of not looking like a spoiled brat. Besides, in Mac's eyes she wasn't going to ever lose her value anyway so she didn't really have to worry about such things.

Smiling at him Sam quickly wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "I'm sorry," she said again because he had still been frowning. Nuzzling her face into his chest Sam relaxed when she felt his tenseness fading away and she knew he was calming down. "It's just that you're too…too good to me," she said, looking up at him with a nervous look, hoping he had forgiven her and afraid he hadn't only to relax when she saw him smiling at her telling her he wasn't mad at her in the slightest. Smiling at him Sam held him closer. "I'm keeping it," she said talking about the car and smiling harder. "Thank you Mac, thanks so much," she whispered gratefully before wrapping her arms around his neck and looking at him happily. "Is this why you wanted to see me?" she asked softly while keeping her arms around his neck not really caring that people were watching them by now because it was already blatantly obvious they were in love. Smiling harder Sam held him closer making sure to let every other girl she just knew was watching that Mac was all hers.

"Yes and no," Mac said as he wrapped his arms around her waist . "I actually came here to pick you up," he said leaving her to look at him curiously. "Pick me up for what?" Sam asked. "To take you to Australia," he said , smiling harder. "What?" Sam asked, her eyes widening several millimetres. Rubbing his hand up and down her back Mac nodded his head confirming what he'd just said. "It's winter there right now and you've been complaining about the heat in some of your texts," he said making her gasp. "Mac…" she breathed out as she shook her head. "I didn't mean it that way-"

"I know," he said, looking at her in a knowing way. "I just thought it'd be nice of us to go ice skating," he whispered before giving her a small smirk. "It IS one of your favourite hobbies, isn't it?" Blinking a few times Sam looked at him in disbelief. Mac was unbelievable. How did he remember everything about her like that? Knowing he put her as top priority in his life Sam's lips burst into a smile. "You're incredible…" she said as she locked her arms around his neck tighter and brought his head down so he was looking right into her eyes. "Amazing, just wonderful," she whispered knowing she would never deserve, that no one could possibly deserve this much love and pampering but Mac was giving it to her anyway. Moving to kiss him and say yes to go Sam stopped and looked at him sadly. "But…what about work?" she asked, biting her lip as she remembered how Mac had skipped work yesterday and if he did today it would be two days in a row. "We were gone all day yesterday and-"

"See this is why I love you," he said making her fall silent. Smiling at her Mac stroked her hair and looked at her with pride on his face. "You're always so concerned about WOOHP all the time," he whispered and Sam looked down and blushed because she knew she was as much of a work-a-holic as he was and not noting how he took that moment to look at her with eyes filled with hate and jealously. Seeing her look up at him again Mac quickly pushed a smile on his face. "But don't worry, WOOHP is all taken care of. I finished all my work for today," he said and Sam smiled realizing this meant she had no reason to feel guilty as she went with him today. "But in future Sammie…" he said making her look at him again and when she did she found him looking at her seriously. "WOOHP has hundreds of agents to work for it but me?" he said as he cupped her jaw and made her look right into his eyes as he whispered, "I only have you."

Sam's eyes filling up at his words she took the hardness in his voice when he had spoken as honesty and she looked at him in awe and thanked God for having such a loving man in her life that saw her as all his own. Nodding her head she let him take her away but not before she turned him around and gave him a kiss, relishing in the gasps of the jealous girls around her because she knew Mac was like none other and he was all hers. Pulling away from him moments later Sam looked at him with a small smile that radiated with happiness. "How many times are you going to whisk me off like this?" Smiling Mac stroked her face gently and spoke in a soft whisper. "Until we don't run out of countries and places to see…" he said before he gave her a little smirk. "It might take a while Sammie."

Sam grinned and took his hand quickly, eager to get on with today's adventure while already thinking of what places he might take her in the next weeks, months, years as she knew this was no two-day relationship and would go on for life. And she had a feeling, as he let her drive her new car, that she was going love it when she found out.

* * *

><p>"Hi guys!" Sam said to Clover and Alex as she sat down at their table at their favourite smoothie shop at The Groove where they had been waiting for the last half hour. Looking at them apologetically Sam gave them a sheepish smile. "Sorry I'm late," she said. Waving her hand dismissingly Clover smiled. "It's fine," she said before leaning her elbows on the table and looking at Sam with a small smirk. "I'm guessing you were with Mac, weren't you?"<p>

Blushing Sam looked at the suggestive looks on both the blonde and Alex's faces before she shook her head. "No, I actually haven't seen him today yet," she said honestly, hoping they'd believe her. Smiling from next to her, Alex poked her in the shoulder and giggled. "But he IS the reason why you haven't been on a missions in about…" she paused and rested her finger on her chin thinking before she spoke. "About a month, right?"

Blinking her eyes Sam realized that it had been a long time she had been on a mission last, something she hadn't noticed at all while she had been spending time with Mac_. __"__But then how am I supposed to remember?__"_she thought, smiling and blushing softly as she remembered what she had been doing for the last month. She had been living out a dream like none other, a fantasy with the man she loved. She had been to so many different cities, and already half of all the countries in the world. Remembering her first date with Mac in Paris, Sam knew that every date since had impossibly, been even better and she knew she cherished each day she had been spending with him.

Mac had taken precedence in her life over everything and she didn't regret it because to her, every moment she spent gazing at his face made her feel joy that she couldn't even put into words. She didn't know what it was but she knew one thing. She wouldn't give this feeling up for the world. Looking at her friends with a small, embarrassed smile Sam nodded her head. "Yes he is the reason," she said answering their question. "Mac's been taking me off to all sorts of places-"

"While we were on missions?" Clover asked leaving her face to fall. "Yea…sorry about that," she said quietly as she let out a small sigh. She knew her friends needed her on missions because she was their leader and she couldn't help but feel a little guilty for making them take all these missions on alone while she went off and had fun. Maybe she could cancel her next date with Mac for her friends? _"__I should do that,__"_Sam told herself while ignoring the sadness that clutched at her heart over that decision.

Sensing Sam's sudden sadness Clover sighed before speaking honestly. "Don't be sorry Sammie! Sheesh! You should be going out with Mac all the time!" She said making the redhead smile again and look up. And seeing all the understanding in Clover's eyes Sam knew her best friend got just what Mac meant to her. Clover smiled back at Sam for a moment before her mouth formed another smirk. "I'd be totally jealous but I'm wayyyy too happy for you!" she said and a deep, dark blush made itself visible on Sam's face again at the fact that Clover was so impressed by her life right now, something that was a first because Clover always used to have the better man until Mac came along and lit up her boring life.

Leaning closer to Sam, Clover looked at her excitedly. "So, I'm guessing Mac's been whisking you off to all sorts of different places?" Nodding Sam spoke with joy in her voice as she looked at her friends. "Yea, he's taken me to Paris, Australia, Milan and practically halfway around the world, " she said grinning as she remembered all her dates. She had so many good memories that she couldn't even count them despite being an expert at math. Her eyes landing on her bracelet that she wore nearly all the time as it reminded her of Paris and the wonderful day she had spent with Mac Sam held her hand out towards Clover. "He gave me this on our first official date in Paris," she said, smiling when Clover gasped as her eyes took in the pretty piece of jewellery she wore. "Wow…that's so pretty!" the blonde said before turning her hand towards Alex who also gasped when she saw it. "Gosh you're soooo lucky Sammie!" Nodding her head Sam couldn't help but smile as she felt like the luckiest girl ever born.

Finally taking her eyes off Sam's bracelet Clover looked at her sneakily. "So…what are you and Mac up to today?" she asked making Sam smile all over again. "I dunno," Sam said honestly as she bit her lip and thought about the man that was the front and centre of all their conversations for the last while. "Mac just surprises me…" she said as her eyes sparkled with joy and her eyes glazed over. "It's just been one surprise after another. I never thought I'd find a man like him," she said knowing she had never had expected that he was going to come into her life and change it forever because she had never thought a man like him could exist. A man so perfect and wonderful that it was unbelievable and she knew she'd never believe it if she wasn't living the reality of being with him right now.

Seeing the dreamy look on Sam's face, Clover grinned. "Well I for one can't wait to see what you're in for today," she said snapping Sam out of her daze and look at her. Clover smirked. "I mean like, what country hasn't he whisked you off to already?" she said leaving Sam to blush again as she could feel her friends' silent envy. This wasn't the first time she had felt it. No, nowadays she always felt like a queen, like she was on top of the world. _"__And it__'__s all thanks to Mac,__"_she thought, smiling to herself.

As if on cue her phone suddenly buzzed letting her know she had a text and when she glanced at it she realized it was from Mac as she had hoped. Looking at the text message Sam's eyes widened. "Meet me at my office…" Sam accidentally read out loud and soon Clover and Alex were giggling. "So…we're guessing you're not getting a mission again today, right? " they quipped in unison making her blush hard as she realized by the devious looks on their faces that they had some very colourful ideas on why Mac wanted her to meet him alone. "I guess not.." she said as she quickly stood up to go.

"I'll see you guys later, bye!" she said before turning to hide her horribly blushing face as she walked away in embarrassment while listening to Clover and Alex singing, "Sam and Mac sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S- I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!"

* * *

><p>About to knock on the door to Mac's office to ask if she could come in Sam blushed, quickly putting her hand down as she remembered that she was in love with him and was allowed to just walk in. Smiling she turned the handle and went inside with excited butterflies buzzing in her stomach as she wondered why Mac wanted to see her all alone. "Mac?" Sam called out when she didn't see him at his desk. Narrowing her eyes in confusion Sam walked deeper into the office. "Mac?" she said again, louder this time as she tried to reach him.<p>

A moment later when there was still no response Sam bit her lip and blinked. _"__Well that__'__s funny,__"_she thought. _"__Mac didn__'__t forget about calling me here, did he?__"_she wondered before dismissing it knowing he'd never forget her before feeling a little bummed as she realized that maybe he had had to run out to do something for WOOHP. About to turn and walk away she stopped, her eyes widening when she heard the sound of a lock falling in it's place and when she turned towards the source of the sound, she blushed immediately when she saw Mac standing there with his arms crossed over his black-shirt clad chest, smirking before the door he had just locked.

Looking at her with his eyes burning with mischief Mac's smirk grew wider. "I missed you…" he drawled out as he started coming over to her slowly where she stood in front of his desk. Blushing harder at his tone Sam bit her lip. "I missed you too," she breathed out as she watched him lovingly knowing she had been waiting to see him and smiling that she had gotten to. But her smile vanished and a gasp of surprise left her when she suddenly felt Mac grab her arm and pull her straight into his arms making her body collide against his own. "M-Mac…" Sam whispered, looking at him shakily as she felt him secure his strong arms around her waist and plaster her body against his. He said nothing only looking back at her with his eyes slowly growing darker and darker as he walked her backwards on her shaky legs and soon he had her trapped against his desk. 'Mac…" Sam said again as she slowly placed her hands on his chest and pulled at his shirt in a questioning way. Staring at her for a moment, running his eyes up and down her form Mac quickly brought his head down and pressed his lips against hers roughly.

His kiss affecting her right away, Sam moaned immediately and closed her eyes as she kissed him back passionately while her fingers continued to tug at his shirt and soon she was pulling him even closer. Smiling against her mouth when he felt her kissing him just as fervently as he had been kissing her, Mac pulled his lips away and gave her a teasing glance as he watched her looking at him as if she was wondering what had just happened and why he had broken their lip-lock before it even got the chance to really escalate.

Taking one hand off her waist and running it through her hair as she stood there breathing deeply and looking at him with wanting eyes Mac smirked. "Don't you wanna know why I called you here?" Biting her lip to control her need to pout because she had been enjoying his impulsive kiss Sam slowly nodded her head. "W-why did you call me?" she breathed out slightly embarrassed at how rough her voice was right now clearly telling him that she could care less and just wanted him to go back to kissing her with those divine-tasting lips of his.

Giving her a little shrug, clearly enjoying her frustration Mac spoke in a whisper. "I was bored out of my mind so…" he said before pressing his mouth to hers quickly and stealing another kiss, again pulling away before she could deepen it and leaving her moaning in protest. Smirking at her agitated look he tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "I needed some cheering up," he said as she took another step closer and pressed into her harder, teasing her senses with his closeness. Biting her lip at how his body was pressing into hers and making her knees tremble while heat pooled in her stomach, Sam could feel all his muscles digging right into her. His body was like a rock to her, so strong and tough.

Running her eyes down his figure as he remained against her Sam blushed. _"__Well actually it__'__s like sculpted marble,__"_ she thought because Mac's form was perfectly perfect. Feeling her lips tingling from his quick, provoking kisses that he had just been teasing her with, Sam smirked deciding to get a little payback. Putting her hands over his arms where there were gripping her waist Sam pushed them off her and crossed her arms over her chest while rolling her eyes at his words. "Oh so…" she started slowly as she looked at him with a pointed glance. "Trapping me in this office with you cheers you up?" she asked, unable to keep her blush away.

Only smirking at her question Mac put his hands back on body, this time grabbing her hips as he pulled her back into him and listened to her gasp. "Well…." he whispered as he rested his forehead onto hers and peered into her widened eyes. "Just seeing your face does that but yes…" he said as he moved his hands around her hips and trailed them up her back, tracing up her spine and making her shudder in bliss. "Having you all to myself.." he continued, smirking. "Having all your attention on me DOES do that."

Sam blushed hotly at his words because he had just told her that seeing her made his day. Smiling, she was about to tell him seeing him did the same for her but she didn't get the chance as he slammed his lips against hers again and stole all her words with his searing kiss. Finally getting the long lip-lock she had been craving for Sam threw her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her as she opened her mouth and ran her tongue across his lower lip, asking for him to deepen their kiss before he teased her again and smiling when he decided against torturing her and gave in.

Tangling her tongue with his inside her mouth and taking in the taste of his lips Sam moaned in pleasure as Mac stroked his hands up and down her back, feeling her body and making her melt into a puddle in his arms while her mind swirled with ecstasy and her heart danced in her chest. A moment later she gasped against his lips when he suddenly pushed forward and she was left falling back on the desk with him, the papers slightly flying around them as they continued kissing deeply and relentlessly.

While he devoured her lips with his own Sam couldn't help but think about how this was so similar to what she had dreamt back then when she had been pining over him. Him trapping her in his office and then stealing the breath from her lungs with a kiss. _"__How is it that Mac knows just what I want?__"_she thought as she sealed her eyes tighter and ran her fingers through his hair, taking in the softness of his brown strands and inhaling his scent as she breathed through her nose to try and make this kiss last as long as possible. _"__How is it that he knows that I want to spend time with him, to feel that he needs me and wants me?__"_ she continued thinking as her body burned under his masculine one and their kiss ended only to start up again this time even hotter than before.

"_How does he know that I want to be reminded of his feelings for me all the time?__"_she wondered as his teeth began to nip at hers and she responded back with a moan from the bottom of her throat telling him she wanted him to keep going. Smiling against his mouth when he kept kissing her Sam continued thinking about how good he made her feel. Him calling her here, telling her he missed her…it made her feel so loved. More loved and appreciated than ever before, and she knew that his ways, his every simple action just made her love him more and more.

Finally breaking their hold several moments later, completely breathless as they had been kissing for a while they pulled away from each other. Standing to his full height again Mac got off Sam's body and stared at her as she sat upon his desk where he had placed her sometime during their last, breathless kiss. Noting his gaze digging into her as he looked at her unblinkingly Sam blushed. "What?" she asked, smiling breathlessly. Mac smiled. "Nothing, it's just that…." his smile widened as he rested his hands on either side of her waist and looked into her eyes. "You're so beautiful, I just find myself staring at you and thinking of you all the time." Blushing hard at his words Sam bit her lip and looked down. "Mac…" she uttered shyly because she had never thought he'd ever say those words to her. It was how she felt about him and it made her truly happy to know he was in this as deep as she was.

Meeting eyes with him again Sam smiled timidly. "That's exactly how I feel about YOU," she said shakily as she clutched his shirt and stared into his eyes lovingly. Smiling Mac stroked her hair and whispered. "Well I know I just can't get you off my mind. Never have been able to. Not even for a moment," he sighed. "No matter how hard I tried-try," he smiled guiltily.

Feeling her blush darken at his loving words Sam nodded her head slightly. "I feel the same, the exact same way about you," she admitted making him smirk. "You do?" he asked stroking her hair again and making her blush even more and by this point Sam was surprised her face hadn't melted off. "Yea I do…" she started as she looked at him honestly. "But…" she bit her lip before deciding to say this to him knowing he loved her the same way. "I don't even want to try not thinking of you," she said as she shifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck and pulled his face down so that she could speak against his lips.

"I love your name being the only one on my mind," she smiled. "I love how well you treat me and that you return my feelings…and I love how you…I just…" she took a deep breath before looking at him with her love overflowing in her eyes. "I just love you Mac," she whispered gently as she laid her head on his chest and smiled happily. "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else."

Feeling him wrap his arms around her Sam smiled harder not thinking to look up to see the look of victory on his face as he held her. "I love you too Sammie," he said and Sam blushed knowing she loved that nickname a lot more since he'd started using it. Looking at him with a small grin Sam whispered, "I love it when you call me that." Raising an eyebrow Mac smiled. "Sammie?" he asked and she nodded happily. "Darling?" he said smiling harder and Sam nearly swooned. "That too," she said smiling as she held him close. "I love ANYTHING you call me," she said before blushing deeply because the look on his face clearly told her that he could tell that she was totally in love with him. Looking at her with knowing eyes Mac smiled. "You really love me don't you?" he asked making her sigh. "I already said I loved you," she mumbled, blushing.

Pulling her closer with her waist Mac tucked her head into his chest and held her to him for a moment before speaking in a serious tone. "Sam…What would you do if you ever lost me?" Frowning immediately at what he'd said Sam looked up at him afraid. "Why would you ask me that?" she asked, sadness clear in her voice. Mac shrugged as he gave her a small smile. "You know what kinda life I have," he sighed. "I have many enemies, I could die any day and-'

Gasping Sam placed her hand over his mouth and stopped him from saying anything else. Looking at him with big, scared eyes Sam shook her head. "Don't ever say that Mac," she whispered seriously. "Please?" she whispered as she felt her heart panging painfully in her chest in fear. "I can't stand the thought of losing you," she whispered, her eyes filling up and tears nearly shedding from them. Looking at her with widened eyes Mac blinked. "…It would…hurt you?" he asked slowly. Clutching his shirt and looking at him with nothing but dead honesty in her gaze Sam spoke in a firm, certain tone. "It would kill me," she said before burying her face in his chest, listening to his heartbeat and hoping he'd never disappear from her world.

As she held him close to her she didn't see the smirk that had suddenly crossed Mac's lips. A big smirk of triumph along with his eyes glazing over in thought.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," he said slowly. Holding her close Mac pulled her head up and smiled. " I have some news to cheer you up though." Sam's eyes widened in curiosity and she smiled while wiping away her tears. "What is it?" she asked. "I'm throwing a party to celebrate my leadership at WOOHP tomorrow," he smiled. "You know, just to celebrate over half a year of being boss?" Watching Sam nod he continued. "Everyone's going to be there at this party…" he said before looking at her with a small grin. "And I want YOU to be at my side" Her eyes widening Sam blushed. "As your…date?" she asked as her heart fluttered in her chest because she knew this was a big deal. All of WOOHP was going to be at this party.

Smiling again Mac nodded. "Mmhmm," he said as he rubbed her back up and down. "I think it's time people know about us," he said smirking. Blushing harder Sam looked at him with all her love shining in her eyes. "I love you Mac," she whispered happily. "And I can't wait to let everyone know that." Smiling Mac held her close and let her put her head back on his chest and sigh contently while his eyes darkened with amusement as he thought about how much she was clearly in love with him. And he knew that it was finally time… to take this to the next level.

* * *

><p>"Would ya stop worrying already? You look great!" Alex muttered from next to Clover to a nervous Sam as she stood at the double doors at the entrance of WOOHP's conference room where the party was at. Blushing Sam bit her lip and nodded. "Thanks, you guys," she said smiling embarrassedly. She knew she was being paranoid and had asked them for their honest opinion on if she looked okay close to fifty times by now and she was sure it was annoying but… "<em>This is a big deal for me,<em>_"_ Sam thought as she felt her stomach twist around.

Mac had invited her here as his official date. He wasn't going to hide his feelings from the rest of WOOHP anymore and it was a huge step forward in their relationship. And she just wanted everything to go absolutely perfect. Biting her lip as she stood there Sam had this feeling, in fact she had been having it all day that this party was going to lead to something more. She wasn't sure what it was but…she just had a feeling in her gut that after tonight Mac and her were going to be closer than ever.

"Coming?`` She heard Clover ask loudly and she snapped out of her thoughts to see the blond holding the door open for her where Alex and her and already entered. Hearing music blaring from inside Sam knew the party was in full swing and Mac was waiting for her. Taking a deep breath and taking a moment to look at her reflection one more time in the open glass door, Sam put a confident smile on her face before following Clover into the party. The moment the girls walked inside they were left with their eyes wide and their jaws dropped. WOOHP's boring old conference room looked nothing like WOOHP tonight. The entire environment had been remodelled to make it look completely different. And as they stood there gasping they felt like they had walked into some high end Los Angeles dance club instead of the meeting room to a spy agency.

"Whoa…" Clover said and the others unconsciously nodded their heads in agreement as they saw how all the lights were out and only a large, silver disco ball was the source of any light in the room as it spun and cast shadows on the walls of agents, dressed in fancy club wear while they danced to catchy music that was being played by a live DJ. The atmosphere was of enjoyment and high energy and they could feel that they were already beginning to lose themselves as their bodies began to sway on the spot and their feet tapped while smiles formed on all their faces. "Now why couldn't JERRY have ever thrown this kind of party?" Clover asked, shaking her head at their old boss and muttering under her breath at the memory of WOOHP's once tradition of boring parties.

Hearing Clover saying that Jerry had always been a stuffy old goat and Mac was way more fun to be around, Alex let out a small giggle. "Hey Clover, give Jer some credit!" she said, smiling. "He DID pick Mac as our new boss." Nodding her head Clover agreed. "That's true, he did pick him…" she said before she glanced over at Sam who wasn't taking part in bashing their ex-boss and was standing there with her lower lip between her teeth as her eyes scanned the crowd obviously looking for Mac Smit, her boyfriend. Smirking Clover poked Sam in the shoulder suddenly and made her jump because she hadn't been paying attention. "What?" Sam asked leaving Clover to smirk harder. "We were just talking about our lovely, new boss. What's your opinion on him?" she asked making Sam blush hard enough for it to be seen in the darkness. Looking at Clover shyly Sam bit her lip. "Guys, you already know, really, really well, how I feel about Mac-"

"Do they?" A deep , familiar masculine voice whispered in her ear from behind leaving her to gasp and turn around. And when she did she saw a very amused looking Mac Smit standing there. "M-Mac…" Sam breathed out as she held her hand over her heart and took deep breaths, a blush on her face at the look he was giving her that was telling her he had enjoyed sneaking up on her. "You scared me," she mumbled while ignoring her friends who were giggling at her. Looking at her with an innocent look Mac smiled. "I'm sorry," he said sweetly before running his eyes up and down her form, taking her in and Sam could feel her body burning as they trickled over her making her feel like she was melting like a hot candle under fire. Finally settling his eyes on her face Mac smiled harder. "Did anyone tell you, you look amazing Sam?" he said and Sam blushed as she bit her lip and shyly glanced down at her one-shoulder, curve-hugging, deep, midnight blue sparkly dress that ended mid-thigh against her thin, black tights.

"Thanks," she mumbled, glad that he liked it as she had picked it out just for his party. Slowly bringing her eyes back up to him Sam could feel her own eyes glaze over quickly as she took a moment to take him in like he just had her and she found she couldn't even speak. Mac was standing there dressed in a short black, leather jacket that was unzipped to reveal the black shirt he was wearing underneath, cut close to his body and showing off his chiselled chest while dark jeans covered his legs. And she had no idea how anyone could look so good. "You look…incredible," she found herself saying, speaking the words on her mind and giving a guy a compliment she never had given before. But she knew that was because Mac was like none other and simply ripped past all standards she had ever had on the word perfection when it came to man or human alike. And when he let out a soft chuckle at her words Sam revelled in the sound and found herself moving towards him on impulse, reaching out and pulling him to her for a kiss.

Feeling Sam's hands on his arms pulling him closer Mac stopped laughing and looked down at her to find her looking at him with her eyes half-closed and swirling with darkness made up of longing and hidden lust, her cheeks flushed and her mouth parted for a kiss. And if he had been having a hard time resisting her all this time, it was now impossible. Instantly Mac's eyes darkened as well as he began to come closer to her and soon his feet were brushing her heeled ones while he leaned down and brought his mouth near Sam's waiting one. The space between them grew smaller and smaller and their lips nearly touched until they were interrupted.

"Uh… we'll just get out of your way…" Clover said half giggling as she led Alex away to go find dance partners and give them privacy, leaving Sam to blush as she stopped her lips less than an inch away from Mac's and realized that both Mac and her had forgotten all about her friends that had been standing there all this time. Watching Clover and Alex leave from the corner of his eye while his arms slowly bunched around Sam's body to make sure she wouldn't pull away, Mac let out a small chuckle. "Well we didn't want an audience anyway.." he said making Sam laugh at his response to Clover before he pressed his mouth into hers and gave her the kiss she had been waiting for.

Moaning against his lips Sam wrapped her arms around him and melted into the kiss nearly opening her mouth and asking him to deepen their kiss when she stopped, suddenly realizing that they were in public as she heard whispers through the music reminding her they were not alone. She groaned against his lips knowing she wanted to keep going but knowing that they were being watched Sam knew it wasn't exactly decent to engage in public displays of affection_. __"__And I__'__m much too shy for that anyway,__"_she thought as she felt Mac's fingers crawling up her back and felt her body tremble. Blushing she forced herself to control her impulses and drop her hold on his body before she encouraged him to keep going and ended up moaning loud enough for everyone to hear. With great effort she pulled her mouth away from his and smiled. "You sure know how to throw a party. Everyone is having so much fun," she said, quickly changing the silent subject that had just been going on between them of severely wanting to deepen the kiss they had just been indulging in.

Blinking at her words and feeling a little disoriented as he could still feel her mouth on his from before she had dared to pull away Mac pressed his lips into a thin line and took in a deep breath through his nostrils. Trying to relax himself he found it hard because Sam had clearly changed the subject and was obviously not thinking to continue what they had been doing, something he had been waiting for and it frustrated him beyond words that she would just stop them like that. Glancing at her face he noticed how she was still blushing and he calmed down quickly realizing that Sam the goodie-two-shoes was of course shy of doing this in public. It didn't mean she wanted it any less than he knew she did.

"_It doesn__'__t matter though__…"_he thought as he smiled back at her and wiped all the agitation on his face. _"__Because I have a game plan,__"_he told himself, working hard to control the need to smirk as he nodded his head. "Thanks Sam, I'm glad everyone is enjoying themselves," he said before he took hold of her hand and pulled on it as if leading her. When she looked up at him blushing he again found himself itching to smirk because he could tell from the way her wrist was heating up that she was like clay in his hands, so easy to bend at his will and he could work her body until she gave in. And that was exactly what he was going to do tonight. _"__After all__…"_he thought as he twisted her wrist in his hold and made her gasp and blush even more. _"__I__'__ve been twisting her mind for several months now__…__ and her body can__'__t escape me any longer.__"_

Smirking a little, unable to help himself as he thought about how close he was to what he wanted Mac told himself that there was no way Sam could reject him now. He had taken care of that himself, and he knew that it was him that had made her want him bad enough that even if her morally-controlled little mind told her this was too soon or that she should think about this, Sam wanted him too much by now to ever stop what was coming. She was ripe for the picking and tonight was the night it was finally going to happen.

Hearing her saying his name in a questioning way as she tugged at her wrist trying to get it out because people were watching, Mac broke out of his thoughts and glanced at the girl in his hold. Letting out a small chuckle Mac looked at Sam with a smile. "It's more fun if you join in Sam," he said pointing out that Sam wasn't dancing and quickly pulling her towards the centre of the dance floor. Blushing Sam followed him while noticing how many couples had stopped dancing and were watching them as Mac held her hand and suddenly she knew what he had meant yesterday when he had said it was time people know what they meant to each other. The fact that he was holding her and had picked her to be his only dance partner despite her being a spy just like everyone else while he was boss, clearly showed that he only had eyes for her and no one else. It showed that they were happy and in a relationship. It showed everyone everything Sam had been dying to tell them ever since she had met this amazing man. She was in love and it was mutual and there was nothing that would ever take this love away from her. Nothing at all.

Smiling Sam joined hands with Mac in front of everyone as the music changed into a slower tempo and she slowly began to move her body with his and sway to the music. Staring into his eyes Sam felt herself drowning in them as the light dangling above their heads cast shadows on his face while he moved with her, making his perfect features stand out even more and she revelled in the beauty of his eyes, the sea-foam shade looking tantalizing under the silver lighting and drawing her in like a moth to a flame. Her gaze travelled across his face taking in his high cheekbones and soft-looking brown hair before her eyes settled on his lips and stayed there quickly growing hungry. Seeing his lips quirk up into a smirk, Sam blushed knowing he had caught her staring at his lips and biting her lip she quickly looked away to try and calm down her rampant impulses before she kissed him again.

Forcing herself to look out into the crowd and at the dancing couples so that his face wouldn't tempt her Sam didn't see how his eyes narrowed angrily at her turning away from him. Dancing silently for a moment and waiting for her to look back at him Mac quickly realized she was trying to ignore him. Smirking to himself at her naivety, silently shaking his head at how Sam was silly enough to think she could shut him out of all men, Mac knew now was the time to make his move. And he knew the moment he did, Sam would have all her attention on him. And it would stay there until he got what he wanted out of her.

Smirking harder Mac pretended to look away from her as he jerked on her hands and pulled her to him. A gasp left her when Sam felt her body crashing into Mac's hard enough for her to feel her chest flatten against his. Blushing severely and wondering how that had happened, Sam glanced at his face only to see Mac not even looking at her as he moved against her. Thinking maybe she had tripped Sam blushed harder at her clumsiness, mentally berating herself for falling on him herself when she was the one who was trying to avoid any touching right now because they were in public and being seen by all. Carefully pushing her body off his Sam moved to resume dancing and looking back into the crowd only to gasp again when she felt one of Mac's feet shift and hook itself around her calf before he pulled on it and made her trip straight into his arms.

Feeling her nose press into his chest Sam blushed avidly before taking a deep breath and pushing herself off him again. Wondering why he had done that Sam looked at his face only to find him again just smiling into the crowd. Blinking in confusion Sam shrugged thinking it had been an accident and moving to take her body off his completely but she was left with widened eyes when she felt one of Mac's hands release hers and wrap around her waist. Biting her lip and feeling her body being helplessly trapped against his Sam looked up wondering if he was really doing what she was beginning to think he was doing only to have her jaw drop when she found him this time no longer looking into the crowd. Instead he was just looking down at her with a smouldering look that made her skin tingle and butterflies dance in her tummy.

Looking at her with dark, half-lidded, suggestive eyes, his eyelashes brushing halfway into his sea foam gaze, Mac gave her a little smirk and Sam gasped suddenly realizing that her suspicions were right and that everything he had just been doing had been completely intentional.

"Mac.." she said, blushing as she raised her hands and pushed them against his chest and desperately tried to put some distance between them before she lost all her control and became as impulsive as he was being. A sharp intake of breath left her when his left hand moved down her waist and suddenly grabbed her outer thigh. Her eyes widened as she felt his fingers squeezing and rubbing the sensitive area from over the sheer material of her tights letting her feel every digit of his fingertips moving against her, and then widened even more, her heart beating like a drum in her ears when he suddenly used his hold on her and thrust her forward, pulling her up on his hip. "Mac…" she breathed out as quietly as she could while gasping as she felt him keeping her in place with one of his arms still encircling her waist and the other still digging into the skin of her thigh as he made her stay connected with his body.

Glancing around at the people who were watching and blushing furiously at their intimate position, Sam felt her body burn at being so close to his own while her senses started to go on hyper drive and she had a hard time processing any real thought except for what he was doing to her and how good it felt despite the many eyes that were clearly watching the show he was putting on with her. Looking up at his face to try and figure out if he knew just what he was doing to her right now and how badly he was making her want to moan, Sam was left speechless at the devious smirk on his lips and she soon realized that he had every idea what he was doing to her senses and could feel her nervousness but was doing this anyway. And by the wild, hungry look in his eyes it didn't look like he was about to stop any time soon.

Feeling his free hand release her waist and move, she felt it roaming her back up and down, tracing her spine all the way up to the back of her neck leaving her to bite her lip to keep in the need to moan. Tightening his grip on her thigh where it still sat against his hip Mac pressed into her harder and Sam felt her body jitter when she felt his pelvis slamming into her own. "M-Mac…" Sam hissed quietly through her lips still sewn close with her teeth. Smirking in the darkness Mac enjoyed how Sam was speaking right now with her voice shaky and nervous, quickly turning rough and quiet and letting him know his touches were hitting her right on target. It wouldn't be long now.

Pressing into her even tighter Mac pretended to dance as he listened to her quiet rasps of air every time his body dug deeper and deeper into her small, jittery one. Digging her teeth into her lips harder Sam sealed her eyes shut tightly when she felt the hand on her back moving again, caressing her skin over and over before it stroked the backs of her knees and left them to shake more than they already were. Raising her hands she pressed them against his chest and found herself clutching his shirt as his hands kept moving against her back, trailing and roughly exploring her burning flesh. Feeling her fingers twisting into the material of his shirt, Mac smirked again as he took his time walking his fingers up the back of her right knee before he guided his hand to the curves closest to his reach and settled his hand on her butt.

A loud gasp left Sam as her mouth dropped open no longer able to keep her need to moan in as she felt his hand encompass her butt and press against it, squeezing and rubbing and leaving her legs to lose all their power altogether. Feeling herself falling Sam leaned forward and rested her forehead on his chest while she took deep breaths and tried to work up the will to tell him to stop. "Mmm…" she moaned while trying to form his name as he kept his hand moving against her and she blushed furiously when he took her moan as a sign of enjoyment and kept going, pressing his palm into her skin more roughly and squeezing harder. Knowing this had to stop because she couldn't take it anymore and was afraid that she would moan louder than the music that was playing and draw everyone's attention to her, Sam lifted her head off his chest with great effort before she began struggling against his chest and tried to push him away. "Mac.." she whined quietly looking at him with a chastising gaze and letting him know he had to stop doing this before everyone saw them as she pushed her hands against his chest to break his tight hold on her.

She was left shocked a moment later when he quickly just let her body go altogether. Blushing when she felt a little cold and extremely disappointed even though he had given her just what she wanted, Sam rubbed her arms and looked at him in confusion not understanding why he had just released her when he had been so bent on touching her a moment before. And she found herself wondering that even if she had been struggling why had he just… stopped? Blushing deeply at her conflicted wants and desires, Sam kept gazing at him in a lost way as if waiting for an answer. Watching her for a moment Mac smirked before he reached down and took her hand before twirling her around with it as he continued the dance they had paused a moment before.

Feeling her back touch his chest as he held his arm around her shoulders and moved against her from behind Sam sighed thinking he may have figured out that he was making her extremely weak with his touches and want to scream out moaning, and had decided to just stick to dance for the rest of the night and touch her as little as possible, so that she could stop being nervous and just enjoy the dance as she had silently been asking to when she began struggling against him to stop. Knowing some huge part of her had enjoyed his hands all over her Sam blushed, biting her lip before scolding herself to behave and telling herself that the moment was broken and Mac would not be touching her in that way, in that way that made her heart race and body turn to liquid, again.

Ignoring her disappointment she felt at that realization she began dancing again only to have her eyes widen when she felt Mac pull her harder against his body, harder and harder until she could feel the skin of her back acting like an etching board and taking in the hardness of his muscular planes and toned abs leaving a temporary imprint on her flesh. Realizing that he had resumed in touching her again Sam bit her lip feeling her body shivering again. "Mac.." she breathed quietly, finding herself wanting to give in to that part of her that wanted him to touch her and ignore that other part that was telling her she was being seen by everyone. Hearing how her voice had grown even rougher Mac smirked knowing exactly what dilemma was going on inside her mind. Wanting to make her choice easier he decided to take things up a notch. Lowering his head he brought his mouth down to the shoulder left exposed from her one-shoulder dress and ran his lips across it. Tensing Sam bit her lip hard when she felt his provoking lips teasing at her shoulder and breathing against it leaving a warm wash of air across her already flaming skin.

Feeling her go rigid against him Mac smirked and blew on her shoulder, drawing a moan from her before moving his mouth up the side of her neck and slowly placing a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses against it. Feeling his mouth sucking at her neck Sam clenched her fists at her sides and felt her eyes rolling back in her sockets. The music playing around her blurred into the background and soon all she could hear was Mac's low, deep breaths rushing against her skin and the pounding of her heart in her chest. Reaching her ear at the end of his path Mac slowly pressed a kiss into it before he opened his mouth and softly bit at the edge of her earlobe, next to her earring and tugging at her gentle flesh leaving her to shudder against him.

Enjoying how she was melting against him and wanting more, Mac shifted his arm from where it was wrapped around her shoulders and slowly began dragging his palm down her front. Sam's eyes widened and her body shuddered helplessly in bliss as she felt Mac's hand running down her body from over her clothes. She could feel every lazy touch because of the figure-hugging dress she wore and was having an extremely hard time keeping herself from losing herself entirely in the pleasure she was feeling having never been touched this way before.

Taking in the way she was unconsciously pressing against him harder and asking for more Mac kept going. Lifting his other hand from his side he traced it down the side of her body, travelling under her right arm before he dribbled his fingers down and roamed the side of her breast pressing hard on the area and making her tremble before he dragged it down further along the side of her waist and finally stopped when he was clutching her thigh tightly in his grip. Gasping when she felt where his hand was and how his nails were nearly digging holes into her tights, Sam blushed and pushed it away, taking a moment to breathe deep and control her nerves only to lose her breath all over again in a rough gasp when she felt his other hand move down her body and trace her breasts.

Biting her lip hard, Sam tried to raise her hand and pull his hand away but she ended up just placing her hand over his as he continued exploring her front. His hand not hindered by hers on top of it, Mac kept moving and pulled his hand down her abdomen, then her stomach and waist and Sam had to jerk and stop his hand at the last second as it suddenly reached her pelvis. Clutching his hand tightly and breathing in rough, deep pants Sam took a moment to catch her breath before she turned around on shaky legs still holding his hand as she looked at him breathlessly. Her eyes widened and her stomach did cartwheels as she noticed that his eyes which had seemed dark to her before were now even darker. As he stood there looking at her with his mouth parted a little and his eyes glued to form unblinkingly, they were downright stormy now, as if the midnight sky outside was trapped in his gaze itself trying to get out.

Breathing harder and feeling feverish under his fiery stare, Sam tried to regain her strength and snap out of the daze he'd out her in but before she could do anything she was left gasping again when Mac's hands lashed out and gripped her waist again. Pulling her to him relentlessly Mac pressed her against his front and pressed his face into the side of hers. Breathing against her cheek for a moment he let the curls closest to her face fly around before he began kissing the side of her face. "Mmmm…" Sam moaned feeling dizzy under the blaring lights and against Mac's rough, hard exterior as it enveloped her supple form. Taking in a breath to try and get back some sense of control before she simply collapsed, Sam was left even dizzier than before as his masculine scent washed over her senses and overpowered her leaving her to fall limp in his arms. Feeling her fall deeper into his embrace Mac mentally smirked, knowing it was almost time. Sam had stopped struggling a long time ago and now she was pressed against him and breathing against his collarbone in slow, shaky breaths of air no longer even able to support her own body weight.

"_Almost there__…"_he thought as he darted his tongue out and licked her cheek. Gasping again as she felt his tongue drawing lines on her face Sam bit her cheek and tried not to scream but it was very hard not to. She could feel how her body had grown languid and was relying on him for support and she wasn't sure how much more she could take of this torture Mac was putting her senses through before she burst out screaming his name. Continuing his seduction Mac flickered his hand up her back and made his next move by tugging at the zipper of her dress making her gasp and twist in his arms. Ignoring her writhing he made his last and final move. Keeping one hand on her back where it was, he rubbed up and down keeping her occupied before he stealthily lifted his other hand and trailed it around her thigh. Moving up he touched her back and then travelled his hand down her lower back in a straight line. Pausing for a moment and letting her delude herself with the fact that he had stopped, Mac smirked hard before he moved fast, slipped his hand under her dress and gave her butt a rough squeeze.

At last a loud, rough moan escaped Sam, shooting out of her throat as fireworks exploded in her mind and she quickly clutched Mac's shoulders, digging her nails into them as she took deep breaths and held him close not knowing what to do anymore as she had heard herself moan loud enough to attract whispers from around her despite the music that was still going. Mac's hands sat frozen at their spot once he had heard her submissive moan and he smirked in satisfaction knowing it was finally time. He said nothing for a moment, basking in his triumph and letting silence fill the cramped space between their bodies, and because he was so close to her Sam could feel his every breath on her. She could feel it against her face, her collarbone, all over her flushed skin as it made her tingle all over.

She bit her lip and held him tighter as she waited for some kind of sign from him as to what he was going to do next. After another moment passed and he did nothing and said nothing, Sam was about to call out to him regardless of how rough and suggestive her voice would be because she couldn't take the hushed whispers around her nor his body swallowing hers as he held her like that anymore. Opening her mouth she took a deep breath, trying to find her voice and speak only to stop when she felt him shift and soon his breath was flowing in her ear.

"Come with me…" he whispered, his tone unmistakeably husky as he said the words and left her shivering when he kissed her earlobe before he pulled away and took her hand in his. Looking at him shakily as she took rampant breaths Sam could feel others looking at them in the darkness and whispering and she bit her lip feeling embarrassed as she looked down and blushed hard. Seeing that she wasn't following his request Mac frowned before thinking fast and realizing Sam was having a problem with the hoard of WOOHP agents watching her every move. Knowing what to do he tugged at her wrist and made her look up and when she did he gave her a charming, reassuring smile before he moved to lead her away again.

Smiling back at him weakly Sam nodded her head, knowing she needed a moment alone right now and she held his hand before following him out of the room. Relying on his arm for support as she was still shaky Sam held him close as she walked and felt better the moment she was out of the room. Giving Mac a side-long glance because he had taken her out of there at the right moment Sam smiled remembering how he hadn't cared for others watching as he had told her to follow him outside to clear her head. Silently thanking him for being so sensitive to her needs Sam took a deep breath and then another as she tried to calm herself down enough to go back inside and enjoy the party.

But she was left gasping in surprise a moment later when Mac suddenly shoved her against a pillar along the wall. And before she could even blink her eyes he was pinning her against the stone surface with his body as his hands dug into her arms and held them behind her tightly. Breathing deeply, a blush forming on her face again as she felt herself trapped against him closely Sam looked at him with her eyes widened in surprise. "Mac…" she whispered slowly, her brain fuzzy as he just stood leaned against her. Staring at him, Sam noted how his eyes were dark like coal and he was taking slow, rough breaths as he looked her up and down slowly before stopping his eyes back on her face. And her eyes widened and her blush grew hotter when she recognized the emotion in them and saw wild, pure, lust mixed with passion glimmering in his sea-foam depths for a quick second before he craned his neck forward and slammed his lips against hers. His kiss was demanding and forceful as he dug his body into hers and Sam quickly found all her left over power to think at all fly out the window as her mind shut down in excitement. All she could feel was his body crushing hers, holding her close and her head spinning in response to his sizzling kiss.

Pressing his lips against hers Mac kept his mouth closed as he kissed her a few times before he opened his mouth and ran his tongue across her lips asking to deepen the kiss only to bite her lip and leave her gasping a quick second later as he shoved his tongue in her mouth too impatient to even give her the brief second she would have needed to let him in. Curling his tongue around hers he pulled at it and easily dominated her lips while he slammed his body into hers harder and harder against the pillar. "Mac…" Sam moaned out while her lips remained tangled with his and she twisted her hands under his where they gripped hers tighter in response to her shudders.

Releasing her tongue and letting it fall back into place he ran his tongue all over the insides of her mouth and against her teeth while he felt her temperature rising against his body, making it feel like she was literally dissolving against him. Enjoying the feeling and wanting to do more Mac released one of her hands for a moment before he grasped both with one hand and kept them pinned as his other one grabbed her leg. Lifting it he wrapped it around his waist, coiling it about him like a snake resembling the silver, snake band on her arm and leaving her to gasp at their closeness when she felt him nearly grinding against her.

Hissing his name out against his lips Sam felt her head revolving as he kept kissing her and biting and nipping at her lips. Several moments later, when her head was about to explode he finally pulled his mouth away and looked at her while taking low, deep pants of air. "I lied…" he whispered suddenly leaving Sam who had been trying to recover her oxygen to blink at his odd sentence. Sensing the confusion on her face Mac pressed into her again and looked her in the eye. "You don't look amazing Sam…" he said making her eyes narrow in confusion. "Wha-what?" Sam breathed out questioningly, her voice barely above a whisper as she was still riled up from his sweltering kiss and lost over his strange words just now.

Gripping her jaw Mac said nothing for a moment as he just kept breathing roughly and slowly trailing his fingertips across her face. He took his time tracing her flushed cheeks, then her nose and then finally rubbing his thumb across her slightly swollen, warm lips. "M-Mac?" Sam asked when he stopped his thumb at the corner of her lip, desperately needing to know what he had meant a moment before. Clutching her jaw harder Mac looked at her with shadowy eyes. "I said I lied, you don't look amazing Sam…" he said repeating what he had said and adding to her confusion before he gave her a small smirk and spoke in a whisper. "You're looking …" he ran his eyes up and down her form again before smirking harder. "Downright ravishing…." Sam's eyes widened immediately at his statement and her blush returned to her face as she breathed in soft, irregular flustered breaths in reaction to his words. "Mac.." she said shyly not believing what he had just said.

His smirk still on his face, he ran his eyes across her face again before speaking in a lower, rougher tone. "Stunning…" He said making her gasp as he brought his hands down and grabbed her hips pulling her closer and studying her blush that was hot enough to melt her face, before he looked her dead in the eyes with his own closed halfway and spoke in a voice rougher and huskier than she had ever heard before. "And very sexy." Sam's eyes widened to the point of popping out of her sockets as her jaw dropped at his words and Mac let out a small chuckle as he seized the moment and crashed his lips back onto hers in another hard kiss. Sam blinked as Mac devoured her lips with his own and while he was busy leaving her breathless she couldn't help but realize that Mac had never been this direct with her before. _"__Either he really likes this little blue dress,__"_ she thought, maintaining a gasp when he bit her lip and doubting that that alone could get him so addicted to her. _"__Or there is something else going on.__"_

Blushing deeply and wanting to know what was on his mind that was making him so impulsive with her for the first time and shuddering because she thought she might have the right idea Sam knew she had to know for sure. Pressing her hands against his chest she managed to push him back a step and stop kissing her. Watching him silently as he took deep breaths Sam licked her lips and looked at him nervously. "Mac…" she said before trailing off as she tried to figure out what to say. But before she could speak again he placed his index finger on her lip and stopped her. "Come with me," he said demandingly as he pushed himself off her and pulled on her wrist making her follow behind him.

Feeling flustered and shaky Sam followed him in silence for a moment before her curiosity made her speak again. "M-Mac…" she said as she stopped her feet and bit her lip. "Where are you taking me?" she asked only to be shoved against the nearest wall and kissed again. "Mmmm…" Sam moaned against his lips and soon she felt her curiosity fading away as all her questions were lost under the heat of his lips sucking on hers. Sucking on her lower lip for another moment Mac released it before speaking against her mouth softly. "Come on ,there is something I want to show you." Feeling his breath snaking across her lips and only making them tingle more Sam's body couldn't help but feel like it was going to go crashing down.

Thankful for his hands that were pinning her arms on the wall and keeping her up Sam relied on his strength as she spoke to him shakily. "N-now?' she asked, confused because she could still hear the music blasting out of the room now a few corridors away that told her the party was still on. But for some reason Mac didn't want her to be a part of it anymore and she felt her suspicions grow over the reason she had started predicting a short while ago. Could Mac have really taken her away for… that?

"Mmhmm, right now," he said as he took her hand again and led her away. Biting her lip, her nervousness growing Sam followed him silently while her eyes remained on the side of his face noting how Mac's eyes were ceasing to lose their dark, stormy shade and his hand refused to let go of hers. And she knew she had never seen him like this before . Feeling her heart flutter as she took in how his fingers were held tight around hers as he pressed their palms together, Sam knew him being like this, just being this close to her, and acting this mysterious did things to her mind and made it wander in places it should never be wandering. Blushing and looking for a distraction Sam soon realized that they had been walking for a while. Glancing around she blinked, walking a step faster to be closer to Mac when she didn't recognize where she was. They were still in the WOOHP building but this part of WOOHP was unseen to her.

Feeling lost Sam was about to ask him what he was up to again because she couldn't take the suspense anymore but she stopped when he suddenly stopped walking just as soon as they climbed up a long flight of stairs. "Here," he said, his voice still rough as smiled at her. Biting her lip to see where 'here' was Sam glanced up only to see them standing before a closed door to what looked like a terrace room, one she didn't even know WOOHP had. Narrowing her eyes and wondering why he'd brought her to this part of WOOHP Sam looked at him curiously. "Why are we-"

"Wait right here," he said smiling and cutting her off. "I'll be right back," he whispered, kissing her forehead before he disappeared inside the room and left her standing there. As soon as she left Sam rubbed her arms feeling cold as she waited for him to return. Her eyes remained on the door as she tried to figure out what Mac might be doing in there. Instantly remembering how he had been acting all night and whispering things to her that she had only heard in her deepest, most intimate dreams Sam's cheeks grew hot and soon her mind was stuck back on the idea she had had before. Was it possible Mac was really thinking of-

"You can come in now, " he said suddenly making her jump because she hadn't seen when he had stuck his head out of the doorway because she had been too busy having inappropriate thoughts. Chasing her blush away along with her embarrassing thought, nodding Sam gave him a smile before taking the hand he had outstretched in her direction and going inside to see whatever it was that Mac wanted to show her. _"__It must be a new gadget__…__or something WOOHP-related,__"_she thought logically as she took a slow step knowing Mac would totally be excited to show her an improvement for WOOHP and would want her opinion on it right away since he had valued it in the past. Smiling at that Sam was about to thank him for wanting her advice and regarding it so highly that he had taken her out of his own party to hear it when she stopped, a gasp leaving her immediately the moment she stepped inside the room.

Sam's eyes widened as she saw that there was no new gadget to evaluate, instead there before her was the most beautiful, serene sight she had ever seen. The room she was currently standing in was doused in darkness as all the lights were out but she could see that it was a large room with sandy washed walls and darker carpeting, six panel, bay windows from which the city's sparkling lights could be seen far below, with a small couch off to the side and a larger, circular one that sat around the edge before an open balcony all visible under the soft, glowing light of the one hundred lit candles that were strewn everywhere. The overall effect was absolutely breathtaking and left her stunned and she was about to ask Mac why he had brought her here only to stop and feel her heart skip a beat when she saw the last and final thing sitting in the middle of the room. A bed.

Her mouth growing dry as she saw the large bed surrounded by candles Sam blinked wondering if she was imagining things only to stop when the bed was still there when she opened her eyes again. Her jaw falling open Sam felt her body shiver as a deep, dark blush coated her face. And suddenly she wasn't so sure her inappropriate thoughts over why Mac had brought her here that she had been thinking outside were so unthinkable anymore. Her jaw still remained open as her eyes widened even more. _"__Could he really__…"_ her rampantly beating heart wouldn't let her finish her thought as it beat harder at the clearly romantic surroundings and all she could do was stare at the bed before her unblinkingly and wait for Mac to explain things to her before she simply collapsed from the storm rushing through her mind right now.

Seeing that she had gone completely silent upon entering the room Mac smirked from his spot right behind her knowing exactly what was on her mind right now as she stood there frozen in her place, staring at the bed before them with her mouth stuck open. And he knew it was now or never. Raising his hands he placed them on her arms, and took in how she shuddered the moment he touched her. Smirking to himself, knowing he had earned this, he rubbed her arms up and down before speaking in a soft, low voice. "I've been waiting a long, long time for this…" he said as he rubbed her arms harder and Sam felt her stomach flipping around as her toes curled inwards in her heels.

Taking a step closer to her so that her back was slightly resting against his chest Mac lowered his head and began whispering in her ear. "You have no idea how long I've been controlling myself…" he said, his breath blowing gently on her cheek and leaving a stray curl to flutter against her skin while her heart kept hammering up and down at his words and her body slowly started to shudder. Feeling her slowly starting to shake Mac continued in a lower, breathier tone. "How hard it's been to hold myself back, all the time I've had you alone…"

"Mac…" Sam whispered, her voice coming out in a soft, shaky breath as her heart continued pounding and she could feel it panging in her eardrums by now as she listened to his suggestive words. Having his desired effect on her Mac pressed even closer to her back and smiled when she let out a gentle moan as he continued running his hands up and down her arms. Pressing his mouth right into her ear he spoke in a heady growl from the pit of his throat. "Sam…" he whispered and Sam bit her lip hard as she felt his lips brush her earlobe. Running his tongue against her lobe and tracing the bottom of her ear Mac spoke again in the same husky growl. "I want you Sam..." he said, running his hands up and down her arms faster and whispering gently against her trembling cheek. "I need more of you." Her eyes widening again Sam bit her cheek. "M-Mac…" she stuttered only to have him whisper again and leave her to flutter her eyes halfway when she felt his hot breath ghost against her cheek one more time making her want to melt like hot butter. ""I want you to.…" he took a deep breath, stopping his hands at her elbows and gripping her tighter. "I want you to let me show you how much I love you..."

Quickly seeing where this was going Sam's eyes widened again and she couldn't believe her ears. And a loud gasp left her at the next words that he whispered lightly in her ear, fully confirming his intent and leaving no room for doubt. "I want to make love to you…"

Sam's body immediately tensed in shock and surprise as his words replayed themselves in her ears over and over again. _"Oh my God…" _Sam thought, her face burning up and her body freezing completely as she realized that she hadn't been imagining anything. Mac HAD brought her here, all alone to this place to make love to her. Seeing her standing there completely still Mac ran one of his hands up one of her arms, making her shiver as he reached her bare shoulder. Gripping it gently he turned her around to finally face him. Licking her lips Sam looked at him wordlessly too shocked that she had actually been right to speak. And after another moment passed of him looking at her with his dark, raging eyes filled with raw desire, Mac quickly pulled her against him and gave her a kiss that shook her to her core. Her eyes still wide Sam gasped as she felt him biting at her lower lip and moving to make entry into her mouth and right then and there any doubts that she had that she might be having another one of her dreams right now, vanished on the spot.

Breathing in a shaky breath as he continued to kiss her Sam kept her eyes open as she thought. Sure Mac had always surprised her ever since she had entered this relationship, sometimes just giving her time off when she was tired, just letting her come in to see him whenever she pleased and whisking her off to perfect getaways all the time, but she hadn't seen this coming even if the way he had been acting ever since she walked into his party had been suggesting this was to happen like a blaring alarm bell. As she found herself itching to moan in response to his kiss and egg this on, Sam knew that with their deep, unwavering feelings for each other this was meant to happen one day but she still hadn't see it happening tonight and that surprise left her somewhat stiff in his arms as he kissed her feverishly.

Feeling how Sam wasn't responding to his kiss just yet Mac took a deep breath in and calmed himself as he thought her reason over and quickly figured out that Sam was a little surprised. And he knew she'd need a little convincing before she gave into him but he knew it would happen tonight. Knowing what he had to do Mac bent down and carefully picked her up bridal style while his mouth continued kissing hers. A gasp leaving her when she felt herself being carried, Sam soon felt him take advantage of her gasp and slip his tongue into her mouth and run it along the insides of her cheeks.

Feeling her head spinning Sam clutched at his shoulders as she felt his tongue teasing hers to wrap around his but all she could do was shakily breathe in through her nose because her shock over what was happening was still too great for her to even blink her eyes let alone battle his tongue for dominance of the kiss. Not bothered by her tenseness because he knew it would only last a little longer Mac smiled against her mouth as he kept kissing her softly then harder then soft again as he carried her over to the small couch that sat at the edge of the room. Finally separating his mouth from hers and breaking the kiss Mac gently lowered her down onto the single-seat leather seat and released her.

Feeling her body sit back on the couch and finally being away from his provoking one, Sam took deep, ragged breaths to try and recover her oxygen before she looked at Mac in mild uncertainty not knowing how to handle herself right now. Her eyes widened at the look he was giving her as he just stood there staring at her with the most longing, wanting eyes and she quickly became aware of how badly he wanted this. Apart from the darkness of lust flickering in his gaze, she could see another emotion, one she recognized immediately because she had always found it there in his eyes whenever he had looked at her. Pure, deep love and she quickly found her shock dying down as she ran her eyes across room again, easily see how he had put in so much effort and had obviously been planning this for tonight.

The many candles, the bed, this room…it all made it very clear that Mac hadn't dragged her off randomly and had actually been waiting for the right time to do this. And as she sat there gripping the armrests and feeling a blush warm her face again Sam knew she was itching to give in to him despite the good-girl in her that was saying she should wait until marriage. Watching her blushing and looking at him with no real sign of shock on her face anymore Mac knew he was making progress with her and she was beginning to relax and let her guard down. Giving her a charming smile, the one he knew she liked to stare at, he lowered down to her and put his hands over hers where they rested on the arrests. Squeezing her wrists and making her bite her lip and blush harder Mac leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before he stood back up to his full height. Watching her for a moment he was happy to see that her shock hadn't returned to her features meaning he had left an effect. But seeing her still looking a little flustered he knew he had to do a little more to her to unleash the woman in her that wanted him beyond anything.

Knowing there was more than one way to seduce her senses into submission he said nothing as he brought his hand to his chest, pushing it under his unzipped, leather jacket and stopping it at the first button of his tight, black shirt. Keeping his eyes on hers he slowly brought his hand down and unbuttoned his shirt, one button at a time and Sam felt her heart racing as a hint of his strong, tanned, muscular chest made itself appear before her. Not being able to stop herself her eyes glazed over as she took in the teasing glance of flesh he was giving her, unable to even blink. Keeping her eyes on him Sam bit her lip as she saw his hand finally stop and fall to its side when he reached the last button and she slowly ran her eyes up and down the line of skin she could see from under the shirt he hadn't pushed apart, only unbuttoned and she felt herself blushing deeply when her fingers twisted on the armrests of the couch longing to reach out and trace her fingers against the chiselled lines that formed his well-defined torso and especially those last two lines at the very bottom of his toned six-pack that were only half-visible as they vanished beneath his dark jeans.

Licking her lips softly as she took deep breaths Sam found herself wanting to see them in their entirety. Realizing what she was thinking Sam blushed avidly and scolded herself for having such thoughts before she looked down at her feet and forced her eyes to stay there, well off his tempting form. Knowing she was only shying her gaze away from him because she was scared of losing control Mac smirked as he quickly thought of a way to get her eyes back on him. Moving fast he grabbed hold of the edge of her dress and began lifting it up. Her eyes widening when she felt the room's hot air hitting her stomach Sam gasped and looked up immediately as she felt Mac's hands pushing her dress up to her chest.

"M-Mac…" she stuttered out in surprise, moving her hands as she blushed even more and quickly grabbed his and began pulling at them in an effort to make them stop in their quest of exposing her bra. When she managed in pushing his hands off her chest Mac only smirked as he watched her taking deep breaths and blushing like a tomato. Letting her breathe, but only for a quick second, he made her gasp again when he reached down and gripped one of her legs. "M-Mac…" Sam breathed out again as her face burned and she tried to push his hand off her thigh but he didn't stop this time and simply wrapped her leg around his waist before pressing his partly, exposed chest into her own.

Heaving in a breath when she felt his chest flattening her breasts Sam bit her lip hard not to let out a moan but she was left moaning deeply when he suddenly crashed his lips against hers in a hard kiss. Kissing her roughly for a moment and licking her lip where she had just bitten it to hide her moan, Mac enjoyed the shudder that escaped her before he pulled his head back and looked her in her eyes with a dark, aroused stare. "You love me right, Samantha?" he asked in a husky, rough voice that sent shivers crashing up and down her spine.

Knowing she loved him with every fibre of her being and that was not something she even had to think about, Sam quickly nodded her head despite her shakiness. "Y-yes," she stuttered out while biting her cheek at the feeling of his torso pressed so hard into hers while her nostrils struggled not to drown in his masculine scent and her eyes battled not to sink into his deep, beautiful ones. Smiling at her response Mac pressed himself even harder into her and felt her body melt under his as he pinned her with no space left for her to run to as her back was stuck against the leather of the couch and the leather of his jacket. "Then..." He whispered, addressing her answer as he gave her a hot, smouldering look. His eyes grew even darker before he spoke in a voice that urged her. "Show me how much."

Sam's eyes went wide and she slowly gulped knowing exactly what he was saying and not knowing how what to do. She had never been in this situation before and she was having an excruciatingly hard time figuring out what her next move should be with him stealing all her sanity with his gaze that was insisting action. Biting her lip, and hating being an innocent virgin for the first time in her life Sam looked back at him with shaky, confused eyes. "Mac…" she whispered, her voice torn and she let out a small sigh before looking away from him. Narrowing his eyes Mac could feel his patience beginning to wear thin. Taking a deep breath he studied her face again and took note of how she was still blushing as she bit her lip and kept her eyes off him and it became clear to him that Sam was still thinking.

She was still letting her mind, her logical, smart mind that liked to plan everything before doing anything control her heart. The same mind that told her when something was wrong and right and weighed out the consequences of her decisions so that she wouldn't have to be inconvenienced in any way. Decisions such as how to run her life and who to be friends with and when she should love someone or not. Silently glaring at that last part Mac knew he had to get her to stop thinking at all. He wasn't sure why she wasn't giving in yet and it could very well be because she was just shy and nothing more but he had to get her over that. He had come too far, much too far to let her go now. Looking at her determinedly he knew he had waited too long for this, for this moment that was the pinnacle of his plans. And Sam was not getting away from him tonight.

Deciding he had to shut her mind off and do something to her that would keep her from doing anything but focusing on him until she gave in, Mac slowly brought one of his hands to her left knee and began tracing it up her leg. Feeling his palm rubbing up against her thigh Sam gasped and looked at him while taking panting breaths. Seeing him looking at her strongly as he continued stroking her thigh from over her thin tights Sam felt her body jitter and soon her eyes were closing as her brain began to shut down from the feeling of sheer pleasure that was coursing through her right now, something so unknown to her that she had no way to fight it off. Smirking when her eyes closed and she let out a small, unconscious moan Mac kept going knowing this was working.

Moving his other hand he traced her other thigh up and down while he watched her seal her eyes tighter and shudder on her spot. Smirking harder he kept one of his hands on her thigh while the other moved up and began roaming her chest again and soon Sam let out a loud gasp, her eyes snapping open when he had begun tugging at the material hanging off her exposed shoulder trying to reveal all of it to him. "Mac.." Sam groaned when he just kept going, pulling at the cloth despite her looking at him shakily. Ignoring the look of nervousness she was giving him Mac carefully pushed her hair over her other shoulder and stared at the creamy skin on her white shoulder. Leaning in he breathed over her skin, leaving her to shudder before placing an open-mouthed kiss in the middle.

Feeling her jerk under him he smirked as he sucked on her skin and exerted pressure with his teeth to leave a small bite. Hearing her hiss out his name in a low whisper and knowing he should keep going because Sam was having trouble pushing him away now, Mac kept his head in her shoulder joint as he tried reaching around her back to gain access to the zipper of her dress. A low growl left him when he couldn't reach it in the cramped space between her back and the couch's and he had to fight the urge to just tear the blue fabric straight off her chest. Knowing he had to remain moderately gentle Mac pulled and ran a hand through his hair in frustration while eyeing her trembling form. Realizing he needed more space to work her body he moved quickly before she could snap out of her daze and start resisting again and picked her up with her waist. Carrying her over to the edge of room he dumped her on the large, circular couch.

Quickly laying himself on top of her heavily he pinned her down with her wrists. Intertwining his fingers with hers he pressed down hard on her palms and kept her in place. Looking up at him with hazy, wide eyes Sam breathed in gentle pants, her heartbeat too hard to control and her mind now close to being nothing but a pile of goo as his body crushed hers. Licking her dry lips Sam whispered his name numbly only to have him swoop his head down and kiss her deeply. Plunging his tongue into her mouth Mac sucked on her lower lip and then flicked his tongue across her upper lip, leaving her twittering before breaking the kiss and looking her deep in her cloudy gaze. "You're so beautiful Samantha…" he said hoarsely, watching her jaw part and her blush grow so dark that it was apparent even in the dim lighting.

Pressing down against her small body harder and brushing his lips against hers he spoke again. "So beautiful," he rasped before shoving his face into her shoulder and kissing it a few times before moving his mouth up to her neck and leaving a fiery path of kisses all the way up to her ear. Feeling his searing breath whispering against her ear as he kissed along her earlobe, Sam's body moved on its own as she pressed her back against the couch harder and moaned. "Mmmm…" she said while shifting her body under his unconsciously and fluttering her eyelids as her brain stopped thinking under all the feelings coursing through her right now.

Reading her body like a book as he lay against her and felt her moving against him almost aggressively, Mac knew she was struggling harder than ever to hold onto her senses and not give in to her needs. But from the way her face was twisted in want and the way she was breathing deeply and moaning out for him longingly he knew it was a losing battle. Not being able to resist any longer and tired of taking his time Mac roughly ran a hand down her body, tracing her front and letting her moans fill his ears before he stopped his hand at the end of her dress. Eyeing the blue fabric in the dark he let out a small growl before grabbing it and lifting it slightly as he made room then swiftly pushed his hand under her dress. Feeling his hand snaking up her bare stomach from under her dress, Sam suddenly snapped back to her senses and blushed hard before reaching down and pulling his hand away from her skin. As soon as she felt her stopping him again a growl of pure frustration left Mac's throat. Not willing to give up he tried to bring his hand back under her dress only to have her hold her dress down with her hands and keep him out.

Frustrated beyond measure, Mac flickered his eyes back up to her face to find her looking at him with shy eyes as she bit her lip hard and looked hesitant. And he quickly realized that despite everything he had been doing to her Sam was still too shy to act on her impulses and surrender her body to him no matter how good it felt. Letting out a deep sigh he pushed himself off her body and kept his eyes on her, the object of all his desires right now. He had been at this for a while now but for some reason Sam was still resisting him. While he knew Sam was a good girl and sex was not something she took lightly at all he thought he had her heart by now and that was why he had carefully made his move tonight. Looking at her in confusion as she just lay there panting and heaving shyly, Mac bit his cheek trying to figure out what to do. She said she loved him. LOVED him. Did she not mean it? Did she not mean her feelings for him _again_?

Feeling disappointed and angry, struggling not to do something he'd end up regretting in the heat of the moment, Mac ran a hand through his hair and sighed again not knowing what to do before he suddenly froze as an idea came rushing into his mind. Something to get her to give in right away. Thinking over it for a quick moment he found himself smirking inwardly. This would work. Thinking of their past together for the last several months, remembering when they had met and what she had done and how badly she had regretted it he knew this would work instantly.

Keeping his smirk off his lips and pushing down his feeling of triumph he forced a sad, innocent look on his face and looked at her dejectedly. "Okay I get it…" he said firmly. Having expected Mac to touch her or say he loved her again Sam blinked her eyes in confusion not getting what he was talking about now as it didn't go along with anything she had been thinking. Glancing up at him Sam grew concerned when she saw how upset he looked and she gulped wondering if she'd somehow hurt him. Watching him just sitting there frowning with his hands in his lap Sam felt her heart dropping in her chest. Knowing she didn't want him upset at all she sat up and touched his shoulder and bit her lip when he tensed at her touch, something that was definitely not normal. "Mac...what's wrong?" she asked softly, looking at him sadly.

Struggling not to smirk again at how quickly she fell in his trap Mac only sighed before looking at her with even sadder eyes. "You still don't trust me," he said suddenly leaving her eyes to widen and her heart to fall. "Wha-what?" Sam said, sadness filling her immediately as she heard his words. Why would Mac say something like that when he knew she trusted him with all her heart? Looking at her with a sad smile on his lips Mac gently held her jaw. Running his eyes over her face for a moment he looked her in her eyes before speaking in a soft, frustrated whisper. "I can still see the doubt in you eyes Samantha….you still…" he sighed before looking even more upset. "You think I'm a criminal, that I'm evil…" he frowned sadly as his eyes flickered with hurt. "You still think I'm Tim Scam."

Her eyes widening even more Sam's jaw fell open at what he had just said. He thought she thought he was evil? That he was Tim Scam? A sociopathic, cold-blooded, heartless killer that loved no one? "No…" Sam said, taking a fast breath before shaking her head not getting where this doubt was coming from but knowing she didn't want him to believe this lie. "No…" she said desperately while looking at him with honest eyes but Mac only shook his head in denial. Releasing her jaw he gave her another sad smile. "I get it…" he said, bitterness clear in his tone. "That's why you don't love me enough to…" he trailed off and looked down before shaking his head again. "Never mind," he whispered before puling away from her completely and moving to get up and leave.

Finally getting what this was about Sam gasped before reaching out and quickly pulling him back to her. "No Mac…" she breathed out while looking at him in horror. When he sat back down Sam pulled his face towards her and looked at him with nothing but truthfulness in her eyes. "That's not true…it's not true at all!" she urged as she clutched the sides of his face and forced him to look into her eyes. "I trust you more than I trust myself," she said, wanting him to know how much she loved him, but all she could see as he looked back at her silently was doubt flashing in his pretty eyes_. __"__No__…"_Sam thought, feeling her heart dropping like a tonne of bricks in her chest. Her Mac…he didn't believe her. Biting her lip as she held him close Sam felt ashamed and embarrassed. She was losing his trust in her all because of her shyness? All because she was too timid to physically show him how much she wanted him?

Biting her lip harder Sam quickly remembered how much she had wanted this man when she had been busy trying to win his heart. And now she was losing it all because she was in a sense rejecting him by denying him what he wanted, What SHE wanted deep down all because of her backwardness. Feeling cold as he just sat there looking at her with distrusting eyes Sam knew she hated this feeling. She wanted him to look at her with those eyes filled with trust and love for her and she realized right then that she just couldn't say no to him. Despite her shyness and innocence she knew she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she lost the man of her dreams over her own inner battle. One that she was losing anyway because it hadn't been overlooked by her how wonderful it had felt while he had been touching her and telling her he wanted her in the deepest way imaginable.

Blushing softly as she stared at his face Sam knew that what he had done to her tonight had ignited a fire within her that she needed put out before it burned her whole. She knew she wanted him. She wanted his hands to explore her all over, she wanted his touch everywhere on his skin. Her eyes grew darker as she looked at him longingly. She wanted to become his officially. She knew she loved him so much and tonight…was just about proving it. Smiling softly Sam knew there was no doubt about her feelings for him whatsoever in her mind. She LOVED him. Deeply, honestly and truly and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

Her smiled grew harder because she knew she wanted to one day, stand at a wedding altar, look into those beautiful eyes of his and say the words "I do." She wanted to marry him. He was the only man for her, her soul mate and she knew she would never love another man. Sitting there holding his face Sam recognized the signals her body was giving her. When he had nearly gotten up and left she had clutched him close and felt panicked and afraid and wanted him to stay. And she knew at that moment that she wanted him. She just wanted this man, her dear Mac, right this moment. Licking her lips as she took a shaky breath realizing what she honestly wanted Sam knew she didn't even want to wait even till marriage. She couldn't…she couldn't take it anymore.

Feeling him beginning to push her hands off his face and pull away again because of her long silence, Sam moved fast, shutting off everything in her mind but her feelings for him as she threw her arms around his neck and captured his lips in a deep, passionate kiss. Mac's eyes widened in surprise when he felt her kissing him fervently and he blinked, surprised that Sam had finally given in. Noting that he wasn't kissing her back and hadn't understood that she was done fighting him, Sam sighed against his lips before slowly pulling her mouth from his and looking at him with pure want on her face. "Mac…" she whispered, dropping her hands from around his neck and slightly clutching the collar of his shirt as she licked her lips while watching him staring at her wordlessly. Taking a deep breath, knowing she had to say this if she wanted to fix this tension between them and get what she wanted, Sam spoke in a firm whisper while looking deep in his eyes. "I…" she blushed deeply before finally letting the words out. "I want you…"

Hearing her words Mac's eyes widened and it took him a moment to realize that he had won. Looking at her face he saw the blush on it along with the aching in her gaze as she sat there looking at him with all her vulnerability and need clear on her features. And he knew that finally, Sam had chosen to surrender everything to him. She was all his for the taking. That realization sinking in quickly he moved fast before she could change her mind and quickly engaged her in a deep kiss. Closing her eyes and smiling against his mouth Sam kissed him back without any hesitation knowing she had made up her mind and had no regrets over giving herself to the man she loved more than anyone. Feeling her kissing him back fervently, Mac opened his mouth and deepened the kiss.

Running the tip of his tongue along her teeth and making her moan in response he quickly stood up with her still against him, not breaking the kiss as he picked her up bridal style and slowly carried her to the bed. Putting her down on the soft surface he broke the kiss, smiling when she moaned in protest and tried to pull his mouth back to hers. Giving her another short kiss Mac leaned her back on the bed before standing up and taking off his jacket. He kept his eyes on hers while he took it off, watching how she was looking at him in anticipation ad licking her lips as he tossed it away. Placing his knee on the edge of the bed he reached out and placed his arms on either side of her body, keeping her in place as she descended his body down onto hers and kissed her hotly.

Moaning instantly Sam sealed her eyes and pressed her lips hard against his own as she kissed him back hungrily. Opening his mouth a moment later Mac ran his tongue along her lower lip and didn't have to wait for more than a second for her to open her mouth to his. Digging his tongue into her mouth Mac traced the outline of her tongue before brining it to wrap around Sam's in a tight knot. Twisting her tongue with his inside her mouth Sam fluttered her eyelids, feeling her face burning from the oxygen that was quickly leaving her before pressing her eyelids shut tighter and digging her fingers in his hair as she held him close not wanting him to stop any time soon.

Keeping his mouth connected with hers, Mac moved his arms and slipped one under her back, wrapping it around her while his other hand ran against the side of her body against the soft mattress. Sam moaned feeling his hands exploring the side of her left breast then her waist and hip and she dug her fingers harder in his hair, twisting on it as she felt his fingertips reach and brush against her outer thigh. His hand reaching her thigh, Mac pushed up her dress a little to gain more access and soon he ran his fingertips over her thigh leaving her to moan harder as he crawled his fingers all over it.

Using his index finger he traced the joint that attached her leg to her body and left her hissing when it reached her inner thigh. Drawing on her vulnerable skin for a moment and listening to her gasp Mac drew his finger away and gripped her thigh. Squeezing it and drawing another few gasps from her he raised it and used it to wrap her leg around his waist.

Her mouth still against his Sam moaned harder as she felt her inner thigh flatten against his waist, her muscles flexing as his palm pressed down on it while his kiss got rougher against her lips, his teeth now scraping her lower lip. She felt her head feel as if it was exploding from the feelings of unknown pleasure and satisfaction that were rushing through her right now, like jolts of electricity coming from his body fusing through her own. Never having felt this good in all her life Sam clutched his hair even harder, slightly pulling at the roots as she moaned deep in her throat and listening to her rough response to his touches, Mac knew she wanted more. Knowing he was completely willing to give it to her, he moved his hands again and rubbed her thigh, teasing her skin before dragging his nails down the thin material of her flimsy tights and soon Sam could feel a split cutting into them and his fingertips touching a line up the torn fabric, tracing up her bare skin. Pressing her head into the pillows Sam moaned even deeper, encouraging him to keep going and not caring if he ripped off all her clothes by now.

Giving her thigh another squeeze as he finally released it he listened to her groan as he let it go and he found it amiable how desperately she wanted him to keep touching her. But lucky for her he wasn't nearly done with her. Finally breaking their extended kiss Mac sat up and watched her breathing deeply for a moment as she lay there looking at him with dark, heady eyes before he put his hands on her shoulder and made her sit up with him. Giving her a charming smile he brought his hand to her face and cupped her cheek while trailing his fingers against it. Enjoying the simple but seductive gesture Sam closed her eyes again and turned her head into his palm making him touch more of her face, her nose, her lips and her chin.

Tracing his index finger along her chin he ran his thumb across her jaw and pressed down on it before he slid his hands down to either side of her neck. Crawling his hands to the back of her neck Mac crashed his lips back on hers again, enveloping her lips in another blazing kiss as he unclasped her necklace and removed it, letting it fall. Running his fingers against her collarbone and making up for the absence of her necklace Mac massaged her skin with his fingertips leaving her to kiss him harder and moan in response. Smiling at how much he was getting to her he removed his mouth from hers and dragged it down her throat, running his lips against it before he traced a fiery path of kisses along her collarbone.

Biting her lip Sam arched her body against his and brought her neck closer to his mouth, wanting him to touch every inch of her with those lips she could never get enough of. Opening his mouth, Mac ran his tongue along the crook of her neck and left her to shudder as he reached up and took off her earnings and left over jewellery. Setting it aside he pushed back and looked her in the eye and a quick second later they had pulled each other close again in another kiss. Curling her tongue around his and battling for dominance Sam leaned in and placed her hands on his shoulders as she felt them and took in their broadness before tracing her hands down his back and feeling his strength as she pressed herself closer to him.

Making a fist of her hair Mac pulled at her roots before he let her silky strands go, pushing them aside as he searched her back for her zipper. Finding it a quick moment later he wasted no time in dragging it down. Moaning hard Sam felt his warn fingertips gliding down her back once he got the zipper open and soon she could feel his thumb tracing down her bare spine. A gasp of surprise left her when he stopped his thumb right at the end of her lower back, directly above her butt. Smirking at her gasp Mac moved his hands and grabbed her dress from behind. Pulling it apart and exposing her back he slowly lay her back on her bed. Staring down at her once she was staring up at him in a daze he grabbed the blue fabric at her shoulders and slowly began to peel it down, revealing her shoulders, her chest, her stomach and then her thighs to his hungry gaze as he dragged her dress down all the way and soon he had the glittery fabric of her body altogether and sitting in his hands.

As he took a moment to look her up and down Sam felt her heart pang in her chest like a drum as she could feel his hypnotic eyes burning a path up her skin. Tossing her dress away Mac quickly lowered back down to her again. Holding her waist he dug his fingertips into her sides as he kissed her again before moving his lips to her neck. Dragging his mouth down her throat he sucked at the centre before biting into it and leaving his mark on her skin. Moving her hands Sam reached his back and dug her nails into it as he bit harder and she thrashed her body under his. Moaning helplessly and wanting some payback for the torture he was putting her through Sam noticed that Mac's shirt was still on his chest when he had practically undressed her.

Mustering up her courage and letting herself move on impulse Sam gripped the black fabric where it was open at his chest and pulled it apart. Pushing the front of his unbuttoned shirt apart farther and farther Sam bit her lip knowing her shyness was long gone and she was letting her excitement run her now. Jerking her hands against the material, a moment later Sam managed in ripping his shirt. Laying over her and kissing her neck Mac was surprised over her move, shocked that she even had that in her but he decided not to stop her. Closing his eyes and continuing kissing her and sucking at her throat he decided that he might as well let her enjoy tonight to its fullest.

Moving her fingers shakily when she had enough of his chest to work with, Sam explored his torso roughly, finally touching him the way she had wanted to ever since that lucky day she had first seen him shirtless, training in his office. Blushing at her thought Sam ran her hands all over him. Moving her fingers around she trickled them over the rough lines that made up his abs, and powerful, muscular chest and took in the smooth planes of his chest a she rubbed her palms against them trying to memorize his form. Bringing her hands to his back she traced his shoulder blades, pushing the black material off him further as she moved to his lower back and soon there was nothing left of his shirt but shreds that she dumped aside before she went back to scratching his skin.

Wanting to pay her back for ruining one of his favourite shirts, Mac moved his hands from her waist and pushed himself off her a little. Without giving her any warning he moved fast and took hold of her bra front the front and in a quick tug he ripped it open leaving her to gasp and freeze her hands against his back. Smirking to himself he darted his hands around and massaged her breasts making her jitter and gasp under him as if she was having a fit. "M-Mac…" Sam squeaked out his name as she clawed her nails into his shoulders. Raising one hand he found her left hand where it was squeezing his shoulder and pushed it off, before doing the same to the second and leaving her to drop her hands to her sides. And before she could claw at him again he gripped her waist and lifted her from the mattress.

Smashing his mouth to hers he kept her busy with his kiss as he grabbed a strap of her ruined bra and pushed it off her shoulder. Feeling her bra falling from her back Sam moaned and wrapped the arm he was done with around his neck and kept him close to her. Waiting until he finished with her other strap, she wrapped both her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Deepening the kiss she pressed her naked chest against his as close as she could, revelling in the feeling of his skin caressing her own before he leaned her back and broke her kiss. Dragging his mouth down her chest, running it between the valley of her breasts he kissed her there before he crawled his lips over and took one of her breasts in his mouth. Feeling his mouth sucking at her breast Sam felt herself hissing out his name breathlessly and her body turn to hot goo , and she didn't know how much more she could take before she screamed out his name a the top of her lungs.

His mouth still around her breast Mac could feel her shakiness at its peak right now as she was arching her body against his and tearing her nails into his back hard enough to leave lines. Letting her scratch his skin, not feeling any pain because he was impervious to it, he kept going, licking her breast for a moment and enjoying her gasps of delight before he took his mouth away and brought it up her chest again. Reaching her mouth he kissed her shaky lips roughly before rolling their bodies over on the bed so that she was laying on top of him when he broke the kiss.

Bringing his hand up he grabbed her hair in a fist and pulled her back a bit as he ran his eyes down her panting and heaving chest, crawling them down her body as she lay half naked on top of him with her eyes flaming with lust. Knowing what he wanted to do next he used his grip on her hair to bring her forward for another kiss. Kissing her deeply he wrapped his arm around her bare waist and kept her in place as he traced his free hand down her spine and to the band of her tights. Tugging on it he made Sam gasp and she let out a hiss when he just kept his hand there, simply holding her and doing nothing else. Letting out a mewl of complaint Sam dug her nails into his shoulders again, pushing him to continue.

Listening to her call of frustration and feeling her scratching his shoulders again he smirked and slowly rolled her tights down, peeling the fabric off her legs until he reached the backs of her knees before he grew tired of grappling with the material and ripped off the rest. Dumping it aside he ran his hands up and down her creamy skin, making her shudder and he smirked inwardly as he felt all the sweat pouring down her skin from the heat she receiving from the candles all around her and to a greater extent, him. Feeling Sam digging and twisting her fingers into his shoulders and arms and moaning his name, Mac knew she was nearly on the verge of exploding and needed release as badly as he did.

Deciding not to hold himself back any longer he hooked his thumb into the back of her underwear as he rolled them over again until she was laying under him once more. Keeping his thumb in the band of her underwear and stroking her lower back, he descended his head down to her stomach. Kissing a trail across it he felt her tremble and arch her back up from the bed again before he moved his mouth lower to her thighs and darted his tongue out, licking them in slow strokes. When she felt his tongue teasing her inner thigh Sam finally screamed out his name in a loud, rough growl that echoed off the walls of the room and hit his eardrums. Having heard her breathless scream Mac knew it was time.

Running his finger against the base of her underwear he traced her skin before pulling back and looking her in the eye innocently as if asking for permission. Knowing what he was asking but now knowing why he was bothering to now as he had already tormented her into going this far Sam knew she needed all of him. She needed him right now.

Realizing that he was just sitting there, she knew she had to tell him to finish this as his fingers were frozen at her underwear and he was just looking at her calmly. Taking in a deep breath and letting go of all her shame Sam gulped, moistening her dry throat before speaking. "I…I love you Mac…." she said as she reached up and pulled him closer and looked him straight in his eyes. "So much…" she finished and hoped he wouldn't make her say anything more. Not needing to hear anything more Mac quickly raised himself off her, chucking off his jeans before he dragged her underwear down her legs and held her in place.

Watching her breathe deeply and look at him with nothing but love, desire and need in her eyes, he smiled and responded to her loving words for the man he knew she loved with all her heart. "I know…. " he whispered gently, hiding all the venom in his voice as he brought his body down onto hers and finally let them become one.

* * *

><p>His eyes opening in the darkness, when all the candles had burned low, Mac looked down at the girl, now a woman, that was laying in his arms. Recognizing her immediately with her flaming red hair and ivory, white skin, a big smirk stretched across his face. He felt like king as he watched her sleep while clutching him close with her arms wrapped around his waist and her head nestled into his bare chest, holding him close like he was a part of her that she couldn't live without. Keeping his eyes on her face Mac noticed her peaceful expression, and dare he say it beautiful smile, both things he had seen so little of in the past when he was….<p>

Pausing in his thoughts, unconsciously Mac's eyes softened and his smirk faded away as he just watched her laying there so close to him, smiling at him, looking like she…loved him. His eyes glazing over Mac found himself looking down at her fixedly, unable to take his eyes away and before he knew it he was leaning down to kiss her. Giving her a chaste kiss on the lips he smiled, pulling his head back up and slowly running a hand down her back to pull up the blankets and keep her warm. His smile grew harder as she let out a small moan of contentment and he felt like kissing her again until she spoke in a small, gentle whisper in her sleep. "Mac…" she moaned out, smiling harder. Instantly his hand froze at her back as he sat there staring at her with wide eyes filling up with hurt but soon that pain turned into pure, unhampered rage.

With nothing but pure hatred on his face, he saw her through his angry eyes, clutching his body close like she couldn't live without her MAC SMIT. His breaths growing deeper and his jaw clenching, he glared down at her in disgust before moving fast and roughly shoving her hands off his body forcing them back to her sides and well away from him before he closed his eyes and fell back into sleep, his frown still lingering on his lips.

* * *

><p>Falling through the WOOHP tunnel the next afternoon, Sam let out a small scream of surprise not having been expected to be WOOHPed during her travel time in between her last two classes. Landing on the couch a moment later Sam bit her lip and winced slightly before wondering why being WOOHPed was hurting today when she was used to falling on this very couch a hundred times over by now. Feeling that only her muscles in her thighs and her abdomen were aching, the heat rushed to her face as she quickly remembered why she was pain. <em>"Last night… Mac and I…" <em>blushing Sam bit her lip harder and looked up, her blush only growing stronger when she saw the man she had just been thinking about standing in front of his desk, his arms crossed arms his strong chest and his eyes, half-lidded, staring right at her.

Her stomach quivered and her breath nearly got stuck in her throat as her head went light just at the sight of him. Struggling not to faint with a dreamy sigh Sam raised her hand shakily and gave him a small wave. "Hi-hi…" she breathed out leaving him to smile. "Hi," he said before a small smirk touched his lips as he looked her up and down. "So...how are you feeling Samantha?" he asked and Sam's face flushed because by the look on his face she knew he was inquiring about how she was holding up after last night. Looking down and biting her lip in embarrassment, not used to such questions Sam nodded her head slowly. "I'm fine.." she said shyly before looking for a desperate change of conversation before she simply burned herself to a crisp from the blush on her face. Suddenly realizing that Clover and Alex weren't here and she had been WOOHPed all alone Sam blinked wondering why that was.

Why would Mac just WOOHP her here all by herself? Was he sending her on a solo mission? Still a little disoriented from what he'd done to her last night Sam bit her cheek not knowing if she was up to a mission with her friends, let alone a solo one because her mind was still in a daze. She had spent the time ever since she had gotten home away from him, dreaming. Both in her sleep and when she had woken up and each moment she had be reliving the most beautiful night of her life.

Letting go off those thoughts because they only added to her flustered state, Sam took a deep breath in before looking up at him ready to go on whatever mission he needed her for. If he had a solo mission for her then she would do it. Sure they were in love but she had a job as a spy to do as well. She couldn't let him down. Finally meeting eyes with him Sam smiled. "Do I have a solo mission today?" she asked. "Why'd you WOOHP me all alon-"

Her eyes widened when Mac's lips suddenly covered hers in a deep passionate kiss, cutting her off. A moan of surprise left her as she clutched at his shoulders and blinked, not having seen when he had walked over to her because she had been too busy looking down and blushing. When he broke the kiss Sam took a deep breath in, her eyes quickly growing hazy and a blush reforming on her face. "Mac…" she whispered as she slipped her hands to his chest and looked at him questioningly.

Ignoring her questioning look Mac only smiled, saying nothing as he leaned back into her and gave her another kiss while gripping her hair and bringing her closer. Another moan left her as she felt his lips pressing intensely into hers, before his tongue flicked along her lower lip tracing its crevices and biting into it making her mouth part as he wrapped his tongue around hers and deepened the kiss. The kiss lasted a moment before he pulled away again only to return his mouth back to hers one more time, then again and again, giving her hot, passionate kisses until she was left completely out of breath.

Trailing his fingers through her hair Mac found her still looking at him curiously as if she still needed to know why he'd brought her here all by herself. Smirking at her innocence, Mac gave her a suggestive look. "Why do you think?" he said in a husky whisper leaving her to blush tomato red as she realized what exactly his motives were. "Mac…" she mumbled timidly looking down and away from his piercing gaze, realizing instantly that last night was not a one time thing at all. Hearing him let out a small chuckle she peeked up at him only to see him stand up and walk over to the door in slow, even steps until he reached it. Holding the edge of the door with one hand, Mac glanced over his shoulder and looked at her with dark, lust-filled eyes before he smirked and closed the door, locking it.

Hearing the lock click into place Sam's heart beat faster as a blush cloaked her face when he turned back to her and came upon her like a hungry lion stalking its prey. And before she had a chance to say or do anything he had pushed her back on the couch, his hands pinning hers down while his mouth possessed her own. And in moments their clothes were gone, hitting the floor as his bare body covered her own.

Looking up at him, panting and heaving some time later, Sam blushed as she watched him holding out his shirt to her with a small smile on his face. Knowing that her own clothes were laying in various places on the ground and her shirt was partly torn where his hasty hands had been too impatient to unbutton it, Sam quickly took his shirt and moved to put it on. Feeling his eyes still looking at her bare flesh Sam fumbled with the buttons and took a while to get it on. Chuckling at her embarrassed state Mac let her be and got up, quickly putting on jeans before he went and sat on his chair. Running her eyes across his bare chest Sam blushed knowing he'd need his shirt back as he couldn't (and she wouldn't want him to) walk around shirtless in his office all day where everyone could see him.

Sliding off the couch and biting her lip at the mild pain she felt because her body wasn't used to this yet, Sam moved and began picking up her clothes. Putting them on the couch she picked up her shirt and bit her cheek, blushing again when she saw the tear in it was a lot worse than she had thought. And suddenly she realized that if she put on her ruffled, messy and torn clothes and walked out of here people would know exactly what had gone on between her and her boss.

Blushing beet red and biting her lip hard Sam didn't know what to do. Realizing there was no way out of this Sam turned and looked at Mac wondering if he had an idea seeing that he was the one who had put her in this predicament in the first place. Looking at him in embarrassment Sam let out a small sigh that caught his attention. "What's wrong?" he asked, looking at her in concern. Sighing again Sam gave him a small, pointed look. "Mac…" she muttered, not getting why a man as smart as him wasn't seeing her obvious problem, unless he was doing this on purpose as the teasing glint in his eyes was suggesting. "I can't go…" she bit her cheek before letting it out. "I can't go home like this," she said leaving him to chuckle again which only made her blush and look down at her feet in embarrassment because she knew he knew what she meant. Once he got a hold on his laughter Mac spoke again. "That's okay…" he said leaving her to narrow her eyes and look up at him lost, as she had no idea how this was okay at all.

Giving her a small smirk Mac leaned back in his chair as he looked at her fixedly. "I don't want you to go," he said, and Sam gasped at the downright husky voice he had just used. Blushing even more Sam bit her lip and played with her fingers nervously. "Mac…" she said, blushing harder and she could feel her cheeks burning when his eyes only filled up with amusement. Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear awkwardly Sam knew say had to say this. "Mac…we just…you know…" she said, not thinking she had the energy to do what they had just done twice in the last 24 hours again at the moment. Her face burning like a lamp she tried again. "We just-"

His chuckle cut her off. "Yea I know," he said, taking no mercy on her obvious shyness as he rocked back and forth in his chair. Watching her for a moment he raised his hand and motioned for her to come over. "Come here," he said demandingly. Biting her lip in nervousness Sam kept her head down as she walked over to him on shaky legs. When she got close enough Mac smirked, reaching out and grabbing her waist before flinging her into his lap. Gasping Sam looked at him with wide eyes as she felt his hand snaking up her bare thigh, stroking it and she couldn't help but wonder if he was going to ignore the weakness he'd given her and just do what he wanted to her.

Knowing that if he did go for that she would give in quickly, Sam was left gasping and moaning when he pressed his hand low on her back and brought her down before taking her lips in a passionate kiss. Her eyes closing on their own, Sam found her tiredness slipping away and soon she was kissing him back just as passionately and clawing her nails into his shoulders as if pushing him to continue. When he felt her nails digging into him Mac leaned her back and broke the kiss. Blinking and wondering why he'd let her go so suddenly, Sam slowly spoke in a dizzy sounding whisper. "Wha-what's wrong?" she breathed out looking at him dazedly.

Running his fingers through her hair Mac gave her a small smile. "I wanted to talk to you," he said. Biting her lip and smiling in excitement Sam ran her palm up and down his bare chest, tracing his muscular planes. "About what?" she asked softly, her eyes still glued to his lips as that last kiss had been way too short. Reaching down and stopping her hand where it was stroking his chest, Mac held it and smiled. "Your birthday, it's tomorrow isn't it?" Blinking her eyes in surprise Sam looked at him with wide eyes. "How'd you know?" she asked, confused because she never remembered telling him when her birthday actually was. Looking at her with a pointed look Mac shrugged. "I love you, remember?" he said, leaving her to blush deeply as a smile erupted on her lips. Nodding her head, remembering that Mac knew everything about her and treated her like some kind of goddess, Sam let out a contented sigh and placed her head against his chest, smiling into it. Finding her silent Mac rested his chin on top of her head and continued speaking. "I was thinking of something grand, where all the agents can attend and wish you a happy birthday. We can use WOOHP-"

Gasping Sam looked up at him with widened eyes. "Mac, you don't have to do all that for me," she said but he only shook his head and pressed his index finger against her lips to silence her. "That's not up for discussion Sammie, it's happening." He said as he traced her lips and smiled. "I have everything ready already." Smiling at him lovingly Sam pulled his finger away from her lips. "Thanks," she said, blushing as she thought about how much this man loved her and gave up no chance to show that to her. Moving to kiss him to thank him for this she was stopped when Mac pulled his head back. "But that's not exactly what I wanted to talk about," he said leaving her to narrow her eyes in curiosity.

Smiling at her again Mac wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. "Sam, what I wanted to know was, what do you want for your birthday, from me?" Smiling widely Sam rested her hands on his chest and looked at him in awe. "There is nothing else I could want," she said, smiling harder. "You've made me so happy," she said leaving him to sigh. Looking at her pointedly Mac opened his mouth to protest. "Seriously Sam, I want to know-"

Putting her index finger against his lips Sam silenced him as she shook her head. "No, I mean it," she said letting him know she wasn't just saying this. Smiling at him she continued. "I have everything I want," she said, her eyes filling up with joy as she thought about how absolutely perfect the last several months, nearly a year had been with Mac in her life. Looking at him with lovesick eyes Sam let out a small contented sigh as she wrapped him up in her arms and held him close. "I just want you Mac…" she mumbled into his chest as she smiled again. "And I have you."

As Sam nuzzled her face into his chest she didn't see how he had gone rigid at her words. Saying nothing for a few moments Mac sat there deep in thought, a look of disbelief on his features before he spoke to her. "I see…" he said as he began to move and he slowly ran a hand down her back and pressed her deeper into his body. "Well, I'll figure something out, don't worry," he said before he lifted her head up and looked at her with honesty on his face. "But Sam, I promise you…." he whispered, giving her a smile. "That this birthday, you're never going to forget."

Smiling in happiness Sam let out a small squeal of excitement as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him to her, while thanking her luck as she did often for it having given her such a wonderful man and never seeing the sadistic gleam in his eyes, nor the look of payback that was written all over his face as he sat there listening to her tell him he loved him with all her heart.

* * *

><p>Looking over her dress one more time Sam smiled, her grin refusing to die down as she walked into WOOHP at the evening of her birthday. It hadn't been easy to explain to her mother and father where she was going at this time on her special day, but Clover and Alex had helped her by saying all her friends were throwing her a separate party that they really wanted her to attend and that was why she was able to come here where Mac had wanted her to be.<p>

Excited, Sam pushed herself to walk faster and soon she was able to see the doors to the room she knew the party was in. Her heart thumped fast in her chest and her eyes glazed over the moment she saw that Mac was standing at the door, waiting for her with a smile on his face. Running her eyes down his perfect form Sam blushed before quickly going over to him to say hello. But when she finally reached him Mac didn't give her the chance as he just scooped her up in his arms and kissed her hotly.

After kissing her for several moments and stealing all her breath he broke the kiss and looked her deeply in her eyes with a big smile on his face. "Happy birthday my love," he said charmingly, leaving her eyes to widen as a grin automatically touched her lips and she melted in his arms. Holding her back a little Mac ran his eyes up and down her figure, giving her a one over. "You look gorgeous," he said making her blush as pink as the bright fuchsia splattered amongst the white and blue of her silk gown as she looked at him timidly. Holding her by her shoulders, his eyes never leaving her form, Mac sighed. "If only I didn't have a party arranged for you with thousands of agents…" he said, smirking slightly and Sam blushed hot at what he was clearly implying. Hitting his chest lightly Sam looked away from him. "Mac.." she mumbled shyly. Chuckling softly, Mac took her one of her hands in his and pulled on it, making her look up at him again and when she did she found him smiling, looking very excited. "Come on in," he said pulling her towards the door and leading her in. "Everyone is waiting to meet the birthday girl."

Nodding and following him, Sam stepped through the doorway and as soon as she stepped inside everyone there broke out into a single, cheerful chant. "Happy birthday!" They all said leaving her eyes to widen at the hundreds of agents that were there. Blushing and saying a fast 'thank you' Sam ran her eyes across the room trying to take everything in. Her eyes nearly popped out of her sockets when she saw the hundreds of presents sitting everywhere for her to open and the heavily decorated room along with so many agents there to wish her that she didn't even know were working at WOOHP. And she didn't have to think at all to know Mac had made her birthday party even grander than his own.

Turning her head Sam looked at the man next to her with loving, grateful eyes. Smiling back at her, Mac intertwined his fingers with hers tighter as he walked her deeper in the room. Quickly locating her friends he stopped when he reached Clover and Alex. Releasing her hand he gave her a smile when she looked at him curiously. "I'll be right back, okay?" he said, stroking her jaw before he turned and left, Watching him walk away Sam bit her lip and smiled, her eyes glazed over as she remained in dreamland, and only when Clover and Alex hugged her did she snap out of her daze.

"Happy birthday Sammie!" Alex said before handing Sam her present, wrapped in a bright, purple and blue gift box, before Clover spoke in a happy, cheerful squeal. "Happy birthday Sam!" she said, hugging the smiling redhead again before she leaned her back and looked at her with a small smirk. "Oh my God Sammie, you are soooo lucky!" she said and Sam blushed knowing her friends were noticing Mac giving her the royal treatment every single day since they had been together. Smiling as Clover handed her, her present in a bright pink box Sam nodded her head as she responded to what her best friend had said a moment before. '"I know I am," she said, grinning as she thought about Mac and felt her heart dance in her chest before she began wondering where he had gone off too. Blinking her eyes when she felt the lights dimming Sam heard the room fill with silence and she looked up to find everyone facing the front. Curious as to what was going on, Sam turned and looked forward only to find Mac standing on the stage.

"Good evening everyone…" he said, smiling as he made eye contact with everyone that was there. "I'm so glad you were all able to come out to celebrate the birthday of…" his eyes flickered over and met Sam's leaving her to blush. He smiled at her before continuing. "Of undoubtedly, WOOHP's best agent, Sam Simpson," he said and soon everyone was applauding. When the applause died down Mac continued talking, and in the next moments he took his time going over Sam's many contributions to WOOHP along with what made her such a wonderful, talented spy. Listening to him speak Sam could feel her heart shaking in her chest as tears nearly filled up her eyes at his sweet, kind, thoughtful words. Seeing her friends smiling next to her as they nodded, agreeing with all Mac was saying, Sam knew she had never felt this honoured, nor this loved in all her life. Looking at Mac who was still telling everyone how awesome she was, Sam smiled as joy filled every corner of her heart. _"And it's all thanks to Mac." _

Reaching the end of his long speech Mac smiled into the crowd. "Okay now, let's hear it for Sam, WOOHP's very best," he said and soon everyone there had broken out into another, this time even louder, round of applause. Blushing, Sam listened to everyone clapping around her with a small smile on her face, trying not to simply faint by the overwhelming sense of joy she was feeling right now. After finishing clapping himself, Mac quickly of the stage after calling out for some music. And when the soft tune began to play he walked over to her with a loving smile on his face. "May I have this dance?" he asked charmingly as he took her hand.

Smiling at him widely Sam quickly nodded her head and let him lead her to the dance floor. Wrapping her arms around his neck Sam blushed while looking into his eyes as she danced with him. And as she danced she was reminded of the first time Mac had ever asked her to dance all those months ago. A smile touched her mouth as she knew it was a sweet memory and also that every memory since had been sweet. That night Mac had made her feel like a princess and tonight she felt like a queen. Holding him closer as the song came to an end Sam smiled harder. His queen.

When the song finally ended Mac took her hand in his again, using it to make her follow him. "Alright Sammie…" he said, looking at her with a smile from over his shoulder as he kept walking. "Time to cut your cake." Sam's eyes widened in surprise. "You…bought me cake too?" she asked, blown away with how he had taken care of every detail. Shrugging, Mac smirked. "Well duh Sam…" he said as his smirk grew into a teasing one. "It IS a birthday party isn't it?" Blushing at his words Sam nodded her head. Following him quietly Sam knew he had gone all out for her birthday and she was sure, beyond sure, that if anyone had any doubts on what their relationship was, then it was crystal clear after tonight. Looking around her Sam felt like the envy of every woman there, seeing so many of them being unable to hide the jealousy on their faces as they saw her with Mac. And Sam knew she had hit the jackpot when she scored this guy.

Feeling his arm wrapping across her shoulders, Sam smiled hard and turned to face Mac. Seeing him smiling back at her Sam smiled harder about to say something to him along the lines of how dearly she loved him when he used his eyes to tell her to look in front of her. Following his instruction Sam reluctantly took her eyes off his face and looked where he was telling her to. And when she did she let out a gasp seeing the most beautiful and biggest cake she had ever seen. Glancing at him with shaky eyes nearly filled with tears of gratefulness, Sam gently said his name. "Mac.." she whispered and he smiled harder before cocking his head towards the cake. "Go on Sammie…" he said gently. "Make a wish." Biting her lip, Sam smiled when she suddenly heard everyone around her chanting out the same words Mac had just said. "Make a wish! Make a wish!"

Blushing Sam looked at everyone's encouraging and excited faces, egging her to blow out the candles and make a wish by tradition. Narrowing her eyes in thought Sam wondered what to wish for, realizing quickly that she honestly didn't know what she had left to wish for. She had amazing friends, wonderful parents, and now, even the love of her life. _"What else could I possibly want?" _she thought to herself.

Knowing everyone wanted her to make a wish including Mac, Sam looked at candles before glancing at Mac who was smiling at her and waiting patiently by her side. And suddenly, she knew exactly what she wanted now. Lowering her face to blow out the candles, Sam closed her eyes_. "I wish that Mac will always be with me and that I'll have his love till the day that I die." _Smiling to herself, Sam thought about the man she loved with all her heart before she finally blew out the candles and made her deepest wish.

* * *

><p>Walking into his house before him, Sam waited for him to shut the door before she turned and looked at him with a big smile on her lips. "That was…" she let out a contented sigh as she walked over to him and looked at him with joyful eyes. "That was the best party ever," she said as she cupped his cheek and watched him smile. Giving him a small, chaste kiss Sam leaned back and spoke in a voice filled with happiness. "Thanks so much for giving me a perfect birthday Mac."<p>

Letting out a small chuckle Mac shook his head. "Don't thank me yet," he said, leaving her to blink her eyes in curiosity. He gave her a small smirk before he tucked his hands into the pockets of his blazer and shrugged. "I haven't even given you, your birthday gift," he said leaving her even more confused. Biting her lip Sam instantly remembered opening all the gifts she had been given at the party and how a lot of them had been from him. Looking at him with narrowed eyes Sam spoke in a confused sounding whisper. "I thought you already gave me my presents," she said. Shaking his head Mac smiled. "No, those weren't your gift."

Blinking her eyes again because she wasn't being able to follow his logic Sam nodded slowly before whispering, "Well, what were they then?" Crossing his arms over his chest Mac let out a small chuckle. "Well…you could think of them as a warm-up of sorts," he said before he looked at her with a soft smile on his face and tenderness in his eyes. Taking a step closer to her, he lifted her chin with his finger and made her stare into his eyes. "Your real present…." he smiled harder. "Is something I think you'll really….like."

Biting her lip, her mouth moving to quirk up into a smile of excitement as Mac's gifts and surprises were always the best Sam spoke in an excited whisper. "What is it?" she asked, anxiousness all over her face. Running his fingers through her hair for a moment Mac paused for a moment, looking like he was deep in thought before he spoke again. "Sam, you remember when you said that all you wanted was me?" he asked and Sam blushed remembering she had indeed said that when he had asked her what she wanted for her birthday from him.

"Yes I do," she said, smiling. Smiling back at her Mac put his hands back in his pockets and played with something in his left one. "Well…" he said as a small smirk formed on his lips and he trailed out, and that only added to Sam's curiosity. "What?" Sam asked, practically jumping up and down from curiosity. "What's my present?" she asked leaving his smirk to widen as he looked her in her eye. "I'm giving you…me."

Blushing at his words Sam bit her lip and slowly ran her palms up against Mac's chest before wrapping her arms around his neck. Looking at him lovingly Sam spoke in a small, happy whisper. "But…" she said, grinning at the thought. "You're already mine," she said as she pressed her nose against his and smiled. Chuckling again Mac shook his head. "Not officially…" he said before grabbing her shoulders and leaning her back a bit so he could look at her. He smiled before speaking. "I haven't made a grand gesture to prove that." Confused at his words Sam blinked before speaking slowly. "What…what do you mean, Mac?" she asked, knowing Mac and her were as official as could be, especially after the party he'd thrown for her in front of all those people. Looking at her with a small smirk Mac traced her cheek. "You don't understand what I'm saying?" he asked and Sam bit her lip thinking harder before she gave up and sighed. "I don't," she said, mumbling it out and pouting because he was drawing out whatever her present was.

Throwing him an exasperated look when he just stood there moments after she had admitted she had no idea where he was going with this, Sam sighed again. "Mac…" she whined, reaching up and gripping his shoulders gently. "Just tell me!" she demanded leaving him to laugh. When he got a hold on his laughter Mac smiled. "I'll show you what I mean," he said before putting his hands back in his pockets. Watching him with curious eyes Sam tried not to jump up and down like a hyper bunny when he took his time lazily taking out whatever her present was.

Watching her for a long moment, Mac held his gift in his hands, taking in her agitation before he let out a deep breath and placed the small, wrapped box in her hands. Looking at the neatly wrapped present sitting in her palm Sam raised one hand and poked him in the chest. "Finally," she said, jabbing at him for making her wait for this and leaving him to laugh silently. Watching him, for a moment Sam blushed, realizing she was staring at him again before turning her attention back to the present. Grinning in excitement Sam carefully tore off the tape and pulled off the blood red and black wrapping paper.

A small gasp left her when she was left holding a small, ornate looking jewellery box. "Go on, open it," Mac said, his happiness clear in his voice. Biting her cheek while wondering what jewellery had to do with giving himself to her officially, Sam slowly opened the box only to freeze when she saw what was in there. In the box was a beautiful ring with a trio of large diamonds, the largest in the centre, two medium ones on either side and smaller diamonds encrusted all over the palladium band. It looked a lot like a…

Gasping, Sam nearly dropped the box in shock. Staring down at the ring Sam instantly remembered what he had said about giving himself to her officially and soon she was breathing in small, shocked breaths of air. Holding the box carefully in her shaky hands Sam looked up at Mac with wide, questioning eyes, wondering if this was really what it looked like only to find him standing there smiling at her happily. And a blush formed on her face while her lips burst into a giant grin as she realized that this was what it looked like. An engagement ring. Mac was…he was proposing to her.

Taking the ring in her hands and staring at it Sam held it close to her heart, trying not to cry from joy before trying to find her voice so she could speak. "..Mac?" she said, still sounding shocked as she looked at him with wide unblinking eyes. She had not seen this coming but then again she knew Mac always gave the best surprises. And this? It was the biggest surprise of all. Gulping to moisten her tight throat Sam took a step closer to him and tried again. "Mac.." she said again only to fall silent again as her heart panged in her chest and she couldn't even find the words to say how happy she was right now. Taking a deep breath Sam looked down at the floor and spoke in a shy, quiet whisper. "I…" she started slowly. "I…don't even know what to say…" she said, smiling hard and feeling like the luckiest woman who had ever lived.

Taking a step closer to her Mac raised her chin making her meet eyes with him. And when she did he gave her the most loving smile she had ever been given. "Just say you'll marry me," he said in a gentle, longing voice. Blushing hard Sam felt a tear of joy trickle down her cheek. She couldn't believe he was asking her to marry him. She had always dreamt of this day. She had always wanted him to make their love official. To tell her he would always stay by her side forever and he'd done it… without her ever saying a word about it. Smiling harder Sam knew that was what true lovers did. They knew the other persons' thoughts without ever hearing a word from the other and Mac? He loved her more than anyone could ever love anyone, and he had proved that to her without any doubt tonight with this proposal.

Staring at his face, love and happiness shining in her eyes, Sam knew she couldn't hold herself back any longer. Quickly grabbing his head she pulled it down before placing her lips onto his in a deep passionate kiss filled with all her feelings for him. Pulling away a moment later she couldn't stop her grin. "Yes," she whispered, answering his question and looking at him with lovesick eyes before she found herself screaming out in joy. "Oh my God, yes! Yes Mac!" she squealed before smiling gently and looking him in his eyes. 'I will marry you," she said making her answer absolutely clear.

Watching him smile Sam felt her heart flutter as she realized that she'd be seeing that smile and those beautiful eyes he had, looking at her with love for the rest of her life now. Biting her lip to try and contain her grin Sam let out a happy, dreamy sigh. "Mac…I love you so much," she mumbled and he smiled again easily knowing she was speaking from the bottom of her heart. Running his fingers through her red strands he mouthed that he loved her too, back to her, before he picked her up bridal style and began walking. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Sam stared up at him adoringly, her eyes filled with infatuation as she snuggled into his chest and blushed in joy as he carried her into his bedroom and closed the door behind them.

* * *

><p>Snuggling her cheek into Mac's bare chest Sam let out a sigh of pure contentment as she lay against him with his strong arms wrapped around her. Smiling to herself Sam blinked, still in a daze over what had happened not too long ago. She still couldn't believe he had actually proposed to her. Glancing at the beautiful ring that adorned her ring finger Sam bit her lip, not believing that she had already gotten her birthday wish so fast. Mac wanted to marry her, he wanted her to be his wife and he wanted to be her husband, they'd never be apart again. Letting out a small sigh Sam knew she was sadly too young to marry right now, she was only 16 and that meant she had to wait.<p>

Slightly bummed at that thought because she was more than eager to become Mac's wife Sam smiled, silently consoling herself with thoughts of the future that was soon to come_. "I will marry him one day soon… and when it happens…." _her smile widened as she pressed her body deeper into his and bathed her body in his warmth. _"Oh when it happens…" _she thought grinning as she thought of how handsome Mac would look in his suit and how her heart her swell with glee when he made his vows to her and told her he was hers forever. Holding him closer Sam felt her heart skip a beat_. "It'll be the greatest day of my life."_

Smiling to herself again, Sam knew she didn't want another man but Mac in her life. Not now, not ever. He was perfect for her and she loved everything about him, inside out. Sighing dreamily Sam looked up at his face with lovesick eyes. "I can't wait…" she said smiling happily. "I can't wait till we get married," she whispered, her heart fluttering at the thought of becoming Mac's bride, his life partner, having him forever. Running her palm down his chest Sam leaned back into him again. "We're gonna be so happy," she said, making herself promise herself to be the best wife he could ever have. "I'm gonna love you and adore you and want you for my entire life, Mac," she said, trying to express exactly how she felt about him even if words would never be able to express the depth of her feelings for him.

Leaning her head up she cupped his cheek and spoke again. "I'll never give you a reason to complain…" she said looking at him determinedly. "I'll never hurt you." Smiling, Mac tilted head up with her chin and pressed his lips against hers in a short, sweet kiss. When he pulled back Sam licked her lips, savouring the taste of his on them before she looked at him a daze of pure joy. "I can't wait to tell mom and dad…" she said, nearly shaking in excitement as she thought about how happy everyone would be to know she had already found her soul mate. "Clover and Alex…" she continued, smiling harder. "Aunt Stephanie, cousin Isabella, uncle Wayne…everyone!" she blurted out suddenly leaving him to le out a small chuckle at her hyper state and Sam's heart melted when she heard that laugh of his, just one thing she loved about him in the long list she had for loving him so badly.

"I love you," Sam mumbled, staring at the smile that formed on his face after her words, admiring it before she snuggled back into his chest and closed her eyes in relaxation, a big smile on her lips as dreams of what her life with Mac would soon be like filled up the space beneath her closed eyelids.

Holding her close Mac began running his hand up and down her back, massaging her. "You know Samantha…" he said softly leaving Sam to smile harder where her face was pressed into his skin. "Mmm…what is it?" Sam moaned out, in total bliss as she lay there with him, the man of he dreams. Stopping his palm's movement, Mac froze in place as a dark look of revenge filled up his eyes and a smirk grew on his lips. Looking down at Sam's head where it was nestled against his chest, he smirked harder before speaking again. He had waited so long for this moment.

"It's hard to believe…." he started slowly as he clutched her tighter making her smile. "…But you're actually dumber than I thought."

Freezing against him Sam blinked her eyes in confusion. "…What?" she said in a lost tone, her arms falling off Mac as she sat there thinking she had just heard Mac call her dumb. _"…But Mac would never say that... that's silly," _Sam told herself knowing it would be beyond weird if he'd insult her like that, especially for no reason at all. That just wasn't like her Mac_. "I must be hearing things," _Sam thought, shaking her head and moving to hug him again, smiling while blaming her excitement over her being engaged for hearing random things now. But when she went to put her arms around him again she was left gasping in shock when she was suddenly pushed off him roughly and sent sprawling off before landing on the other half of the bed, face-forward with a painful crash.

Lifting herself off the mattress, Sam raised her head quickly and looked at Mac in shock. "Mac?" she said, taking a deep breath as he just sat there like nothing had happened when he had just pushed her hard enough for her to fall. Growing more confused at his silence Sam sat up before speaking in a confused whisper. "What are you doing?" she asked, biting her lip at the way her arms were nearly aching from the force of the grip he had used to hurl her body away from this.

Did he know that had hurt?

Saying nothing, ignoring Sam's question and her lost look, Mac took his time pulling himself off the bed, tossing off the blanket and looking for his clothes. Spotting them, he slowly picked up his jeans before pulling them on. He took his sweet time to make sure the buckle of his belt was perfectly aligned and any wrinkles in the denim were smoothened out before he threw Sam a lazy, careless look despite the confusion she was greeting him with. Still saying nothing he propped one of his knees on the bed before leaning closer to her. Sitting up straighter Sam stared at him totally lost. Keeping his mouth closed, Mac smiled as he reached out and slowly lifted Sam's left hand up.

Tracing his thumb over her engagement ring he looked at it for a moment, slightly smirking before he began to twist at it, starting to take it off. Looking at him, more shocked than ever Sam began screaming. "Mac, what are you doing?" she shouted, her eyes wide and confusion filling her all over because she didn't get why he was taking off her ring. Feeling him still taking it off as if he didn't her questioning screaming of protest, Sam threw him a look of disbelief before she struggled with her hand where he held it, trying to keep him from doing this, not knowing why he was but just wanting him to stop. But soon he gripped her wrist in a tight hold making sure she couldn't move it and leaving her gasping as he forcefully ripped the ring off her finger all the way.

Staring down at her ring-less finger Sam blinked in confusion before looking up at Mac where he sat holding her ring. "Mac?" she said, confusion heavy in her tone because she didn't get why he was doing this. Her ring had been a perfect fit and everything and she loved it. "_Then why'd he take it off like that?"_ Sam thought, her wide, shocked eyes glued to his face as nervousness began to pang in her belly. It wasn't just the fact that Mac had removed her ring, it was the way he had done it. It had almost been...aggressive. Feeling her ring finger slightly aching from being twisted Sam bit her lip realizing that there was no questioning it. It had been aggressive. Looking at Mac with slightly scared eyes Sam felt almost afraid at his eerie silence and sudden, drastic shift in behaviour. Why...why was he being like this? Forcing herself to think because he wasn't saying anything Sam found herself wondering if she had somehow caused this._ "Did I do something wrong?" _she thought as she watched him simply staring down at her ring and wearing a nearly mocking expression, as if he was laughing at it. And she didn't get why.

When he didn't say anything for another moment Sam felt her worry growing. Knowing she needed some kind of explanation even if this was somehow her fault, Sam carefully shifted her body to be closer to Mac. Reaching out she touched his shoulder and her eyes widened when she felt his body flinch, as if he didn't like her touching him. As if her being close to him like this repulsed him to the core. Knowing that didn't make sense because Mac and her were in love and had been closer than this Sam ignored his tenseness and spoke in a concerned, worried tone. "Mac?" she said gently but soon grew even more panicked when he still didn't react at all. Placing her other hand on his other shoulder Sam held him closer and ignored how he tensed even more as she tried again. "Mac...what are you doing?" she asked, looking longingly at the ring that was now sitting squeezed between his index finger and digit of his thumb, wanting it back on her hand.

Realizing that he hadn't spoken another moment later, Sam said his name louder hoping that would make him hear her. "Mac?" she said only to have her eyes widen when he looked up at her with impassive eyes before shoving her hands off his shoulders and standing up off the bed. Still holding the ring he picked up his black shirt and pulled it on, letting it hang open at his chest as he stared down at the fist that now held the ring with a spiteful look on his face. Watching him as he stood there, with lost, uncertain eyes Sam was about to ask him what was wrong again when he suddenly turned his head to look at her. And the expression on his face of pure conquest and ridicule, left her wide-eyed and speechless.

Biting her cheek to try and die down the nervousness that was crawling through her right now Sam watched him with sad, worried eyes. And as she sat there on his bed, wrapped up in his blankets to keep her bare body warm but feeling strangely cold under his icy gaze she only had one frightening question on her mind. Why was Mac, her Mac, the man she loved...looking at her like that?

Mustering up her courage, Sam opened her mouth to ask him the same question on her mind when he let out a short, mocking chuckle of amusement, cutting her off. Looking at her up and down with deeply amused, sardonic eyes, Mac gave her a cruel, dark smirk. . "You are dumb Samantha..." he hissed leaving her eyes to widen because she had heard him clearly this time. But before she could ask what he meant by that, his smirk widened more on his lips and became even more vicious and uncaring as he spoke again.

"You've got to be dumb..." he drawled as he closed his fist around the ring tighter. He looked at his closed hand and glared for a moment before he spoke in a chilling whisper. "If you thought even for a second..." he said, flickering his eyes up to meet to her shaky, lost ones and his smirk widened on his face as he took in her confusion and her bewilderment, enjoying it before he looked her right in the eye and spat with a quirk of his eyebrow in her direction and nothing but dead seriousness in his tone. "That I was actually going to marry YOU."

Sam's jaw dropped in shock as sharp gasp left her. She looked at Mac with wide eyes filled with disbelief and misunderstanding, not knowing why he would ever say such a thing and wanting an answer but he said nothing to her and just stood there. Then a moment after watching her shocked face, he tossed her ring onto the ground hard and let it bounce and clink on its way until it twittered and began to lie flat against the tiles. Listening to the sound of the delicate metal slapping the ground, hearing it fall, Sam looked up shakily just in time to see him giving her a hard smirk before he turned and left the bedroom.

She sat there for a moment stilly, staring at the doorway from which he had disappeared from without blinking before staring down at the abandoned ring. It was just sitting there where he had thrown it and Sam didn't know why. She didn't get it. Why had he done that? Biting her lip as she felt her heart breaking in her chest at the words he had spoke not too long ago Sam took a shaky breath in. _"Why did he say he wasn't going to marry me?" _Her face fell at that and she knew she was beyond confused as to why this evening which had been so beautiful and perfect had ended up like this. Needing to know what was making her Mac so cold and distant Sam knew she had to talk to him.

"_There…there has to be a reasonable explanation for this," _Sam told herself knowing there had to be and not listening to the part of her gut that was telling her she shouldn't go searching for the reason. For some reason, after the way he had looked at her, with so much scorn in his eyes, a part of Sam, the big, logical part of her told her something was very wrong here and she wasn't seeing it. That same part told her that once she found out what it was that was causing this, things would never be the same again. Biting her lip harder she felt her stomach twist in knots, a sign of her intuition that something worse was to come but she ignored it and pushed herself off the bed to get up and follow after him.

Sam moved fast and wrapped one of the white, silk sheets around herself and didn't bother with her clothes because she knew it would take too long to put them back on. And right now she had to get to Mac and had to ask him what was wrong before she died from simply trying to figure it out on her own. Dragging the sheet behind her Sam walked out of the room and began stumbling around the large mansion, trying desperately to find Mac.

Looking left and right Sam grew more worried when she couldn't see him in the main room and her concern only grew more stronger when he was no where to be found even in the kitchen, the library or the game room. Not wanting to give up Sam kept going, entering into every room and tripping and falling on her way there. She spent the next half hour looking for him frantically, everywhere she could see before sadness began to overtake her and she wanted to cry thinking that Mac had just left her here all alone. But she stopped her tears from falling when she saw a stairway with light coming down onto it from above. A small gasp left her when she realized she hadn't checked the roof and she couldn't help but be hopeful that he might be up there.

Quickly scrambling over to the staircase, Sam mounted it while trying not to fall as the blanket caught onto the elaborate metal railing several times. She gasped each time she nearly fell over but pushed herself, and fought to keep going. She just had to talk to Mac and find out what was going on. She just had to.

Finally reaching the top of the stairs Sam pulled herself up and let out a small, deep breath of relief when she saw him and realized he hadn't left after all. Walking towards him Sam saw how he was standing there with his back to her and was oddly tossing something in his hand while he stared out into the darkness while the cool, night wind ruffled his hair but she couldn't see what he was holding in this darkness and she really didn't care what it was. All she cared about right now was Mac. Mac and their relationship, their love which she didn't want to lose for anything. But she was terrified that she was losing it based on what had just happened not too long ago and she wanted to be told she was worrying over nothing.

"_Only Mac saying that can calm me down now,"_ Sam thought, knowing that despite what he had said and how mean and cruel it had been, if he just took it back now she would be okay. If he just turned around with a smile on his face right now and told her he had been joking about not wanting to marry her and that he loved her like she knew he did, everything would be perfectly fine.

Realizing that he hadn't turned around despite her footsteps Sam decided to call out to him in case he didn't realize she was here yet. "Mac?" she said loudly only to see his ear twitch, letting her know he knew she was around but he still didn't face her. Biting her cheek, her face falling at how he was ignoring her Sam's instincts blared again and she began to wonder if what he had said had really been a joke at all. Pushing away that thought because she didn't want to think Mac had meant it Sam walked closer to him and tried again, this time shouting out his name in a desperate, questioning scream. "Mac! Mac? What's going o-"

"You can get a marvellous view of WOOHP from here, you know? That's one of the reasons why I bought this house," he said suddenly with a small chuckle, leaving her to stop walking and freeze in her tracks. Blinking several times Sam looked at his back and stared at him not seeing at all, why he was being so random. _"Did he forget what he just said to me?" _Sam thought, a frown touching her lips because that wasn't something that anyone should be able to forget saying to someone they loved so easily. Did he know how badly it had hurt her?

"_He should know," _Sam thought, her frown widening because Mac had always cared for even her smallest discomfort. Then how could he ignore something he knew would make her want to burst into tears? Knowing that just wasn't like him Sam took a deep breath before speaking again, wanting him to explain things to her right this moment. " Mac?" she said firmly, telling him with the tone of her voice that she wasn't happy with him right now. "What's going on here?"

Running a palm across the railing he stood leaned against Mac shrugged with his back still to her. "Isn't it obvious?" Blinking again Sam had no idea why he was even saying that. What was so 'obvious' about his sudden out-of-characterness? "No," she said quickly with all her confusion in her tone. She watched him nod his head a little before he spoke again. "Well, lemme spell it out for you then Sam…" he whispered coolly before turning his head over his shoulder and giving her a cocky smirk. "Literally." More confused than ever Sam took a small step closer to him and spoke in a lost-sounding whisper. "What do you mean?" she asked only to see his smirk harden on his lips before he turned fully around and put his hands in his pockets in a relaxed way.

Looking at her with amused eyes Mac spoke in a calm whisper. "Do you know how to spell my name Sam?" he asked and Sam narrowed her eyes in response to his strange question. _"Why is he asking me that?" _She thought, not getting at all why his behaviour was continually growing weirder and weirder as the moments rolled by. She could safely say she really wasn't liking it. Sensing her confusion and listening to her silence despite him having asked her a question, Mac let out a small chuckle. "Okay I'll help you," he said, smirking before he began spelling out his name. "M, A, C, S, M, I, T," he said acting as if she really didn't know how to spell it.

Growing annoyed at the way he was nearly humiliating her because she knew full well how to spell the name that was written on her heart Sam opened her mouth to ask him to cut to the chase and stop this strange act he was putting on for some reason but he cut her off when he spoke again. "And if you spell it backwards…" he smiled. "You get, T, I,M, S,C,A,M." He let out another small chuckle and shook his head from side to side before looking her right in the eye. "Isn't it funny how backwards, my name actually spells Tim Scam's?" Crossing her arms over her chest, feeling slightly cold in just this blanket Sam looked at Mac in a puzzled way. Why on earth was he talking about something they had already gone over before? And why now, at this moment when he had just told her they were not marrying and she was dying trying to figure out why he had said that.

Seeing him looking at her as if actually expecting a response to his question Sam let out a small sigh before deciding to answer him. Maybe if she did, then he'd answer her far more troubling question as well. "Yea it's strange," she said before shrugging. "But it's a coincidence…" she whispered while rubbing her arms and trying to warm herself up. She really wanted to go back inside and return to his warm bed but she knew it sadly couldn't happen while he was being like this. Looking at him tiredly because he still wasn't saying anything more Sam let out a small sigh. "Mac you told me it was a coincidence already and-"

"And…you bought it," he said, quickly cutting her off before he threw his head back and laughed a long, hard, breathless laugh. Stiffening on her spot as she watched his shoulders moving from the force of his laughter and his chest as well Sam bit her lip at the sound. This wasn't…it didn't sound like Mac's soft, melodious chuckle that sounded like music. No this laugh was cold, dark and…Sam felt her skin go pale as she recognised all the ruthlessness in the sound. It sounded like he was laughing at her, as if he was making fun of her and she oddly found it sounding a lot like…like…

"…_S-Sc-Scam's…" _Sam thought, the sound of his merciless chuckle coming rushing back from her memory where she had buried it along with all her other false memories of three years ago and meeting a Tim Scam that looked just like Mac. Right now Mac's laughter was just like his and she found fear beginning to trickle up and down her insides as goose bumps began to roam her flesh_. "No…no this makes no sense…" _she told herself, her chest moving up and down rapidly as she took deep breaths and tried to stop how scared she was feeling right now. _"Why would Mac… my Mac sound like that?" _she asked herself only to get only one, obvious answer that haunted her and left her gasping in shock. She didn't want to believe that was the right answer. It…it couldn't be. It could not be! Clutching the sheet closer to herself Sam pushed down her terrible thoughts and took a deep breath before looking back at Mac who was still laughing. And she knew she had, had enough. She needed answers now. "Mac…what's going on?" she asked seriously, loud enough so that he could hear it over the sound of his laughter. He stopped laughing at the sound of her voice and just looked at her with amused eyes but didn't say a word. Feeling her throat go dry at his eerie stare Sam gulped to moisten it before she tried again. "Mac?" she said but once again he said nothing in response.

Her eyes widening because he wasn't answering her Sam found herself screaming to get his attention. "Mac!" she shouted, her confused and upset voice echoing off the walls of the roof. He finally blinked and straightened his posture before looking at her innocently as if he hadn't heard her all this time. "Oh I'm sorry..." he said smiling before he shrugged. "Were you talking to me?" A smirk tugged at his lips as he continued. "You really should use my name then, shouldn't you? Watching her blink in confusion and look at him in total bewilderment, he realized that she was still as clueless as ever and didn't see what was right in her face. "_But then again…" _he thought, glaring but not enough for her to catch. _"She always acts clueless when she thinks she's in love," _he said to himself before deciding to help her because he was far more sick of this act than she could ever be.

Taking a step closer to her he crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. "Why don't you try flipping the name Mac Smit around, it should help you get my name right." Sam's eyes widened to the point of jumping out of her sockets and she found herself taking an automatic step back at his words. "Wh-what?" she breathed out brokenly as her heart began beating painfully hard inside her chest, feeling like it was going to explode from shock at what was slowly becoming apparent to her. "No…" Sam said, shaking her head. "No…" she whispered, biting her lip at what he was suggesting. He was saying that he was…oh god, he was saying that he was Tim Scam? _"That…that can't be," _she thought, her heart twisting and turning alongside her stomach as fear and shock gripped her. "_It just can't be…"_ she told herself not willing to believe his huge and wicked lie but…

Biting her cheek Sam knew he was sounding too much, way too much like the Tim Scam from her memories that she had shooed away for her to just ignore it. That, and the way he was laughing at her, looking at her as if she was a loser, that was all characteristic of Scam. Looking at the cruelness shining in his sea-foam eyes Sam let out a gasp finally having the point hit home. No one else could be this dark and intimating. This…this was Tim Scam. Pulling the sheets around her as tight as she could, tight enough so that she almost felt the material cutting into her Sam looked at him with wide, horrified eyes before speaking in a shocked, scared whisper. "You-you're T-Tim Sc- Scam?" she stuttered out weakly. Rolling back his shoulders he nodded. "Mmhmm, I missed being called that," he smirked. Her jaw dropping open Sam felt as if a ghost had passed through her skin at his revelation and slowly her body began to shake. "No…" she croaked out, shaking her head in denial, not ready to believe for one second that what he was saying was true.

"No!" she screamed, shaking her head harder. 'I don't believe it!" she shouted despite the smirk that was on his face that only Scam ever wore like that. Taking deep breaths and hesitatingly accepting the fact that the man before her was Scam when several moments had passed and he hadn't denied it in any way, Sam frantically racked her brain for another explanation. This just could not be what it looked like. It couldn't be! Quickly realizing that Scam was a mass murderer and a liar and had done nearly any kind of crime Sam gasped suddenly getting another idea. Tim Scam was definitely not above abduction. Maybe he had realized Mac, WOOHP's new leader had a face identical to his and had used that to his advantage?

"_That has to be it," _Sam thought breathing deeply before she threw Scam a hateful glare and began shouting again. "Where is he?" she screamed demandingly. Securing the blanket around her in case she needed to fight him for her answer Sam shouted louder. "What have you done with Mac, Scam?" she spat viciously, Watching her for a long moment Scam shook his head towards her in a hopeless way. Letting out a small sigh he met her eyes and smirked. "But don't you see, Samantha…there is NO Mac Smi-"

"You're lying!" Sam screamed angrily cutting him off, clenching her fists while her nostrils flared and panic reverberated through her as she thought about what a cruel man like Scam might have done with her innocent, sweet Mac. She didn't even want to think about the gruelling possibilities. Knowing she just wanted him back, Sam took a step closer to Scam and continued glaring hatefully. "Where is he?" she hissed. "I know there is a Mac Smit! What have you done?" Throwing his head back Scam laughed again for a moment, ignoring her glare and angry face because she was clearly in denial and trying to stupidly tell herself that her darling Mac was hidden away somewhere and she just had to rescue him before she could go on and marry him and live her perfect life with her perfect man.

Glaring, he decided he might as well get her out of it so the real fun could began. Craning his head forward he glanced at her with firm, serious eyes. "Denial…" he drawled out before smirking deeply and cocking an eyebrow at her. "Is an aimless thing, and it gets you no where Samantha." Clamping her mouth shut Sam bit her cheek hard and tried to muster up the will to shout that she wasn't in denial and that there was a Mac Smit that Scam had hidden away somewhere. But as she moved to scream out her feelings she found that she couldn't do it at the sight of Scam's dead serious face. Sam slowly lowered her eyes away from him and felt her face falling because she knew why she couldn't do it. It was because she honestly didn't feel that confident on what her heart was hoping for right now. No matter how badly she wanted to think there was her Mac, waiting for her somewhere, she just wasn't so sure anymore.

Seeing the way Sam had shut up suddenly and was avoiding his gaze, Scam smirked realizing that the redhead was finally starting seeing the truth for what it was. Just as he had been waiting so long for. And tonight she would be paying for her blindness to reality. No, she wouldn't forget this anytime soon. His smirk grew darker. Not after how he had arranged this step by step to make her misery and her pain a hundred times worse. Smirking harder Scam walked over to where she stood nearly frozen solid. "You know there is no Mac Smit," he said tauntingly as he began circling around her while keeping his eyes on her form,. A small chuckle escaped him as he stopped in front of her and looked down at her lowered eyes. "You guessed it after all, didn't you? When we MET?" he said, reaching out and touching her bare shoulder, not reacting to the way she flinched at his touch because he had been expecting it,. He wasn't Mac Smit anymore after all.

Brushing off his need to frown Scam continued in a calm, icy tone filled with triumph. "He doesn't exist," he said, holding her shoulder tighter as he resorted to talking in a whisper against her ear. "Just like he didn't exist the first time." Biting her lip Sam shakily, reluctantly looked at Scam and spoke in a mere whisper, shock still keeping her hushed. "F-first…time?" she asked. Nodding his head Scam released her shoulder and smirked. "You remember when we "met"?`` he said making quotation marks in the air and smirking harder as he went on. "Several months ago… and you immediately labelled me as Tim Scam? The man who had engaged in various counts of homicide, aggravated assault, attempted murder, fraud, instigation and torture, escape and other offences relating to custody, impersonation, theft of weaponry, illegal use of weaponry, threats against associated personnel, conspiracy, demolition, participation in criminal organization, failure to comply with restraint orders, and so on?"

Feeling her world spinning around her Sam found it hard to breathe as she looked at the man before her with horrified eyes. How did Tim Scam know what she had told Mac? How did he know the crimes she had accused Mac of having committed? Her hands tightened around her body, flattening the blanket against her as she felt completely and utterly afraid. She didn't like what her mind was telling her right now based on what Scam was saying.

Blinking slowly, Sam drew in a delayed, shaky breath as she began praying in her mind_. "Please….please tell me that's not it…" _she begged God as hopelessness began to fill her leaving her desperate. Staring at Scam's smirking face Sam gulped and shook her head slowly as she took another step backwards. She didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to believe what this looked like_. "I couldn't have fallen for….no…"_ Sam thought, her breath catching in her throat and her stomach churning from uneasiness as she could only look at Scam's smirk that only kept growing on his face. She didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to think she had fallen in love with her enemy. That she had…her eyes widened even more and she felt her legs began to shake as she remembered how far she had gone in this relationship. She had given him her virginity, her first time. Gasping as her skin lost all its colour Sam shook her head furiously as she tried to deny what she herself had done even if it was pointless_. "No…no I couldn't have…no….I'd never…no…" _she thought.

Watching her pale and nearly dead-looking face, Scam crossed his arms over his chest spoke again. "Well I'm pleased to tell you….that all those months ago…" he locked eyes with her and smirked triumphantly. "You were right…" he said, taking a big step towards her slowly shrinking form. Looking at her without even a shred of mercy on his face Scam spoke in a firm declaration. "I AM Tim Scam." A gasp leaving her immediately Sam fell back on the roof with a crash no longer able to stand from all the shock and trauma that was coursing through her veins right now. Holding her blankets around her Sam just looked at Scam with wide, unblinking, scared eyes. There was no denying it now.

There was no Mac Smit, it had been Scam all along. Feeling tears of hurt, humiliation, and shame filling up her eyes Sam raised her hands and hid her face into them , not wanting to see him laughing at her misery. She took in a shaky breath while trying to keep in the need to cry but soon there were hot, angry tears rolling down her cheeks. Breathing in shaky pants Sam pressed her fingers harder against her face as she rocked her face from side to side like a broken puppet. How could this have happened? How could she have been so dumb? How could she have let this happen?

Chuckling at her broken state Scam kept watching her, taking in how she was trying to hide from him but it was no use. He could see her shedding tears, wallowing in her misery and he knew just what she was doing right now. She wasn't even cursing at him. _"No…" _Scam thought as his smirk reformed on his face because he knew Sam and knew that wasn't what the smart, intelligent girl she was would be doing when something like this happened where she had made all the wrong choices all on her own. Instead he knew she was cursing at herself for falling for him, for her own stupidity and her own sheer lack of thought. Watching her with dark, amused eyes Scam felt no pity for her. This was all her fault after all. She had caused this. She had started this that day when she had….

Steering his brain away from that painful memory Scam went back to chuckling at the girl who was now sobbing hard enough for her body to be shaking visibly. Relishing in the sound of her crying he decided to explain just how he had pulled this off because he wanted her to know how he had succeeded in his master plan against her and WOOHP. "I'm sure you want to know how I did this," he said calmly but Sam didn't even hear him as she kept crying with her face hidden away. She didn't want to hear more of his mocking, his taunts. She just wanted to cry in peace.

Watching her continue crying Scam smirked knowing the poor girl was broken and just wanted some time alone to recover from the shock that had jolted her inside out. Too bad for her she would be getting no such relief. He had been waiting and waiting forever for this moment and he was not going to let it pass silently. No, he was going to taunt her for all this was worth and he was going to enjoy it. He deserved to see her crying over what he had done after everything he had gone through. He glared in her direction knowing she couldn't' see him.

After everything she had put him through.

"See Samantha…it started with a small theft at WOOHP…`` he started, explaining how this had happened so that it would be clear to her. Sam bit her lip and tried to drown out his voice because she didn't want to hear him but he kept talking anyway and soon she had given up trying to shut him out and was stuck listening to his arrogant words. "I didn't have time to get my perfect revenge with you and your little friends on my trail…" he said with a small chuckle before he shrugged. "So I did something about it and borrowed some time from WOOHP instead," he said smirking. Hearing him, Sam slowly pulled her face out of her hands and looked at him in confusion, not having understood his latest sentence. What did he mean by that?

Seeing her lost look, Scam smirked harder as he rolled back his shoulders. "It was only fair…" he said while appreciating her tear-streaked cheeks. "WOOHP was always taking time away from me and ruining my days so I went and took back just enough time from WOOHP to get what I wanted," he said before looking at her dead in the eyes and smirking at her continual confusion. He knew she didn't get it because he enjoyed talking in riddles but he knew she would see everything crystal clear after his next words. Looking at her dead in the eye Scam spoke in a firm, serious whisper. "I stole WOOHP's experimental time machine and fixed it." A loud gasp left Sam as she looked at Scam with widened eyes. Instantly the mission she had been on last where everything had seemed normal with her and her friends running after him came flooding back. They had been trying to stop Scam from escaping because he had stolen something from the experimental room and Jerry had stressed to them how important it was for him to be stopped because they had known that whatever he had taken would be used by him to carry out his malicious objectives. And suddenly she knew just how he had pulled this off.

Sealing her eyes in belated understanding Sam bit her cheek and drew in a slow, ragged breath. _"__He went back in time__…"_she thought, remembering how lost she had been after waking up without a lump on her head and finding herself to be in Grade 9 when she remembered being in her final year of high school. Seeing the look on her face Scam knew Sam now had some idea just how he had gone about this. _"__But she doesn__'__t know the wonderful details,__"_he thought, smirking knowing she just had to hear them because it would delight him in telling her just how he had made a fool out of her. "See Sam after I knocked you out…" he said making her open her eyes again and look at him hesitantly.

He smirked at the sight of her drained face and continued, knowing if she was humiliated now, she'd only be more embarrassed when she found out the full truth and how much she could have prevented. "I froze time with a little addition I made to the machine, then I went back to one month before that plot of mine where I posed as Mac Smit." Sam flinched at the memory and he let out a small chuckle enjoying how she had just cringed at the name of her darling Mac, the man she loved so damn much. It satisfied him to no small degree. Grinning he continued. "I attacked Jerry and blamed it on his brother," he said, enjoying how her eyes widened in shock and he knew she hadn't seen that coming.

Laughing again he paused in his explanation of his great scheme and decided to address the issue with Terrance and Jerry. "Yea it was me who attacked Jerry, not his brother," he smirked. "Though I'm sure he didn't mention who had attacked him in such a way that he nearly died but instead lost his memory and had to work at remembering WOOHP as best as he could." Scam's smirk widened. "He never DID get his memory back and never will, I did erase it after all," he said proudly and Sam felt her shame and humiliation grow as she realized how when she had met Jerry and he had been clueless it had been because he didn't remember what Scam looked or anything about him beyond his name.

Seeing the humiliation on her face nearly flaring Scam chuckled and continued calmly. "It was the fact it was his brother who had hurt him that made it embarrassing and that was what kept his mouth shut," he sneered at the memory remembering what Jerry had said to him about wanting to just move on. "He wanted to forget about it, the whole damn thing…" he said, smirking at Jerry's dim, emotional decision before he looked at Sam again and raised an eyebrow in a teasing way. "And that was what made it so easy for me to get away with it. Both attacking Jerry, hurting him and taking away his memory…" he paused and smirked harder. "And injuring his brother bad enough so that he'll never speak again," he hissed before letting out a small chuckle of amusement.

"And then finally I made myself look like the big hero that saved Jerry and got away with it." Watching her look away from him again he smirked knowing she was too shocked to really follow him right now, but he kept going, he kept talking because he wanted to add to her pain and wanted her to completely understand how she was in this position right now.

"I spent the next while winning over Jerry and then I unfroze time and set in in reverse, three years back to the exact day you met Mac Smit." He grinned smugly as pointed a finger towards her where she sat now huddled into a small ball. "And that was how when you woke up, you were in grade 9," he said smirking when he saw her face crumble even more and he knew she remembered that day, months ago. How could she forget? Smirking harder he went on. "You were confused and lost because things seemed familiar, as if you had seen the future," he said and Sam bit her lip knowing that was exactly how she had felt. Shaking his head, Scam let out a small contented sigh. "But you hadn't seen the future Sam….you were just reliving your past…" he said before a downright victorious look graced his face and he spoke in a commanding whisper. "Just the way I planned. In fact…" he drawled, his smirk growing upon his lips because he knew this was the real kick that was going to send her reeling beyond escape.

Wanting to see her reaction he kept his eyes glued to her face. "You were the only one who remembered the past because **I****…** made it that way," he whispered darkly and Sam glanced at him, stunned. Seeing the look of pure shock on her features he knew she was wondering why he had chosen her to be the one to remember, and lucky for her he had his reasons and his choice had not been random. Two reasons, but he would only be revealing one of them to her because the other one was not one he would ever let himself say. "I wanted you to have all your memories and still fail to stop me…" he hissed as he watched the questioning in her teary eyes grow and he knew she was dying to know why it had been her. Why it hadn't been Clover or Alex or Britney? Why her_? __"__Because they didn__'__t do what she did,__"_he thought, successfully hiding his anger and bitterness as he gave her a cocky smirk. "You're the smart one, the best of WOOHP. Having given you the chance to stop me by leaving your memories alone makes the shame and humiliation a lot worse doesn't it?" he said, silently laughing at her when she lowered her eyes and her lower lip quivered telling him he was one hundred percent right.

Watching her with pitiless eyes he spoke in a chastising, scolding tone. "You could have stopped me because you were the only one who really KNEW me… but you didn't," he smirked deeper when she looked down at the floor even more as she just sat there quietly not even breathing much. "You failed to protect WOOHP…" he continued taunting. "And its agents but most of all …" he whispered teasingly as he pointed another finger towards her and chuckled. "You failed in protecting YOURSELF."

Biting her cheek hard Sam felt nothing but embarrassment and grief as she sat there in silence knowing he was right. She failed. She had failed miserably. "You failed Sam," he spat, rubbing in the fact that he knew by the look on her defeated face that she already knew full well. "You failed," he smirked. Closing her eyes Sam tried not to faint as she felt the whole world spinning around her and darkness taking over her senses. And she felt as if she was going to just pass out from the flood of terrifying realizations that had just hit her head on. She felt as if she had been hit by a car, multiple times before being dragged off under it's wheels and ending up somewhere where her heart had been ripped out and stabbed by some wild animal before she had been pushed off a cliff and had finally fallen to her death. She felt like a corpse, just like a corpse as her body felt cold and her senses felt numb. But unfortunately she was no corpse, she was a living girl and her heart was aching right now as tears of hurt and betrayal bled from her eyes and pain roamed her every pore.

Watching her crying and looking completely torn, Scam smirked and finished off his explanation. "And that's how we ended up here in this time and place…." His smirk hardened as he felt like he was on top of the world right now. "With me in complete control of WOOHP's fate." After he finished speaking the space filled with complete silence around them. Sobbing into her hands again Sam kept crying for a while as she tried to get out her sadness and disgrace. As she tried to understand why he had done this. Giving up soon because no amount of crying was helping reduce the heavy burden of pain on her heart and her eyes were stinging to the point of blindness, Sam looked up at the man who was just standing there watching her cry with a smirk of amusement on his face as if she was some kind of show meant for laughter that he was enjoying. And before she could stop herself she found herself screaming out the only question on her mind right now in a broken, chapped tone.

"Why?" she screamed. "Why did you do this?" she shouted angrily, standing up and wanting to understand what he had gotten out of this but not wanting the obvious answer that was in her face already. She knew Scam would want revenge on WOOHP and would go to any extent, no matter how low to get it but…why? WHY did he earn their trust like this and make them love him in the place of their leader? What had he gotten from doing that? Her eyes burning again Sam sniffed as her tears came down even harder, soaking her skin until her cheeks felt like wet sponge. Why had he made HER trust him? Why had he made her LOVE him?

Biting her cheek to keep in her cries Sam shook her head wildly, not getting why he had done that. Why had he hurt her like this? Cut her this deep? Sure she knew Scam was an arrogant, unfeeling bastard but why? Why? Why? WHY! Why did he have to do this to her? Why this way? Realizing that she hadn't heard him speak over the sounds of her sobs despite her having asked him a question Sam glared and tried again. "Why did you it?" she screamed. Looking at her with impassive eyes Scam shrugged. "What better way to distract you Sam?" he whispered frankly. "How else might I have been able to do this from right under your nose, hmm?" he smirked.

Looking at him with open disgust on her face Sam felt her eyes narrow in rage and disbelief. Her hands clenched at her sides and she took a deep breath and then another. He had done this…he had loved-pretended to love her JUST to distract her. **Just** to distract her. Another tear split from her eye and hit her cheek and she drew in a shaky breath as her heart clenched painfully in her chest. Only to distract her and nothing more. Feeling her body shake as a tremor passed through it. Sam spoke in a small, hard whisper. "So that…" she bit her cheek and pushed herself to speak knowing she had to ask this. "So that was all it was?" she whispered messily and felt her heart fall even more when he only smirked at her.

Clenching her fists harder Sam let her nails dig into her palms as she cried harder. She was shocked and hurt and beyond humiliated. Everything….everything had been a lie? He had been playing her for months and that was all there was to it? Looking at him again Sam spoke again, asking him the same question because she wanted a solid confirmation. "So… that was all it was?" She hissed and he let out a small yawn before shrugging. "What else?" he said carelessly leaving her tears to fall even more as she felt her heart nearly stop in her chest.

Smirking as he saw her tears nearly melting her skin Scam chuckled deciding to hurt her just a little more. He couldn't get enough of this revenge. "Though I have to admit…" he said making her watch him again through blurry, tear-rained eyelashes. He smirked and shrugged one more time. "That is was fun controlling you with your little feelings for me. I suppose it would have been just as fun the first time before YOU took it away from me."

Her eyes widening as she realized how much he had enjoyed using her love and her feelings to pull her around like a dog on a leash Sam felt her tears become hotter and burn her face as if they were made of acid. But even her acidic, painful tears could not burn away the blemish on her purity, the burden of truth she was facing right now. He had laughed at her love and her feelings. He had used her like a worthless toy for his own amusement. He had played her like a fool. _"That's…that's it?"_ She asked herself in repulsion and hatred. _"That's all I was to him?" _Seeing him standing there without any concern on his face even though she was crying buckets and ready to faint Sam knew that was really all it was.

And when that realization fully set in, anger, hurt and humiliation gripped her heart and soul. How could he do this? How could he have done this? How could he be so heartless. Unable to stop herself and wanting to lash out at him Sam found herself speaking to him again. "You took my love…" she whispered angrily. Biting her cheek she held the blanket tighter around her bare body as she felt invaded and used. "You took my…body…" she said, shame in her voice at how he had taken her virginity from her without any care. Looking up at him hatefully Sam glared at him with embers dancing in her eyes like a volcano ready to erupt. "You took everything from me just for….a game?" she spat out as her face twisted in revolt at how low he was. "Just for your stupid game?" she repeated in an angry whisper. "A plot?"

Rolling his eyes, Scam huffed. "Correction, Sam," he spat before a smirk crossed his lips again. "I didn't TAKE anything," he said, looking her in the eye firmly. "You gave it away," he spat tauntingly leaving her gulp at his words and soon her face was growing embarrassed again and her anger was dying down. He smirked harder at the change in her features and he knew she knew she was the one to blame for not being a innocent, little virgin anymore. "And now you'll live with the consequences," he jabbed leaving her to burst into tears again as nothing but degradation and shame filled her mind. It was her fault. All her fault.

"_I was the one who had been running around, chasing him when I could have stopped him!" _she said to herself as her tears continued to pool down her face in waves. How could she have been so blind? How? _"Why didn't I see his intentions for what they were?" _she screamed at herself feeling stupid because she had been blind to him. Sniffling Sam bit her cheek harder as if to punish herself. _"I was too busy seeing love where there wasn't any to see anything else! This is all my fault!" _she told herself not understanding how she, the supposed smart girl had been so stupid.

Watching her shaking her head in disgust, Scam smirked knowing she was back to cursing at herself again_. "I might as well join in," _he thought, smirking harder as he spoke in a mocking, teasing tone. "The great Sam Simpson," he said sarcastically as he clapped his hands. "The best WOOHP spy reduced to this," he chuckled out. "A heartbroken, little woman," he spat, laughing harder before he spoke again in a damning tone. 'Don't you feel proud now?" He laughed again when she cried even more. "Heh," he said, going on with no mercy. "You could have stopped this but you were too preoccupied with everything I faked," he sneered as he began counting off his fingers. "The shopping trips, the vacations, the time off…" he let out another chuckle as he looked right at her sad, broken figure. "Well you know what they say Sam…" he smirked before speaking in a dismissive whisper. "There is a price to pay for having too much fun."

Keeping her head down Sam cried even harder. She had loved a lie. Mac…Mac had never been there. It had all been a joke, a big fat joke! It wasn't real. Nothing was real! But she hadn't seen it until it was too late. She cried even more and cursed at herself, calling herself every bad word she knew because she knew it had been her fault for not catching on. Because she had been deluded, she had been too caught up in Scam because of her once crush on him. Her body racking with sobs Sam felt her dizzy and weak. As she stood there in his line of sight she felt naked to him. She felt as if he had stripped her to the bone. He had taken everything, every last thing from her. And she'd never get it back.

Enjoying seeing her in shambles, crying her heart out, Scam felt her despair fuelling him and he began speaking to her again. "Yes Sam," he hissed. "This is what you get for ripping away my chance to control you with that stupid crush you had on me!" he growled, letting her sobs fill his eardrums before he smirked again. "You could have stopped me but you were too in love with Mac Smit, you new leader," he spat. "You didn't see what was right in front of you. You didn't see the truth even those times when it hit you in the face," he said, adding to her shame. Smirking he continued. "There were times my true nature was open to you," he said knowing he had dropped some subtle hints along the way. "But…" he chuckled. "You couldn't see it. You couldn't see it because you were too blind to see anything, ANYTHING but Mac's face everywhere you looked!"

Still sobbing, Sam realized he remembered the crush she had had on him when he had first arrived as Mac Smit, something she had thought he had forgotten but now she was sure he remembered. How else had he known this was going to work_? "And now he's just rubbing it all in,"_ she thought sadly, biting her lip harder as tears exploded from her eyes again. "Heh," he chuckled watching her cry bitterly. "You were too in love," he hissed before a gleam filled his eyes and he said the words he knew she would remember. "You were too busy looking forward to each and every day, anxiously waiting, longing for a mission…" he smirked when he saw her freeze on the spot. "To be sucked down WOOHP's annoying tunnel, to be thrown onto that painful, thinly padded red couch just to see Mac Smit's face."

Gasping as she finally recognized what he was saying, Sam's eyes widened even more. _"My…my letter…" _she thought in shock. She had always thought he hadn't even read it. Seeing the bewilderment on her face Scam chuckled in amusement. "Yea I read that letter of yours," he said confirming her doubts and making her gasp again. He only smirked harder at the sight of her mangled face as he kept talking. "And that was when I knew how deeply you had fallen into my trap, too tied up to ever get out."

Listening to her sobbing again he spoke in a cruel, uncaring taunt. " And I knew I was gonna win this round right then, thanks to your crush on Mac Smit, a false, fake image," he smirked before speaking in a triumphant tone, knowing it was time he reveal the big second part to his plan. "And I won," he hissed only making her cry harder but he didn't care. "I won big time," he said before moving his hand into his pocket and pulling out the object he had tucked away. The same one he had been tossing up and down when she had come up onto the roof. Glancing at it fondly Scam gripped it hard before holding it up. "You see this?" he asked lightly and Sam took a break from her crying to look up only to have her eyes widen and her stomach pang when she saw what he was holding.

A remote control.

Her instincts flared again and this time she knew better than to ignore them. Seeing her looking at the remote with wide, worried eyes, Scam chuckled knowing Sam still had some brain cells left in her after what he had done, at least enough to let her see where he might be going with this. Not wanting her to be left guessing he spoke in calm, relaxed tone as he began tossing the remote up and down again. "After your fabulous, little birthday bash…" he said smirking when another tear left her eye and he knew she was hating her birthday right now, the same day she had been enjoying so much before. Just because of him, but it was over now.

"After that…" he said continuing. "Before I brought you here…do you remember when I left for a few moments and asked you to stay outside while I locked WOOHP up for the weekend?" She didn't need to nod her head or say yes because the recognition of that moment could be seen flashing in her eyes. Smirking he went on, still tossing the remote like a toy. "That was when I was setting up for you big surprise…." he said, letting confusion form on her face and letting it sit there for several moments before he stopped tossing the black remote and caught it in his hand effortlessly. Watching her for a long moment he suddenly gave her a smirk. "That was when I was planting bombs in every corner of WOOHP."

A sharp gasp left her and Sam felt herself nearly fall again. She should have expected more out of Scam's revenge plot than just having WOOHP under his control but she honestly hadn't seen this coming. Smirking at her shocked face Scam pointed to the remote. "And this..." he said chuckling almost manically. "Is going to show you the big finale." Sam kept her mouth closed as she just stared at him with wide, frightened eyes, hoping he wasn't about to do what it looked like he was itching to. Looking at her with a cruel smirk Scam hovered his thumb over the red button of the remote, almost pushing it. "As soon as I push this button, WOOHP will blow up into nothing right before your very own eyes." Watching her eyes widen even more and her jaw drop as fear formed everywhere on her features Scam smirked even more. ``Perfect grand finale, don't ya think?"

Looking at him unblinkingly Sam couldn't do anything but stare. She had never been this shocked in all her life. She knew Scam was capable of some terrible things but…this? He had gained control of WOOHP, he had earned people's trust and respect…all the while with only the plan to blow it up and make her watch him while he did that? That was all there was to everything they had been through the last several months? Nothing else? Not one thing else? Rubbing her arms and feeling broken Sam bit her lip sadly. There was no new, good leader? No….She took a shuddering breath as pain burned her broken heart. _"_

_There is no… Mac?" _More tears trailed down her face as she remembered that there was no Mac Smit, that the man she loved wasn't real. Feeling her heart breaking even more as she remembered every moment of the last months, Sam took breaths in rough, shaky pants of air. _"He just played me? Just because I took away his chance to use my feelings for him? My crush?"_ she sobbed harder. _"For him to not be able to use me in a plot against WOOHP? That's all it was….a game?" _Rubbing her arms again as a chill hugged her where his arms once used to, Sam felt dead. She felt empty and lonely. She felt as if she was losing everything in this moment. Her sanity, WOOHP…and the love of her life.

Looking at Scam as he stood there with sneering at her she knew she should fight him but…Taking a shuddering breath and feeling how her heart literally throbbed with it, as if it was being sawed in half Sam knew she was too broken. She was crushed, defeated and torn. Too torn to do anything but cry. Her tears fell again, shooting out of her eyes as they hit her cheeks, dangled down her chin and settled on the white material of the sheet around her. She kept crying, just crying louder and louder because it was all she could do. She felt like a loser, a joke. A complete failure as she found that she wasn't even fit to fight him right now.

"Aww what's the matter?" Scam said, tossing the remote again and smirking. "Not gonna try and stop me?" His smirk grew crueller and more vicious when she just looked away from him, as if it hurt her to look at him and kept crying heartbrokenly. "Too sad?" he taunted? "Too heartbroken to fight, Sam?" He said, mocking her with heavy amounts of fake pity in his tone. Not listening to him because it only made her pain worse Sam ignored his taunts and kept questioning herself. How could it have been all be fake. HOW? Sobbing uncontrollably Sam knew she wanted to hate him. She wanted to hate him with every fibre of her being, like she had three years ago, after she had found out he was evil the first time but…she couldn't. She couldn't! Because as sad as it was all she saw when she saw that face of his was Mac's loving one, the one she loved so much.

Closing her eyes and feeling overwhelmed Sam cried more, tears leaking from under her closed lids when his face, smiling lovingly at her flashed before her eyes and she shook from the extent of her cries because she knew she just couldn't get his face out her mind. She knew she had just found out that the man she had given her chastity to was the man she hated, the same she had hated for years. She knew she wanted to hate him. She wanted to hurt him. She wanted to kick him to the curb and tell him he meant nothing to her but… She couldn't. Taking in a unsteady breath Sam knew she just couldn't. No matter how badly she wanted to. All she could think about was how much she loved him and how perfect, how painfully perfect he had been for her.

How she had been fantasizing about him for months and had wanted to marry him. She had wanted to spend the rest of her life loving him. She had wanted him forever. And feeling her heart squeezing and twisting in her chest when she thought about all that she knew she would never would HATE HIM like the way she wanted to again. How could she? HOW COULD SHE? When she had given him everything she had to offer?

And as she watched him with sad, heartbroken eyes, she knew that…as pathetic as she knew it was, she knew that she still loved Mac Smit. Still loved the guy she had fallen desperately in love with, Scam's false alias, the lie within him. And she would always remember that. _"And because of that that…" _she thought as her tears blurred her sight all over again at the painful realization that was coming to her. _"I can never hate him like I did once." _

Remembering how she had easily walked away from him the first time he had turned out to be evil Sam knew why it had been so simple. Her crush on him was so easily gone because it had been just that, a crush. It wasn't so simple now. She knew she LOVED this man after she had gotten to get to know him. As much as she didn't want to, she loved Mac Smit, the man that was part of Scam and she would love him forever. She gulped sadly and bit her lip. And love…love couldn't be broken out of that easily. Her mind nagging at her for being such a disappointment and a fail, Sam knew it was all her fault for being like this.

It disgusted her, it sickened her down to her core but there was nothing she could do about this and she knew she wanted to slap herself right now. It had been all her fault for using this chance to act on her feelings for Scam. Her eyes widening at what she had just thought Sam shook her head desperately. _"No…no, I don't love him!" _she shouted in her mind_. "I don't love Scam! I only love Mac! Mac Smit!"_ she raged furiously before she stopped and felt her heart falling again, even deeper into her pit of despair because she knew what she was telling herself was wrong_. "Scam IS Mac Smit…" _she thought sadly as she realized that was true and she couldn't change it. She couldn't take Mac out of Tim Scam, they were the same man, one in the same and nothing could ever change that.

Hiding her face in her hands again she felt humiliated again. _"God he used that to get to me!" _she cried as she remembered his words, his mocking about how she had fallen for his fake image and his taunting haunted her like a ghost. Sobbing into her palms and listening to him chuckle from time to time as she did that Sam knew she felt like such a fool. Such a complete, pathetic, fool. _"How could I love him?" _she thought as tears kept falling and her cheeks burned. _"HOW? HOW? HOW?" _she shouted, demanding an answer from herself. Drawing in rough breaths as she kept crying Sam knew why. How could she even forget? She remembered how he was perfect for her. So perfect. He was everything she had ever wanted, EVERYTHING! And that was why she had fallen for him.

Peeking up at Scam from above her tear-stained fingertips, Sam stared at him and sighed sadly knowing she had always been waiting for someone like him and now he was just slipping away from her. Now he was ripping it all away from her. Her dreams, her hopes, her wants and needs.

He was taking it away all at once and…it was so painful, too painful. And as she felt her body nearly aching, Sam knew the hurt she was feeling emotionally was strong enough to be physical. And she knew right then that she had never been in so much pain in all her life. Crying bitterly Sam kept thinking about what he had done. How he had loved her so long as he needed to, as long as he wanted to distract her. _"As long as…as…it was convenient!"_ she thought angrily. And now that he was done with her because she was useless to him he was dumping her. He was kicking her aside like used goods., like garbage.

Crying more Sam shook her head feeling wounded. _"No, no, no!" _she screamed in her mind. This was cruel and wrong! Looking at him with hateful eyes Sam knew only Scam, someone as evil and heartless as him could do something like this. _"Only he can hurt someone like that, love them and then rip it all away!" _Looking at the careless smirk on his lips, Sam found her anger and disdain for him growing stronger. "_Who even does that without feeling any guilt?"_ She thought not thinking any human could be so cold-blooded. And while she knew Scam never felt anything, still! How could he have done this? Her thoughts tangled over him, Sam kept crying and cursing at him in her head because she still loved him despite everything. And that was why she wasn't even moving to fight him when he was about to destroy WOOHP right in front of her eyes. Because she still loved the arrogant, careless bastard despite not wanting to.

Standing there watching her cry her eyes out, Scam only smirked and enjoyed the sight before him. He took in the rejection, the sadness on her face and he finally felt at peace. He had waited so long for this moment. SO LONG. And he couldn't even put it into words how good it felt to see her in this kind of pain, feeling like she wasn't good enough, feeling like she didn't matter. Feeling so much like he had been dying to make her feel. Relishing in her sorrow he smirked. "That's what you get Sam," he said, speaking after the long silence. "That's what you get for your mistake, for your lack of thought," he spat and Sam wept louder but he didn't care because her tears were like raindrops on parched, desert ground to him. "That's what you get for…" he smirked, but this time it was bitter. "That's what you get for falling in love with MAC SMIT," he growled, a jealous edge in his voice that he hadn't been able to keep out.

Pausing in her sobs Sam blinked because for some reason he had sounded almost…edgy as he had said his last two words. And for some reason, it had almost sounded like he hated the name Mac. Blinking again Sam thought over that for a moment but it didn't make sense. Why would he hate that name? Mac was him, wasn't he? _"Of course he is, why else am I so upset?_" she thought sadly as he tears began to return again. Why else was he king at this moment as he laughed at her. Her tears coming back full force, Sam went back to crying and mentally berating herself. _"I was just a fool. A fool!" _she sobbed as she forced that thought into her brain. _"All those moments we shared were lies! Everything was fake!" _she told herself only to find her heart refusing to believe it even though it was obvious he had lied to her.

And she found herself mad at her heart, wanting to rip it out and throw it away for not realizing the truth and continuing thinking his love hadn't been fake. But as she glared and hurled insults at herself Sam stopped and found herself slowly dwelling on what her heart was saying. And she began to wonder how it could all be fake. Knowing it was just her hopelessness making her think this Sam sobbed and began asking herself how she could have messed up so badly. "_How could I have been so wrong about him? So terribly wrong?"_ she asked, not knowing how she had mistaken his hatred for love and foolishly thought he loved her as much as she loved him. Why had she even thought he loved her?

Not having to think too hard for that Sam knew even through her numb, pained state that she remembered how good he had been to her. How he had looked at her with so much emotion in his eyes and told her he loved her so many times in heart-warming, sweet whispers. Remembering those beautiful lies Sam's tears fell harder than ever before and her lungs strained from her continual crying but she couldn't stop. She just couldn't stop her tears from coming out_. "How could it all be fake?' _she thought endlessly tormented by the realness of everything she had witnessed and endured over the last while. _"How could it be so fake when it felt so real?" _

Suddenly Sam stopped short and felt her heart clench and release in her chest again. And once again she found herself thinking how all of this could be fake. Not getting why her mind was continually sticking to that question, Sam thought about it for a moment before her eyes widened in surprise. Was it possible that…could it be that it wasn't all fake? Her heart beating steadily in her chest Sam bit her lip and wondered if maybe, just maybe she hadn't been wrong about him. Maybe his love was really…real. Chewing on her lip Sam tried not to get her hopes up because she knew she was desperately trying to look for anything to save herself from drowning into the sea of darkness that was surrounding her right now, and these thoughts could very well be part of that pitiful attempt and she didn't want to set herself up for more suffering.

Feeling hopeless again because Scam, her enemy would never love her, Sam felt tears prickling her eyes again and she found herself wishing she was as heartless as he was and didn't have any love in his heart when she froze in her thoughts and felt her jaw drop. And she found herself picking up on something she had left out before.

What about all those times she had felt his care and concern?…What about all the times she had seen love shining in those eyes of his? Felt the warmth in smile, like the sun lighting up her face on a pleasant summer day?…Was all that fake too? Feeling her tears slow down in their path down her face Sam let out a small gasp realizing that, that….just couldn't be fake. Those were the things that made her believe his love in the first place. It hadn't been so much the words he had said but more the look in his eyes, the honesty in his tone, the warmth when he had held her close that told her that he was in love with her. _"As deeply as I loved him…" _Sam thought, her eyes widening again as she tried to figure out if she was right about this. It was risky to think that Tim Scam loved anyone, let alone her but she couldn't ignore this. Guiltily enough she knew she didn't want to. She was desperate to keep on loving him and so her mind was stuck remembering those moments where she had just felt, just KNOWN that his love was genuine. And as good as Scam was at lying she didn't think it was possible for even him to have been able to fake those moments where he had let his guard down and let her in. Let her truly into his heart, a forbidden place and had really been honest with his feelings for her.

Her eyes widening even more Sam found herself wanting to believe in what she was thinking, that he loved her somewhere in that heart of his and the more she thought about it, the more real the thought became to her_. "It couldn't be all fake…" _she decided after moments of incessant thinking. A small gasp leaving her Sam felt her jaw drop a little_. "Oh my God…it can't be all fake,"_ she thought now seeing the past several months in a new light. All the passion, his kisses, the energy when he was with her…it couldn't all be fake. How was it possible for him to have faked the passion in his touch when he touched her, when he kissed her? No he couldn't fake that and she had felt it, she had felt it clearly during those moments….she had felt his love.

Feeling a small ray of hope filling her darkened soul Sam glanced up at Scam longingly. Noticing the sudden look of what looked like almost hope on her face, Scam's eyes narrowed not knowing why she was looking at him this way but he relaxed and smirked because he knew just how to squash it. "I'm going to destroy WOOHP…" he said putting his thumb back on the button again and he smirked harder when a flash of fear ran through her eyes again making her look lost and desperate just as she should be. Letting out a dark chuckle he raised the remote and smirked evilly. "And there is nothing, not a thing anyone can do to stop me," he hissed before looking at her belittlingly. "Especially not you," he spat before turning back to face the darkness of the night sky. Tossing the remote again as he scanned the area he felt his adrenaline pumping through him harder when he saw the WOOHP building, while cloaked in darkness, standing out easily with it's awkward shape. And thanks to that he would see it fall perfectly from his spot. And so would Sam Simpson.

Watching him with unblinking eyes Sam saw his hand moving to stop tossing the remote and reach the button. And she gasped knowing that he was about one second away from pressing that button and destroying WOOHP forever. And she knew if she wanted to try and stop him she had to act now. It was now or never. Taking a deep breath in Sam mustered up her left over courage and shred of hope and spoke in a quiet whisper. "Why…" she bit her cheek and tried not to lose her will. "Why would you go through all this trouble to get revenge on me, Tim?" Blinking in confusion at the fact that she was still talking to him Scam narrowed his eyes wondering why that was before he smirked and spoke, knowing just how to make her cry again. "I already answered that…" he said still throwing the remote up and down as he saw WOOHP and nothing but it. "Or could you not hear it over the sounds of your crying?" he smirked, enjoying her misery way too much.

Biting her lip as she heard all the ice in his voice Sam took another deep breath in and cleared her mind, forcing herself to ignore his cold, careless voice and tried again, knowing she had to ask him this at least once. ``What I mean is…" she bit her cheek not really knowing how he'd react to her question. "Why… would you go through all this trouble just to …win my love?" Hearing her words, Scam's body nearly fell slack on the spot and he had to work hard not to just freeze entirely and drop the remote. Why was she asking him that? She couldn't have picked up on…_"__No__…"_he thought knowing there was no way she could have realized that. _"__How could she__…__ when she didn__'__t the first time?__"_he hissed in his mind resentfully before dismissing that thought and forcing it away. He didn't want to think about it. Not now, not ever again. He was moving on and that was what tonight was all about.

Reassembling himself, Scam let out a scoff. "Don't flatter yourself Samantha," he spat, tossing the remote again and using it to focus his thoughts as he kept his back to her. "I didn't do this just to win your 'love'," he growled, saying the last word disgustedly. Biting her cheek as she felt her heart wrench again Sam felt a tear drag down her cheek again, and she could feel more coming as she began to grow discouraged all over again. Not wanting to give up, struggling to hold on and believe what she felt in her heart Sam pushed herself to try again despite how badly she was crying at his lack of care.

"You…" she choked on her sob and spoke in a broken whisper. "You…did," she said before repeating the words louder knowing he had to have felt something to pursue her like this. He just had to have felt something for her, he had to! She needed him to say that was true. _"__I couldn__'__t have given myself to a lie!__"_she thought, her sobs coming out even harder. Those moments, those moments they had spent together, some of them had to be real between them. They just had to be!

"I did not," he said firmly a quick second later leaving her heart to split into a thousand pieces right then and there. And she knew she was crushed at how easily he could say that, how confidently he could say he didn't feel a thing, ANYTHING for her. It was almost as if he didn't even want to think about that possibility no matter how much she wanted, she NEEDED him to. Why didn't he care about her at all? How could he not after the way he had shown her love the last while? After he had made her believe he loved her with all his heart? After he had kissed her passionately, told her he wanted her, and gotten to her in a way that no man ever had and never would? How could he just not give a damn?

Watching him with narrowed, hurt eyes, Sam felt disappointment, hurt and fury course through her blood, making it boil, And soon she found herself screaming out at him in frustration, too far gone to stop herself any longer, "Why are you denying what you feel inside?" she shouted. "Why are you so determined to say it was all fake?" Her screams echoed out, mixing into the openness of the chilly autumn air as she stood there behind him solemnly.

Despite the cold trying to bite into her skin she didn't shiver anymore because she could still feel the remains of his body's heat still lingering on her skin from an hour ago, keeping her warm and keeping a small flame of hope lit deep within the heart that still burned for him despite his cold denial.

He stayed silent but just for a second while he turned around to glance at her. Only a smirk donned his dimly moonlit face as he took steps to be closer to her. And he couldn't help but notice something. She looked so weak right now, wrapped up in _**his**_ silk blankets, Her face...her eyes full of wanting and need just for _**him**_**, **showing him just how desperate she was in this moment. She was no longer thinking about WOOHP...it was all about HIM. All about HIM.

Stopping two feet away from her, his smirk widened after he had gotten his fill of her broken, lovelorn state. "That's because it was fake Samantha," he hissed. "All of it", he spat before turning his back to her again and staring out into the darkness of the night, the remote control still clutched tight in his hand as he allowed nothing but satisfaction to fill his senses.

Watching him sadly Sam's frustration dulled away making way for the brokenness, the emptiness she felt inside. She shook her head not ready to believe it. She couldn't be wrong. She didn't buy it. She didn't! Despite what he was saying, she knew she could never be so blind to simply give herself to him without being certain he felt at least something in return. The look in his eyes every time he told her he loved her... it was sincere, at least in her eyes and that was all she needed to believe in.

Yes, she was shocked and upset but she still loved him. How could she not after everything they had endured? She had already tried and she knew she couldn't just hate him no matter how badly the spy in her wanted to, was telling her to. She could not because was still a woman. She was a girl who had loved him with all her heart. Who had given him her heart, her soul and body because she had felt that bond to him that he was her soul mate, that he was the ONE… How could she be so wrong about her own feelings? Her own heart and what it felt? Shaking her head in denial again she knew she couldn't be this wrong. She wasn't wrong, she could NOT be wrong, she refused to believe it and she knew she had to keep trying to make him admit that.

Taking a deep breath she spoke to him again in a small whisper. "You could have faked every smile you gave me… but you couldn't have faked the sincerity," she said with her head down, tears slightly trickling down her cheeks at the beautiful memories of the last months. Memories that he wanted her to agonize and bleed tears over. Her breath hitched in her throat at one particular memory. The party at WOOHP. Them dancing together. Him taking her aside and then... Sam's gaze flickered up from the floor at Scam's broad back. He hadn't turned around at her words, simply staring out into the distance, his eyes glued at the WOOHP building as he tossed the remote up and down in his right hand like he had been for the last while.

And she found herself wondering what he was waiting for. Hoping he was hesitant, Sam worked up her courage and tried again. "And when we...made love…" she whispered, picking her words carefully. "The words you whispered to me all night long could have been fake... But.." she bit her cheek and said what she knew was true. "But not the passion..." Her eyes widened when she noticed his hand stop tossing the remote as his posture stiffened in front of her eyes. And she felt her hope grow again at having finally gotten a unexpected response out of him. Keeping her eyes on him as he slowly turned around and looked at her, she whispered again. "That could never be false Tim…" she said biting her lip before she looked him deep in his eyes and spoke boldly despite how scared she was of him just pushing that button and laughing at her. "…And deep down inside you know that's true..."

Looking at her with wide, unblinking eyes Scam couldn't stop his mouth from slightly parting as her words sank into his brain. He also couldn't stop the prickle of hurt, needle-like and sharp that cut through him after what she had said to him. His fists clenched at his sides, his knuckles turning white from the extent of his grip and soon he was taking slow, deep, rough breaths through gritted teeth as he looked at the redhead before him with nothing but raw, unhampered fury in his dark and stormy gaze. How dare she say that to him? Glaring hatefully Scam tried to keep from reaching out and strangling her even though he was more than tempted to make her pay for that claim she had just made about him. He couldn't stand it. How she was talking for him. How she was acting like she knew how he thought, what he felt. As if she really…knew him. _"How dare her?" _he hissed within his mind as his posture became even more tense. And he was beyond infuriated with her.

How dare she act like she knew him inside out when she didn't even realize how much she had hurt him before? When she didn't even see how much she had angered him with her careless, shallow actions? Closing his eyes, Scam tried to control the rage and pain that was practically eating him up inside. But as soon as he did that images upon images of her smiling, happy, lovesick face floated before his eyes. Snippets of her voice telling him how he was so smart and cool rushed back and thrummed into his eardrums. And he quickly found that he couldn't take it anymore. How dare she say she understood him after what she had gone and done? She had no right to say such a thing and he wasn't going to let her get away with it.

Snapping his eyes open he looked at her with clear contempt and watching the killer look he wore Sam took a small, unconscious step back. Watching him with nervous eyes she wondered why he looked so offended as he stared at her. There was anger in his eyes and disgust and…Sam's eyes widened when she thought she saw something else lingering there. Was there actually hurt in his gaze? Concerned Sam bit her lip before opening her mouth to ask him if he was okay but as soon as she said his name he let out a growl that left her to take two steps backwards. Watching him with fearful eyes Sam wondered why he was suddenly so angry when he had been so calm while taunting her. Why was he suddenly so mad?

Seeing all the confusion on her face, Scam knew she was trying to figure out the sudden change in his mood. Glaring at her vehemently he shook his head, disgusted because he knew it was just like her to act and never see the consequences of her actions. And when he saw her continuing to look lost as she kept her eyes on him, he quickly found that he had had enough. He couldn't take it anymore. "You act like you know me so damn well…" he growled suddenly leaving her to blink in further confusion. Seeing her still playing innocent, looking at him with no understanding whatsoever in her beautiful emerald eyes, Scam felt a rush of frustration overcome his normally calm mind. And before he could stop himself he was blurting out the things he had thought he'd never say.

"You act like you know me so deeply…as if you really understand me inside out," he hissed, watching the redhead with rage-tinted eyes. Taking a step closer to her he spoke in an angrier, rougher tone. "Tell me then…" his eyes flashed heatedly. "Samantha," he spat. "Do you know what I went through?" he said, still walking closer to her and a moment later he had grabbed her hair. Gasping, Sam tried to free her hair but he only pulled on it and kept her face right where he wanted it, looking right into his angry one. "T-Tim.." Sam stuttered questioningly but he only tightened his hold and kept speaking. "Do you know…how I felt?…" he spat angrily.

Bringing her face even nearer so that she was only looking at his eyes he let out another growl. "How much it hurt me when you left?" Watching her eyes narrow in confusion he hissed before dropping his hands and grabbing her shoulders. Letting his fingertips dig into her flesh he shook her roughly before he began screaming right in her face. "When you picked your loyalty, devotion and care for WOOHP, over me?" he screamed and Sam's jaw dropped open in shock and her heart began to beat hard as she began to see what this was about. Not seeing the look of realization on her features he kept going. "When you chose to let me go because WOOHP was more important to you?" he shouted before shoving her away and letting her fall down onto the floor. Gasping, Sam stopped herself from falling flat and turned to look up at him with wide, shocked eyes not believing what he was saying.

Kicking the floor in pent up rage Scam ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Dammit!" he snarled before snapping his face towards her and looking at her with the same hauntingly angry eyes. "You call that love Sam?" he hissed and Sam felt her eyes nearly pop out of her sockets as she nearly stopped breathing and all her air froze in her lungs. _"__Oh my God__…"_ she thought, her body freezing as everything began to become eerily clear to her. Why he had done this in this way. Why he had chosen to be Mac Smit and lead WOOHP and exactly why he had chosen her. Staring at him speechlessly Sam didn't even know what to say. She had never, ever expected this to happen and for the first time in her life she found herself completely lost on what to do.

Watching her sitting there in silence with her mouth agape, Scam sneered before continuing in a spiteful, bitter tone. "You call it love?" he hissed again, too angry to stop himself even though he really would have if he was in his right mind. But his anger, his pain, his hurt wouldn't let him think. All he wanted to do was lash out and tell her why he loathed her to no end. Glaring again he gave her a small smirk. "You call it love?" he asked for a third time before he began hissing again. "I call it a goddamn joke!" he spat before throwing his head back and laughing. And it was a long, chilly laugh. Bitter and angry, anything but happy. His laughter coming to and end he fixed his eyes back on her and frowned hatefully. "You claimed to think I was so smart and cool…" he snarled and Sam's eyes widened, another gasp leaving her as he repeated the words she had once said to him, so many years ago while telling him she was done with him.

"_He still remembers?__"_she thought, shocked. She had never thought he had even heard her. Still in his own rage Scam continued, not seeing the understanding that was donning her face more and more as he talked to her. "You said I was all that…" he growled, looking at her with his eyes narrowed into slits of rage. "Yet everything you said and felt went out the window when you learned WHO I was and how I was against your beloved WOOHP!" he shouted, taking an angry step closer to her and peering down at her with hard, steel eyes.

"What happened huh?" he roared. "I wasn't suddenly pure, good and flawless was I?" he screamed. "Was I, Sam?" he shouted loud enough for his voice to make her shudder as she felt all his hurt in his voice. Felt all of Tim Scam's hurt and pain and didn't know what to say because she had always thought he was impenetrable in any way. Biting her cheek as she felt his angry breaths racing down and hitting the top of her head, she suddenly knew how terribly wrong she had been.

Looking down at her with sickened eyes he growled again. "That's why you began HATING ME!" he shouted before letting out another laugh. "Heh, some love," he hissed and Sam bit her cheek hearing all the mockery in his tone and she found herself feeling ashamed. "If you had loved me at ALL Sam…." he continued hissing furiously. "If their was even a shred of honesty in your love…." he spat. "You would have given me some loyalty." Shaking his head Scam continued knowing what she was thinking right now after his last few words, the little spy that she was. "No I didn't expect you to leave WOOHP and quit your job…" he said before lowering down to her and sitting on his knees. Reaching out he lifted her chin and pushed her to look at him. When she glanced at him with shaky eyes she found an open, unmasked glare on his face. Frowning he continued in a breathy, rough voice. "But taking delight in locking me up like a wild animal that needed to be caged?" he said, looking at her pointedly and Sam found her eyes lowering again. She could feel an emotion sweeping through her and she didn't have to think too long to realize it was guilt. It was because of that, that she couldn't even meet eyes with him anymore.

Not caring for her downcast eyes he gripped her jaw harder and kept going. "Leaving me to rot in a jail cell over and over while you went off and…and…" his voice became angry again as unforgotten hurt filled him making his muscles tense and stiffen. "Forgot about me?" he hissed out before glaring and pushing her away, not wanting to be near a cheater like her. Staring at her, unable to look away Scam he found himself shouting again. " While you went and had your fun?" He clenched his teeth and remembered all the thoughts that had bothered him over the years. How she had never remembered him for even one second. His eyes darkening he spat again. "While you had your little boyfriends after claiming you had feelings for me?" he roared remembering hearing of the dates, no matter how minor, that she had gone on after meeting him. How many times she had betrayed him.

Shaking his head in disgust he looked at her belittlingly. "And when I had met you I had made the mistake of thinking you weren't shallow and phoney…" he said making her look up only to find him glaring still. 'I had thought your feelings were actually real," he said before letting out a bitter growl from the pit of his throat. "But I was wrong, I was so damn wrong," he hissed damningly. Gulping, Sam knew that even though she had seen Scam angry before, she had never seen him this angry. It honestly frightened her that he could even feel this way. That she had…Biting her cheek Sam felt scared of herself, even more than him because she knew now that she had made him feel this way. It scared her that she could make a man like Tim Scam hurt like this. She had never known she could be so…. ruthless.

"When were you by my side, hmm?' he said, speaking again and Sam looked up at him with sad, guilty eyes. He shrugged softly. "When were you there for me?" he said softly, watching her with hurt eyes before his face hardened again and he shouted. "Only as long as I was Mac Smit!" he roared. Looking at her with angry, jealous eyes he kept shouting. "But when I might have needed you…" he said, knowing he could have used the comfort of having one person who didn't hate him on this entire planet once in while on those days when he felt a little alone with the life he had built. "You were no where to be found," he said decisively knowing she had never, ever once in her life, been there for him. "Some feelings you had," he breathed out quietly before looking down, away from her to try and calm himself.

Blinking, Sam felt her face crumble as his last words hit her over and over again. And as she thought about them and all the hurt in his voice when he had spoken them she felt her eyes close in agony as she remembered something he had said while posing as Mac Smit. _"If there's one thing I can't stand, it's a woman who claims to love a man based on convenience," _his voice said in her mind and Sam opened her eyes slowly and felt tears falling because she suddenly knew why he had said that. It had had nothing to do with his secretary. It had been a hidden message for none other than… "_Me," _Sam thought, breathing shakily as her guilt piled on and on nearly crushing her under its burden. Remembering what he'd said about giving him loyalty she realized that after she had revealed her crush on him, he had expected her to stay by his side and be there for him. To give him unconditional love and care as a lover should. But her? She had just turned around and left him when it had gotten too hard.

Biting her cheek sadly Sam felt everything clicking into place for her as she sat there remembering everything he had just said along with every subtle hint he had given her over the past months. He had done all this, he had hurt her because he was angry at her. He was mad because SHE had left him and loved him only until she wanted to. Her breath hitching in her throat she remembered how not too long ago she had labelled Scam as cruel and evil for loving someone and then ripping it away upon a whim. And she had asked herself angrily that who would do such a thing and had decided only someone with no feelings, no care in their heart was the answer. But as she sat there now she realized that she had done the very same thing. She had loved him until it was okay and the moment he had had a problem she had taken the selfish way out and dumped him aside.

"_This…" _Sam thought, a tear trailing down her cheek from her own stupidity and wrongful doing, at how much pain she had caused. _"This is all my fault," _she told herself, crying harder because she knew nothing could be more true than that fact. She could have stayed with him, in fact she could have ended this three years ago. If she just hadn't let him go, hadn't thoughtlessly thrown him aside and had instead kept telling him she loved him and wanted him to change for her…he might have listened. No it would not have been easy but she could have tried, she could have made an attempt to show him she cared but she hadn't done anything like that.

Lowering her head even more Sam felt herself shrinking within herself as she remembered what she had done. Instead she pushed him further into his hatred and anger, deeper in the world of crime to make himself feel relevant. Lifting her head, Sam looked at Scam with guilt-filled, self-conscious eyes while tears of regret soaked her skin. It had been her who had turned him into this.

Finally a little calm, Scam lifted his head and looked up at Sam only to freeze when he saw the look of deep regret on her face mixed with undeniable understanding. And he realized then that he had gone too far and had let too much out. Biting his cheek hard, as if to punish himself he understood that in his rush of frustration and rage he said everything he was trying not to and now his reasons were nearly one hundred percent clear. Cursing at himself he was angry for having lost control like that but he quickly stopped yelling at himself because he really didn't care anymore. At least it was out of him and he didn't have to hide it anymore_. __"__Besides__…"_ he thought, feeling a little better. _"__She__'__s going to pay for it anyway,__"_he told himself, deciding that it was okay if she knew why she was going through this. She was so blind to him that she wouldn't have seen it on her own anyway.

Looking at her pointedly he found himself a little more relaxed and he knew that was because his mind was finally clear of the hurt he had been holding in for too long. It felt good and he knew that destroying WOOHP and leaving her like she had left him would only make him feel better. But as he watched her face and felt a tug at his frozen heart, somehow he felt that even that wouldn't make up for what he had endured at her hands. She had been the first, the first in years who had told him she had feelings for him. No he never had problems being noticed by women, but ever since he had become a criminal anyone rarely developed real feelings for him and dared to say it. And even if he had been in disguise when he had met Sam, she had still told him she liked him. Those words that she liked him had still fallen on his eardrums and he had taken it as her liking him, HIM, not his disguise. But he had been wrong. She hadn't loved him, she had loved his lie, his false, polished side that had no flaws. Not him. Never HIM.

Remembering how badly she had hurt him and how he had never gotten over it he found himself glaring at her again despite trying to keep calm. "You're fickle…" he started slowly. "You're phoney," he said, watching her squirm and letting that fuel him because he knew she had some guilt bothering her right now. But he knew it wasn't enough. Guilt was not enough to make him forgive her. It never would be. Looking at her with angry eyes he continued. "Your feelings come and go," he hissed firmly before he glared harder. "You lust after perfection and when a person doesn't live up to your standards you dump them aside like garbage," he whispered before giving her a little smirk because he was finally getting his payback for what she had done.

"But guess what Sam?" he said coolly. "What goes around comes around, and now it's your turn…`` he said, his smirk widening when she gulped. "To be dumped aside," he finished and soon he could see more tears pouring out of her eyes and saturating her already tear-wrinkled skin. Feeling satisfied he smirked again. "How's it feel Sam?" he taunted, his eyes lighting up with a pleased gleam because he knew she would remember everything he had done. She would be haunted by those memories of his love for eternity, a love she had wanted from the time he had first posed as Mac Smit, A love she would never, ever have. He smirked. Just like he could never have her.

Watching the satisfied look on his face Sam realized that had been his goal all along. To make her have the love she wanted from Mac Smit, her dream man and then rip it away from her to make her pay for what she had done to him. And she knew he had succeeded in his plan because she was hurting like hell. But watching him as he smirked to himself and looked so proud Sam knew he had succeeded in something else too, something she didn't think he had realized. She had gotten him to say it. When he had been yelling at her in anger she had kept her mouth closed and let him say whatever he wanted because he was angry. And he had used that chance to say everything he wanted and taunt her for being responsible for her own pain. But he had also done something else. A small smile broke out on her face through her tears because she knew he had done something else that he hadn't caught onto yet even though she had.

In all his anger he had made a mistake, a critical mistake. He had proven her right. In his anger and rage he had actually proven his feelings to her. Sam knew she had always, before now, assumed that she was a nobody to him and just now she had been corrected. Just now he had told her how much she meant to him without intending it. Her smile grew on her face as she felt her broken heart slowly reassembling itself. How much he…loved her and had wanted her. He had told her it was all about HER, not about WOOHP. Her just her and nothing else. Looking at him nervously Sam bit her lip in anticipation. Now if only she could get him to really admit that and stop hiding his motives behind WOOHP.

Realizing that Sam hadn't answered his question, Scam looked up to taunt her again only to freeze when he saw her face and the knowing, longing look that was on it. And he figured out belatedly that he had said way too much a moment before and it was possible Sam knew now how he really felt deep down inside him. Quickly moving to fix his error, not wanting her to know the truth because it hurt him each and every day, he gave her a deep glare. "Do you know how I felt…" he said before thinking quickly and getting something he knew would match up with the type of man he was and how she and the rest of WOOHP thought of him. "To have my power… my chance to control a spy and use her against WOOHP ripped away from me?" he said in a practiced growl.

Watching him with sad eyes Sam let out a small sigh realizing there he was, hiding behind the excuse of wanting power and control again. That was so much like him now that she thought about it. So much like the strong, powerful man that he was to not admit his real feelings especially after he had been hurt. Why hadn't she seen it before? Looking down she bit her lip. "I didn't think…I mattered to you," she whispered quietly, starting to try and talk to him, knowing that she had never realized that she did matter to him at all. She had always thought he had seen her as a joke for her feelings and hadn't seen her as anything more than just another enemy. It shocked her that she had been so wrong and she knew that maybe if she had known before, she might have tried to go somewhere with that instead of just fight him blindly for WOOHP.

Rolling his eyes at her words for a moment because she didn't think power mattered to him, Scam smirked at her. "Well then it won't matter to you when I walk away." His smirk widened on his face. "After all you just learned I'm your enemy, have you not?…" he shrugged knowing she knew full well he was Scam now and not her innocent boy-toy. "So go ahead, hate me like you did once before," he said, successfully hiding the bitterness in his tone before he spat, "After all, you have practice." Biting her lip Sam heard his last words and knew what they were. A slap in the face. Feeling sad but feeling responsible for her own sadness Sam knew she had to try and fix this. She still loved him and now that she knew he loved her too she wasn't about to just give up on him that easily. Listening to him shifting his feet and turning away from her Sam gasped realizing he was done with taunting her and was going to quickly blow up WOOHP before he left her here to cry forever.

Knowing she had to act now, Sam remembered what he had said about her having practice with hating him and moving on. Feeling how bad that hurt her Sam shook her head before speaking in a small, heartbroken tone while hoping he would hear her. "I can't…" she said, making him stop and turn to look at her in confusion. And Sam realized that he didn't even care to remember what he had just said to her. _"__He probably doesn__'__t want to waste anymore energy on me,__"_she thought sadly knowing she had blown it so she had to be the one to repair this.

Taking a deep breath she bit her lip. "I can't just hate you and move on…" she said leaving his eyes to narrow and she knew he didn't get it. He didn't get how much he had gotten to her, how he had made a permanent home in her heart and how much she loved him. Deciding to tell him that Sam prayed it would matter to him. "I can't just move like I did once before because back then it had just been a crush…now it's different," she said, slightly chewing on her lip out of nervousness because she wasn't sure if he would even take her seriously. Putting negative thoughts out of her head and believing in the mutual feeling of love between them, Sam slowly met his eye and spoke in a firm, sure whisper. "It would be impossible for me to move on now because…I love you. I love you with all my heart."

His eyes widening slightly, Scam stayed speechless for a moment a little shocked at what she had just said before he snapped out of it, reminding himself this girl never loved him. She was all about Mac Smit. The perfect good guy, something he wasn't and never would be after all the crimes he had committed. He let out a laugh that started slow and soft before he was laughing hard leaving her to look at him in confusion. Putting his hand over his mouth to control his laughter, Scam shook his head having a hard time stopping and Sam watched him, her confusion slowly turning into sadness because she had just told him she loved him and he was laughing at it like it was the biggest joke of all.

Finally stopping his chuckles Scam looked at Sam with amused eyes. "You don't love ME," he said firmly and an edge of resentment could be heard in his tone. "You love your fantasy of the perfect man," he said and as he spoke about his alter ego his face began to go hard and his bitterness became more and more clear. And soon his false amusement over her words was gone in a flash and he was left with nothing but jealousy and anger inside him. "You don't love me…" he hissed, glaring at her. "You love the man who is flawless, moral, good and WOOHP's perfect leader…" Looking at her accusingly he shook his head. "NOT ME," he said seriously. "I am Tim Scam, NOT Mac Smit, and I will never be him," he spat, unable to keep the hatred of that name out of his voice despite wanting to.

Watching him with sad eyes as she heard the venom in his tone and his lack of disbelief in her feelings for him, Sam instantly remembered again, something he had said earlier. She remembered how he had sounded bitter when he had Mac Smit's name and she suddenly understood just why he had sounded like he hated that name. It was because he thought she only loved that side of him, the fake side that he had constructed and nothing more. He had it set in his mind that all her feelings were for Mac Smit, someone he treated like another man and not him.

"_He__'__s wrong__…"_she thought sadly as she watched his resentful face with longing, needful eyes. She knew she hadn't done a good job of loving him unconditionally, but she still knew now, after getting to really know him, feel what it felt like to be near him that she loved him. She loved his strength, his conviction and his intelligence. She had never let herself fall for him before because she had been convinced that he felt nothing and was dead inside but now, after all this she knew that couldn't be further from the truth. Tim felt things, he felt them in ways much stronger than others, and proof of that was both of them being in this situation now and here.

If he didn't feel his feelings strongly, he'd never be trying to lash out for her leaving him. _"__He loves me__…"_she thought. _"__He truly loves me even after all this time__…"_she realized and her heart couldn't help but flutter. Knowing she didn't want to lose such a man who loved her so strongly and one that she felt she couldn't do without anymore Sam opened her mouth to try and get through to him again. "But you are…" she protested, looking at him honestly. "Mac is a part of you… " she said urgently while watching him glare and she knew he still hated that name. Sighing she remembered what he said about her perfect man not being real because Mac Smit didn't exist and she knew he was wrong again. He did exist, he would always exist for her… because Tim Scam existed.

"He exists in you," she said, wanting him to know how she saw him. His glare growing harder at what she had just said because he didn't want to have anything to do with "Mac", Scam scowled hatefully. "I am not Mac Smit," he spat. Sighing, Sam knew it would take him a while to see what she was trying to say. She knew it made sense. Seeing how he had been able to be someone like Mac so easily, that personality just had to be a part of him as well. "No you're not…" she said, looking up at him and choosing her words with extreme care. "You are Tim Scam…but," she gave him a small smile as she slowly began coming closer to where he stood tensely. "That doesn't mean the qualities you displayed as Mac don't exist in you." Staring at her, Scam's eyes widened at what she had just said. Sam thought he had qualities? Good qualities? Seeing the smile on her face that was getting stronger with each passing second Scam suddenly got hit with another idea. Why hadn't he seen it before? She didn't mean that! She was just trying to soften him up and save WOOHP.

Glaring harder he shook his head in defiance. "You're only saying all this for WOOHP," he spat venomously knowing that was all this was. "You're just tying to save it for you good boss, Jerry," he hissed, seeing right through her. Shaking her head sadly Sam didn't back down and instead kept coming closer to him. "No Tim…" she whispered. "That's not it, she said and soon watched his lips move to argue but she stopped him by placing her index finger against his lips and making him stiffen. Looking him in his widened eyes she smiled. "I'm saying all this for you," she said, honesty in her tone. Pulling her finger away from his mouth he looked at her for a long moment. "..Me?" he asked, sounding confused.

Feeling that he was still holding her hand Sam smiled and silently enjoyed the moment, not saying anything about it because she was scared he'd let her go the moment he noticed. Keeping her eyes on his face she nodded. "I don't want you behind bars,…" she whispered. " I don't want you to live a life where you are in jail each and every day, or always on the run," she said, for the first time in her life appreciating how difficult his life must be, something she hadn't really cared for before she cared about him. Remembering that in spite of her lack of thought, his being a criminal was what had pushed her away before Sam sighed. "In fact…that was my problem the first time…" she admitted. "You were a criminal."

Hearing her making excuses again for letting him go he frowned and suddenly noticed he was holding her hand. Dropping it he glared. "I'm STILL a criminal," he spat, turning to go and blow up WOOHP and prove that only to have her hold his arm from behind and stop him. ""But you have the chance to change that now…" she whispered, turning him around and smiling at him. "Think about it Tim, why destroy WOOHP? " she said, trying to keep her nervousness out of her voice as she attempted to use logic to get to him. "For the satisfaction it might bring you?" she asked, knowing that was the only reason he was doing it. He was doing it to right a wrong that had been done to him and she got that but_…"__At the same time he__'__s pushing away the chance for a good, clean future where he doesn__'__t have to be on the run or be a criminal, one where he doesn__'__t have to be hated by anyone,__"_she thought knowing he could use the life he was living right now and keep it going instead of end it with the push of that button. He deserved a second chance and the least she could do was try and make himself give him that much.

Seeing that he wasn't saying anything to disagree, Sam continued, feeling a little braver because he hadn't shoved her away. "Don't you see how good you are at running WOOHP?" she asked gently, knowing he had to have noticed how WOOHP was at it's best right now, something she had been proud of ever since he had taken over, something everyone loved him for. Seeing how his eyes had widened a little at her words Sam kept going, hoping she was getting to him like she thought she might be. ``Doesn't that mean anything?" she asked softly wondering if never even once in his time of being WOOHP's leader he had felt like he was in the right place, on WOOHP's side instead of against it. If he had never felt he was doing the right thing.

Watching him with careful eyes Sam noticed how he appeared deep in thought. His eyes were narrowed and his mouth was sealed and she realized he was thinking over what she had just said. "You don't need to throw all this away…" she said, biting her lip and carefully holding his face. When he glanced up at her questioningly Sam smiled encouragingly and went on. "You don't need to throw everything you've built away…" she whispered, taking a step closer to be nearer to him and making sure he was looking at nothing but her. "You don't need to throw your job away, or your life as WOOHP's leader…." she smiled harder when his eyes widened and she knew he had realized what she was saying.

Looking deep into his unblinking eyes she spoke in a soft whisper. "Don't do it Tim…" she urged, slightly leaning her head on his chest and keeping him close. She ignored how he tensed against her and went on. "You've worked much too hard…" she whispered slowly, carefully inching her face into his chest and she smiled when he seemed to relax a little. Nuzzling her face into his skin Sam smiled into it. "Don't do it…please?"

Standing there wordlessly Scam said nothing as he tried not to hear her. As much as he hated to admit it, she had a point. He had worked hard to steal WOOHP away from under Jerry's nose. The journey had been anything but easy. Attacking Jerry in his own, camera and security laden home, erasing everything that could identify himself as Scam, building a fake profile, winning Jerry's trust enough to have him hand over his agency, getting the trust and loyalty of all of WOOHP's employees…everything had taken a lot of time and effort. And he had to admit part of him had been enjoying secretly laughing at WOOHP agents running to follow his very order because they saw him as their leader and didn't remember who he really was.

Narrowing his eyes in thought Scam realized in a sense he had already won. He had gone from being at the bottom, from running for his freedom to being the one who called the shots. He was king at WOOHP and there was nothing anyone could do to change that. Jerry's memories had been permanently erased and no one else knew his face. _"__Except for Sam__…"_he thought and for a moment a grew worried, thinking maybe she was saying this to make him let WOOHP get away so she could attack him from behind and prepare a WOOHP army to take him down after telling them his reality.

But he shook his head a moment later and smirked knowing that even if she wanted to (because he didn't trust her one bit) she couldn't do it. In the last several months he had left an impression on all of WOOHP. There wasn't a person who didn't admire him and thought that he wasn't the best thing that had ever happened to WOOHP. He knew that deep down because he had been amused at that fact for a long time now. And because of that, he knew no one would believe anyone who accused him. Least of all Sam, the girl who had been shamelessly cavorting around with him for so long. _"__If she does point fingers at me, and tell them I__'__m evil__…"_he thought smirking. _"__Then everyone will just think she__'__s lashing out and trying to bring me down after I left her.__"_

Knowing that would be how it would be seen Scam smirked harder, somewhat liking the idea of keeping WOOHP as a prize. There was nothing wrong with it. Nothing wrong with it at all. In fact, this way he'd keep WOOHP as a symbol of his victory forever, he'd feel that rush of adrenaline, of triumph that he had been feeling over being boss to a company that had always loathed him, now forever.

Really enjoying that idea Scam nodded his head, deciding to change his mind and let WOOHP stand. He'd do it, but for his own reasons.. _"__Besides__…"_he thought, glaring down at the redhead who was still smiling into his chest_. __"__My fight is with her,__"_he told himself, glaring harder because he knew she was the reason for his rage, the girl that had left him. WOOHP was a certainly a factor but Jerry hadn't been the one to order her to walk away. WOOHP hadn't forced her to pick it, that she had done on her own. And she would still pay for that because she would never get her Mac Smit. As much as he knew she wanted it, it would never happen.

He would never degrade himself by turning into a soft, spineless man that bowed down to her requests and let her change him inside out. That would never happen. He would always be his aggressive, angry self and he knew she couldn't handle that so he knew they could never be. And while part of him, that part of him that he hated because it cared for her and loved her as it was obvious by now, was angry and hurt that he'd be alone and never have her forever, he knew that she would be suffering more.

She would be more lonely than he would ever be because she would never have the love of her life. Sure she could go off and make boyfriends, hell she could even get married in time, but she'd never, ever be over Mac. The man she gave her virginity to, the man she loved with all her heart. She would never forget the punishment for her mistake of leaving and that was enough to still the aching he felt over her never truly loving him for himself. That was really, honestly enough for him to live because he'd always been on her mind like she had constantly been on his until now. He'd haunt her like she'd haunted him with her fake love and she'd never ever be free. She'd feel just like he had. Utterly and completely torn, completely helpless.

"Hmm, you're right…" he said making him look up at him. And he almost wanted to laugh at the hope in her eyes. He knew, he just knew she was thinking somewhere in the little brain of hers that she could soften him up and turn him into her darling Mac. But it would never happen and he'd make sure of it. Keeping that in mind he continued. "I am good at running WOOHP, better than Jerry to be honest," he said and Sam's eyes widened, a smile lighting her face as she couldn't believe he had actually heard her. _"__Does this actually mean__…"_she took a deep breath in while looking at him unblinkingly, happiness filling her. _"__Does this mean he__'__s forgiving me?__"_Shrugging he let out a small chuckle. "Maybe I won't destroy WOOHP after all…." he said making her smile widen as she looked at him in awe.

Raising an eyebrow at her joy he decided to make his reasons clear before she went and thought that he was doing this for her happiness. "Maybe I'll let it go because it's fun to have everyone following my orders instead of Jerry's," he said and instantly Sam's smile faded and she looked down realizing he was still thinking of this as a power play and nothing more. And while she didn't mind that for WOOHP because it would be safe now, she knew he hadn't said he had forgiven her. He could very well still be leaving her. He could very well turn around and leave after telling her they were over. Feeling her eyes will up again Sam's hands clutched at his shirt, holding him closer, afraid that he would just disappear from her world.

She wanted, no needed him in her life and needed him by her side. If he left her she knew she'd think of him everyday, she would pine for him every night. Even if he was at WOOHP, running it like she had suggested, she knew she wouldn't be able to take being close to him without wanting to touch him, wanting him to touch her, without seeing him smile at her, without truly being with him. She'd never be able to bear that. Biting her lip Sam wondered what to do. What would she do if he just left? He honestly could. Feeling a tear roll down her face Sam shook her head in denial.

No , everything couldn't be over between them. He couldn't just turn around and leave like that. He just couldn't. She knew, she just KNEW he loved her, that he felt something for her in that heart of his. He had even implied it with his angry words had he not? Even if he hadn't outright said that he loved her, he had revealed his rage, his anger over her having left him. "_If he didn__'__t love me and want me__…__why would my leaving hurt him?__"_she thought knowing she was right about this. Her betrayal was only a betrayal to him because he felt she should have stayed next to him. It was because he wanted her next to him. It was because he loved her. Just plain loved her.

"What…." she took a deep breath in before meeting his eyes nervously. "And what about me?" she asked gently knowing that WOOHP was more or less secure as she was sure that he was letting it be because he saw it as a prize he wanted to hold onto. Now she was her only concern as she had done her duty as a spy and kept WOOHP from being destroyed. Now she needed to do this for herself and needed him to tell her he wouldn't leave her. Looking at him longingly Sam knew she didn't even care if he stayed because he saw her, a living girl as his prize or a trophy. She just wanted him to have her. Watching her with a raised eyebrow Scam shrugged.

"What about you? He said, slightly smirking because Sam had obviously gotten the wrong message from his agreeing to let WOOHP be. As he had suspected she was thinking he had forgiven her and that she was going to get her fairytale ending with her Mac Smit.. _"__I might as well burst her bubble,__"_he thought, knowing he wasn't about to become a docile lover boy, and goodie- goodie. He was his own man and proud of it even if she wasn't and didn't appreciate him for what he was. He didn't want her phoney love for something he was not and never would be. Looking at her with dark, hateful eyes he glared. "You are not my concern…" he hissed. "There is no YOU in my life, I HATE you," he growled firmly making his stand on her clear.

Her jaw falling open Sam felt her heart nearly split into two at his words as tears began to roll down her cheeks again. That hurt so bad, so bad that she couldn't put it into words but…but… _"__I know he doesn__'__t mean it,__"_ she told herself. _"__I know it__'__s not true.__"_ It just couldn't be true. The sincerity in his eyes…the passion she had felt over the last while, that told her it wasn't true. He was hurt and angry and that was why he was saying this. If only she could get through to him maybe she might get him back. She had given her heart, body and soul to him, she couldn't let him eave, it would kill her. Watching him as her heart ached in her chest Sam knew she would never love another like him no matter who she met in the course of her life. He was the only one for her, her soul mate, her Mr. Right. She needed him and-

"_Oh my God__…"_she thought suddenly pausing in her train of thoughts and gasping while her eyes flew wide as she had just realized something. He needed her too. Why hadn't she realized that before? He needed her and he wouldn't love anyone like he loved her. She knew he loved her. Based on what she had just figured out she knew he loved her more than he probably even realized. And suddenly she know what to say to make him see that.

Looking at him determinedly Sam shook her head. "You don't hate me Tim," she said firmly leaving him to roll his eyes because he had already told her he did. But when he opened his mouth to repeat that again Sam stopped him by speaking first, in a firm, decisive whisper. "How can you hate someone you love?" Freezing on the spot, Scam looked at her in confusion. Why the hell was she saying that? Hadn't he made his hate for her blatantly clear by now? Realizing he hadn't because she was saying this he rolled his eyes again.

"Love?" he said before letting out a chuckle and shaking his head as if she was talking nonsense. Knowing she already knew what he was hiding, Sam was not bothered by his mockery. She could read him like a book and she knew he wasn't the type to come out and admit his feelings. How could he when he was a man who acted like he was made of stone? Acted like he was a demon that had no heart? She knew he'd never admit to anything, no he would give clues. And he had already given her the biggest clue of all. She wasn't going to ignore it.

"If you don't love me then why…" she said, looking at him pointedly and speaking in a sure tone. "Why am I NOT in that building you were thinking of blowing up?" Going tense on the spot Scam watched her with wide eyes not having seen that question coming. Thinking fast he forced his shock of his face and replaced it with an impassive stare. "…I wanted you to see WOOHP fall," he said before smirking knowing that made sense. "I wanted you to witness your beloved WOOHP crumble to pieces."

Seeing right through him again Sam gave him a little smirk of her own. "You mean the agency I chose over you?" she whispered knowing now that the only reason he wanted her to see WOOHP fall was not because she worked there and other agents would die and she would feel responsible, but because he had left HIM for WOOHP and he wanted to make WOOHP pay solely for that reason. As soon as the words left her mouth he went silent and she watched his eyes widen in shock.

And slowly, very slowly his jaw twitched in reaction to her words. Seeing that sign of his defeat against his attempt to hide his feelings, Sam looked at him in a knowing, penetrating way. "You love me Tim…" she said before reaching out and holding his face. "And it's written all over your face." Finally unfreezing when she touched him, Scam glared and forced her hands off his face. "I don't!" he spat, refusing to let her know the truth. She could never, ever know and… there was nothing TO know. He had done this for revenge. It wasn't like he had been pining after her or anything stupid like that.

Raising an eyebrow Sam looked at him inquisitively. "You don't?" she asked. Glaring at her again he shook his head. "No!" he roared trying to shove that answer into her head. "How many times do I have to say it?" he hissed knowing he had told her he hated her plenty of times by now. Refusing to back down because she knew him getting angry was just a sign he was losing control of the situation, Sam kept going, trying to push him past his breaking point and give in. "Why'd you make love to me then?" she asked. His eyes widening again Scam bit his cheek trying to keep up his will. Thinking hard for an answer he got one a few moments later and thanked his brain for working so fast.

Looking at her crossly he rolled his eyes. "I had SEX with you, Sam," he spat, not using the words "made love", like she had because love clearly had nothing to do with it, "It was for revenge," he said firmly. "REVENGE," he said repeating the word as if to drill it into her brain . "Ever heard of it?" he smirked.

Growing frustrated at his act Sam rolled her eyes. "You expect me to believe you'd sleep with just anyone?" she said angrily, slightly disgusted at how he was making himself out to be some kind of playboy, something that she just knew couldn't be further from the truth. Finding that he was quiet and just looking at her with a silent glare, Sam continued knowing she had hit a nerve. "If you _hated_ me so much you would not have touched me let alone have "sex" with me!" she screamed. Looking at her with a continued glare, Scam closed his mouth not really knowing what to say to that. Seeing how he was just standing there looking frustrated Sam gave him a small, gentle smile hoping he was coming to his senses and that was why he wasn't protesting her words.

"You're not that kinda man Tim…" she said tiredly as she touched his cheek and smiled knowing she knew him better than that. "You have more honour, more pride than that," she whispered, watching his eyes widen and she knew he wasn't used to her complimenting him for anything. Smiling harder she continued in a gentle tone. "You would only be intimate with a woman you want…." she said, slightly leaning closer to him and soon she was resting her head on his chest again. Smiling when he didn't go rigid against her she continued. "Someone you love…" she breathed out as she inhaled his scent and felt her eyes closing halfway as she slowly, carefully wrapped her arms around him and whispered out the truth she knew. "You love me."

Standing there in ghostly silence Scam's mouth parted and he was thankful that she couldn't see him right now thanks to her head being on his chest. He knew if she could see him, his face would give his reality away. Hating how he was losing to her, knowing how much he resented losing he quickly collected himself and grabbed her shoulders. Sam let out a small gasp as he leaned her back and dug his fingers into her almost painfully. Leading her eyes up to his face Sam frowned sadly when she saw him glaring and she knew he was struggling to keep her out. "I don't love you," he hissed watching her look even sadder.

Shaking her he repeated his words. "I don't and never will," he said firmly before he saw how she was looking at him with doubt in her eyes, And he knew she still didn't believe him. Growing frustrated and tired he roughly pushed her a step back and scowled. "Or are so arrogant to think everyone wants you, even if someone clearly says no?" he growled, talking about how many times he had refused loving her tonight. Seeing that she was still looking at him longingly he shook his head and ran a hand through his hair in pent up frustration, nearly pulling on it in agitation. "Can you see…" he hissed, glaring at her as hatefully as he could. "Can't you tell when a man hates you Sam?" he spat, looking at her with irritation on all over face, "Cant you see how much I can't stand you?" he growled, turning his back to her and looking away as if to prove his point that he couldn't stand even looking at her face because it annoyed him so much.

Watching him with tired, washed-out eyes Sam clenched her fists at her sides finally having had enough. How could he say he couldn't stand her when he had been the one to bring her into his life? She wasn't going to let him get away with that lie anymore. Taking a deep breath Sam spoke in a unwavering, firm voice. "...From where I'm looking… I see a man who altered fate just to be with me."

When he heard her words Scam went as stiff as stone. His body tensed and his eyes grew wide while his heart nearly stopped beating at what she had just said to him. And it took him a moment to even croak out a response. "…What?" he asked, keeping his back to her and clenching his fists while thinking if she was suggesting what it looked like she was, something even he hadn't noticed when he had decided to carry out this plan and that was what was causing him to be completely at a loss for words for the first time in his life. He knew he didn't even know how to bounce back from the blow she had landed just now. He was too much in shock.

"Why else did you did you do it then, Tim?" Sam said firmly as took in how quiet he suddenly was, so quiet that she could only hear his shaky breaths. Biting his cheek Scam forced himself to think because he knew she was waiting for an answer and if he didn't give her one he knew he would lose. "Isn't it obvious?…" he started after several moments. "You rejected ME, you took away my chance to control you with your feelings…You took away my power over you and I had to make you pay…" he said trying to use the same excuse he had used before. "I did this for revenge and that's all there is to it," he said quickly, hoping that would be the end of that.

Shaking her head behind him Sam quickly went and stood in front of him so she could see his face. And when she did, she wasn't surprised to find his jaw twitching as he tried to avert her eyes. "You're lying," she said dismissingly while watching how his jaw tensed even more. Knowing he was going to try and protest again Sam continued in an even, knowing tone. "Even pathological liars can't lie to themselves, Tim," she said. Taking a step closer to him she put her hands on his chest and made him look at her when she reached up and pushed his face towards her. "You did this for me," she declared leaving his eyes to narrow again.

"You?" Scam spat indignantly before opening his mouth to tell her she was out of her mind but he never got the chance because she kept talking. "Yes, me," she sad firmly, keeping her eyes on him and looking at him with intent. "You did this to have me closer to you…" she whispered, taking a step closer so that her toes were brushing his. "You did this to have my adoration, my loyalty," she said as she held his face with both hands and pulled him closer.

Bringing him closer until his lips were close to hers, she spoke with her lips brushing against his. ``And my love…" she said, holding him harder when he tensed, not wanting him to escape her again. Peering up and into his eyes Sam smiled. "You wanted me and you got me," she whispered softly as she fluttered her eyes and smiled harder. "You did all of this because you love me."

"I told you it was fake," he said, sounding like a broken record at this point, a fact Sam proved when she just kept talking as if he'd said nothing. "You really love me…"she said, stroking his face. Raising his hands he pulled her hands off his face and pushed them down because he was having a hard time thinking with her touching him, before he smirked tauntingly. ``You actually believe that I did this..." his eyes widened in surprise and practiced amusement and it looked like he was about to start laughing at any moment as he continued. "That I did **all** of this just for your LOVE?" He let out a small, rehearsed chuckle when she just looked at him pointedly. "Let me give you a little reality check Samantha..." he whispered icily with a smirk growing on his lips. "This is me we're talking about. I do not have any use or need for a pathetic emotion like love," he said calmly before he shook his head and let out small, mocking sigh. "This just proves that you have learned nothing from all I put you through, but let me make one thing clear," he said, looking her in the eye. "I do not need a weak and useless thing like love."

Falling silent at his continual denial Sam took a deep breath before shaking her head. "I can't accept that," she said firmly. Scam only rolled his eyes. "Of course, because you can't accept you are wrong." Sam shook her head again. "No it's not that..." she whispered. And when she looked at him next her gaze was stern. "...If you really didn't care for a "weak" emotion like love…" she said, looking at him pointedly. "Then why did you feel such a strong need to go back three years into your past _just_ to make it a part of your life?"

Watching him give her a strong, silent glare Sam knew she had hit a big nerve of his. He didn't have to say anything for her to know she was right. Her proof was that he had gone back in time just to get her. He could have had everything else in the present. The only thing he couldn't do was get her love because she had hated him in the present. And she knew that was why he had gone back. And that glare on his face, angry and bitter was her confirmation that she was right. Knowing she had him right where she wanted him Sam looked at him self-assuredly.

"You love me," she said. Glaring harder Scam clenched his jaw. "I don't". he spat. "You do," Sam said right back. Gritting his teeth together he spoke in an even angrier tone. "I don't." Not believing him anymore she smiled. "You do." Ready to kill her by this point Scam shook his head before growling. "I said I DON'T." Ignoring him because she knew he was lying Sam smiled again and looked at him in awe. "I didn't think my words mattered to back then…" she said, talking about how she had thought always thought he hadn't even cared about her crush. "I didn't even think you ever thought about it," she admitted only making him snarl. "I didn't think about it!"

Ignoring him again Sam smiled gently. "You couldn't stop thinking about it," she said before a small blush of joy lit up her face. " You missed my love, my respect, my devotion…" she bit her lip. "You missed me Tim,…and you just wanted me back so you turned back time to have me," she said, giving him a knowing look. Bunching his fists together at how lovesick she was making him sound he shook his head. "No," he hissed. "Yes," Sam said louder than him. "No!" he growled and Sam sighed realizing she wasn't going to win this one word fight. Thinking for a moment she stopped and smiled when she remembered something he had said to her. Now was the perfect time to use it on him.

"Denial…is an aimless thing …" she said while watching his eyes widen. "And it gets you no where Tim." His mouth sealing itself Scam was at a loss for a words again as she had just turned his words against him and he didn't know what to do. Casting his gaze to the floor he tried looking away from her but she stopped him by holding his shoulders rightly and making him look at her. "Don't deny it Tim," she said gently, hope in her voice as she clutched him closer and looked at him lovingly. "Please don't deny it." Nearly reaching the end of his patience Scam glared. "Sam-" he said, about to yell but she only came closer to him and held his face. "Tim…" she said looking at him pleadingly. "Don't deny how you feel-"

Having had enough he pulled out the remote he had tucked away and held it up. "Stop it or I WILL push that button and WOOHP will fall," he hissed, knowing that would get her to shut up. She wouldn't risk WOOHP. He was left wide-eyed when she didn't stop and instead just held his face harder and pulled him closer until their noses were touching. Sam refused to back down now. "Didn't you already get what you wanted?" she asked, pausing as she rubbed her thumbs across his cheeks and traced his cheekbones leaving him to look at her speechlessly.

Knowing she had his attention, at least for the moment she continued. "WOOHP is yours now. Jerry gave it to you because you made it that way…`` she said firmly, peering into his eyes as she kept speaking. "The company belongs to you…" she bit her lip and sighed, "Do you need to destroy something that IS yours?" she asked and Scam's hand froze, lowering itself as he removed his thumb from the button.

Taking a deep breath when she saw that Sam felt he was a bit calmer now. It looked like he knew WOOHP was his. Licking her dry lips Sam looked at him in anticipation knowing she only had one more thing to say to him and she hoped with all her heart that he would hear her. Bringing herself even closer to him, she leaned up on her toes and rested her forehead onto his, liking how it just fit into place. She didn't say anything for a moment and just listened to him breathe as he remained in thought. She studied his face and waited till there was no visible anger left, and when he looked like he was just thinking and was deep in thought Sam took a deep breath in knowing she had to do this now before she set him off again.

"…Tim?' she said but he didn't look up, still in thought as he clenched and unclenched the remote as if trying to make up his mind. Encouraged by his hesitation, Sam bit her lip and blushed before drawing in another shaky breath and clearing her mind as she finally said what she had to.

"I'm yours too."

Her quiet whisper ripped through the air and hit him with a shocking force. His mouth parted, Scam took a deep breath in and then another before his head flew up and he looked at Sam with widened , astonished eyes. He had not been expecting to hear that and he nearly dropped the remote he was holding in his stiff hand from shock. Waiting for him to say something Sam bit her lip and stayed silent for a few moments. But soon she found his silence too much to bear as she had just poured her heart out to him but he hadn't said anything in response. He hadn't said a word and that was killing her because she needed to know if he had finally heard her. Gathering up her courage, drawing strength from the fact that he hadn't burst out laughing or smirked at her Sam bit her lip harder before she spoke in a soft, questioning whisper, knowing that all her hopes and dreams rested on him right now.

"…Tim?" she said but he didn't even blink as he just stood there speechless and tense. Concerned she tried again. "Tim?" she said louder but he still didn't move. Standing there taking slow breaths as he watched her in his stunned state, Scam only saw her lips moving. Right now he couldn't even hear her because he was in a trance. His mind was stuck on the words she had said that had put him in this state of mind and all he could hear were those words playing over and over in his head.

"_I__'__m yours too__…__..__"_he heard her say in his mind and his body stiffened even more . _"__I__'__m yours__…__.__"_Blinking a few times he wondered if she knew what she had just said. She had said that she was HIS. His as in his, not Mac Smit's. Did she even get what that meant? How big of a deal that was for her to say that? Doubting that, Scam knew he didn't think Sam loved him. No it had always been about his false image for her but….the words she had said right now were a stark contrast to that. Biting his cheek in thought he narrowed his eyes and thought long and hard. Could she…Could Sam have really… _"__Did she mean that?__"_he asked himself before shaking his head knowing Sam would never love him for him.

But when he finally focused on Sam's face he saw how her face showed nothing but honesty and longing mixed with love and he couldn't help but notice how sincere she looked. And as he watched her standing there staring at him like that with acceptance and need in her gaze, despite all his hesitations and reservations, he felt tempted to believe her. He felt like putting what she'd done before behind him and just moving on with her. And when he heard her say his name in another questioning whisper he knew she was waiting for his answer. Looking at her for another moment he found himself about to give in and believe her when he suddenly stopped short.

And he found himself asking himself one honest question. How could he be so stupid? How could he just want to believe her based on what she seemed like? Angry at himself he frowned and looked away as he remembered why these thoughts were racing through him right now. After all he had fallen for that before. He had taken her seemingly real feelings and believed in them and had suffered for it. _"__It tortured me for years,__"_he thought as his face grew angrier. No he was not going to fall for that again. He refused to assume she loved him and set himself up to get hurt again. No, if he was going to let her in again he had to know her feelings for sure. He had to have her say, heck he had to have her scream out that it was HIM she wanted and not his alter ego, his fake identity that she had always worshipped. He had to make sure it was all about HIM.

"Tim?"

Hearing her saying his name in an impatient whisper he snapped his head up and looked at the girl who was causing a war inside him, causing him to question the plans he had made for years of simply destroying WOOHP, dumping her and then leaving. Plans that he was so close to achieving but now she was standing in his way claiming to have real, genuine feelings for him. And as she stood there looking at him innocently he found himself both frustrated and angry at how much trouble she caused for him over and over again. And he had finally had enough_. __"__If she wants to claim to love me__…"_ he thought, watching her with dark, intent-filled eyes. _"__Then she has to prove it once and for all.__"_

Letting out a growl from the pit of his throat he lunged towards Sam. Sam's eyes widened in shock and a strangled gasp left her when he suddenly grabbed her with both hands and threw her over his shoulder. And then he began walking back inside. Her eyes still wide Sam hung over his broad shoulder and felt her blood rush to her head, she bit her lip wondering what was going on. Scared and a little worried as he was just charging down the stairs while carrying her roughly, she shakily said his name. "T-Tim?`` She stuttered out hoping he'd answer but he only tightened his grip on the back of her legs aggressively and kept walking.

Gulping Sam couldn't help but wonder if she'd made him angry again. "Tim?" she said, trying to ask him if he was mad but he said nothing. "Tim?" she said louder but he didn't say a single word as he reached the bottom of the stairs and kept walking. Her stomach twisting in fear she grew afraid, very afraid that maybe she had pushed him past his limit, and maybe now he was going to personally kill her before he destroyed WOOHP. Remembering the look on his face when he had snatched her up Sam shuddered knowing it had looked frustrated and annoyed. And she knew she was in for it.

Moving through his house quickly Scam finally reached the room he was looking for. Securing his hold on her, making it harder so she couldn't run away in case she changed her mind, he grabbed the doorknob to his bedroom door and pulled it open, nearly hard enough to rip the door off its hinges. Charging inside he slammed the door shut, locking it before he walked towards his bed. And in the next second he had dumped the gasping, confused redhead onto the mattress with enough force to nearly break the bed in half. Hitting the bed with a crash Sam let out a small scream of surprise. Turning around rapidly she faced him with wide, nervous eyes. Watching him standing there looking at her with dark, unblinking eyes as he clenched his fists, Sam gulped wondering if an apology would calm him down. Sitting up and opening her mouth to say sorry for whatever had made him this tense she was left gasping again when he moved suddenly and knocked her back over, pinning her down with her shoulders.

Feeling her back being pressed back hard enough for her to nearly feel the springs in the new mattress poking her skin through the heavy blanket draped around her, Sam gulped again as she looked up at him with scared, shaky eyes. Staring down at her angrily, not caring for how she was shaking in fear Scam eyed her face remembering the words she had said to him not to long ago. The same words that had gotten him down to his core and jolted him inside out. That she, Samantha Simpson… was his. That she had feelings for HIM and not Mac Smit. That was the claim she had dared to make.

Feeling his blood flow through him in a current of frustration because he didn't think he could believe her but wanted to anyway, he took a moment to study her face, trying to make up his mind. Not getting anywhere with that because her face had fooled him once before, 3 years back with it's false honesty when she had looked at him lovingly, he let out a growl, deciding he was sick and tired of playing guessing games with her and doing all the work. It was time Sam Simpson come out pure, honest and clean about who she loved, him or Mac Smit.

"What did you say?" he hissed as he pressed her down even harder and looked at her with his eyes in narrow slits of focus. Blinking in confusion Sam looked at him only more confused. "Wha-what?" she breathed out. Clenching his teeth he began clawing his nails into her shoulders where he held her out of pent up agitation. How dare she play dumb with him? Listening to her gasp he pressed his nose into hers and peered deep into her nervous eyes. "What did you say to me up on the roof?" he spat, clarifying his question and hoping for her sake she'd get it because if she didn't he wouldn't be wasting any more time with her. She had taken too much time from him anyway. Three years of agonizing over her was no joke.

Realizing what he was asking her Sam thought over the last things she remembered saying. And when she remembered she couldn't help but be lost as to why he was so mad over her saying that the agency was his now, something that she had thought he had accepted. Hearing him growl again she realized he was waiting for his answer. Not wanting to make him angrier than he already was, she spoke quickly in a small, confused whisper. "I said WOOHP was yours-"

"After that, Sam," he spat darkly as his body nearly crushed hers on the bed. Biting her lip Sam thought again, working hard to remember because his body being pressed up against hers like this made it hard for her to think about anything else but him. It didn't help that she was laying on this bed where they had just made love not too long ago. Focusing on his question Sam stopped with widened eyes when she remembered the final thing she had said to him. "I…" she met his eyes shakily wondering if this was what had made him this upset. She really hoped it wasn't the case because she had only said the truth about how she felt about him. _"And if he rejects me…" _she thought sadly, frowning to herself. _"I don't know what I'll-"_

"Spit it out Samantha!" he snarled, snapping her out of her thoughts when he shook her again roughly. Gulping nervously Sam spoke in a scared-sounding whisper. "I said I was yours too…." When he heard her, Scam's eyes narrowed even more because she was still not going back on her words as he had expected her to. Thinking over why that was he stopped when he remembered how clueless Samantha was, despite having a high IQ, when it came to him. Knowing her she probably thought saying that she belonged to Mac Smit was the same thing as belonging to him. _"It isn't…" _he thought, glaring deeply as he thought about how much he hated his fake side. And if she thought by saying she loved him she could have that man, she was wrong. Mac Smit was not an option. And if she thought he was then she was out of her mind.

Wanting to be sure about what she was thinking, what was going on in that pretty little, messed up head of hers when she had the gall to say she was HIS, Scam dug his body into hers deeper and came even closer to her. "Mine?" he said as he eyed her intently. Running his hands down her arms and gripping her elbows he spoke in a calm whisper, with his need to explode just beneath the surface. "Mine as in Mac Smit's?" he said, scowling at the name before he hissed. "Or really mine?" he glared. Licking her lips Sam bit into them nervously as she looked at his heated glare and felt it nearly burning off her face. Seeing his eyes flicker with annoyance she got over her nervousness and struggled to speak before he lost his nerve. "I…" she said, breathing deep and gulping down a very dry throat. "Tim I-"

Grabbing her shoulders again he shook her roughly letting her hair fly around them both before he screamed in a frustrated, ticked off roar. "Answer me damn it!" he said, looking at her angrily because she was drawing this out like crazy. And he was not nearly a patient man. Licking her lips again Sam looked away from him for a moment and thought about what her answer should be. It had to be something that cleared his doubts and made him see that she was all about him and not anyone else. Figuring out what to say, choosing her words with great care, Sam slowly met his eyes again and looked at him honestly before saying her answer in a firm-sounding, sure voice. "Yours Tim…" she whispered, looking up at him sincerely with eyes that begged for him to believe her.. "Just…yours."

Freezing against her, Scam lay there for a moment looking at her as he let her words sink into his brain. And slowly he blinked. _"Mine…"_ he thought as he realized that's what her saying she was his meant. _"She's mine…" _he thought as he leaned back and looked at her, letting his eyes run down her form before resting on that face of hers that had never left him for one moment in the last long years. _"She's really mine and not anyone else's…" _he told himself knowing she was saying she was his when he was Tim Scam, his real self and not that fake image he had set up years ago. Not that soft, goodie-goodie man that he had pretended to be but his real, raw self. His eyes widened as he realized the truth. Sam…she was saying that she really loved him. Feeling a rush of emotions run through him he kept looking at her in disbelief, still not believing she had actually said that to his face. And as he found himself secretly amazed at her will and determination he still couldn't help but wonder…Did she know what she was getting herself into?

Did she understand the full consequences of saying she loved him? Loved him as he was? As an aggressive, rough, temperamental and vicious man that was nothing like the nice, innocent guy she had first fallen for? He really wasn't sure. Looking at her laying there looking at him longingly he wondered if she knew that he didn't do short-term commitments. If she meant that she was his that literally meant she was his for life. He wouldn't stand for her being with him for a week, a month, or a few years before she left him again. If she said she was his, she could never ever leave. _"But if her commitment is genuine…she won't leave.." _he thought knowing that was how love was supposed to work unlike the first time where she had left him because he had turned out not being what she had initially thought he was.

Glaring, he had another thought he didn't like. What if she did that again? What if she found quickly that he was too much for her to handle? What if her feelings were still for Mac Smit but she thought she could take him as some kind of substitute? Frowning at that thought he shook his head knowing he wasn't Mac and never would be and if Sam wanted him she had to want him. Him and only him, not that other man. About to drill that thought into her head to make sure she finally got that he stopped when he remembered how she had clearly said she wanted him and not Mac. She had already made her commitment to HIM. She had already made the mistake of promising him, a man she knew better than to fool around with. But despite knowing that she had already gone done that path. …And now there was no turning back.

Fixing that thought into his brain, that she had in every respect, made up her mind he looked at her with questioning, doubtful eyes. _"So she thinks she wants me…" _he thought, knowing that while she had made her choice he still didn't trust her. How could he after everything she had put him through? No he couldn't trust her that easily no matter how many times she told him she loved him. For him to trust her and be with her he had to have proof. Real proof that she could handle everything he felt. That she could handle him at his worst and his best. That she could handle him for him. Glancing at her with steady, serious eyes, Scam pressed his lips in a thin line as he kept thinking to himself. It was the least she could do, he decided quickly. She had said she loved him didn't she? Yes she had, she had said it multiple times tonight and now… He ran his eyes across her anxious face and smirked just slightly as he thought, _"She has to bear the consequences…" _

Wondering just what to do to make her realize what she was walking into and thinking of how he could give her a taste of what he was truly like, the man she claimed to love he stopped and smirked when he got an idea. He hadn't really been himself with her. No, ever since they had started this he had been pretending to be Mac. He had been pretending to be soft and gentle. Things that sickened him. Looking at her body as it lay there he remembered how every time he had touched her he had done it carefully, making sure not to unleash himself on her because she was giving herself to Mac and that had always made him hold back.

"_But…" _he thought, his smirk returning to his lips. _"I have no reason to be gentle now…" _he said to himself knowing it was true. He had NO reason to be gentle. She had said she wanted HIM, him for who and what he was and it was because of that, that he was allowed to do whatever he wanted. And if she stopped him, if she pulled away he would know instantly that she couldn't handle him. That she was still looking for Mac in him. That she didn't love really love him after all. Everything that he needed to know would be answered with this one, simple test.

Making up his mind he moved quickly and let himself release everything he felt on her without any other thought to stop him. Moving on impulse he let out a growl before he reached down and grabbed hold of the blanket she was hiding behind. Snatching up the silk in his hands, before she could even think to stop him he moved quickly. And in one, rough tug he had ripped the blanket right off her body. Gasping when she felt the cool air of the room around her hit her naked skin Sam looked at Scam in shock wondering what he was doing.

But before she could even say a word his head had swooped down and taken her mouth in a rough, hard kiss. Her eyes widening even more Sam remained still in shock as she racked her brains to try and figure out why he was kissing her when he had just been questioning her feelings. But as she felt him steal her oxygen, her lips soon melted against his as her brain shut down because she hadn't felt his lips on hers in what felt like ages. She had missed it, and for quite some time she had thought he'd never kiss her again. With that depressing thought in mind, realizing she was wrong, she found herself quickly move to respond to his kiss out of joy and need.

Sealing her eyes she kissed him back fervently, trying to match the passion he was kissing her with and thinking she was keeping up until he pulled a fast one on her and dug his teeth into her lower lip almost aggressively. And Sam was left gasping when he shoved his tongue straight into her mouth, taking advantage of her gasp and not waiting for permission. Feeling his tongue running all over the inside of her mouth, running down the sides of her inner cheeks and licking at her teeth, Sam breathed in through her nose and tried to keep up with him by wrapping her tongue around his, But the moment she touched his tongue with her own, he bit it with his teeth leaving her to hiss before he snatched the now throbbing tip of her tongue with his own and forced it under his as he wrapped them together.

Quickly losing the battle for dominance of the kiss, Sam submitted her mouth to his and let him do whatever he wanted while she moved to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him closer, happy that he wasn't mad at her anymore. But a moment later she was left with wide eyes when he quickly broke the kiss and yanked her arms off from around his neck, pushing them back before pinning them to her sides tightly so that she couldn't move them. Feeling her tense in confusion he knew she was wondering why he was being so aggressive with her. But he only smirked inside knowing he hadn't nearly begun showing her what being with him was like. She had a lot more coming.

Breaking the kiss, peering down at her confused face he smirked before he pushed forward and without warning began sucking at her neck. An automatic gasp leaving her because she had not seen that coming Sam let out louder scream when his teeth bit at her jugular vein, her eyes widening when she felt them almost breaking her skin. And suddenly she stiffened wondering if he had really forgiven her at all. This almost felt like a punishment.

Smirking at how she'd gone tense, Scam kept biting at her neck before taking his teeth up the side and biting up to her ear while he felt her gasp and shudder under him. And he knew solely from her jitters that she was shocked at what he was doing right now. Smirking to himself he kept going, now biting at her earlobe as he thought about what he knew she had thought when he kissed her. She had thought he was going to be gentle as he had been before when he had been Mac Smit. But she was wrong. She was dead wrong because he wasn't doing this as Mac Smit. He was being himself for once because she had said she loved him. And the only way for him to know if she had meant those words was to do this with her and see if she'd pull through. Suddenly being reminded of his purpose for this, knowing he was doing this for confirmation of her feelings, he began whispering in her ear.

"So you love me, hmm?" he asked, not surprised when he felt her cheek tremble against his and he knew she was already having doubts just as he had thought she would as soon as he was himself with her. Knowing she was on the right track to proving herself as a liar again as she remained tense he dug his body deeper into hers knowing he had to keep going because as much as he knew his feelings for her, he was not willing to be with her if she didn't love him for himself. That was unacceptable. Continuing his question he spoke in her ear again. "Then say it…" he growled, licking her ear before he leaned back and looked her in her shaky eyes. "Say it," he hissed before descending back down on her and now biting a trail down her chest, licking and biting the valley between her breasts, the same he had kissed gently not too long before when he was being a different man.

Her eyes squeezing shut as she felt his teeth and the places they were going, doing things they hadn't done before, Sam pushed her head back hard against the mattress and moaned. "Ti-Tim…" she rasped out, going tenser, not understanding why he was being this rough with her. There was only so much her body could take.

Ignoring her voice, angry that she hadn't done as he had said and realizing that meant that she possibly didn't love him, Scam clutched her body tighter. He couldn't help but be disappointed that she was letting him down so fast. Annoyed at his conflicting feelings, because part of him wanted to push her away right now because it didn't look like she was going to pass his test, and the other wanted to stay no matter what happened he glared before shoving his face into her chest, against her breasts.

Not wanting this to be over yet, Scam growled low in his throat. "Say it Samantha!" Biting her lip Sam spoke in a shaky whisper. "Wh-what?" Sam stuttered out in confusion trying not to twitch and convulse under him as she felt his hot, heady breaths race around her breasts, cooling off her sweaty skin. Pushing his face harder into her soft skin, Scam pressed her down even harder on the soft mattress leaving no space between their bodies before he hissed out what he really wanted to hear from her. "Say you love ME."

Her eyes widening at his words Sam froze on the spot suddenly seeing right through him as she realized why he was doing this right now and what this was. It wasn't a display of love for her, no it was deeper than that. _"It's a confirmation…" _Sam thought instantly remembering how every time she had said she loved him he had never actually agreed. And now she realized why he was being this rough. He was doing this on purpose. Biting her lip sadly as she heard him repeat the same, angry words against her chest again Sam understood that he didn't fully believe her saying she loved him. Let alone fully, it was possible he didn't believe her at all. And as much as that hurt her because she knew her feelings were real Sam knew she couldn't blame him for being this sceptical.

Tim didn't trust people easy and she had shattered his trust years ago after she had hated him instantly after finding out he was a criminal. And just tonight she had learned the same thing again, she could understand why he couldn't believe her wanting to love him despite that right away. _"That's why he's doing this…" _she thought to herself knowing this was a test and she had to answer with the words that she did love him and prove it by giving into him. Because if she didn't do that she knew she'd lose him and he would never believe her feelings were real. _"Because if I can't handle him for being him….then I don't love him…" _she reasoned knowing he'd see her denial as her wanting to be with his softer, fake side. And that wasn't him at all.

Knowing she was willing to do anything to prove her feelings for him, Sam let her body relax under his, letting all her tenseness go. And if being with him, the man she loved like this, in the way he wanted, did that, then she knew she was more than happy to agree. And she blushed slightly knowing a part of her wanted to meet the real Tim Scam, feel the real, raw person that he was because deep down she knew it was him that she loved with all her heart, not Mac Smit because he wasn't real. And she knew now that through some bizarre cork of fate, even if he decided to become like Mac for her…she didn't really want to spend her life with a lie. She didn't want her days to be laden with chaste kisses where he was holding himself back when she could have his real, passionate kisses that made her head want to burst and her body burn like fire.

Blushing harder she knew she didn't want her nights to be ones with soft romance that he didn't even feel when she could have Tim's hot, fiery love all to herself. She knew she wanted to really have him. She wanted to have him the way he was. She wanted to love him with all his aggression, all his strength and all his flaws just like she should have the first time. And if he loved her enough then he'd make the choice to stop hating WOOHP on his own. But that was a choice he had to be free to make because Tim was a free man and was proud of who he was. And she understood that now and wasn't about to scorn him for it. She had to trust him to do the right thing and move on from his past, because love was trust, but she wouldn't leave him no matter what. Not now or ever again. Having made up her mind, knowing she wanted him to know she was for him, Sam smiled looking down at his head where it rested against her.

"I do…" she said making him look up and she wasn't surprised to find him looking shocked. She had guessed he didn't trust her yet. Smiling at him, telling him she meant this she whispered her answer again. "I do love you, Tim." Watching her wordlessly, honestly having expected her to say otherwise Scam blinked, at a loss for words for a moment before he smirked at her tauntingly. "Even after everything I did?" he asked and Sam nodded her head. "I still do," she said, smiling harder as if to prove her feelings. Glaring at her Scam shook his head. "I doubt that," he hissed leaving Sam to let out a sigh and frown. "Don't," she said urgently wanting him to believe her.

Rolling his eyes, Scam shrugged. "Why shouldn't I doubt you?`` he hissed while looking at her fixedly, and he soon realized that the only reason she was still saying she loved him was because he obviously hadn't done enough to her to make her want to run away like she had the first time. Glaring hotly he told himself that she would do it. She would run away as soon as he gave her a sense of what being with him was like. He knew she would leave. She would never accept him for him. Never in her life.

Growling at that thought he began moving again and he soon came down onto her again. Releasing one of her hands he grabbed her hair in a fist and pulled her face closer to his, closer and closer until she was looking straight into his hot, angry eyes. "Why should I believe a word that comes out of your mouth?" he spat, not giving her a chance to answer as he crashed his lips back onto hers in a hard kiss. Sam blinked her eyes, wanting to answer his question and waiting for him to break the kiss.

But when he bit into her lower lip and then scraped at her upper lip before thrusting his tongue into her mouth and twisting his around hers, Sam soon found herself too disoriented to think. Letting out a moan she pressed her lips against his and slowly brought up the hand he had released to hold the back of his head and push him closer to her. Hearing her moan and realizing she was enjoying this because she was bringing him closer, Scam glared, frustrated because she wasn't supposed to be having fun. Realizing he still wasn't doing enough he decided to turn this up a notch.

Raising his hand and grabbing hers where it was digging into his hair, he snatched it up before intertwining his fingers with hers tightly, almost tight enough to squish her fingers and mould them into his own. He smirked against her lips when he heard her gasp against him, when her knuckles cracked from the force of his grip. Satisfied, finally getting somewhere, he broke the kiss and smirked down at her.

Watching her looking up at him shakily and taking deep breaths to recover her oxygen he knew she was starting to grow afraid and soon a smirk formed on his lips because he knew he was going to win this round. And even if she was going to lose and he would walk away and think of her for the rest of his life because he loved her, he knew it would be in triumph. Because while he wouldn't have her by his side as he wanted, at least he'd have made her pay for that before he left. At least she'd pay for claiming to love him and never pulling through. At least he'd get to humiliate her one last time.

His eyes suddenly growing dark, Scam had another thought he hadn't had before. _"…At least I'__ll get to make her feel like she isn__'__t good enough for me as she had made me feel like I wasn__'__t good enough for her.__"_His face growing harder he knew she had made him feel, for years that he wasn't good enough for her because he wasn't gentle, and good, and kind. She had made him, HIM! TIM SCAM! The man who was proud of all his flaws feel like he wasn't worth her. And he knew she deserved to be punished for that. Letting that thought fuel him he gave her a domineering smirk that told her he wanted to devour her whole before he spoke. "I'm not a gentle man, Samantha…" he breathed before he lunged forward and crushed her on the bed while he cut into her throat with his teeth and marked her to prove his point.

Letting out a gasp Sam felt her skin break and a trickle of blood ooze out. "Ti-Tim…" she hissed, feeling pain and trying not to scream because she knew that would be seen as a sign of defeat, something she could not allow.

Forcing herself to relax because she didn't want to lose him, Sam bit her lip hard when he bit down her throat lower and lower, biting a trail down her skin that made her thrash and twist under him. But as his teeth dug into her roughly, piercing her flesh and leaving marks that she knew would be red in the morning, she just reminded herself how much she loved him and lay there, letting him do whatever he wanted as she tried to adjust to the rough, explosive touches of the man she knew she wanted. Smirking as he felt her shuddering under him, Scam knew she was going to give up sooner or later. He just had to keep touching her and tormenting her until she begged him to stop. And he knew it would happen_. __"__Sam doesn__'__t have the will or determination to be mine,__"_he told himself, knowing it was true based on what had happened three years ago. Why would she ever change now?

Knowing she wouldn't he kept going and soon rested his head back into her chest. Laying there, he eyed her creamy skin and soon noticed her breasts. Knowing this would make her scream for him to let her go, he moved fast, releasing her hands and took one of her breasts in his hands and began massaging it roughly. Feeling his thumbs stroking her left breast Sam gasped, her eyes widening and her fingers twisting into the bed sheets as she rocked her head from side to side and struggled not to pass out as she had never been touched like this before. Her struggle became worse when he suddenly teased her breast with lips, taking it in his mouth and sucking on it leaving her to tremble and dig her nails into the mattress hard enough to rip it. "Ti-Tim!" she screamed out making him smirk as he waited for her to say the word 'stop' next. Surprised when it never came, Scam released her breast and began biting at it to try and defeat her.

Hearing her hiss and growl he kept going covering her left breast with bite marks before moving to the other and doing the same. "I'm not a typical man…" he hissed while his mouth kept digging into her. Knowing he was still testing her Sam nodded her head where she lay and tried to keep from chickening out. She didn't want to chicken out. No, she wanted to prove her feelings to him and wanted him as he was. Knowing she needed to stop focusing on her pain as her body was distracting her determined mind with it's aching, she began looking for some way to let him know she was okay with this, before her body accepted it and she stopped tensing like she was right now. Realizing her hands were free she soon moved them to his back and began clawing them into it in an effort to tell him she wanted more.

Feeling her nails digging patterns into his skin from over his shirt, Scam smirked as he felt how shaky her hands were and he had a strong feeling she was having a hard time doing this. Feeling her clawing at him as if she actually wanted him instead of clawing at him because she was too arrogant to say she wanted him to stop, he knew Sam was stubborn so she was trying to keep this act of being his lover up by taking what he was throwing at her but he knew she was a girl who had always put herself and her needs before him. Based on that he knew she'd back out soon enough no matter how determined she was.

Raising his head from her chest he gave her a merciless smirk as he pushed down her arms and forced them off his back. Pinning her arms down he pushed into them roughly, hard enough to bruise before he began giving her hard, rough kisses that left her lips to throb under his. Kissing her several times, harder and harder, he waited until he felt the delicate skin at her lips swell and nearly break. When he almost tasted her blood there he stopped, breaking the kiss and he looked down at her with a wolfish grin, enjoying how she was having a hard time breathing. "I'm not perfect Sam…In fact I'm…" he said before grabbing her outer thigh. Listening to her gasp, he wrapped her leg around his waist and slowly began grinding against her.

Feeling her shudder he smirked and spoke in a firm, threatening tone. "Anything but," he said letting out a small chuckle as he looked at her with dead serious, teasing eyes. "I'm no prince charming, Sam," he spat continuing on about how he wasn't perfect as he kept trying to scare her away by exploring her body with rough, ungentle hands.

Biting her lip hard at how he was moving against her, ignoring how they were feeling bruised Sam couldn't help but feel how her body was beginning to react to him as the pain he was giving her was quickly turning into pleasure. And she smiled in her head, knowing she was actually starting to move on from the stage of trying to keep it together and not flake out to actually enjoying this. But a small frown touched her lips as she realized that he wasn't getting that. No, he was too busy thinking she'd leave as she knew from the smirk that was constantly forming on his lips while he touched her. He was too caught up in trying to prove that he shouldn't trust her to even notice how much she wanted him and how she hadn't gone anywhere even though she had been nervous at first, just because she loved him.

And she knew he still didn't trust her because he was saying those things to her that reminded her he was angry and hanging onto their bad past. Looking up at him in frustration, knowing he was saying that he wasn't perfect, saying that he wasn't a prince charming because he was talking about Mac, the man she always saw as perfect and as her prince, Sam couldn't help but feel sadness. She couldn't help but want to cry because despite being this close to him, so close that she could feel their hearts beat as one, she knew he was still miles apart from her. He was still cold and angry and she wanted that to end. It had gone on for too long already. She knew it must have been that feeling, that feeling of anger and bitterness that had left him stiff in her arms at some moments while he had been posing as Mac, moments that she had barely noticed before but now held a new significance because they showed that he hadn't believed her love all along. And she knew she needed it to end. She needed him to forgive her and move on with their lives together.

Licking her lips she looked at him longingly, wanting him to just love her and forget about Mac and their pasts but she knew it was wishful thinking because he would never do that. No he'd keep trying to torture her to try and make her leave, to try and make her crack and say that she didn't love him. _"__And it__'__s all because I made him think I didn__'__t love him and only loved his fake half,__'_she thought, hating herself at this moment because she knew she was to blame. If only she had done the right thing years ago then they would have been together already. Then he wouldn't be hesitating to trust in her and her certainly would not be testing her when she wanted him loving her. Knowing she had to fix this Sam ignored him going on and on about how he wasn't good and moral like her Mac while he touched her and tried to cause her pain, and thought long and hard.

As she lay there being bitten and groped she ignored the wonderful feeling of his hands on her skin, just because she knew that even if she did tell him she was enjoying this she knew he'd just laugh in her face and brand her a liar because he didn't trust her, and forced herself to focus on a way to get him to stop distrusting her.

Biting her lip when he touched her in places she couldn't ignore she kept thinking for several moments, racking her brain over all he had said to her tonight to try and find something she could use. And suddenly her eyes lit up, an epiphany hitting her as she knew just what to say to get him to believe her. _"__And if this doesn__'__t work__…__nothing will,__"_She thought, knowing this was the real issue between them. Taking a deep breath in, maintaining the need to gasp because he was sucking at her chest again Sam mustered up her courage before reaching down and slowly lifting his head up so she could see his face.

Feeling Sam pushing him to look up, Scam tensed at her touch, feeling how gentle it was and how it didn't seem anything like she was trying to push him away. Confused he looked up and only felt more lost when he saw her smiling at him despite all he had done to her. And he wondered just why that was. Taking a deep breath, blushing softly Sam held the sides of his face and peered into his eyes before speaking in a soft whisper, finally saying the words that she hoped would end his fight against her. "Tim…I…I love you for what you are and not what you're not.``

The moment the words left her mouth they shocked Scam into silence and he lay there against her, looking at her with shocked, confused eyes. Had she said she loved him for him? Taking a deep breath and then another he remained lost as to why she had said that and how she could even say that. After he'd bitten her and marked her and made it pretty clear that he was not Mac Smit in any way…she still loved him? Could it really be true? No, it couldn't. How could it? Scam wondered knowing it didn't make sense. Looking at her in confusion he bit his cheek as he thought to himself. _"__She hates me, she always has,__"_he thought knowing that was a fact that could not be argued but…when he looked at her now, her eyes were so loving, not a trace of hate in them anywhere and she didn't look hurt at all even though he had roughed her up quite a bit.

"_Unbelievable..__"_he thought, feeling lost because he knew Sam hadn't failed his test so far. And that was something he hadn't seen coming at all. He hadn't expected her to just lay there and let him do whatever he wanted. No, he had expected her to scream and yell for him to let go and them attempt to fight him off but she had just embraced him. Watching her with torn eyes he bit his cheek harder as he kept thinking. And then she had to go and say those words that had gotten him down to his core. _"__I love you for what you are and not for what you__'__re not__…"_he thought over her words and was stunned at their clear meaning. She was saying she loved him for him and not because Mac was a hidden part of him. And as he thought about that he couldn't help but feel like trusting her despite his hesitations. Glancing at her when he felt her stroking his face again he knew he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep from trusting her if she kept acting like this.

Suddenly freezing on the spot, his scepticism rushing back he realized that, that was what this could be_. __"__An act__…"_ he thought, thinking she was putting one on to defeat him and make him soften up into being gentle with her like her Mac Smit. Knowing she was smart and could have very well planned that path out, he glared angrily. _"__So__…__ she thinks she can change me, does she?__"_he thought, knowing she still hadn't seen all the roughness he could unleash on her and was already trying to wheedle her way out of it by saying she loved him already so that he'd go easy on her.

"_Well, we__'__ll just see about that,__"_ he thought before shutting his mind off to her words and moving to do what he had originally planned,. He wouldn't listen to her. No he'd base his decision on what she did. And if she made it to the end of this night without crying and begging him to stop because he wasn't being her sweet, gentle Mac...then, and only THEN would he know her feelings were for real. Of course he thought, smirking bitterly because he knew Sam inside out and how she really felt about him, he knew it wasn't going to happen.

Closing off all his thoughts he peered down at her body and studied it like an object he had to conquer before he moved and began attacking her in an attempt to rattle her false defences of her actually loving him. A battle that he knew he would win.

Falling down onto her, he kissed her deeply without warning, biting at her lips and barging his tongue into her mouth all over again. Feeling him kissing her fervently but painfully, Sam groaned in her mind knowing he was still trying to test her and didn't believe her. Realizing he wasn't going to trust her until he got the confirmation he wanted, Sam quit trying to reach him with her words and instead picked a different way to get to him. A quick moment later she closed her eyes and surrendered her body to him, deciding to let it talk for her while hoping that he'd listen to it. Kissing her roughly, over and over again Scam's hands ran down the sides of her body, letting his nails scratch into her skin on his way down to her hips. Wincing slightly, Sam felt his nails ripping into her but she just pressed her lips against his hard and forgot all her pain, shutting her mind off and just enjoying being with him.

Feeling her just kissing him and not complaining in any way, Scam growled at the pit of his throat before digging his nails into her deeper as he raised himself off her and glanced down at her, expecting to see her face twisted in pain but only to be shocked when he found her blushing gently and looking at him with the same love in her eyes as a moment before. Looking down at the sides of her body he saw the thin trail of blood that was on either side, running from the sides of her chest down to her hips from his nails tearing there. Stunned he looked at her, knowing that must have hurt as that had been his goal only to find no sign of hurt on her face. It looked as if she hadn't minded the marks he had made on her at all.

Shocked, but not willing to give up so easily he returned to her body, dipping his head down to her chest and re-biting where he had bitten her breasts, deepening the marks before trailing his mouth back to her throat where he had sucked it and repeating the action, then biting his way across her collarbone, leaving an path of angry, rough, bruised kisses and feeling her tremble before he finally looked back at her face again.

His eyes narrowed in confusion when he found her again just smiling at him with glazed over eyes that had nothing but love in them. Getting annoyed at how far she was taking this act of hers because he knew she couldn't just love him, Scam decided to take this further. Sitting up he brought his hand to his chest before ripping off his shirt and tossing it aside. As it fell on the floor, the rest of his clothes followed and when he was just as naked as she was, he descended back down on her. Pressing himself into her, he let her feel his hard, rough exterior squishing her smaller, gentler one as he trapped her flat against the bed so closely that she couldn't even breath without colliding into his chest. Feeling his body leaning completely into hers Sam smiled, not minding that he was slightly crushing her as she took in the feeling of his strong, masculine form against her own, something she loved more then she knew he understood.

Annoyed with the smile on her face because she was supposed to be begging to be released, Scam sat up and suddenly whipped her onto her back. Flipping her so that she was laying on her stomach, he smirked as he eyed the area he hadn't even touched yet. Treating the skin of her back like a blank canvas to paint on, he brought his hands down and gripped her shoulders from behind. Flattening her onto the mattress he brought his mouth down behind her neck and bit into it.

A gasp leaving her at his sudden move Sam tried to thrash under him in reaction only to find that his hold was too strong and she couldn't even move. Having heard her gasp, and taking that a sign of her struggle, Scam sucked at her neck before dragging his teeth down her back in lines and leaving long marks on her back. Shuddering every time his teeth dug into her, Sam bit her lip hard and let out a deep moan before raising her hands and gripping the black, metal bars on the headboard before her for support. Twisting her fingers around them she pulled at them as sweat beaded at her forehead from his heady touches firing up her skin and she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open as her head spun from the feelings rushing through her.

Once his teeth finished piercing every last inch of her back, Scam moved down and began biting at the backs of her knees, liking when she shuddered and taking a moment to bite into them again before he sat up and forced her back around to taunt her because he was sure she'd be whimpering in pain by this point. But he was left wide-eyed when Sam just took a moment to catch her breath before she looked up at him and smiled weakly. "Tim…" Sam whispered, love in her voice as she held her arms out to him as if telling him to do even more to her.

Shocked, Scam sat frozen for a moment before he took her latest action as a challenge. Knowing he still had a thing or two more he could do to her body, he leaned into her again and grabbed her hair in a fist. Satisfied when he elicited a gap out of her, he pulled at the roots, pulling her head back as he lifted his knee and thrust it right against the area between her legs.

Feeling her shudder, he smirked as he began grinding his knee against her harder and harder, waiting for her to scream for him to stop and cry for mercy. Shocked after moments had passed and it didn't happen, he looked down at her in frustration, having expected her to crack by now and because he was running out of methods, before he released he hair having gotten another idea. Bringing his body down, he pushed himself onto her again before he bit his way across her jaw, scraping his teeth along it, before he moved lower and bit his way down her shoulder, making sure to bite hard.

But Sam only leaned her head onto him and wrapped her arms around his waist as she traced her palms up and down his smooth skin while nuzzling her face into his broad shoulder. Freezing over her at her gentle and affectionate gesture, Scam raised himself off her and looked at her in utter disbelief. And when he saw the smile on her lips he was left more shocked than ever. Knowing he had literally attacked her from head to toe he bit his cheek wondering what to do before his eyes fell on her thighs.

Knowing there was one more place he could torture her into breaking down he moved fast and pressed his hands against her thighs. Using his hands he parted them, more than surprised when she crossed her legs for him, making it easier for him to access her skin. Knowing she would be regretting that decision in less than a minute he descended his head down to her thighs and began biting a trail up them. Biting her lip, Sam arched her body up from the bed and dug her nails into his back as she kept from screaming again because she knew he'd take that as a symbol of her pain.

Feeling her pushing against him, Scam kept moving his mouth up , higher and higher and soon his lips were nearly pressed into her most vulnerable spot. Hissing in her breath, Sam inhaled and exhaled deeply as she twisted under him, and she couldn't help but let out a small scream of distress when he bit too close to it. "Tim!" she screamed, his name erupting from her throat as he kept his mouth dangerously close to her weakest area.

Having heard her scream of pain and knowing she was about to break because she couldn't hold up her act any of wanting him any longer when he was being this hard on her, touching her with no where near the gentle touches he'd given her when he was pretending to be the man she really wanted, he knew he needed to hear her admit her defeat and scream out the words for him to stop as well. He wanted to hear her brand herself as a liar for ever saying she wanted him as himself, for saying those words that had made him think, for a moment that she did indeed love him as he was and made him want to trust her despite everything she had done.

Lifting his head, he moved and slid his hand up her legs before sliding them between her thighs. Feeling her shudder violently he knew a demanding scream for him to stop it would follow just as soon as he did this. Confident, he made his last move and flicked his index finger inside her. Biting her lip hard enough to make it bleed Sam dug her nails into his shoulders hard, twisting them into his skin as she forced herself to keep in her scream no matter how badly she wanted to scream right now out of pain and discomfort as she felt him keep moving his finger around inside her ruthlessly, curling it upwards, as he relentlessly tried to make her cry out for him to stop, and prove herself unfit of being able to take him as he was. And she lay there quietly, muffling her own screams as he kept going for several moments trying to break her down until he finally stopped.

Removing his finger and sitting up slowly, not being able to think of anything more to do to her that was short of full-blown sex, he stopped and took deep breaths as he watched Sam's face, trying to find tears of sadness on it telling him he had hurt her and she hated him.

But he was left completely speechless when all he found was her laying there silently biting her lip firmly, struggling to look happy as her eyes were closed with lines of stress around them, showing the discomfort and pain she was trying to hide away behind her smile. And he found his eyes widening, his jaw slightly parting as he watched her in awe. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that she hadn't pushed him away all this time. Drawing in another breath he trailed his eyes up and down her bare form and saw all the dark, rough marks he had left on her, along with how her hair was pulled and how she looked nearly drained of all her energy.

And he was shocked that she hadn't said anything, and had just responded to his aggressive touches with a smile on her face. He had caused her pain, and lots of it, as proved by the state of her body, yet she hadn't even thought to fight him back. She was a super spy and could have tried to fight him but she hadn't. Forget fighting, she hadn't even complained despite all he'd put her through. No, she had just surrendered herself to him wholly, letting him do whatever he pleased and cause her suffering even though she had to know she was delicate, and would be like a toy in his angry, brutal hands. And as he sat there in utter shock at what she'd done, how she had let him have his way with her no matter how much it hurt her just to prove herself, he knew the reason for that decision could only be one thing.

He tensed immediately when he realized what it was…it was the very thing that he had been so adamantly refusing to believe before because of their past and the issue of Mac Smit that had always been between them. Looking at her in astonishment he knew it was the one thing he had thought he'd never believe but now he knew he had no choice but to believe it because…there no reason not to anymore. She had destroyed all his doubts tonight.

Laying on the bed expectantly, realizing that Scam had suddenly stopped in his insidious torture of her, Sam opened her eyes and blinked in confusion wondering why he had stopped now only to glance up and see him looking torn. Blinking her eyes to clear her vision she was surprised to find him sitting there deep in thought, as if he was trying to make his mind up about something. And she didn't have to think twice to know he was thinking about her feelings for him and if they were real or still based on a lie. Hoping she hadn't let him down tonight, Sam wondered if she had done a good enough job letting him know she loved him. Had she reacted to his touches in the way he was looking for? Did he trust her now? Was he finally going to stop doubting her and give them a chance?

Biting her lip again, Sam, felt those questions haunting her because she didn't really know the answer to any of them. He was just sitting there looking at her with wide, unblinking eyes, his lips pressed together, not saying a single word. And without him saying anything, she had no way of telling if he was finally convinced that she loved him. Knowing she needed him to believe it and wanting to help, Sam reached up and shakily put her hands on his stiff shoulders, using them to pull him down against her as she silently told him to finish what he had started because she loved him and wanted it.

Smiling when she felt his bare flesh igniting her own again Sam knew she had no doubt on her feelings for him. And she just wanted him to be just as clear about them as well. Wondering if her saying it now would help, she knew there was no harm in trying. Maybe after all this…he'd finally believe her? She had to at least try.

"Tim I…I love you…" she said looking at him with honest eyes and hoping he would say he knew that and finally put her mind to rest. But she was left guessing as to what was on his mind when he said nothing, just looking at her with a deep stare before he brought his body down onto hers fully and left her to moan, as her mind went blank from pleasure for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Fluttering her eyes when the morning sun slid in under her eyelids, Sam made a sound of discomfort before sleep drifted away from her senses. Slowly opening her eyes she blinked and slowly bit her lip, wincing when she felt soreness and pain running down her body. But it was all immediately forgotten when her eyes fell on the face of the man sleeping next to with calmness on his normally angry face. Smiling, Sam watched him with thankful eyes, glad that he was still with her and hadn't walked away.<p>

_"But who knows how long that'll last?" _she found herself thinking suddenly, her smile vanishing and a small, sad frown taking its place. Letting out a small sigh Sam couldn't help but remember last night and how it had gone. While they had ended up making love everything was not okay between them and she knew that well because after all that had been said and done, he had still not told her he was ready to let go of their past and forgive her.

Biting her lip harder, Sam felt her concern and nervousness grow as she kept watching him worriedly. He hadn't told her he wouldn't leave her and he hadn't said the words that he wanted her at all. Her breath hitching her throat, Sam felt tears filling up her eyes instantly as she realized that he could very well just wake up right now and leave her. He could just open his eyes and look at her in disgust or with a smirk of mockery on his face, tell her he hated her before he got up, dressed and walked out. And then he could go after WOOHP again. Her panic growing further, Sam knew that even if he hadn't pressed that button to blow WOOHP up last night, it didn't mean he couldn't do it today. It didn't mean he had forgiven WOOHP, how could it? When she wasn't even sure he had forgiven her.

A tear trickling down her face Sam kept watching him longingly, wanting to believe he wouldn't hurt WOOHP or her because she knew he did love her as he had done all this just to get her, but she was scared he was too angry, she was terrified that she hadn't succeeded in proving her feelings for him enough for him to really notice. Sobbing silently Sam kept her eyes glued to him and felt her heart ache in her chest because she knew that if he did go after WOOHP then she'd have to stop him. She would have to be the one to arrest him and put him in jail and that thought killed her because she knew she wouldn't be able to take pride in having done so.

If she did manage to put him in jail it would hurt her. _"I'll feel like I locked my heart up in chains," _she thought knowing that's exactly how she would feel when she did it. She knew she'd think of him all the time, and wonder if he was safe and long for him endlessly. To put it simply...she'd never be at peace again.

Sniffling, Sam lay there and just stared at him for a moment, trying to take him in just in case he did leave her and as she did that she felt her tears falling harder as she tried to figure out how she would live without him. She knew she loved him and him leaving her would crush her. But seeing that, that was most likely to happen since he hadn't said otherwise, Sam decided to push down her depression and take this moment to just absorb the feeling of being with him into her senses before she lost him forever. She had her entire life to be miserable but only a few moments to spend with him because as much as she hated it, he'd be waking up soon and going away from her.

As that thought settled in, Sam bit her lip and felt her tears bursting from her eyes and then she found herself hastily touching him. She crawled over to him and pressed her body into his , inhaling his scent as she kissed his face. She took her time tracing his strong jaw line and his high cheekbones with her lips as she clutched him close with his waist, keeping him as close to herself as she possibly could. After she was done laying kisses all across his face and down his neck, she did it again and again only to find her tears coming even harder as she realized he'd never be this close to her again, and she'd never get to kiss him or touch him ever again. Not failing to feel how her heart fell at that realization Sam flickered her eyes back to his face and watched him with heartbroken, loving eyes.

"I love you so much," she whispered even though she knew he couldn't hear her. Biting her cheek to try and keep back the sounds of her crying because she might wake him up and make him leave sooner, Sam kept gazing at him with love in her eyes and whispering to him. "I love you more than I've loved anyone and ever will, Tim..." she said even though she knew he didn't believe her and never would.

Closing her eyes in agony so that she didn't have to see his face because it hurt like hell to see him right now, Sam knew that no matter how badly she wanted him to he would never, ever give her the chance to be with him anymore. She would never get the chance to be by his side and she would never get the chance to have his heart the way he had hers. And she knew it was all her fault that this had happened and she'd remember that cruel reality for the rest of her empty, lonely life while she would think of him every waking moment and every night in her dreams.

Staring at his face, she took in how handsome he was and smiled bitterly knowing she'd never have the opportunity to look at him this closely again. No she'd never get the chance to be his wife and have a lifetime of waking up next to him like this. This was the last time it would ever happen. Crying but accepting that fact because there was nothing else she could do, Sam stared down at him and just watched him sleeping before her eyes fell on his lips. And she knew she wanted to kiss him even if it was a stolen kiss that would be in his sleep, because she just had to kiss him one last time.

A tear trickling down her cheek Sam knew she wanted to kiss him goodbye. Not stopping herself Sam leaned down slowly and closed her eyes as she pressed her lips against his in a gentle, chaste kiss. Kissing him with all her love, Sam stayed there for a few moments before she leaned back up and stared down at him with tears of regret in her eyes. If only she hadn't messed up all those years ago she could have been with the man of her dreams, her soul mate, the man that she still considered to be the only one for her. Her tears falling freely Sam took a shuddering breath before speaking in a gentle whisper. "I'll always love you Tim..." she said firmly. "Always."

About to move away from him before he woke up and got more angry at her for being all over him in his sleep, Sam stopped when she saw how one of her tears had landed on his cheek. Sighing she reached out to brush it away knowing he wouldn't want any part of her near him ever again including her tears, only to freeze on the spot when she saw something she hadn't seen before. There on her left hand was a small object decorating her ring finger. A beautiful, triple diamond, palladium ring. Sam's eyes widened as she recognized it immediately. It was the ring she had been proposed to with yesterday evening, the same ring Tim had taken off her finger and tossed away._ "But then how did it end up back on my finger?" _Sam thought, confused because she distinctly remembered the moment he had taken it away, it having been the worst moment of her life.

Thinking for a moment as to how this had happened, Sam suddenly stopped with her eyes widened in shock as her jaw dropped open. Could it be that he had put it back on her finger? _"But that would mean that..."_Sam thought as her heart thundered in her chest as her jaw fell open even more because she knew that would mean that he had forgiven her. Shaking from anxiousness, wanting to know if that was what this meant Sam looked at Scam only to find that he was still asleep, Knowing she couldn't ask him she began looking around for some kind of clue, something, ANYTHING that would tell her what this meant and she gasped when her eyes landed on the bedside table.

There on the glass table, just next to the lamp was the remote he had been threatening to destroy WOOHP with. It had been crushed into tiny pieces. And suddenly she knew exactly what this meant. He wasn't going to go after WOOHP as an enemy anymore and...Breathing deeply Sam felt her mouth burst into a smile a she thought about the other meaning. He wasn't going to leave her. Not now, not ever. Feeling relief rushing through her Sam sat there in shock as she tried to digest that he had done this. That he had actually done this. And slowly tears of joy began to fall from her eyes.

_"He's forgiven me,,"_ she thought before her lips exploded into a grin. _"He's not mad at me anymore," _she realized before she turned around rapidly and looked at him. Unable to stop herself Sam jumped on him and threw her arms around him, pulling him to her as she cried into his chest and began thanking him in a combination of sobs and happy whispers.

"Thank you..."she breathed out as she pressed herself against him. "Thank you so much, Tim...Tim I love you...I love you so much," she cried while smiling at the same time as nothing but relief and happiness swept through her.

And when she suddenly felt his arms wrap around her and hold her close to his body, Sam's smile grew deeper, lighting up her face as all her previous pain, nervousness and fear left her. Nuzzling her face into his chest she kept smiling, her smile never dying down for even a second because she knew that they were finally together. That she finally had her prince charming, her Mr. Right, her soul mate-

And she was never, ever going to push him away again.

* * *

><p>….*deep breath* *inhale* *exhale*<p>

Yep, it's finally over. Lol. Anyone cheering? :P .

So I hope you guys enjoyed that. In case I didn't make the **ending **clear, basically Scam is gonna keep running WOOHP as the leader and not go back to the way things were because well….he loves being boss and he loves Sam. :D So…Happy endings! *dances*

Lol I LIKE happy endings. :P (Don't I, Ivy? :P)

Anyway,

So, I'll be honest I was confused what genre this should be. I wanted to say "REVENGE" but sadly that's not a recognized genre. -_- *sigh* Oh well, I hope the one I picked was okay for it. :D

Anyways!

**PLEASE REVIEW **if you finished this **because it would mean so MUCH to ME and my FINGERS **(which have cramps right now) to know if anyone liked this. :D PLEASE tell me? Thankies!

Hmm I'm thinking if there is a possibility of a sequel for this…I'm not sure lol but maybe I can somehow make one? About something? Lol I dunno. _**Please let me know if anyone wants one**_, maybe about other spies getting their memories back of the real past/future and who Scam really is. No idea yet.

Okay. :D

Please review, _thanks sooooo much _for reading all this! I should give you all virtual rewards lol.

Happy Birthday to you again, IVY! Sorry this is late, I'll find a way to make it up to ya! :D

Love,

Cresenta's Lark :D:D:D:D

…..

:D


End file.
